A Life to Live
by nurjen08
Summary: Buffy is on the run and restarts her life in Sunnydale. But the past can't be buried, it'll come back for you. More inside. AU, all humans.
1. New Beginnings

A Life to Live

By Jen.

_**Hello readers yes another story is being posted. I was going to wait on this one when my other stories were completely finished but if you know me how often does that happen? Like never. Anyways this story has been on my mind for a while like since I started typing The Gift Rewrite while. The reason why it hasn't been started is because I didn't have it drama ready. It was going to be the old cliché of Riley being Buffy's ex and she meets Angel. Yeah enough of that I got something new and even cooler thanks to the suggestion of SMGbest. Once she introduced the idea I ran with it so here it is and enjoy. **_

_**I own nothing of these characters. All the characters belong to Joss Whedon and their respectful owners. This is merely for entertainment purposes only. Rated M for language, adult situations and sexual content. AU, all human. **_

_**Summary: Elizabeth O'Reilly had the perfect life until she found out who her real husband is. She has lost that name and transformed herself in order to hide from her husband who is the most ruthless mob boss that has been seen. She flees New York erasing her past completely and to protect her mother and he son. She makes it to the little town of Sunnydale and begins a new life but no matter what the past will always catch up too. You can't bury it, you can't ignore it so what do you do?**_

Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Buffy looked to the room one last time. Her room, his room, their room. A room she shared with a man that she loved or at least she thought she loved. But love is blind, it's a flame that'll burn you, it can betray and kill you. It hurts her to know what he has done, what he plans to do. All that mattered now was the little baby boy in the car seat at her feet. It was time to erase this life away. Even her name is about to change and it was time to travel from New York to California to get as far away as possible. She picked up the car seat and headed downstairs. She needed to slip away quietly into the night without being seen. If seen then she'll get caught and what would happen? He could kill her; take her child that's what would happen. Up until a year ago she lived a luxurious life but now she needed to rebuild it. Marrying the biggest mob boss of the state of New York was not what she had in mind but for three years she had no idea what he did in the undergrounds of the city, how many people he's killed, he's tortured, raped.

It sickened her that she shared a bed with this man, a man she trusted, she loved, she opened up to. But now it was over. Her mother was at the door waiting as they were renting a van and small trailer taking only the basics so they couldn't be tracked. Buffy left the apartment never to look back, never to return. She did her duty and testified against him and now he swore to kill her. Of course he was in jail but he had men ready to kill her on command. She heads to car that she and her mother rented under a false name so they couldn't be tracked. She gets her little baby settled in and then climbs into the passenger side as her mother gets into the driver's seat. Behind them was an undercover US Marshal to escort them. They had check points to go through as they needed to get these three out of town.

She and her mother were going to be protected as they were witnesses to this man. The last surviving witnesses and this mob was one that even the cops were afraid of. These two women needed to survive to put more of the mobs members into jail. So they were taking them to the FBI headquarters in Washington D.C. first where they would become Buffy and Joyce Summers. The baby's false birth record would become the true record. Buffy's real name Elizabeth Marie Sherman O' Reilly would die with the victims of her mob boss husband Angelus Malachi O'Reilly. She would now be named Buffy Anne Summers. Her mother's name Victoria Cyan Sherman would become Joyce Lee Summers. And the baby's name on the state birth certificate was Aiden Malachi O'Reilly but the false one is ready to be the official one and it would say Connor Michael Summers. The woman once named Elizabeth now Buffy looked out the window frighten not knowing if they would make it out of this city.

The trip to D.C. was calm but that meant nothing. At each check point the three were handed off to different US Marshals until they came to D.C. where they were handed over to the FBI. The two were in the office signing new records, becoming new people. Elizabeth signed her new birth records and got a new ID. Victoria did the same and now Buffy Summers signed the new birth certificate and her son was now Connor. While this was happening their jobs were also being changed and relocated. Elizabeth was a school teacher and she would remain one just going from a fifth grade teacher to a first grade teacher. Victoria was an art director and now she would become an art teacher. That might be the only thing that remains with them from the old life. Their new names were now on recorded and their old files were now sealed never to be opened again. All the past connections they've had are gone; the people they knew never existed.

Buffy and Joyce after a few days under the watchful eye of the FBI were now were off to start their new life. They packed up and began the trip to California to a little town called Sunnydale. It was time to forget the past and move on. The trip was both eventful with site seeing but a bit scary because it felt like they were leaving behind an old part of them for him and his people to track. A US Marshal followed them all the way to Sunnydale and once the women saw the welcome sign it was time to start all over again.

Sunnydale was different from New York a compete one eighty. They pulled up to the house that they would be in and it was pretty. 1630 Revello Drive was now her new home. Joyce would find a place for herself once Buffy gets settled and on her feet plus she wanted to be close to her grandson. Joyce pulled up to the house and Buffy got out of the car.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Joyce asked as Buffy went to grab Connor from his seat. Buffy nodded and walked next to her mother. Then a woman walked over smiling.

"Ah you must be the new neighbors," She said smiling and they both nodded. "Welcome to Sunnydale I'm Donna," She held out her hand and shook theirs and now it was time to introduce themselves.

"I'm Joyce Summers and this is my daughter Buffy and her son Connor." Joyce managed to say without flubbing and it sounded natural. All the way here both she and Buffy repeated their new names over and over and over hundreds of times to make sure they got it right.

"Well if you need anything I'm right here." Donna assured them and left. Buffy and Joyce then turned to their new house and Joyce put her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Well here goes nothing." Joyce said and Buffy nodded and they headed in.

The whole afternoon they were fixing up the place. They would need more things as the place was sparse for the moment. Both of them lived in apartments in New York, huge apartments but this house was bigger and they left a good amount of things behind as not to be tracked. Could the mob track them through a coffee table? Who knows but they weren't going to risk it at all. Connor's crib was set up and the girls were thinking about putting together their beds but instead they just had the mattresses placed on the floors of their rooms and would fix it tomorrow, they were exhausted. The US Marshal would check in on them once a week for six months, then once a month for a year and then every six months thereafter until maybe one day all this disappears.

Joyce made quick run to get some Chinese, tomorrow they would get real food to stalk up on. They ate downstairs on the kitchen floor as the dining room table did not exist yet. Joyce would be out getting some décor for Buffy. But dinner was a quiet one. They didn't want to talk about what has been happening but what else was there to talk about? Buffy would begin her new job when school starts on Monday. Connor was enrolled at the high school daycare program so that was good. Buffy would be at Sunnydale Elementary school just a five minute walk from Sunnydale High school. They could talk about work but that was it.

After dinner Buffy went upstairs to check on Connor and he was in his crib asleep peacefully. She smiled seeing him sleeping so calmly. She couldn't imagine having him raised in the mob life, wondering if he would live another day. She reached into the crib and fixed his blanket to keep him warm. Buffy then just gazed at her baby boy, the best thing she's ever done in her life. But the sweet moment was ruined as she heard a noise, a motor noise going on outside. Really they're living next to bikers and why are they working on their bikes at this time of night. Buffy left Connor's room and headed downstairs and Joyce went to see what was happening.

Buffy walked through the front door, down the step and onto her lawn. The other neighbors she didn't meet were outside in the driveway playing music and had a bike out. They didn't look like bikers though. But they needed to shut up her baby needed to sleep. Joyce knew these guys were going to get it. Buffy was married to a mob boss she knew how to hold her own. Buffy was always tough so Joyce was going to watch. Buffy walked right into their driveway as the music was blasting.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled but they ignored her as she came across the way. A few of the guys saw her as the man causing the motorcycle to rev over and over didn't hear nor see her. Buffy wasn't in the mood, she was tired and it's been a long day. "Hey!" She yelled in the guy's ear and it startled him. He turned around as one of the other guys switched the music off.

"Hey, whoa…whoa," The man was caught off guard as he stood up and a petite blonde stood before him. "Whoa hi," He looked up and down at her and he was love struck. He's seen some pretty women before but this one, on a scale of one to ten she was a perfect twelve. His friends were watching this holding back the giggles.

"What the hell do you think you're doing making all that damn noise?" Buffy asked crossing her arms. The man looked to his friends for help but they didn't say anything.

"Uh well," The man stuttered a little. "You know Friday night and all." He answered and Buffy didn't get it.

"Well stop please ok, it's been a long day and I just want to sleep." Buffy ordered and then the man understood what was going on.

"Oh right you're the new neighbor hi," The man started to feel bad and he held out his hand and Buffy looked at it and then he pulled away. She then started to walk away. "Oh wait we weren't introduced." Buffy stopped and turned around looking to the man.

"I'm the new neighbor there were introduced." Buffy said and started to head back to the house. The man smiled a little she was tough he liked that. The man then chased after her.

"Hey wait, wait if I knew a very pretty girl was my new neighbor I would have done this differently, so," He then cut her off but Buffy wasn't going to have it. "Let's start over ok I'm Angel. What's your name?" He asked.

"Just think of me of the girl next door who likes it quiet." Buffy said and began to walk away again but Angel wasn't done yet. He had to get to know this girl.

"No wait, hey, hey." Once again he cut her off and Buffy sighed she was getting annoyed now. "Hey how about to apologize I take you out for a dinner ok, show your around town." Angel offered and his buddies could hear him and they snickered. "Give me your number and I'll do it the right way, call you and everything. I mean I've got your address so you can't get away." Angel smiled trying to be charming but Buffy wasn't buying it. As of now she's sworn off men. It was time now to show this man just who she was. She's the ex-wife of the biggest and most ruthless mob boss in New York.

"Which one…Angel?" Buffy asked and Angel looked confused but the way she said his name he liked it.

"Angel I like how you say that. You've got more than one number?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah like the number six," Buffy said. "That's how many months my baby boy is." Angel couldn't help but smile a little.

"You've got a baby boy?" He asked and Buffy nodded.

"Hot mom right. How about this for a number, two thousand four hundred and sixty one miles is how far I've traveled, nine o nine four one three seven two seven three, that's my phone number. And with all the numbers I just gave you I 'm thinking zero is the amount of times you're going to call them." Buffy then walked away she was done now. Angel was left standing there and that has never happened before. Then he chased after her again as Buffy went inside.

"How do you how far you've traveled. See now that impresses me to know that." Angel said but it was too late Buffy was inside and he stood out in her front lawn. "You're dead wrong about those numbers." And then he heard the door clicked meaning it was locked. Angel stood there for a moment and smiled and headed back to his house as his friends waited. Angel then went to one knee and then to the other meaning that was maybe the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She was fierce and witty and he liked that. His friends laughed at him knowing he had an instant crush on the woman.

Buffy head back up to her room not telling her mother what happened mostly because Joyce saw it. Buffy went to her room and laid out on the mattress and then thought about the man she just saw. It was strange though, he looked so familiar, his face both made her body chill with delight and tremble with fear. She rolled to her side and sighed. No more men.

**Three Days Later**.

Buffy woke to a knock on her door and she looked to the clock, it was time to wake up for school. It was her first day on the job. She got up informing her mother that she was up. Joyce then went to get Connor and dressed him and brought him downstairs and sat him in the high chair. A few minutes later Buffy came down and smelt breakfast.

"Hi Connor," Buffy smiled seeing her son and he smiled back and she reached out and picked him. Then she sat down and held him. "How's my boy?" Buffy asked and kissed his head. Joyce then came over with a plate of food. "Thanks mom." Joyce then reached and got her plate and sat down and they started to eat. Joyce was going out to see the UC Sunnydale campus; she had a week before her classes started for the semester.

Joyce dropped Buffy off at the high school so she could drop Connor off at the center. After saying good bye Buffy walked to the center seeing very young babies to four year olds. Then a young red head came over.

"You must be Buffy," The woman said and Buffy smiled. "I'm Willow we talked over the phone."

"Oh yeah," Buffy smiled nodding.

"And this handsome man must be Connor." Willow said and Buffy nodded.

"Yup my little man." Buffy said smiling as Connor studied Willow. "Don't let his looks deceive you." Willow smiled.

"Welcome to Sunnydale by the way." She added and Buffy nodded.

"Well I need to get going." Buffy said and Willow smiled and handed Connor off to her. "You be good Connor." She kissed her son. "If you need anything I'm just a hop and a skip away." Willow smiled and nodded and then took Connor with her. Every time Connor left Buffy was always sad. She felt like she missed out on so much even if it was just a cough or a sneeze. Buffy left the daycare center and headed to the elementary campus to begin her first day at work and school.

Meanwhile Angel walked through the office building looking totally different from the night he met Buffy and he still didn't know her name. That night he was in jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt now he was in a suit and tie. He had a cup of coffee in his hand heading to his office. As he walked down the hall a man on a phone held out a handful off papers to him and hung up the phone. He then joined up with Angel.

"Got two cases mate," The man stated and Angel nodded looking at the papers while sipping his coffee. "Dead girl."

"Not blind Spike." Angel said to the man as he flipped through the papers and walked into his office and set the papers down on his desk. Angel took off his jacket and out it around his chair. He had a gun holster around his shoulders with a gun in it ready and loaded. Also on his belt he had another gun along with his badge too. The badge said "Sunnydale Police" and under that it said "S.W.A.T." Around his office he had tons of awards and on the wall he had a folded American flag and next to it were medals. Angel sat down in his chair and the day started with a dead girl, got to love Mondays. Angel then looked at another file. "What the hell is this?" Angel asked not recognizing the folder or anything.

"Something new." Spike answered as he sat on Angel's desk folding his arms. Spike had the same type of equipment Angel had on too. "US Marshal, sealed documents type new." Spike added. "It's sealed records and all we are to know it's that once in a while we'll see the US Marshals around here." Spike said Angel nodded. "Has to come through the boss." Angel was head of operations of the tri-county Special Weapons and Tactics or known as the S.W.A.T team. Angel is a retired Marine sniper so in all he's one guy you do not want to mess with. While not dealing with terrorist, hostage type situations Angel acted like a cop. Just as he was about to sip more of his coffee a dispatch call went out.

"All units, all units we have a hot pursuit in progress," A woman's voice came over the radio and Angel leaned forward to listen.

"Can't this wait until like ten in the morning?" Spike asked and Angel just listened in.

"Highway 18, suspects are part of bank robbery; one white male might be the suspect from a prior shooting." Angel stood up and Spike was ready to go. "There is a possibly three others are with him. All units are advised to use extreme caution as they armed and very dangerous." The woman said and the two left Angel's office.

"Don't you love Mondays?" Spike asked as Angel left his office ready for a day's work.

School was over and Buffy was picked up with Connor and the three went home for the afternoon. Joyce had gone out and bought more things for the house like pots and pans, dishes and silverware.

"You did buy us food so we don't starve right?" Buffy asked and Joyce smiled and nodded. Buffy seemed anxious but after a while she'll settle down from all this. Angelus was in prison and she was able to testify against him and gave a list of numerous amounts of men in the mob that will give Angelus a triple life sentencing. But with every human you always have the gut telling you something and hers was saying don't let your guard down.

The hot pursuit didn't go well. Angel didn't lose any men, a few got hurt but nothing major. But the four men had to be taken out. It meant he needed to write a report of each bullet fired and why he gunned down one of the suspects. He hated killing people. It doesn't matter if they're bad people he hates killing them, to take a life, to pull that trigger. In the Marines he was trained to kill and to love his rifle but it didn't make killing easy. He's taken many lives and it takes its toll on you. Angel came up to a church like he always does when he kills someone.

Angel walked into the front and dipped his fingers into holy water and made the sign of the cross and genuflected before the Alter. Some people looked at him because he will in a vest with his guns in holsters. Sometimes he didn't change out of them. It wasn't to show off it just he forgot to take them off before entering church. It wasn't scary for the scattered people just a little odd. Then he went to the confession booths and got in one and closed the door. Angel sat down seeing the silhouette of man on the other side.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," Angel began. "I killed a man today." Angel started. This was the only way to feel better about killing people. He did it for his country and his fellow countrymen but it's not easy. But those four men might have someone who does love them and he took one away from a loved one whether it was for the greater good or not.

After confession Angel walked out into the church the church he was baptized in, received first communion in, confirmation and maybe one day be married in. He wanted to marry someone someday but his job the type of job he has he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't put a woman, a woman he loves through that anxiety of not knowing if he would come home that night. He would not leave that woman a widow or a widow and a single mother. He was too much of a good man to do that. So that new girl next door, no matter how pretty she was and how attracted he was or what he felt towards her, he wouldn't do it. He wasn't going be selfish.

_**So that's chapter one. Buffy and Angel don't hit it off like they normally do. Buffy's quite reserved and she has every right to be. So I didn't give you guys much information. I will give you information as this story continues but just enough. So far we know Buffy was married to Angelus O'Reilly a very bad mob boss. She's on the run not completely from him but from his men. So wait a minute Angel and Angelus aren't they the same? Wait what's happening? Told you just enough information. Although I've made it pretty clear who Angelus is and who Angel is. Both are pretty bad when you think about it. Angelus a ruthless mob boss and Angel a retired Marine sniper turned into head of Special Weapons and Tactics. But if Angel and Buffy hook will that make her feel safe or not?**_

_**Lots of questions to be answered like always. Yes more will be on the way. **_

_**I have a forum/blog up called The BuffyAngelWhedonVerse where you can chat with me about all things of those universes. I also have a poll up on my Bio page for any The Walking Dead fans so check that out. **_

_**Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	2. Names

Chapter 2 Names

Friday was here and for teachers it was just as important for them as it was for the students. While on lunch Buffy has been talking to Willow and they were forming a small friendship but Buffy was careful not to let anything from her past slip, who knows if there Angelus' men are around listening. The two talked and laughed a little and Buffy was fitting right in with the crowds here.

"Hey you busy tonight?" Willow asked and Buffy shrugged as she took a sip of her tea. "Well would you like to meet my friends we're pretty cool." And Buffy smiled. It would be good to get out and meet new people. She needed to rebuild her life somehow. "Ok so what time?"

"Well Connor goes down at seven so eight?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded saying that was good.

"We'll meet at a place called the Bronze." Willow stated.

"The Bronze?" Buffy asked.

"Best club in town." Willow answered and Buffy shrugged. She had to remember she was in Small Town USA not New York. The nightclubs here are very different than the ones in New York. "I think you'll like everyone."

Buffy was getting ready while being a mother too. She had a feeling she would be the only parent there but oh well. Connor was fighting sleep as Buffy fed him and her mother was still putting the final touches on the house. The house was looking more like a home now something they could settle into. Connor finished the bottle and Buffy went to burp him.

"He's getting old enough to where we can start giving him some solid foods." Joyce said as she put some dishes away.

"Don't remind me, he's growing up too fast." Buffy said with a slightly sad face.

"He looks like you." Joyce stated and Buffy smiled. Then Connor burped and Buffy smiled.

"You can almost completely burp on your own, yeah stop growing so fast." Buffy told her son and he made a noise. Buffy smiled and stood up to get him ready for bed. She headed upstairs and into his room and placed him on the changing station. "Mommy's going out tonight Connor." She started to talk to him and he seemed interested in what she had to say. "Get to meet some nice people." Connor let out a happy cry and smiled as Buffy undressed him to change him. He then got a fresh diaper and was put into his night time clothes. Buffy picked him and then went to sit into the rocking chair and started to rock him and once again he fought to stay awake but he was about to lose that fight.

Buffy was in her room and looked into the mirror. She lost all the baby weight and was back to her normal size. Her breasts still were a little bigger than normal but that might be a bad thing. She turned to the side seeing how her jeans fit and they seemed ok. She made sure her hair looked good along with her makeup. And then for some unknown reason she wondered if she would see Angel her neighbor. She rolled her eyes at herself and went back to make sure her lipstick looked good. Once she passed inspection she grabbed her bag and headed out. This was the first time she was going out since all this drama began in New York with her now former husband. The final papers came in they were divorced and that would be the last time she would sign the name Elizabeth O'Reilly.

Buffy came up to the Bronze and hoped to find Willow right away. She headed inside and yes it was a club like all the others with the music, people, dancing and alcohol. Buffy walked through looking around to see if she recognized anyone. Then she saw Willow at the bar. It's interesting to see teachers outside of school. In school they dress rather modest but out like this not so much. Willow was in a red dress that came above her knees with black leggings and black boots. Willow then spotted Buffy after picking up her drink and Buffy came over and they shared a quick hug.

"Sorry I'm a little late, took longer to get Connor to get to sleep." Buffy explained and Willow waved it off. Buffy then wondered if she order a drink or stay safe with water on the rocks. She would stay safe until she got familiar with the town and its people. Then Willow showed Buffy off to meet everyone. The first person they ran into was a man with brown hair and brown eyes and he came off kind of corky.

"Buffy this is Xander, Xander this is Buffy." Willow introduced them and they shook hands.

"Heard about you, I work as a construction worker here in Sunnydale. So what do you like, who's your crush, what's your deepest darkest secret?" Xander asked and Willow rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind Xander." Willow said and Buffy smiled. So far they were nice people. Then another man came over, shorter with some purple in his hair. "Oh, Oz this is Buffy. Buffy this is my boyfriend Oz." Buffy and Oz shook hands and this was turning out to be a nice night. The group then walked together to find a table and sat down and then a blonde haired man came walking over with a beer in hand.

"Hey Spike," Willow, Xander and Oz said at the same time and he did that _'what's up nod,' _and then noticed they had an extra person.

"Oh Spike this is Buffy she's new in town." Willow started. "Buffy this is Spike well his real name is William."

"How do you do?" Spike held out his hand and Buffy took it and they shook. She smiled at his English accent. "Hey have you guys seen Peaches?" Spike asked and they all shook their heads no. Just then Angel walked into the club with his brother and his brother's soon to be wife. The three looked around and the brunette pointed seeing Spike's blonde hair and they headed over. Buffy was just starting to tell them about New York when Angel came over and they both looked at each other.

"Oh no it's you." Buffy said and everyone looked confused but interested they've met before.

"Well hi," Angel didn't finish because he still didn't know her name. "I never did get your name."

"Because I never gave it." Buffy said and this was interesting.

"Well this is my brother Doyle and his fiancée Cordelia." Angel introduced them and Cordelia held out her hand Buffy and Buffy shook it smiling. "I would say your name but I don't know it."

"Well, Peaches guess it." Spike suggested and everyone smiled Angel then sat down and studied Buffy wondering what she went by.

"Judy?" Angel asked and Buffy shook her head no. "Mary?" Buffy smiled and he was so wrong. Angel would find out who she is because all week he's thought about her. "Annie." Buffy shook her head again.

"Maybe if you buy me a drink I'll tell you." Buffy suggested and everyone smiled and Angel leaned forward. His look was seductive and Buffy's heart raced. She's seen that look before. He had that charm and swag.

"What do you drink?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled.

"Anything sweet." Buffy answered and Angel nodded and got up and everyone at the table had the O look as Angel headed to the bar.

"Since when does Angel buy a girl a drink and doesn't even know her name?" Cordelia asked and Doyle shrugged. Buffy smiled looking at everyone. "So make him work for it."

"Yeah give him a run." Doyle added and the rest of the table of people smiled. Angel then came back with two drinks in his hands and placed one before Buffy. She took it and sipped and knew what it was. Whiskey sour and looked like he had the same thing.

"So what's your name?" Angel asked and then Willow had a good idea.

"Hey let's all go dance." Willow suggested and everyone nodded and got up grabbing their drinks and headed off. Buffy got up and took her drink with her. Angel gave her that look meaning he wasn't done. Angel got up and followed the group and Willow and Oz paired off same with Doyle and Cordelia. That just left Xander, Angel, Spike and Buffy alone. They formed into a little group to all dance together and Buffy moved. She knew how to dance but she wasn't going to show it not yet. She knew Angel was waiting to make the right moves to dance with her. So Buffy didn't feel so awkward Cordelia came over and started to dance with Buffy.

Buffy forgot how much fun clubbing was. She loved it back in New York it was a weekend thing. Even when she was married she still went out but then Connor came and it stopped. She wouldn't change it for anything but also when Connor was born she had to be careful but tonight was proving that she could be carefree again. Just then Angel was getting closer to her and she should pull back and play hard to get but something about him just made her want more. Willow watched liking this as two people were very interested in each other. Buffy was giving Angel a run for his money he has yet to know her name but Damnit he'll figure it out before the night was done. He's thought about her all week. Usually it's the girl thinking about him all week but not this time.

Angel came closer to her as they were sort of dancing together. Buffy smiled and he liked that smile and her eyes. He really liked her eyes. Angel then got closer and Buffy was getting nervous. She was flirting and she shouldn't be not after all that has happened before. But that seemed to be a million miles away now.

"Still won't tell me your name?" Angel asked and she shrugged as he got closer. If asking wasn't going to work then he'd have to charm her into it. Then they were closer and he wrapped an arm around her waist and she didn't object as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Reel him in Buffy," Doyle said and Cordelia smiled it's been a long while since they've seen Angel like this. Then Buffy leaned back and she swore she saw a glint in his eyes.

"You know how to dance?" Angel asked Buffy smiled.

"Lived in New York, gotta know how to dance there." Buffy answered and they got just a little closer. Buffy smiled knowing he really wanted to know her name and she was bringing him down a notch by not giving up even with his charm. She wanted him to know he had to work for it.

"Look I know where you live so just tell me your name." Angel stated and Buffy smiled and could tell he was getting frustrated. Buffy knew she should just tell him. "Please a name, any name." Buffy smiled and decided to give in.

"Buffy," She said and Angel smiled. It was completely different and he liked it. It was unique just like her. "Buffy Summers."

"Angel O'Brien." He said and Buffy smiled again.

"Irish?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"That obvious?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled again.

"The last name kind of gives it away." Buffy answered they continued to dance a little more.

The Bronze was done as the group left together. Buffy liked these people they were down to earth and just normal something she needs right now. They all walked together heading to their cars and Willow and Oz got to theirs first. They said good bye and next Xander left and then Spike leaving Doyle and Cordelia and Angel and Buffy.

"Where are you?" Angel asked she pointed to a small car.

"You?" Buffy asked and he pointed to a bike and Buffy nodded. "Figures."

"Come on I'll take you to your car." Angel said and Buffy shrugged as in ok and they waved to Cordelia and Doyle.

"So you think my brother," Doyle started but he didn't get to finish.

"Oh totally." Cordelia said and smiled and they left. Angel got on his bike and Buffy stood there for a moment. She's never been on a bike before, seen them, heard them but never been on one. Angel waited and she got on and Angel started it and drove not her car but around parts of the town. Buffy knew he was going to do that. Buffy liked the bike it was nice also the town was pretty at night as it was decorated with lights but not like New York.

After a little bike ride Angel pulled right up next to Buffy's car and she got off. They didn't say anything as she got in and pulled out of the parking lot and Angel followed her because they lived right next door. Buffy kind of liked it knowing he was right behind her following her. She then pulled into her driveway and Angel pulled into his. Buffy got out of the car as Angel sat on his bike watching her get into her house. He then leaned back to see her get in the door although he couldn't help himself to look at her butt. Buffy then looked to him caught what he was looking at. She rolled her eyes and went inside. Angel smiled a little and went into his own house.

Morning came and Buffy was at the dining room table writing out her lesson plans for the week. Her mother was out at the UC Sunnydale campus getting her class ready for the new semester. At the table was also Connor in his high chair. He seemed pretty content sitting there and Buffy looked up smiling at him. Then there was a knock at the door. Buffy got a little excited hoping it was Angel. She stood up and took Connor out of his chair walked to the front door. Buffy opened it and a man was there.

"Buffy Summers?" He asked and could tell right away who he was.

"US Marshal?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"Officer Riley Finn." The man said and nodded again and then stepped aside to let him as he showed his badge to her. Riley looked around the house and then to Buffy. "I'll make this quick ok. Anything suspicious?" Buffy shook her head no. "No unusual phone calls, people hanging up?" Buffy shook her head no again. "No unusual mail or packages?" Again she shook her head no. Riley wrote it down and then realized that didn't take long. "Want to know how your ex is doing?"

"No, not really." Buffy said and Riley nodded.

"Well looks like everything is going well so I will be back next week." Riley said and Buffy nodded as he left. Once he left Buffy locked the door and looked to Connor and he looked back at her. Buffy headed back to the kitchen to finish her lesson plans.

'_Elizabeth stood at the subway station waiting to get on to meet up with some friends. The subway was coming this way and she stood up ready to get on. She was dressed up for the evening and she just finished putting on her red lipstick. Elizabeth stood up and walked onto the subway and sat down._

"_Excuse me," A voice said and Elizabeth looked up seeing a man. He had a strong jaw, strong shoulders. He wore black slacks, a red wine button up shirt with a long black trench coat. His hair had the spiked up front and those brown eyes. "You dropped this." He handed her Buffy her powder compact and Elizabeth took it._

"_Thank you," Elizabeth said smiling and he smiled. That smiled made her heart race, it was charming and dashing. _

"_Seat taken?" The man asked and Elizabeth scooted over and he sat next to her. "Angelus," He held out his hand. She took it and they shook._

"_Elizabeth," She introduced herself._

"_Pretty name." Angelus said and the train started to move. "So why are you all dressed up?"_

"_Friends, just hope we can get into the club." Elizabeth said. "It's my twenty first so they want to celebrate." She said._

"_Well happy birthday." Angelus said and Elizabeth smiled._

"_Thank you," Elizabeth's heart was racing; she hasn't seen a man this beautiful before. _

_The club was full and they couldn't get in. Angelus then had an idea for Elizabeth and her friends._

"_You've guys ever been to an Irish pub?" He asked and they all shook their heads no._

_At first it was introducing Elizabeth to alcohol. Angelus decided to pay for her drinks and get her loose before asking to dance with the birthday girl. It didn't take much for her to loosen up and Angelus took her to the floor. Angelus smiled as he danced with her Elizabeth liked this man and thought it was really sweet of him to take her and her friends here. Her friends were having fun so it was a win tonight._

_After the celebration Angelus was a gentleman and made sure Elizabeth got home to her apartments and they stood outside of the complex. _

"_Thank you," Elizabeth said and Angelus smiled. "Well I need to get some sleep," Elizabeth then went to walk away and Angelus gently grabbed her and she looked to him. She then felt him put something in her hand and then he leaned in and kissed her cheek and smiled. Angelus then took off and Elizabeth stood there a little stun. She then looked at the piece of paper he gave her and it had is full name and a number. Elizabeth smiled and then looked up and caught him in the distance walking with his black coat fluttering in the wind. She hasn't felt this giddy since…never.'_

Buffy was finishing up for the weekend as her class left. Buffy tucked away the papers and then went to the chalkboard and cleaned it and then started to write on it so she didn't have to do it Monday morning. Once that was done Buffy reached for her bag and went to pick up Connor. She headed over to the high school but this whole Friday afternoon thing where the daycare center closes early, it needed to change. Buffy found a member of the staff that would watch Connor for the two hours that she still had to finish. Buffy walked to the center but when she got there the lights were off.

Panic settled in as she searched for someone but the high school gets out an hour earlier than the elementary school. Buffy then left the high school and back to the elementary school to the front office. She asked if anyone came by asking for her but nothing. Her world started to spin and Buffy made her way home. Home wasn't far she could walk to the school if she wanted. She made it home and opened the door hoping her mother picked up Connor and they were home.

"Mom?" Buffy asked walking into the house. "Connor?" Buffy started to get scared. What if they found her and took her son. She would just die right now. "Mom? Connor?" Buffy went upstairs but both their rooms were empty.

"Buffy?" A voice asked and she turned to it and raced downstairs and standing at the entrance was Angel holding Connor.

"What's going on!" Buffy asked and Angel could tell something wasn't right. Buffy reached out and took her son from Angel. "Why do you have him?"

"Uh…uh a lady came by and uh dropped him off?" Angel explained and Buffy looked confused and upset. "She said something came up."

"Really? Why didn't she walk five minutes to the elementary school and tell me?" Buffy asked more so to herself than to Angel.

"I, I don't know she I don't know." Angel stammered and Buffy's wave of panic slowly started to subside. "If I knew you worked at the school then I would have called but everything's ok you know we hung out, had some milk, played some video games it was good. He's a good kid." Buffy smiled a little and looked to Connor as he looked content.

"Should we let him in?" Buffy asked Connor. Connor smiled and did his little happy coo and looked to Angel.

Since Angel wasn't busy Buffy asked him to fix a leak in the kitchen as she gave Connor an afternoon snack before his afternoon nap. Angel explained that these houses were old and offered to fix it up instead of paying someone unless it's Xander. Xander knew construction. Angel finished and Buffy smiled that saved lots of time.

"Thanks," Buffy said and Angel shrugged. "Alright I need to put this man to bed, be right back." Buffy took Connor out of the chair and Angle smiled. "Say bye to Angel." Connor smiled and flapped his arms and Angel waved to him. "Be right back." Buffy then left the kitchen. Angel smiled watching her walk away with her son.

Connor was easy to put down and Buffy came back as Angel started to clean up his mess.

"You've got a good kid." Angel said and Buffy shrugged.

"I'll screw up somewhere." Buffy stated as she was getting things together to make dinner.

"Well if you ever need help just let me know." Angel offered and Buffy stood there.

"You want to babysit my son?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"I come from a big family so I know kids." Angel answered and Buffy thought about it.

"You have enough time to babysit?" Buffy asked. "What do you do?"

"I'm a cop, SPD Special tactics." Angel answered and Buffy was impressed. He didn't come off as a cop. "I usually don't work Friday afternoons and I know the daycare center at the high school closes early on Fridays." Buffy nodded thinking because it's almost two hours before she's done with her class.

"Is the cop thing supposed to impress me?" Buffy asked and Angel looked up at her.

"Does it?" Angel asked.

"Special tactics?" Buffy asked as she leaned up on the counter and Angel came over and lean up against the counter too. Angel nodded to the question.

"Yeah I manage the tri-county area of the S.W.A.T. team." Angel said and Buffy nodded. "Special kind of cop." Buffy nodded again. "So you impressed yet?" Buffy rolled her eyes trying to act like it was no big deal. But to have friend who was cop like he was that felt reassuring.

"Why do you want to watch Connor?" Buffy asked.

"Grew up in a big family, love kids they keep it simple." Angel answered and Buffy thought about it. "Want more?" Angel asked. "I'm also retired Marines, sniper." Buffy smiled a little knowing what he was trying to say. He was trying to say that Connor would be safe with him.

"Every Friday afternoon?" Buffy asked.

"I'll let you know two days before hand just in case, once in a while I'm needed." Angel answered and Buffy kept thinking about it. Buffy then leaned in further and so did Angel.

"This isn't going to get you laid you know." Buffy informed him and Angel laughed. She had a good sense of humor and he liked that.

"Good because I don't find you the least bit attractive." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"Good then we're even." Buffy added and they both smiled.

Angel had left after Buffy showed him around the house mostly Connor's room and where to find everything. Buffy was back down in the kitchen getting dinner ready when she heard her mom coming in. Joyce set her bag down but the door and walked into the kitchen seeing Buffy getting dinner ready.

"Hey honey how was your day?" Joyce asked and Buffy shrugged. "And there's Connor," Joyce leaned forward and kissed her grandson.

"Anything new with you?" Buffy asked as she stirred the rice.

"Oh no unless you don't think meeting a guy is new." Joyce said as she came over looking to see if she could her daughter out. Buffy looked up to her mom with _'ok spill it.'_ "His name is Rupert Giles he's a professor of history at the college. Not married, no kids," Buffy smiled as her mother looked like she hit gold. "Has an English accent which adds on."

"Well I might have found away to have Connor watched for Friday afternoons." Buffy said and Joyce was interested. "Neighbor named Angel offered. He's a cop so yeah,"

"Does he want to watch Connor or just get with you?" Joyce asked and Buffy scoffed.

"Probably both but he is nice and he's a cop and besides I've sworn men off just so you know. The most important man in my life is sitting in a highchair right now." Buffy explained and Joyce nodded.

"Fair enough, now when do we eat?" Joyce asked and Buffy smiled.

Angel was in his office as it was another Monday and right now he couldn't wait until Friday to hang out with Connor and then to see Buffy. He now knows she works at the elementary school so that's how she met Willow. Angel was trying to focus on the report he was reading and not Buffy and her son. Then Spike came in.

"Dude, dude gotta see this." Spike reached for the remote and turned on Angel's TV and found the news station.

"What?" Angel asked as he took his feet off his desk and sat up in his chair. Spike hushed him as he sat on Angel's desk.

'_The story of the century is still developing with the true godfather Angelus O'Reilly. O'Reilly is the leader of the most ruthless mob bosses since Semion Mogilevich and Al Capone. With at least forty victims directly let alone the hits and assassinations he's called out. Also that does not include his tortured and raped victims. He was indicted last year and if convicted will serve at least a triple life sentencing for murder and that doesn't include the counts of assault and rape, theft and fraud. An anonymous source named him the mob boss of the Callaghan O'Reilly Irish Mafia dating back to the nineteen hundreds. More members of the mob are being arrested and soon New York police say finally this city can rest after a hundred years.'_

"It's getting crazy up in New York." Spike said and Angel nodded. "Finally that bastard has been taken down. He killed a few of my friends." Spike added and yes it was good Angelus O'Reilly was finally taken in and being tried for justice.

Buffy saw the report and to see her ex husband walking to the court house to get the time and date of his trial it sent shivers up her spine. He looked the same, same swag, same cocky smile, same look. But she should feel safe now. She was on the other side of the country and now she lived next to the head of the S.W.A.T team in the area. But it still feels like she left something behind for him to find, to track her. Even if he goes to jail he still had men and they were smart and loyal to him. He says jump and they jump. She still wasn't safe until all his men were in jail. _'No matter what I'll always find you.' _Buffy could still hear his voice. At first that phrase was a sweet one telling her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But now she knew it meant something else.

Buffy turned the TV off knowing her class would be returning from recess in a bit. Buffy made sure her desk was clear and she decided to make a quick stop to the high school to hold her son. She needed to hold Connor after seeing all that.

_**So we got a piece of history. Also if you couldn't tell there was a parallel on Buffy meeting Angelus and Angel. Kind of the same. So what does that mean? You'll see. Also hinted while the boss is in jail he's got his minions so that can't be good but Angel's a cop that even the odds…maybe. More to come thanks for reading. Comments are welcomed.**_

_**Remember check out my forum and my poll. Happy reading. **_


	3. Honor

Chapter 3 Honor

'_Elizabeth smiled as she saw his apartment and looked around. Angelus walked in and smiled at her. _

"_Can I get you anything?" He asked and Elizabeth shrugged as Angelus walked into the kitchen and Elizabeth followed. Angelus opened up his refrigerator and Elizabeth looked in seeing the food and she came to the conclusion that he eats very well. Angelus then took out two beers and opened both with his bare hands and gave one to Elizabeth showing off how strong he was. Elizabeth was impressed and took the bottle and they sipped. _

_They watched TV and talked and then Angelus took her home. The dinner and the movie as cliché of a date it was Elizabeth loved it. She stood at the entrance to her apartment complex and Angelus stood before her._

"_Thank you," She said and he smiled and they were extremely close._

"_Will we repeat it?" Angelus asked and Elizabeth smiled meaning yes. Then before she could realize it they were lipped locked. Elizabeth kissed one boy before in middle school but it was a peck. This was a full on kiss and his lips slid across hers and he pulled her closer. They slowly pulled away and Elizabeth was in another world at the moment. Angelus smiled and slowly backed away still holding her hands. He held on as long as possible until he walked too far. They still had their eyes locked onto one another as he walked backwards to the sidewalk. Elizabeth just stood there with her heart racing as Angelus turned around putting his hands into his coat and took off. Elizabeth went inside the complex on cloud nine. _

_Angelus came to what looked like a broken down building and walked in. He walked to a room and bent down and lifted a cellar door and went down into it. He could hear chattering of people as he walked down the hall. Once in the room he saw the long table with his men. They all looked up to their boss ready for their meeting._

"_Angelus how was the date?" His right hand man asked although they could tell he was happy. He's been with dozens of girls before but this one made him look different. Angelus then took a seat at the head of the table to begin. "Well we got the cop who thought was undercover, how should we proceed?" _

"_I'll handle it." Angelus stated. "I hate cops." He then leaned back into his chair. "See if I can make him squeal a bit before I bash his brains out." Angelus then stood up knowing he had some other business to take care of and headed out with some of his men. Angelus took the role of boss in a ruthless way. His father before him was the boss. The Irish mob however was crumbling with the cops closing in and Angelus decided it was time to make this city his. So when his father passed and he put his name into the bid he had no time to waste._

_To show he was going to rule this city, take this mafia over he killed the potential leaders leaving him left so it was unanimous. It was either side with him or die. The people of the mafia feared Angelus because if you betrayed him in any way he would kill you by his own hand or have one of his men do it. Right now he was heading to kill a man who crossed the line with him. Angelus opened the door and the man was already on the ground as one Angelus' men had already beaten him up pretty badly. Angelus pulled out a cigarette and lit it walking to the man. Angelus squatted down next to man._

"_Hey, hey," Angelus called to his attention. The man tried to open his swollen eyes as Angelus puffed on a cigarette. "Where's the money?" He asked and the man said nothing and Angelus looked up to the man that beat him up._

"_Says it's not ready." The man said to his boss. Angelus nodded and then grabbed the man's hair and pulled him and the man whimpered in pain._

"_I'm a busy man ok, deadlines need to be met. Plus I need money to make sure this girl I'm seeing gets whatever she wants. Now where's my money?" Angelus was getting angry as the man said nothing. Angelus took another drag on the cigarette and then put the burning end to the man's cheek. The man screamed and Angelus flicked the cigarette away and grabbed the man by the shirt and nodded to the man that beat him up. Angelus dragged the man outside and threw him to the ground. He then took the man placed his face to the curb forcing him to bite the curb. "Hold still this won't hurt." Angelus whispered to the man. The man whimpered as Angelus stood up and then slammed his foot to the back of the man's head and you heard a crack. Angelus then walked away back inside leaving the dead man in the alley. "Get rid of the body." Angelus ordered._

_After leaving the meeting place he and his second hand man Lindsey Macdonald headed to a strip bar for some fun. Even though Angelus was dating Elizabeth he doubted she would put out as much as he wanted. Angelus was a very bad man and even his father wasn't aware of how much of a bastard he was to become. Angelus walked into the club and the whores there knew him and knew to follow his commands and do whatever he asked for because he has beaten up a few hookers. Angelus got close to the stage and sat down and waved for a girl to come over as he lit up another cigarette and she started to dance for him as Lindsey went to the bar to get some drinks. _

_The honor code for Angelus was take what you wanted, leave the weak behind. He wasn't going to lie he was liking Elizabeth. She had innocence to her and he liked that very much. It wasn't hard to charm a woman into sex but he didn't want sex from her not yet. He could tell she's never been with a man not sexually at least so when the time comes he would show her a thing or two. But how would he be able to balance the life of a mob boss and good old American boy scout?'_

Angel had a gun in hand and was up against the wall waiting. He looked across the way and saw Spike across the way. Angel gave a signal and he started to move across the way. It was hostage situation gone bad and one of their own was trapped inside. They were in LA after being asked to help. The man in charge the hostage situation was armed, psychotic and dangerous. Angel had a few of his men infiltrate the building and they were given the green light to kill this man on sight. Angel's team was the best in the area so they went in as the first wave. .

Angel turned a corner and needed to be quiet as there were innocent people on the line along with a friend in there. Angel moved through the hallway of the building coming up to a back way and this had to be done carefully. Angel came to the door and took out a blunt blade and stuck it in the door and slid it down. He kept up with his black op-days. Angel slowly opened the door to the room and looked around. He waved to Spike and the other few men as they went in. Angel had his rifle out and ready as he moved through the empty room. Spike came to a wall and a tech that was with them came over with equipment and started to drill a hole through the wall.

Angel was getting anxious right now because every second that went by meant one second closer to this guy going off the deep end. The tech got a view into the room and with signals started to give Angel and his men an idea where everything was at. The choice had to be made bust in and take the shot or wait. Angel was an excellent shot; he could kill someone with a sniper well over a kilometer away. It was a record that has yet to be broken. In closed quarters it was like shooting fish in a barrel. Angel waited for the go and then with his ear piece he was given the ok. Angel kicked down the door and all hell broke loose.

The month of September had come and went so did this week. Buffy was settling nicely here in Sunnydale. It was another Friday afternoon and she was heading home well first to Angel's place to pick up her son. October was here but it didn't feel like October well not for her. The fall always seemed to go by so fast but this would be Connor's first Halloween, first Thanksgiving and first Christmas. Buffy knocked on his door and in a few seconds he opened it smiling letting her in. Connor was sitting on the couch and looked up and smiled at his mom. A movie was on and Buffy looked to see what it was and it was The Land Before Time so she approved.

"How is he?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged as in everything went well.

"I tried putting him down for a nap but it didn't work." Angel answered and Buffy nodded.

"See if I can." Buffy then picked Connor up. "Hi sweet boy." Connor smiled bigger as he was in his mother's arms. She then looked at Angel and could tell he was off a little. "Are you ok?" She asked. Angel looked a little…sad and lost.

"Yeah uh Tuesday we," Angel paused for a moment. "Lost someone." That hostage situation went south real fast.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said and Angel nodded. Buffy was concerned for Angel as he looked hurt by it. She did hear of the hostage situation early in the week but now she made the connection that Angel was a part of it and she felt herself shutter. He was there in LA and he could have died too. Why did that rattle her so much even though these two only known each other maybe a month?

"Funeral is today and he…he left a wife and a kid and," Angel hated losing men but it happens. It sounded awful to say it happens but it does. Losing a solider during the line of duty isn't easy. You can practice hostile situations until you're blue in the face but it'll never prepare you for the real deal.

"Anything I can do?" Buffy asked and he shook his head no. "You didn't miss the funeral did you?" Buffy asked.

"No it's in two hours." Angel answered.

"You didn't have to watch Connor today if you told me." Buffy felt bad knowing he might have wanted to be left alone not babying sitting her son.

"No actually it helped." Angel assured her. "He can't give advice but it helped." Buffy smiled a little and looked to Connor as he was quiet.

"Are you going with anyone?" Buffy asked and Angel looked up and shook his head no. "You need company?" She asked.

Buffy drove to the site to meet Angel and Connor was with her. She saw a parking spot and once parked she grabbed Connor and was ready. Buffy looked around and then found Angel and she was completely taken back he was in his full military uniform. Angel then turned around seeing her as she was in black heels, black pants and a black shirt. Her hair was pulled back and he could see her entire pretty face.

"Wow," Buffy commented as Angel stood there with his Marine dress blues on and holding his white guard cap in one hand wearing the white gloves. Buffy saw his medals on one side of his uniform. "You won the Purple Heart?" She asked and he nodded. Not only that he had the Medal of Honor too. "What did you retire as?"

"Captain." Angel answered now the cop/S.W.A.T. thing impressed her but this impressed her more. Buffy then noticed more Marines around here along with cops.

"He was more than just a friend on the force wasn't he?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"Served together in the Marines, he was a good friend." Angel answered. Buffy couldn't understand completely but she could understand because of her own background and she knew maybe she should share it with Angel at some point before today was done.

"I'm so sorry." Buffy was truly sorry. Angel then held out his arm and Buffy wrapped her arm around it and he escorted her. She felt kind cool having her arm linked to a Captain who's earned the Purple Heart and the Medal of Honor. But if this didn't make her feel safe then nothing would.

"He'll have his service here and then be buried out in Arlington." Angel explained and Buffy nodded. She's seen that field of crosses of all those who served in pictures but somehow she could never bring herself to go there, too sad. "I'm part of the ceremony but I'm leaving you with Spike." Buffy then saw Spike come over in his cop uniform.

"Hello Buffy." He said and then saw Connor and smiled as Connor looked at him studying him.

"Angel you ok mate?" Spike asked and Angel nodded. "Alright see you soon." Angel then was off and Buffy watched him as he left. Spike then went to talk to Buffy before this began and gave Buffy a small history of the man who died and how close he was to Angel. They were great friends and started boot camp together, served together and he lived in the next county over so they kept in touch.

The ceremony began as Buffy has been to one before; Angel and Spike they've been one to too many. Buffy saw Angel in the cluster of Marines the regiment that served with the man named Edward Parker. The day was rather beautiful for this man's service as it should be. Buffy couldn't help be sadden because her own father was military. Of course by the time she was born her father was in his last years before retirement. She remembered her father's uniform and at her high school graduation he wore it. Two months after her graduation her father passed away from cancer.

But her father was Navy and Angel is Marines there's a little feud between the two branches but it was like a big brother to a little brother feud. But Angel was an honorable man and if Hank was still alive he would highly respect him probably more than Angelus. But Hank's funeral wasn't like this. It was out at sea and it was a mix of a military and something a little more traditional. Instead of being buried he was cremated and his ashes poured out at sea while playing Beyond the Sea.

Connor sat in Buffy's lap quietly as the ceremony went on with the traditional bagpipes playing Amazing Grace. In the front was the coffin and around it was a monument of Edward's life in pictures. Over the coffin laid the country flag to honor him. The end of the ceremony was here and the bells toiled and everyone stood up. Edward's friends then saluted the coffin and Angel was one of them. Then a group of soldiers came over to the coffin to begin fold the flag. Then a command was called out and Buffy saw Angel with a gun and he followed the commands and lifted his gun and aimed. The twenty one gun salute. Seven men would fire three rounds with three times seven was twenty one.

The command was given and they fired up into the sky. Then as the flag was in last stage of being folded a trumpet played the famous Taps. Buffy then couldn't help but let a tear fall because other than Beyond the Sea this was also played at her father's burial.

'_Elizabeth was on a boat surrounded by some men and her mother. The men here were her father's closes friends that served on the Naval aircraft carrier the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower. The flag on the small boat was half staffed and now being lowered for the folding part. As the folding began a man with small wooden chest with Hank's ashes were being poured into the ocean with Beyond the Sea playing just the way he wanted it. Elizabeth the new high school graduate turned to her mother._

"_As a Commander he was entitled for full military burial at Arlington National Cemetery, the whole thing. Why just this?" Elizabeth asked and her mother turned to her as the ashes were mixing into the air and sea._

"_This is what he wanted to be buried at sea with just family and friends. This song was our song." Her mother said and Buffy nodded as the song ended and Taps was being played by a friend an officer came over with a folded flag and handed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked shocked as the flag was not given to her mother. Victoria smiled as Buffy had tears. "He said it belongs to you." Victoria then looked back to the ocean where Hank spent many years. Elizabeth looked out to holding the folded flag.'_

Spike noticed the tear and he knew she and Angel needed to hook up. Spike turned back to the front as the last of the ceremony finished with an officer handing the folded flag to Edwards's wife. Buffy had still had her father's flag tucked away.

The ceremony was over and Buffy had Connor in her arms talking to Spike as Angel came walking over. He looked better but when one of your men dies part of you dies too. Buffy then turned to Angel as he came over.

"Well I'll leave you two be." Spike said and Buffy stood there and walked closer and decided to help him a little.

"My dad was military. Navy, Lieutenant Commander." Buffy started and Angel looked up. "He retired when I was five said he didn't want to miss birthdays or me. My senior year in high school he was diagnoses with leukemia and the doctors gave him six months but he fought until graduation day." Angel stood and listened. "He said he had to see his little girl walk across the stage and receive her diploma. He was there in uniform and stood up and cheered as loud as possible so I could hear him knowing he was there." Buffy fought the tears and Angel could tell. "He said he was so sorry that he wouldn't get to walk me down the aisle or see his grandchildren but he was so proud of me, he was always proud. He lived two more months and passed. He didn't want a military funeral instead he was buried at sea with the song my parents first danced to when they met, Beyond the Sea." Angel smiled a little.

"Before he passed he said Starbuck, that was his nickname for me Starbuck," Angel smiled a little to it. "He said he would trade in every award, every rank, every medal to spend one more moment with the best thing that has have ever happened to him." Buffy gave one piece of her history to him. Angel smiled a little and he could see her father in her. "My dad earned a Purple Heart and the Medal Honor too so I know a little bit about it."

"Well looks like I should be saluting you then." Angel said and Buffy smiled a little. On ranking between branches in the military Buffy's father out ranked Angel so if he was around if he and Angel were in uniform then Angel would salute him.

Three of them went out for dinner together hoping to make the day a little better for Angel. Buffy let him in a little on her past but had to be careful how much she relieved to him. Angel talked about his days but Buffy could tell talking about war was something touchy. Her father never said much about it either and she wasn't going to ask Angel too much either. Angel was no longer serving in the military but still serving the country as an officer of the law.

Later that night Buffy was downstairs in the living room with the TV on playing an old home video. In her arms she held her father's flag. The home video was of Hank returning from duty and Buffy when she was little running to her father. Joyce came downstairs and noticed the TV was on and peaked in seeing the video and Buffy on the couch with the flag. Joyce sighed not wanting to cry and came in. Buffy looked up as her mom sat next to her and Joyce was glued to the TV and smiled.

"I remember that day. You were so happy to see him and he was even happier to see you." Joyce said and Buffy looked at her mom.

"You think if dad was still alive none of this would have happened?" Buffy asked. "I made a bad choice and maybe if dad was here I," Joyce shook her head no seeing tears swelling in Buffy's eyes and she put her arm around her daughter.

"Buffy none of this was your fault; you've never made a bad choice." Joyce assured her daughter.

"Was dad always proud of me?" Buffy asked and Joyce smiled.

"He's your father, he was always proud of everything you did." Joyce answered. "Why are you watching this?"

"Angel's retired Marines and he went to a funeral today for a friend and I went too. Brought up some memories." Buffy answered and Joyce tucked some hair behind Buffy's ear.

"Ok dating a Marine not sure if your father would approve." Joyce joked and Buffy laughed a little still with some stray tears running down her cheek. "No crying remember?" Buffy's smile grew a little and mother and daughter cuddled together. "Although that's one thing that I liked about your dad how I fell in love. That uniform is what got me."

"You were married to a man for twenty some years because he looked good in a uniform?" Buffy asked.

"The dress blues were the best; once in a while after he retired I could get him to wear for old times." Joyce stated.

"Oh please mom, don't talk about sex and dad." Buffy begged and Joyce smiled.

"Bet Angel looks good in a uniform." Joyce hinted and Buffy rolled her eyes. But that statement was true. Buffy might have the same weakness like her mom, men in uniform. Joyce kissed her daughter's head and got up and left her alone as Buffy clutched the flag a little closer to her. Maybe she was attracted to Angel not for the uniform but for what he stood for. Angel and Angelus both had codes of honor but one stood out to Buffy the most.

Saturday night was here and Buffy was at the Bronze with Willow and Xander sharing some drinks and just relaxing. Xander was goofing off and Buffy smiled. She was slowly rebuilding her life and with each day the memories were slowly fading. Buffy then looked up and saw Angel walking in. He wore black slacks, black button up shirt, and a long over coat and Buffy's heart raced. She couldn't help but stare at him as Angel walked towards the bar with Spike following him. Buffy was completely in some other world staring at Angel. There was something about him that reminded her of Angelus, doppelganger maybe? Buffy kept her eyes on Angel and she shouldn't even be thinking about him not in anything special though. But after yesterday at the funeral and then dinner it was hard not to.

Angel took his cup and then he turned around and saw Buffy across the way. Their eyes locked and that could be good or bad. Spike started to head over to the table and Angel followed. Buffy liked his walk and then she had to snap herself out of it. Angel and Spike at the table to join in for a nice night. Angel and Buffy sat across from each other trying to hide the obvious. Buffy couldn't be with him maybe years from now when her past goes away. Then as the group talked it sounded like a radio went off. Angel reached over to his belt and took out a small walky talky. He wasn't working tonight but he was on call.

"Officer O'Brien come in," A woman's said and the gang listened and Spike perked up. He was on call to so if something was going to go down he would join Angel. Angel brought the walky talky to his face to talk.

"This is officer O'Brien go ahead." Angel said and Buffy fought hard not to smile as her for some reason her heart was fluttering.

"Investigation of a possible disturbance is underway officer Gunn says back up maybe needed." The woman said and Spike started to wipe his hands knowing they might be off.

"What's the nature of the disturbance?" Angel asked.

"Shots were fired and the suspect cannot be identified," The woman said.

"Location," Angel said.

"Eighteen twenty nine Low Street." The woman said. "Five officers are on scene but there hasn't been a firm description how many might be involved." Angel sat there for second thinking should he stay and have someone else go or should he? It could be someone firing to act big or it could get out of hand.

"Alright on my also Officer Pratt is with me, we'll be there ETA ten minutes." Angel said and the woman was saying something else but it wasn't directed to Angel.

"Oh you leaving?" Willow asked as both Angel and Spike got up.

"Sorry pets duty calls." Spike answered and Buffy smiled a little.

"Well go keep America safe then." Xander said and Angel smiled a little.

"Could be something small or not so we'll check it out." Angel said as he stood up and put his coat on.

"What did you bring with you mate?" Spike asked meaning what weapons were in Angel's car as they were heading out.

"The usual," Angel answered and Spike looked pleased. "Sorry guys," Angel apologized and then looked to Buffy as their eyes were still locked. "We'll hang out soon." They all nodded waving good bye to them and Angel and Spike then left the group. Buffy still had her eyes locked on Angel until he left the Bronze then she noticed Willow and Xander were looking at her.

"What?" Buffy asked taking a quick drink trying to play it off. Willow smiled big for her.

"You like Angel." Willow flat out stated.

"No I don't I mean I do but," Buffy fumbled her words. "He's just a friend ok."

"Please you two been doing that lovers' dance thing." Xander added.

"Lovers' dance?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah you know you guys are dancing around each other." Xander said and Buffy nodded slowly.

"Angel and I are just friends." Buffy made it clear but Willow didn't by it.

"Angel's falling for you don't tell me you don't know that." Willow said to Buffy and Buffy remained quiet. "He's not all about Connor you know. He likes you. He likes the way you walk, he likes your hair." Buffy rolled her eyes and Xander smiled.

"He wants to hug you," Xander started to sing. "He wants to hold you, he wants to kiss you."

"Xander shut up." Buffy ordered and he did. "Angel and I are just friends ok." But the look on Willow and Xander's faces were not believing it. "Look I can't be with anyone right now."

"Why's that?" Willow asked wanting know. Buffy thought about it for a moment wondering what she could and should say.

"I'm cookie dough," Buffy stated and that made Willow and Xander looked confused and Buffy sighed. "I'm not baking, not finished to whoever I'm supposed to be. I need time before I get to be with someone one day I'll turn around then I'll be cookies." Buffy finished although it made some sense it was still confusing. "Then you know if I want someone to eat," Buffy realized this wasn't sounding all that good and she set herself up for it. "Enjoy warm delouses cookie me,"

"Which Angel does." Xander added smiling and Willow smacked him playfully.

"Then it'll be fine, when I'm done." Buffy was trying to say she wasn't ready for a relationship.

"So who would you have enjoy your," Willow paused for a moment. "The cookie analogy,"

"Yeah I know," Buffy answered. "Just put it this way not now." Buffy stated and Willow nodded wondering why Buffy wouldn't want to date not just because of Connor because Angel liked Connor actually he adored Connor. Connor wasn't the issue something else was.

_**So we got to see a little bit of Angelus' nastiness. And we got to see Angel's heroicness. Two opposites. Also we got to see a little bit of Buffy's past and how that makes another connection with Angel more so than Angelus. What I'm trying to get at is relationship between them. Angelus and Buffy will be more the superficial side as we get more details. Angel and Buffy's will develop on a more emotional side that creates a deeper bond for later.**_

_**Yes I know you want Angel and Buffy to hook up like now but they aren't not for a long time. I'm really trying to make it seem that Buffy isn't so much not wanting Angel because she does but it's the fear of something going wrong is holding her back. **_

_**Now Angel and Angelus who are they? Are they doppelgangers? Are they brothers, cousins? Driving you crazy right? Well they both share similar traits. Bosses, extremely good looking, strong but it's opposites of one another. No they're not twins. Trying to paint the idea that they look similar but their characters are what makes them different. In the show Angel and Angelus looked different, same guy but still looked different. Only hint I'll give is Cane and Able. **_

_**So what's next? Well I'll be skipping a few months forward just in time for a Christmas chapter. Will Angel and Buffy be together by Christmas? Not saying but it'll be a fun Christmas and at the end we'll see something. Keep you guys interested. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Don't forget to check out my weekly polls and my forum where we can chat The BuffyAngelWhedonVerse. **_


	4. Resolution

Chapter 4 Resolution

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And days o' lang syne!_

_For auld lang syne, my dear  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne!_

_We twa hae run about the braes,  
And pu'd the gowans fine,  
But we've wander'd mony a weary foot  
Sin' auld lang syne._

_We twa hae paidl't in the burn  
Frae morning sun till dine,  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
Sin' auld lang syne._

_And there's a hand, my trusty fiere,  
And gie's a hand o' thine,  
And we'll tak a right guid willie-waught  
For auld lang syne!_

_And surely ye'll be your pint' stoup,  
And surely I'll be mine!  
And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne!_

Buffy was now alone in her home. Joyce found a small apartment for herself and Buffy had no clue what to do with the whole house. She had a living room, den, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, four bed rooms and two bathrooms including a half bathroom. So all in all lots of space for a mother and her baby. But right now Joyce was over helping pull out Christmas decorations. Joyce went shopping happy on the decorations for Buffy.

"Uh do I really want this house to be a light bulb?" Buffy asked Joyce. Her mother smiled and walked over to the table so see Connor sitting in his chair. Connor is now nine months and in three more months he will a year old. Buffy couldn't believe her son was going to be one soon. The town of Sunnydale was busy with Christmas just around the corner. Then there was a knock at the door and Joyce answered it and smiled as Angel was there. She let him and he came into the living room where Buffy looked so lost with all the decorations.

"Buffy, your ride is here." Joyce said and Buffy looked up and rolled her eyes at the comment. "Remember we need a big tree." Joyce reminded her daughter as Buffy grabbed her purse. "Right Connor?" She asked and Connor smiled. "See big tree."

"And one that's under forty dollars too." Buffy added and Angel smiled. Buffy and Joyce hugged and Buffy left with Angel. Angel offered last week to help get a tree because he had the vehicle to hold one. Every year he goes out with his friends to help them get one so Buffy said yes. They headed to a Christmas tree lot and started to look for one.

"You know I never had a real tree." Buffy said as she looked at a tree.

"Plastic?" Angel asked as they walked the lot together. Buffy nodded as she looked around.

"Apartments, they are too small and mom was always worried about fires and stuff. Plus a plastic one lasts for years were weren't the riches of people." Buffy explained and Angel smiled a little as Buffy looked at one tree and she was liking it. Buffy found the price tag and it was affordable. "So…any plans for Christmas?" Buffy asked Angel and he shrugged.

"No just be with my mother and brother." Angel answered.

"Well mom wants this huge party thing and well you're invited." Buffy said and Angel smiled. "The least we can do since you've become Connor's babysitter. Oh and Doyle and your mom are welcomed to come. Mom loves to cram as many people in one place as possible.

"If I go to Christmas dinner than you come to service with me Christmas Eve." Angel made the deal and Buffy nodded.

"Done," And they shook on it. "Now use your big man muscles and get this tree." Angel did that charming smile and went to get her the tree. The two headed over and got it wrapped up and put into Angel's SUV and Buffy had a twinkle in her eye. Angel liked that spark.

"I can't wait to see Connor's face when he sees this tree." Buffy said and she looked to Angel.

"He'll love it." Angel assured her.

"Christmas was a big deal for us, dad really made the effort for it to be truly about family." Buffy started. "I mean I got lots of gifts but I can always remember it was us three just enjoying the day together."

"What was your favorite gift?" Angel asked and Buffy thought about it.

"When I was four my dad wasn't going to be home for Christmas, he wasn't coming home until after the New Year." Buffy started to explain and Angel leaned against the SUV to listen. "So I went to bed Christmas Eve and left a note for Santa telling him to take all my toys away and just give me my dad. Christmas morning I woke up and I got everything except dad. Then my mom called me to the kitchen saying there's one more gift for me so walked in ready to unwrap another gift and there he was. My dad standing in my kitchen. I never jumped so high before when I jumped into his arms. That was the best gift." Buffy finished and Angel was amazed, she was an incredible person. "What's yours?"

"Honestly?" Angel asked. "When I was six I got the Tonka Truck that you can actually drive." Buffy smiled at him and they got back into the SUV and headed to her place.

Angel left and went to the office for a bit as Buffy decorated the tree with Connor watching. Joyce came into the living room and walked over to the three and nodded.

"It's pretty." Joyce commented and Buffy took a step back looking at her work. "So," And Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Mom," Buffy scoffed.

"Hey, he's a sweet guy and he likes Connor I mean what are you waiting for?" Joyce asked as Buffy went to put away the decorations she didn't use. "It's been a year since you split with Angelus and five months since the divorce."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Buffy reminded her mother.

"What's complicated?" Joyce asked. "He has a respectable job, retired military, good looking. I mean he really could be your knight in shiny government standard issued body armor." Buffy sighed putting the stuff away. "Buffy you have to let go of the past."

"Well I can't," Buffy stated. "Not now at least. Yes I know what he did there's hole there. I loved him and I trusted him and he lied. I can't bury that not now." Buffy explained and Joyce stood there. "I know what you want for me and thank you but I can't. I can't see myself with anyone right now." Buffy then was quiet. "It's not just about finding the right guy for me even though Angel's track record is…well perfect. Connor needs a father and if there's some chance that Angel and I could be together I don't know if he's in it for the long haul to be a father. Right now yeah but what about a year from now, five years? I'll take the heart break but I won't do that to my son." Joyce smiled and knew right then and there she raised her daughter right.

"Well is he coming for Christmas dinner?" Joyce asked changing the subject.

"Yes and his brother and mom and his brother's fiancée." Buffy answered and Joyce smiled. So far Xander, Xander's girlfriend, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Doyle, Angel, Angel's mother and Giles were coming. All total including them and Connor it would be twelve people it was an official party.

The town of Sunnydale was decorated everywhere but the thing it was missing was snow. It wasn't hot out at all, in fact there was a nice breeze, the air was crisp and clear. It was cool enough to wear a jacket and pants but not turtlenecks and parkas. Buffy was out at the local mall with Willow and Cordelia shopping as Christmas music played. Buffy pushed Connor's stroller as he looked content with a small bear. Connor had already met Santa Claus and he didn't like it. He looked right up at the man with the white beard and cried. It wouldn't be at least until next Christmas that he understands.

The three girls were in a shop looking around. Cordelia had to be careful not to spend too much money. She and Doyle were paying for most of their wedding and honeymoon so Christmas this year would be a light one. What Cordelia and Willow really wanted to talk about was Angel and Buffy. They were friends now that much was seen. But when they look at each other you could just feel and see it. They were most in defiantly in like with one another.

"So what are you going to get Angel?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Way to slip into that one." Cordelia deadpanned as she looked at some clothes in the men's section. She was thinking about getting Doyle a nice new jacket. The one he had was nice but he's had it since they met back Senior year in high school. And to put that in some perspective that was long time ago. Buffy sighed knowing she needed to get him something. One he was a friend but also he's been watching Connor every Friday since she's been here.

"I don't know yet," Buffy answered but the real question was when are you and Angel going to get together? "What about shoes?" Buffy asked and she looked to Willow and Cordelia.

"Yes, Buffy because it's every man's dream to get shoes from their crush." Cordelia said sarcastically and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Make something special you know, something between you two." She suggested and Buffy thought about it wondering what she could get her friend. Connor this year would be showered with gifts that he wouldn't know what to do with it all. Buffy had gotten her mother a few things and all her friends got a gift but Angel. Why was it so hard to shop for him? It shouldn't have to be special maybe just a cool video game but what if that wasn't enough? Wait why should she get him this huge elaborate gift? He's just a friend. Something will come up and it'll work.

Angel was out by himself wondering what to get Buffy for Christmas. He got something for Connor, that wasn't hard to do and then something for Joyce. But Buffy what could he get her? Doyle said give her his heart and that would be perfect but he could tell she wasn't looking for a relationship not now so he would respect that. He sent Cordelia out to spy on Buffy to get a feel for her likes and then go from there. One thing that kept repeating in his head was snow. Buffy mentioned to Cordelia she was going to miss the snow, ice skating, and Broadway. Then Angel saw a poster and smiled, this wasn't going to be the actual gift but something to show her that he really did care about her. Her actual Christmas gift would probably be something small but unique to her.

**A Week Before Christmas**

Buffy was getting ready as her mom said she and her would be going out. But there was a surprise that Buffy didn't know. While she was upstairs getting ready Angel came over. Buffy would be going out tonight but not with her mother. Buffy grabbed her purse and headed downstairs and then saw that Angel was here thinking he was going to be watching Connor.

"Well you two have fun." Joyce said and Buffy looked confused.

"What?" Buffy asked. "What's going on?"

"Angel has a nice surprise for you and I wish I could go." Joyce said and Buffy still looked confused. "Oh go have fun me and Connor are going to have our own little party, then watch some TV and then have a baba." Buffy nodded slowly and then look to Angel and he smiled. Now one thing was for sure, he looked great in all black with a black overcoat. The two then left the house and Buffy was wondering what his plans were. Without words they got into SUV and drove off.

After driving into town Buffy saw that they pulled up to a theater and looked to Angel.

"I know it's not Broadway but it's as close as we get here." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"Did you know the Nutcracker is my favorite or was it just by chance?" Buffy asked and Angel perked up a little.

"Really?" He asked and Buffy nodded. "That I didn't know I just that you know it being the holidays and all." He explained and Buffy smiled. "Well then let's grab some seats then." Angel suggested and Buffy nodded as they headed into the theater together. Angel's seen ballet but he's never been to a play. Buffy grew up in New York where ballets were common like blinking. She hoped Angel would like it and if he did then maybe she would consider dating him a little sooner. Angelus didn't like ballets or plays he would get bored and almost go to sleep. But Buffy loved them and could watch them all day.

The Nutcracker ballet last nearly two hours and they left the theater and Angel could tell he nailed it. Buffy was all smiles as they walked to the SUV.

"So did you like it?" Buffy asked as they headed to the SUV.

"I did, didn't think I'd like ballet." Angel admitted and Buffy smiled. "Why do you like it besides growing up in New York?" As the two got into the SUV and Buffy thought about it.

"Well, we saw different shows weekly. Some were really bad like we would laugh and others were great. Ballet is something that I liked because some of it was inspiration back in my ice skating days." Buffy explained and Angel smiled.

"Well it just so happens that there's an ice rink here in Sunnydale." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"And are we heading there now?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe," Angel answered with a smile.

They came to the Sunnydale rink and Buffy was getting excited, she hadn't skated in a very long time. They headed inside and the place was decorated and music was playing. Angel paid for the skates and the two went to lace up. Angel could tell she was a skater; she got a pair that were the actual figure skater skates which mean the blade was thinner with a toe pick on the front of the blade. The couple was ready and Buffy was itching to get on the ice.

Angel was a little nervous because he's never skated before. Buffy stepped on the ice and waited for Angel as he stood there. Buffy went up to him and grabbed his hands and pulled him on the ice.

"You ever roller bladed before?" Buffy asked him and he nodded his head.

"Like when I was seven." Angel answered and Buffy smiled.

"Ok it's just like that." She explained and he nodded. Buffy skated backwards with ease as she held Angel's hands more or less toting him around. Angel started to skate or at least tried and Buffy giggled. "Going to let go ok?" Angel nodded and when she let go he held out his arms trying to balance himself and Buffy still giggled. "Ok that's just sad, here," Buffy got next to him and took his hand in hers and continued to tote him around.

"So you skated?" Angel asked as they went around the rink and Buffy nodded.

"Yup I was good at it too. So good that mom and dad thought about having me home schooled so I could train more." Buffy told him and Angel was impressed.

"But?" Angel asked knowing there was a reason why she stopped.

"When I sixteen I went skiing and I fell and tore everything in my knee. I could still skate just not competitively. That type of skating is very demanding so couldn't do it." Buffy said and Angel nodded.

"How good were you?" Angel asked.

"Eh won a few medals." Buffy made it sound like now big deal with a smile.

"Well can you do something now?" He asked her.

"Like what?" Buffy asked as they held hands skating around the rink.

"One of those insane jumps." Angel suggested and she nodded. Buffy let go and skated around to get a feel for the ice and to build up some speed. Angel waited and Buffy jumped, spun in the air and landed and Angel clapped cheering. Buffy then spun on the ice and Angel had to smile. Buffy stopped spinning and skated back to him and he was still smiling. "That was cool."

"Thanks," Buffy said and then they continued around the rink knowing they had most of the night to enjoy this.

Christmas Eve was here and Buffy was ready for church as she drove with Angel to the place. She was ready but a part of her wasn't ready to go in. Angelus like Angel was Catholic. She even was married in the church and went to service with him. But for him to be up there on the Alter praying and asking for forgiveness when he went out and killed shook her. Buffy wasn't sure if she believed in anything but Angelus made it worse. She walked side by side with Angel inside and saw Cordelia and Doyle along with another woman. She could tell that was Angel and Doyle's mother.

"Mom this is Buffy, Buffy this is my mother Clair," Angel introduced them and they shook hands.

"Well, we ready?" Doyle asked and they all walked in. Buffy was going to bring Connor but she had a feeling that he wasn't going to stand this. They were at the midnight service so it tends to be longer than the others. The five walked in as the choir was singing some interludes as the people gathered in. Buffy wasn't sure if she should hint that she knew what was going on as she watched Angel, Doyle and Clair genuflected before getting into the pew. Cordelia followed suit and Buffy just sat down. She didn't want to explain anything about her past and pretend to not know this.

Angel began to pray and she smiled a little. He was wearing his black on black with a red tie and she wasn't going to lie he looked really good. The five then sat in the pew talking softly waiting for service to begin. Buffy sat next to Angel with Clair next her, Doyle next to Clair and Cordelia next to Doyle. That was one thing Buffy liked about the Christmas time the music the choirs sung it was always pretty. The choir was singing O Come All Ye Faithful and it sounded like it always did until they broke out clapping to a beat. Some of the people in the pews clapped too as they sung. Buffy looked around to the small church as it wasn't nearly the same size as the cathedral she went to in New York but it still had the same feel. Up front you had the Alter and off to the side the manger was set up. The place had Christmas trees with lights around the place.

The place got quiet and it was time to start. The choir began with Angels We've Heard on High and the service started. Buffy had the sudden urge to reach out and grab Angel's hand like she use to with Angelus' but held back. She thought to herself she'll just enjoy herself sitting next to him and maybe pretend that they were a couple without her past. Angel was just glad she was here. He wanted to ask to date her but he knew she was guarding something. He wanted to know what it was but the best thing to do was let her talk about it when she was ready. In the meantime he would let her know that he was here for her.

The service was halfway over as communion was here. As always it was Silent Night in Latin playing as people got up to receive the bread. Buffy sat in the pew as Angel and his family got up and left. Buffy followed him as he walked up the aisle and then she looked to the Alter where the cross hung. She wasn't sure about prayer. She's heard that it works, she prayed to be happy but got a mob boss instead and cancer took her father. She wasn't sure if she could pray to something that took her father and gave her an evil person. While in thought Angel returned and sat next to her. Buffy looked at him and he looked back to her.

The service ended with Joy to the World as everyone left the service. The five of them left and Angel went to take Buffy home and he pulled up to his driveway and walked Buffy home. They didn't say anything as Buffy was at her front door. In words they didn't say anything but their eyes said it all.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Angel said and Buffy nodded. "Merry Christmas Buffy."

"Merry Christmas Angel," Buffy said back to him and went inside. Angel stood there making sure he heard the click of the door locking and did and he left.

Christmas day was here and Connor got more toys and clothes than he needed but it would last. After the unwrapping of gifts Buffy was in the kitchen prepping dinner. Joyce was cleaning up the mess of the wrapping paper and had music going on. There was enough people coming over to go overboard with food and they would be over soon. Christmas morning went with opening gifts, hot chocolate and sticky buns for breakfast. Then around eleven Buffy started to get the meal going. Connor sat in his chair at the counter with Buffy as she began to cut the veggie and fruit tray for the guest to snack on.

Connor seemed happy to be with his mom as cooked. Joyce came in and started to take out the pies she made last night that just needed to be baked.

"Anymore pies mom then you could open up a bake shop." Buffy commented.

"I want to make sure there's variety." Joyce defended herself. There were two pumpkins, apple, cherry, pecan and blueberry.

"You're going to make us fat." Buffy said smiling as the trays were ready and she was making the dip. Just then the doorbell rang and Joyce hurried over and it was Willow and Oz with some bags. Joyce welcomed them in and they set their gifts under the tree as more presents would be opened later tonight. They went back into the kitchen where the beginnings of a huge feast was being put together.

"Hey Connor what's up?" Oz asked the little baby and he smiled. "Get everything you wanted?" He asked and Connor cooed. Buffy smiled as she would have to wait until some of the pies were done. The doorbell rung again and it was Giles and he and Joyce shared a kiss. They were currently dating and it's been a while that Buffy's seen her mother smile like that. Buffy liked Giles so she approved. Then just as Giles was getting settled the doorbell rang again and it was Xander followed in with a girl he was interested in named Anya.

The house filling up and then the doorbell rung again and it was Angel and Buffy did her best not to have her eyes glow when seeing him walk into the kitchen. Everyone greeted each other and then one last group of people came in and that was Clair, Doyle and Cordelia. Buffy picked up Connor and made her way to Clair, Doyle and Cordelia. Of course Cordelia lit up seeing Connor.

"Gimme, gimme," She begged Buffy and she smiled. Connor liked the attention and Cordelia held the baby and looked to Doyle smiling. "I want like a million of these by the way." And Doyle nodded. Clair looked to the baby and back up to Buffy.

"This is Connor?" Clair asked and Buffy nodded smiling. "He's beautiful," She commented as Cordelia held him. Angel looked to his mother knowing she wanted to be a grandmother and hopefully Doyle would be the first to scratch that itch for her.

The day went on and the house was smelling good and the table was set. Most of the guests were in the living room watching TV, sipping on some wine or playing with Connor or a combination. Buffy was in the kitchen getting the last bit of dinner together with the help of her mother and Cordelia and Willow more of a cheerleader. Anya was there and watched not knowing how to cook but if Xander eats the way he does then she needed to learn soon. Buffy then took out the golden brown turkey and baked ham from the oven and Willow smiled.

"Wow, Buffy it looks like a picture." Willow commented and Buffy smiled as the two pieces of baked meat sat on the counter.

"Hand me the baster," Buffy requested taking off her mitts and Willow did and she took the juices from the turkey and put them in a bowl.

"Wow, Buffy you make everything from scratch?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded. Angel was half in the kitchen seeing what was done and his stomach growled seeing the first sights of food. He also heard the comment that not only Buffy could cook but she makes it from scratch. She looked cute as she was in her nice clothes but wearing an apron too. Angel watched her for a moment as she moved around getting things put together.

"How do you learn how to cook?" Anya asked and Buffy shrugged as she took the turkey out of the pan and onto the carving board followed by the ham.

"Use to cook with mom so just picked up on it." Buffy answered and Joyce smiled.

"Well if I don't know how you think Xander will still be with me?" Anya asked taking a slice of cucumber.

"Not everyone can cook." Willow stated. "I mean I can make mac and cheese and Oz is still here." Willow made her point and Buffy smiled as she set the bowl near the stove.

"If you two don't want to starve one of you will learn." Joyce assured her.

"You two only been dating for a month, there's no rush." Willow stated and Anya nodded.

"Yeah but you can cook Buffy so if you and Angel got together he would be happy." Anya said and Buffy smiled a little as she took the dressing out of the turkey and put it in a huge bowl.

"That wouldn't be the whole reason why he'd get with me." Buffy added and both Cordelia and Willow smiled.

"Be a good reason too though." Willow commented and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Willow, want to make real gravy?' Buffy asked and Willow looked interested and nodded. "Here stir this until it thickens." Buffy gave the directions. Then Cordelia came over with the potatoes and started to mash them as the food was coming together. Angel then came back wondering if he could scavenge anything before dinner and then Buffy looked up at him. "Angel, you're a strong man here carve the turkey oh and get Doyle to slice the ham." Angel nodded and got his brother and the two brothers started to cut. "This plate is white and this is dark." Buffy instructed and Angel nodded as he started to cut. He was having fun because he was around his family. Doyle and Clair were his blood family, Xander, Willow and Cordelia he knew from school and now Buffy, her mother and Connor it felt like a family. Giles was the new one for him but he seemed to fit in.

Buffy smiled as Angel carved the turkey and he took a piece ate had a bite. He's been smelling it for so long he had to taste it. Then he felt Buffy slap his hand playfully.

"What?" Angel asked. "Just making sure it's good." Angel explained and Buffy crossed her arms and he smiled. "And it's very good Buffy."

"Thank you," Buffy smiled and went to get the plates and cups ready.

The table started to get set as Buffy and Joyce would have it set up buffet style so everyone could just grab and go and sit wherever they wanted. Once everything was set everyone lined up and loaded up they're plates. Xander sat down and took a bite of the turkey and looked like he was in heaven.

"Oh this is good, so good. Hey Buffy I'm moving!" Xander announced and she smiled as she stood around eating. Angel ate and yes it was good it reminded him of his own mother's cooking. Everyone went back for seconds and even after that there would be leftovers for everyone to take home. There was music and laughing throughout the house and after the feast they would open up more gifts. Angel and Buffy were talking to each other and it was more than obvious they were growing closer.

"Pie time," Joyce said as she went into the kitchen.

"You think they can handle pie?" Buffy asked and looked to Angel and he smiled. Giles followed in and kissed Joyce on the cheek as she started to set up the pies. "Oh this one burned." She said and Buffy looked to one of the pumpkin pies as Angel reached to the top of the refrigerator taking out some whiskey and then open the refrigerator and took out another bottle of wine.

"First we have more pies," Buffy started. "Besides it can be like Cajun pie." Joyce rolled her eyes.

"More wine?" Angel asked and Giles nodded as he got the bottle opener.

"Oh do we dare?" Joyce asked as Giles was already going for it and Angel got the whiskey open. Giles quickly grabbed a whiskey glass and Angel smiled as he poured himself and Giles some.

"Well you can have all the wine you want as long as you don't display PDA in front of my son." Buffy laid down the rules and she felt her mother gave her a light tap. Angel smiled at that and sipped his whiskey and waited for pie. They had to throw out the burnt one but Buffy was right they had plenty. They set some out on the table and people took different slices. Then Oz got on the piano and started to place some Christmas music. Buffy grabbed another glass of wine in one hand and Connor was in her arms smiling enjoying this. Buffy thought this was a great Christmas despite what has happened. These people here were becoming her family and welcomed her. Buffy came into the living room where everyone was singing. It was that end of the party drunken feeling. Connor was still awake and he would sleep very well tonight.

Angel then took Connor from Buffy and she smiled. Clair saw it and the three together made a family. Connor looked like he could belong to Angel. Connor then reached for Angel's glass and Angel smiled.

"No Connor," Buffy said. Connor knew what the word _'no'_ meant and Angel swore he saw Connor frown.

"No, not until you're at least fifteen." Angel added and Buffy scoffed and Angel smiled. Buffy rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. Joyce was hoping the two would step under the mistletoe she set up and kiss. They needed to kiss. They've been looking at each other all lovey dovey it was time. And now with the holiday spirit and Christmas magic it should happen. Oz kept playing until Joyce announced it was gift time. They gathered around and ripped through the gifts.

Buffy and Joyce mostly got house warming type gifts and Connor got more toys and clothes. Then Buffy reached for Angel's gift and wonder what it was. She opened it up and it was a little box and she smiled. She loved jewelry and she opened the box and it was a bracelet. She took it out and it was charm bracelet. There weren't many charms on it because she needed to add more. There was a blue charm that was the letter C standing for Connor and then a little shoe that was an ice skater shoe. Also on it was a Navy charm representing her father. Buffy smiled and hugged Angel letting him know it was very nice. He then opened up his gift from her and smiled. He took out the little mirror with the Marines logo and engraved on it was the Marines' Prayer. Angel smiled and looked at Buffy. It almost felt natural to lean in a kiss her but instead he hugged her.

New Year's Eve was here and while it wasn't like Time Square, Sunnydale had its own tradition. Most places were closed for the dropping of their own ball. Everyone from the Christmas party was there as they were getting to the last half hour of the end of the year. The year couldn't end fast enough for Buffy. She wanted to end it, end the past and move on.

This morning though she had a conversion with her mother. The first New Years with Angelus they kissed, the second and third they kiss but now he was gone. Everyone wants to kiss someone on New Years to welcome the new beginning. Joyce would have Giles, Xander and Anya, Willow and Oz, Cordelia and Doyle. But what about Buffy? Yes it could be Angel. While finally this year was ending she didn't know if she was ready to start the new one with someone.

The day was over and the year was about to end as everyone waited. At the ten minute marker the ball would slowly drop.

"So did you ever go to Time Square?" Angel asked Buffy and she smiled.

"Once and I'll never do it again." Buffy answered and Angel laughed knowing what she meant. "I'll just watch it on TV." The two continued to talk as Connor was falling asleep in her arms. For all the loud noise the boy could sleep right through it.

'_Elizabeth had never been to Time Square on New Years and she knew why it was so crowded but Angelus was with her. They stood there and watched the ball dropping and the crowds counting down to the New Year. Then Angelus turned to her facing her and she was finally going to be kissed on New Years. Just then Angelus dropped to one knee and Elizabeth's jaw dropped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box._

"_Elizabeth Marie Sherman, will you marry me?" Angelus asked and Elizabeth let out tears and nodded. Angelus smiled standing up and took the ring out and placed it on her finger. The ball dropped and it was the New Year. Just as the ball dropped they shared a kiss. Elizabeth was in another world not only did she get her New Years kiss she was now engaged too.' _

The Sunnydale ball was now beginning to drop and everyone was excited. Soon the ten minutes were now down to ten seconds. The crowds counted down with one another ready to welcome the New Year. Then the ball dropped and everyone cheered. Doyle and Cordelia were lipped locked along with Willow and Oz. Xander and Anya hesitated for a moment and then leaned in.

Angel looked down to Buffy as everyone around them cheered about to ring in another new year. Buffy held Connor as he was in between them asleep unphased by the noise. Angel wasn't sure if he should kiss her and she wasn't sure if she should kiss him. Maybe just a good luck kiss for the New Year right? Angel leaned in closer and Buffy closed her eyes and then felt his lips on hers. Angel then let his lips slide across hers as they both could hear the crowds cheering and singing Auld Lang Syne. Buffy should pull back but couldn't. The kiss grew a little and she felt Angel place both hands on her shoulders and Connor had yet to move. Buffy got closer to him deepening the kiss more wanting more.

Joyce was cheering with Giles and when she looked across the way seeing her daughter lip locked with Angel she smiled a little. Buffy didn't want to stop as she felt a small peace go through her like the end was done and she could finally begin. But that couldn't happen. She was still in danger and she wouldn't bring Angel into this mess no matter how good of a kisser he was or a man. Angel slowly pulled away and looked down at Buffy realizing they just kissed. She looked both terrified and happy at once. Was this is it? Were they together now?

"I can't," Buffy said and Angel held back the pain. It felt like his heart was being crushed. "I," Buffy didn't want this well she wanted this but for it to go this way wasn't what she had in mind. "I'm not ready, there are things," Angel had to push himself to understand because if he didn't then there wouldn't be a chance later. He then placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'll be here." He said and Buffy really wanted to lean in kiss him for that. She knew she hurt him by not accepting but for him to say he would wait proved just what kind of man he was.

"Angel," She whispered and bit her lower lip. "You don't want to be with me." Angel just looked at her not saying anything. "I, there's just things that."

"Like I said, I'll be here." He cupped both her cheeks then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled back. Buffy got closer to him and allowed him to put his arm around her shoulder as they watched the fireworks explode in the sky and confetti go everywhere. Joyce saw the moment and her heart broke for the both of them. Maybe one day soon her daughter could really put the past behind her. It was a new year though, a new start, a second chance, a chance Buffy deserved. She deserved something happy and Joyce knew it, it had to be Angel. Angel and Buffy stood there looking up into the sky with all the bright colors as Connor was in Buffy's arms asleep.

_**They kissed but they aren't together…yeah sorry guys. They won't get together for a while but lots of sexual tension ahead. The next chapter we'll focus on Angelus/Elizabeth because I know you are dying to see how that all played out. You won't get the whole story as I will tell it in pieces later but you'll see their happy times. **_

_**Now any ideas on Angel and Angelus? Wonder what's going to happen to Angelus right? He's sitting in jail while his ex-wife is making out with another guy and that guy is moving on in. And plus Connor doesn't even know his own father so how is that going to work with Angel? Will Angelus find Buffy and if he does what will he do? I mean she's the one who ratted him out. And how do Angel and Angelus fit together? **_

_**I changed the picture and I hope it takes, let me know. **_

_**Remember to check out the forum.**_

_**Keep an eye on my bio to vote on the polls and see new polls. **_

_**More soon. Comments and reviews are welcomed and have a Happy Christmahanakwanzika everyone. **_


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5 Secrets

_**A/N: Ok I know you're all interested in the Buffy/Elizabeth Angelus story. Well I'm going to give you a piece of it. Not all of it, I'll give flashbacks like I have before but this chapter will focus on some of their relationship. Now what did Buffy see to prompt her to go to the police and turn Angelus in? Hmm we'll see. And sorry for the long wait. **_

Elizabeth woke up and smiled seeing her new diamond ring. Angelus proposed to her last night in Time Square. Also next to her was Angelus and he was asleep still. Elizabeth gazed at her ring and then it hit her. How was she going to break the news to her mom? She was only twenty one. Well almost twenty two now. They've been dating for less than a year. But isn't there a thing called true love? After getting drunk in Time Square they went back to his place and fell asleep. One thing about Angelus she liked was he has yet to push for sex and from the looks of it he was waiting. That made her heart flutter a little.

Elizabeth didn't want to wake up or get out of the warm bed so she snuggled closer to Angelus. But by doing that it woke him up. Angelus looked down at her and smiled and she smiled back. It was going to be a good day.

After breakfast Elizabeth went to her mother's place to get ready for a party. Angelus was going to announce at the party his engagement so Elizabeth had to keep this a secret and the party wasn't until nine tonight. Elizabeth walked into her apartment and went to shower and get some things baked for the party. Hopefully her mother Victoria wouldn't show up. But if she did then Elizabeth would hide the ring. But hiding the ring was much easier than trying to keep her mouth shut.

The New Years Day party was here and Angelus picked up his fiancée and smiled. She was in red and black dress that came just above her knees and black heels with her hair pulled up into a bun. Of course she wore a long coat so Angelus didn't see the dress yet but will once they got to the party. He drove her to a hotel where the party would be and they entered together. The people there were the ones he worked with. Elizabeth hung her coat up and walked with Angelus to meet people and have fun.

She's briefly met some of Angelus' friends and co-workers but this time she really got to chat with them. There was Lindsey McDonald, Lilah Morgan, Drusilla Worthington, Darla Sheeren, Holland Manners, Eve Derk, Daniel Hotlz and Markus Hamilton. Elizabeth found them all to be nice people except Drusilla; she seemed to be a little off. That was Angelus' inner circle the rest of the guest here were more people, friends of friends type deal. And on top of all that they were the rich fat cats of New York. But what Elizabeth didn't know was that Angelus' inner circle was the heart of New York's most ruthless mobs. There were others from the mob here too, the working ones, the ones who pulled the tiger when the boss said too.

But to Elizabeth they were just people. Her mother came so she knew three people out of the hundred or so that were here. She had to get to know everyone if she were to be the wife of Angelus. One day she might be hosting one of these parties. Elizabeth and Victoria stayed close to Angelus and would mingle a little bit with the others. What Elizabeth felt from Drusilla and Darla was resentment. They seemed to try to crowd around Angelus and came off rather jealous.

The party was going on and Elizabeth was talking to Lindsey while her mother was talking to Daniel and Markus. Elizabeth looked across the way and saw Angelus talking to Drusilla and Darla. Lindsey noticed the look she had.

"Something wrong?" Lindsey asked and Elizabeth shrugged and Lindsey smiled. "Don't worry about Dru and Darla we like to think of them as well the groupies. You have Angelus' heart trust me he talks about you night and day." Lindsey assured her and Elizabeth smiled. "But if he doesn't come over in ten more seconds I'll ask you for a dance." Elizabeth smiled a little and right on cue Angelus came over.

"So what are you two talking about?" Angelus asked and Lindsey shrugged. "Mind if I cut in?" Angelus asked and Lindsey smiled and went to talk to Lilah. Angelus took Elizabeth's hand and escorted her to the dance floor and she wrapped one arm around his neck while he wrapped one arm around her waist and with opposite hands clasped in one another they started to dance. Elizabeth has never danced to this music before. It was very formal. "It's just a one, two, three," Angelus explained and Elizabeth nodded. "One," He showed her the steps and moves. "Two," Elizabeth followed looking down to make sure she was getting it. "Three," Elizabeth looked up smiling getting the pattern and they were off. "Easy," They smiled at each other. She liked him in the tux with the bow tie, it was very classy.

The party continued and it was time to make the big announcement. Elizabeth was talking to Eve sipping on some fruity drink when she saw Angelus head up to the stage and the band started to slow down and stopped. Angelus then got to the microphone and got everyone's attention and Elizabeth started to get nervous.

"Good evening and Merry Christmas and happy New Year," Angelus started everyone gave a light clap. "I hope you're enjoying yourselves. And please eat and drink everything I don't want leftovers." There was a small collective chuckle. "Usually this is the time when I thank our sponsors, donations, for you guys coming out celebrating the end of one year and celebrating the new one. And I really do hope that this year is a good one for all of us." Elizabeth smiled; he was so kind and charming. "I do want to thank everyone for coming and the donations and so forth but I have a big announcement to make." Angelus then spotted Elizabeth. "Can Elizabeth Sherman come up here please?" He asked Elizabeth made her way up to the stage and took his hand. "If you haven't meant this wonderful woman then I would like you meet Elizabeth. Last night we celebrated our first New Years together and what better way to start the year than having her say yes to marrying me." Everyone clapped loudly and Elizabeth smiled.

Victoria was shocked and yet happy as they kissed on stage. His inner circle knew he was going to propose but didn't know when. The engaged couple came down from the stage and people started to congratulate them. Elizabeth's mother hugged her and finally Angelus pulled out the ring. He kept it in his pocket after he picked her up. Now it was back on her finger and everyone was stun at the huge diamond sitting on a band of smaller diamonds. Angelus always went big and this was one thing he made sure to go really big on. Of course the two groupies Drusilla and Darla pretended to be happy but secretly couldn't stand it.

The young couple danced together to the slower songs. She was happy in his arms and his inner circle could tell there was something about this girl. The way he smiled at her, the way he held her, the way he talked to her. He did love this one. Other girls were just to get lust out, have something to be attached to him. But this one was different. There was a twinkle in his eye now. Would she soften his heart? No one knew but he would be leading a truly double life. Angelus did not want Elizabeth to get involved with the mob or any affairs that tied to the mob. He had enemies and if they found her they could use and exploit her. He would not let that happen. He loved her to much to allow that.

March was here and the perks to dating a rich man was the amount of money Elizabeth had access to and how fast this wedding was put together. Whatever she wanted he gave her. Angelus let her plan the whole thing and it was what she wanted, it was all about her. Elizabeth was at first was afraid to ask to have certain things but now she racked up a nice bill but Angelus could pay for it. Her dress could not be found in stores, she had it costumed made and would only fit her. Today was the day, the church was decorated, the reception hall was prepped and now it was time. Elizabeth saw herself in the dress and smiled along with her mother. Elizabeth's closes friends Faith, Fred and Harmony were part of the wedding party. Faith was the Maid of Honor and was exited.

"Eli, wow that dress," Faith commented and Elizabeth smiled and they hugged. "So happy for you."

The wedding ceremony was half Irish in nature as Angelus' family was there. He had a huge family that took up almost half the church. It was more than Elizabeth could imagine, she had her dream wedding. She was about to have her dream life. Angelus could provide for her and if she wanted to she would never have to work. They said their vows and sealed the deal and kissed. Elizabeth did her best not to cry but a few tears slipped along with Angelus.

The reception had begun and everyone wanted to talk to the bride but the groom was hidden away doing a quick business call. He sat in a room with Lindsey and Markus along with someone not a part of the group. The man was pleading and begging for something as Angelus sat behind a small desk smoking a cigar. Angelus puffed on the cigar which gave him an ominous and dark look as he sat in the shadows holding his cigar letting the smoke slowly rise.

"So you come on my wedding day asking for help and forgiveness?" Angelus asked in a low tone. The man was trying not to tremble but this was Angelus, the mob boss of all mob bosses.

"I just want protection, I didn't know." The man pleaded while Angelus took another drag on the cigar. He then shook his head no and the man looked like he was going to cry.

"Maybe if you had some common curtsy and waited a day or two I might have helped. But to come here on my special day, just rot in hell." Angelus said and he took another drag and waved him off as Hamilton took the man out. Lindsey then paced the room as the two men were in their pants, shirt and vests and their ties loosen.

"So," Lindsey looked to his boss as Angelus put his feet on the desk still smoking the cigar. "You think the Sopranos will carry out the threat?" Angelus sat there thinking about it.

"If they do, I'll handle it." Angelus assured him and stood up and put the cigar out on the desk. He then reached for his jacket. "No more business today, I want to dance with my wife."

"Of course," Lindsey said and the two left the room. They entered the reception hall and Angelus found Elizabeth and she smiled. She looked beyond beautiful in that dress and part of him wanted her to stay in it.

The night was over and now it was just Angelus and Elizabeth alone in their hotel room. He carried her across the threshold and now she was in her normal pajamas standing there. She was nervous because she knew what was to come next. Angelus had ditched the vest and tie and his shirt was unbuttoned about half way down. He walked over to her and embraced her and she smiled and they leaned in and kissed. Elizabeth was getting extremely nervous now. She's never done this before in her life but she felt safe. She focused so hard not to tremble as she unbuttoned the rest of Angelus' shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Now all he had on were his pants and undershirt. He then removed his undershirt and Elizabeth's dreams did him no justice.

Angelus could see the twinkle in her eye and leaned in and kissed her. He then reached for the hem of her night shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it away. Elizabeth couldn't help but tremble just a little and he smiled and pulled her in closer. She's never felt so warm before as she felt him kiss her bare shoulder up to her neck and they found each other's lips. Angelus picked her up and placed her on the plush bed. She was married now. Some might say it happened so quickly but they hit it off so fast. They spent most days together and she had so many dreams and he knew he could make them come true. Elizabeth just finished college and was a middle school teacher but with Angelus she might never have to work again.

Angelus knew she's never been with a man before so he needed to be gentle with her. And he was, he went slow and for Elizabeth it was perfect. Angelus held her as her head was asleep on his chest. He let his finger tips run up and down her bare back. Tomorrow they would be heading off to Hawaii for a week. Elizabeth has never been there and that's where she picked to go so it was off to the islands. He was excited to go, get away from the city, the people. He would bathe his new wife in a lavish life because he could.

The week was too short for the couple. Hawaii was beautiful and they joked about moving there. When they came home Elizabeth didn't go to her old apartment and not even Angelus' old apartment. They went to their new home. They were going to live in Park Avenue a very well to do place. The place wasn't empty but things were still needed as Elizabeth looked around.

"I'm living here?" She asked and Angelus smiled and nodded. "Wow," She gazed around. "It's big." She looked into a study area. "Can you afford it?" She asked.

"For you, I can afford anything." Angelus answered and she smiled. "It is rather big." Angelus looked around.

"Just a little." Elizabeth added and Angelus walked over to her as he tossed his coat away and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in. Elizabeth smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Angelus pulled away and tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome home." He said and Elizabeth smiled.

Angelus laid awake and Elizabeth was asleep. Angelus was careful not to wake her as he got out of bed. He grabbed his boxers and a shirt and got dressed. He then left the home and headed to his office. And like always the inner circle waited. Angelus sat down and the chattering stopped.

"How was the honeymoon sir?" Lindsey asked and Angelus nodded.

"She's got a lot to learn about men though." Angelus said and his group they all snickered a little.

"She wasn't good enough for daddy?" Drusilla asked and Angelus shrugged.

"It'll get better I guess." Angelus answered and Darla smiled and Drusilla did her little giggle.

"Well business time," Markus started and Angelus leaned back in his chair putting his feet up on the table waiting to hear what has gone on since he left for the honeymoon.

Angelus crept back in his new home where Elizabeth hadn't even moved and he smiled. Most guys would be feeling completely disgusted right now. Before he left the business meeting Drusilla and him had sex and he was home with his new wife. He had a slight obsession with Drusilla but something about Elizabeth drew him towards her. He wanted to make her happy and keep her but still go on with his mob boss life. He wanted her safe and far from this life, he wanted everything. Angelus crawled back into bed and kissed her and she didn't move. He pulled her close and closed his eyes to get a few hours of sleep.

**Present Day.**

Buffy was at home fixing dinner for herself and Connor who was now ten months old sat in his chair high chair. Connor was quite the chatterbox these days. He had lots to say and right now he was talking to his mother although it was just random sounds.

"Oh really?" Buffy asked and Connor responded to her as they were in a conversation. "Yeah?" Buffy asked and he smiled and giggled. Buffy smiled as she came over with her plate of food and set it down on the table and then got Connor's food. He was eating more solid meals now and Buffy couldn't believe it. He was growing up so fast. Buffy knew she shouldn't be reading baby books because they could be confusing and sometimes even wrong. But she was anyways and would read a sentence or two between taking a bite of her food and helping Connor to eat.

"Half of all women will experience some portions of post-partum depression either after birth or through the first year." Buffy read and she gave a confused face. "I won't." She stated clearly to herself.

After dinner Buffy was on the couch crying as the movie Titanic was playing. It was always a sad movie but for some reason Buffy was watching it in a whole new light. She cried, balling her eyes out and they weren't even to the sinking yet, Jack and Rose were on the bow of the ship flying. Connor then started to cry mostly because he couldn't get a burp out no matter how hard he tried. Buffy reached over and held him still crying.

"You have some exotic baby disease," She sobbed holding him and he final burped. But Buffy didn't even notice. "And your father was a nasty pig and wanted to pork his two secretaries so I dumped him. I think it's safe to say it can't get any worse."

"Hello," It was Joyce coming in and Buffy sighed.

"I spoke way too soon." Buffy looked to her son and Joyce came in setting down some groceries. "Mom what is that?" She asked.

"Oh when I came over yesterday I noticed you needed some things." Joyce answered.

"I was going to go shopping." Buffy stated as Joyce came over and Buffy passed Connor off and she hugged him.

"Who's got a wet tushy?" Joyce asked and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Tushy, tushy, tushy," Joyce carried Connor off and up stairs as Buffy sat on the couch. She slowly got up and headed up stairs as her mom changed him. Buffy stood next to her mom as Joyce changed Connor's diaper.

"You look awful." Joyce said to Buffy and she nodded.

"Thanks mom," Buffy deadpanned as Joyce started to put baby powder on Connor. "You're putting way too much on him." Joyce then squeezed the powder bottle in Buffy's face and some powder went into her face and she wanted to say something but held back.

"It's Friday night, go out, be a young woman. Connor and I can handle it; he can help me grade some papers." Joyce suggested as she put a fresh diaper on him. "Well go get ready."

"I don't feel like going out." Buffy stated and Joyce sighed. "What?"

"Isn't Friday night Angel's free night?" Joyce asked and Buffy scoffed.

"You just want me to go out with Angel." Buffy stated.

"I'm not saying to sleep with him or anything," Joyce started and Buffy scoffed again. "I'm saying go out with your friends and Angel's a friend." Joyce tried to correct herself even though Angel was a good no perfect match for Buffy. Maybe it would be good if she got out.

Buffy left her house and didn't go to the Bronze she headed to the local Irish Pub called O'Brien's it was kind of obvious it was Irish. Doyle owned it and soon Cordelia will too. They were getting married in the summer so it was getting close. And next week was Buffy's twenty fourth birthday. She had no clue what she wanted to do for it. Buffy walked into the pub and saw Willow and Xander and joined them.

"What's up Bufster?" Xander asked and she shrugged. Willow looked at her for a moment and for most no one would noticed but she could tell Buffy was crying. "Buffy what's the poison for tonight?"

"Uh just water for now." Buffy answered and Xander left the table to get her a drink. Willow then got close to Buffy.

"Are you ok?" Willow asked and Buffy looked at her.

"Oh, oh," Buffy realized what she meant. "Yeah it's normal for new moms to have episodes of depression it's nothing serious although Titanic was so different." Willow smiled a little.

"You know every time I watch it I hope Jack lives at the end even though I know he won't." Willow stated.

"Me too." Buffy added and they giggled, maybe it was good to get out.

"So ever been to an Irish pub?" Xander asked as he set down a glass of water in front of Buffy.

"I'm from New York remember?" Buffy asked and they both nodded and then Doyle came over and Buffy smiled. "Hey Doyle,"

"What's up guys?" And he took a seat with his mug of beer. The four friends started to talk and Willow looked up and saw Angel walking in and she nudged Buffy. Buffy ignored her and sipped her water. Angel came over patting Doyle's shoulder and sat down and everyone greeted him. "Oh mom wants to talk to you." Angel nodded and Buffy smiled a little. The two brothers did come off as mommy's boys. She hasn't met their father and they never mentioned him. Angel looked up and smiled at Buffy. They just saw each other not that long ago. It was Friday so it was his day to babysit Connor after school.

The friends all sat and talked and ordered food of some kind. Oz wasn't coming he had to perform at the Bronze tonight, Cordelia was at home fighting off a nasty cold and Anya and Xander were in a bit of a fight. Spike was at the office finishing a report and if it wasn't late then he would come over. But they were having a good time as they ate and drank. Angel finished his beer and then got up to fins his mother. He excused himself and headed back to the office rooms and his mother was filling out some paperwork.

"You wanted to see me?" Angel asked and she smiled and he shut the door and he sat down. There was something she wanted to talk about to him. Actually she's been wanting to tell him for years and she paused trying to gather her thoughts.

"I need you to sign these stating you aren't going to co-sign the pub." She said but that's not what she wanted to talk about at all. Angel nodded as she passed the papers to him and he signed them.

"Anything else?" Angel asked and she shook her head no with a smile. Angel got up and headed back out to the pub. Claire leaned back in her seat and sighed. She couldn't tell him. She knew there would be a right time but when? She slowly sat up and took out a key and walked to the filing cabinet and unlocked it. She searched for something and pulled out a file and sat at her desk. She then opened it and the paperwork was old, very old. There was a name on it Muireann Ioan O'Reilly. She then took out a picture of a man and she had to smile just a little. It was her first late husband Arthur Craig O'Reilly. She took a deep breath knowing it needed to come out but how?

The night was over and Buffy didn't want to but she couldn't help herself and allowed a dance between her and Angel. He was a good dancer too. Buffy was now alone in her room. Connor was asleep as she sat at her bed looking at a picture. Maybe it wasn't post-partum depression it was just sadness because she lost someone she loved or at least she thought she loved. She looked at his picture; he looked so innocent in it. Buffy fought the tears and put the picture back in the file covering the paperwork that had her real name Elizabeth Marie Sherman O'Reilly. She then walked to the desk and tucked it away and locked it. It was time to put it away. It was time to bury the past, she couldn't fix it. All she could do now was pick up the small pieces and make a better future.

_**So I raised some questions didn't I? Looks like Buffy isn't the only one with something to hide. I showed that Angelus wants everything and is willing to live a double to have it. He seems pretty cocky too but we all know that pride comes before a fall. He's a nasty piece of work, sleeping around and then goes back to Elizabeth/Buffy. So what about the relationship between Angel and Buffy? Well it'll expand soon. So sorry for the long wait I wanted to finish another story which I did. So what's next? Probably some Buffy/Angel fluff and what not. More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading.**_

_**Don't forget about the forum and the polls on my bio page. **_


	6. Tony and Roxy

Chapter 6 Tony and Roxy

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That throws me to the ground_  
_I swear that you should hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_  
_I hoped that they would clear my mind_  
_They left a ringing in my ear_  
_But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_I run to the river and dive straight in_  
_I pray that the water will drown out the din_  
_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_  
_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_  
_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_  
_As empty as that beating drum_  
_But the sound has just begun_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_**A/N: Back to back updates? Of course and hope this chapter makes you all smile. **_

Angel was in his office when Spike came in. Spike gave him a file and Angel reached for it and opened it. Angel glanced and had a confused look.

"Yeah, thought the same thing mate." Spike stated.

"Body found out in Vegas great but not my jurisdiction, that's FBI." Angel stated and Spike nodded. "Why give this to me?"

"You've made an impression mate." Spike answered. "Well they want you to head to Vegas and help solve this."

"Again FBI, I'm not a detective I'm a cop." Angel made it clear.

"You know what they're going to offer you if aid in this investigation?" Spike asked and Angel shook his head no and Spike gave him a piece of paper and Angel looked at it and his eyes went wide.

"Maybe I'll look into it." Angel stated and looked over the case file a little more. "This could be mob related; you have the King Pin out in Vegas, looks to be like his signature. Why didn't they give you the case you have mob experience?"

"Yeah but I'm not you." Spike answered as Angel went back to reading. "It could be mob related also underground fight club." Spike added as Angel kept reading and pointed and Angel pulled away a little. "So far from what the Corner got and some anthropologist weird name Temperance or something indentified the victims."

"Victims?" Angel asked and Spike pointed. "Two bodies were found approximately three hundred feet from each other. Female suffered massive contusions and blows at multiple body surface areas. Male found stabbed multiple times, male is believed to be a state judge Howard Henry." Angel looked up to Spike and he nodded. "Howard Henry disappeared five years ago just two days before the trial of the King Pin."

"Mob case," Spike stated.

"And the girl?" Angel asked.

"Maybe his squeeze or something the point is mate they want you in Vegas." Spike answered and Angel looked up at him. "What?"

"If this is a mob related killing then I honestly don't want to get involved I know what happens." Angel plainly stated.

"Look just trying to catch a killer really what the lab over in DC is interested in is how the woman died because she died a week ago. They want connections or was this random?" Spike explained as Angel sat there. "They want you do go under cover. Fight club but might be illegal."

"Alright then we'll go." Angel said and Spike held up his hands in defense.

"You know the game Angel you want to get into that world you need to have a pretty girl. Two guys walking around raises some flags." Spike said. "When I mean pretty they want they want pretty."

Angel was on his was way home and pulled up the driveway and thought a little more. He then looked to Buffy's house and saw some lights on. He sighed wondering what her answer was going to be. She'd probably laugh and walk away. Angel walked to her house and knocked and in a few seconds Buffy answered.

"Hi," Angel said.

"Hey uh come in," Buffy offered and he walked in and turned to the living room and saw Connor on the couch.

"Hey buddy what's going on?" Angel asked and Connor smiled at him. Buffy walked over and sat next to Connor and took him into her lap. She then looked up at Angel wondering what was going on. "Oh right, ok so uh," Angel sat on the coffee table in front of Buffy. "So I got a case in today to go to Las Vegas and well in order for me to do what I need to do I need a," He paused and Buffy waited. "Would you go under cover with me to find some underground fight clubs?" He asked and Buffy looked shocked.

"Ok first, why me? I'm not a cop." Buffy stated.

"Which is a plus, less cop…looking we are the better chance we get in." Angel answered.

"We?" Buffy asked fighting hard not to smile.

"I mean me but you don't have to do anything ok and I won't put you in any danger I just need a pretty girl. Also you're from New York I think you know how to handle the big city." Angel finished and Buffy smiled a little and shrugged.

"Alright," Buffy said and Angel smiled. "I'll do it."

Joyce was going to watch Connor as Angel and Buffy were off to Sin City. They got one hotel room but two beds. Buffy has never worked with a cop before so this would be interesting. Although she had to wait a few days before she could leave California. Part of her agreement was if she decided to jump state lines she had to provide a reason and a location. Her reason, weekend getaway. Also to hide that from Angel she played it off like she needed to make sure she secured a substitute teacher and it worked.

They got in last night and slept and now it was time to investigate. Angel was changing into an interesting look, very relaxed look with pants, undershirt and suspenders. He briefed her on what they were going to do and Buffy came out of the bathroom. Angel had yet to put on a shirt so all he had on were the pants and white tank top and Buffy couldn't deny it she liked what she saw. Then Angel looked up and looked rather sad.

"So?" Buffy asked as she wore a black dress but it was very conservative.

"Thanks but I have plenty of bibles maybe you should try next door." Was Angel's way of saying that look wasn't going to work. Buffy scoffed at the moment.

"Well you said I could keep my role as a school teacher." Buffy argued.

"Not the spincer kind that lives with her mom I was talking about the hot teacher that makes the boys crazy." Angel said and Buffy scoffed again. "Here, try this one." Angel reached for another dress and handed it to her and she looked at it.

"Angel I had a baby less than a year ago, you know how wide my hips are?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged. "I don't know about this dress." Angel shrugged again and she rolled her eyes and went back into the bathroom.

"Remember Buffy our roles are newlyweds," Angel explained as Buffy went to change. "Taking Sin City by storm." Angel said.

"Do we have to be married?" Buffy asked, marriage was a touchy thing even though she wasn't going to admit it.

"Ok how about we're engaged." Angel offered as he put his shoes on.

"What about engaged to be engaged?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, we're a young couple ready for Sin City." Angel said as he put on his over shirt and then jacket. Then Buffy walked out of the bathroom smoothing out the black dress and Angel looked up. It was a tight black dress, the hem came above her knees and it had thin straps. He has never seen her dressed like that before and it's been a while since Buffy has worn something like this. To add on she was wearing black stilettos too. Angel was more than captivated by the look.

"This ok?" Buffy asked and Angel kept staring at her and he nodded.

"Yeah, wow Buffy," Angel didn't know what to say.

"Well black is the slimming color." Buffy added.

"You look great." Angel said and she smiled and walked up to him.

"Can you?" She asked and turned around and he nodded seeing the zipper wasn't always up. He reached for it and it zipped right up but he had one hand on her back and his finger tips could barely feel her skin and he didn't want to move. "Thank you." Buffy said and turned to face him. He nodded and she couldn't deny he looked good in his outfit.

The couple came up to a boxing a gym and walked in. Angel liked how she moved in her heels, she did have a walk and he liked it. Buffy then got closer to him.

"So, how should I act?" Buffy asked.

"You know tough New Yorker." Angel said and Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes and she put her arm around Angel's shoulder and he put one arm around her waist pulling her closer. Buffy knew what Angel was looking for in this little gig they were playing. They walked around the gym looking.

"Can I help you two with something?" A man asked and they turned around.

"Sloppy Joe Nolen," Angel said trying to get an accent going. Buffy smiled a little and he had it down rather well.

"Sloppy Joe?" Buffy asked and she brought back her New York accent.

"Yeah that's how he left his opponents." Angel answered and the man smiled.

"These days it's just Joe," The man assured them.

"Sorry to bother you Joe but you had a huge impact on me back when I was in the Marines." Angel stated and Buffy wondered if that was true or not.

"Well you look in great shape." Joe added and Buffy got close to Angel wrapping one arm around his shoulder and let the other one rest on his chest.

"Oh yeah my man is in great shape believe me." Buffy added and Angel smiled but the last part was a little seductive.

"Easy," Angel whispered to her and Buffy smiled. "So I'm Tony and this here is my girl Roxanne." Angel introduced them and Buffy smiled. "And we were looking for you know some underground action if you know what I mean. Roxy always wanted to see one. They say you're the man." And Joe nodded.

"They say a lot of things but I can't help you." Joe said and Buffy jumped in.

"Oh Tony I knew that man was just trying to hit on me," She gave the famous New York whine and Angel had to keep it cool, she was doing really well at this under cover thing. Joe smiled at Buffy or as he thought her name was Roxanne.

"I could give you a number but I wouldn't just give it to anyone." Joe said and a man came over to help the couple.

"Oh come one Joe they look like nice people." The man said and Buffy smiled. Her blonde hair was curled and she had the stunning red lipstick that could get any man's attention. It sure got Angel's but then again she got his attention a long time ago when her hair was up in a bun, wearing a t-shirt and some shorts.

"We're nice people," Buffy said and Joe nodded.

"I give you the number for a thousand bucks, each." Joe said and Angel sighed.

"That's a little steep," Angel said and Buffy turned to him and smiled.

"Oh no Tony we only live once and I want to see a fight." Buffy said and Angel didn't know what to do he didn't have two grand on him. Buffy left his side and walked over to Joe and pulled out a wod of cash from her dress and the two men smiled. She handed the cash to Joe and Angel had no idea she had that money.

"Nothing like being a kept man?' Joe asked as Buffy took her place next to Angel.

"Yeah don't know what I would do without her." Angel said looking to Buffy, was she for real?

The two left the gym and headed back to the hotel but Angel needed some answer.

"Where did that come from?" Angel asked with a smile and Buffy smiled at him.

"I'm from New York Angel, that's the type of girls you see." Buffy answered and Angel nodded. "I was never liked that but I was around enough."

"What is New York like and why move to some little town of California?" Angel asked and Buffy had to be careful on her choice of words and her how to tell her story.

"The city itself is amazing but I needed something new for myself and Connor." Buffy answered and Angel nodded and then looked to Buffy and she knew what he was asking. "Connor's father isn't in the picture, hasn't been since I was pregnant and never will be. Guess you can say he was a lair with too many secrets." Angel nodded.

"Now about that wod of cash?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled. "New Yorkers carry wods of cash on them?" Buffy giggled.

"Couldn't sleep last night so I went and played a little craps." Buffy explained.

"Beginners luck?" Angel asked.

"Don't say that or you'll jinx it." Buffy stated and Angel smiled. "So the fight's not until tomorrow night, what do we do until then?" Buffy asked.

Buffy has swum a few times the shores of New York and maybe a few times in a pool. She can count the number times she's swum on two hands. And when coming to Sunnydale it was the beginning of the school year so no time to swim. But there was a huge pool at the hotel she was dying to dip her toes into. Buffy was in the bathroom and looked at her bathing suit. What was she thinking buying a two piece? And then to wear it in front of Angel? It was a pretty black one and she grabbed a shirt and put it on. Angel was already down at the pool making sure they had a spot.

Buffy found him and the sun would be setting soon. Buffy came over and Angel took off his shirt and she did her best to hold back the look and the blushing. He was built. Angelus always looked good but Angel had definition and tone. If she had no self control she would probable attack him. She had to fight not to check him out. _'Bad Buffy don't, don't look but no, no.' _She told herself as Angel tossed the shirt on the seat. Buffy wasn't sure if she was ready to take her shirt off yet. It was now or never and she did. Angel then saw her. For having a kid well you couldn't tell she even had a kid. She was beautiful.

Buffy pretended to flaunt confidence when she had little. This was the first time in a long time she was stripped to almost no clothing. Angel and Buffy walked over to the pool and she dipped her toes in and shook her head no.

"Too cold." Buffy said and Angel smiled.

"Easiest way is just to jump in." Angel explained and he dived in and Buffy stood there. Angel resurfaced and swam to the side and lean up against it. "Come in," He suggested and Buffy sighed. "You can swim right?"

"Yes I can swim." Buffy answered and then she saw something on his back. "Tattoo?" She asked and he nodded. Buffy then took a seat and let her feet go into the water and that just perfect for her. "You think Connor would like to swim?" Buffy asked as Angel put his back against the wall and put his arms out so the laid on the concrete.

"Maybe," Angel said as he relaxed and Buffy looked around seeing the people lounging about being carefree. Buffy liked how the water felt. The thing about Vegas it was hot year round so while it was February it felt more like July. "He's going to be a year next month isn't he?" Angel asked.

"Don't remind me." Buffy said she couldn't believe it. "My son will be one, he's old." Angel smiled. "My baby's growing up too fast." Angel thought she was a great mom.

"Any ideas of big birthday bash for him?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Probably a get together with a cake." Buffy answered and Angel nodded. "You'll be invited by the way." Angel smiled.

"Well I am just the babysitter." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"He likes you." Buffy commented as she looked off enjoying herself. Angel then came off the wall and swam in front of Buffy. "What?"

"You got your feet in so," Angel meant he wanted her in the pool.

"I'm like a fish; I need time to get use to the settings of the fish tank." Buffy argued her point and Angel smiled but she's seen a smile like that before. It was a playful yet seductive smile and Angel swam a little closer to her. "Angel if you do what I think you're about to do I swear," Buffy started but Angel was already making it in for the final kill. "Angel no, no," She protested but there would be no way to dodge a retired Marine and Angel reached out and pulled her in. She let out one quick scream and then they were submerged under water for a second. Angel then went to the surface with Buffy. "Jerk!" Buffy said but not without smiling and Angel laughed.

She stayed close to him as he had his arms wrapped around her. They were really close and Angel knew he should let go. She wasn't ready and he respected her to understand that she didn't want a man well not now at least. He picked up that the last man she was with did some major damage to her and the only good from it was Connor. At least Connor wouldn't grow up to be a jerk like his father because he had a kind, caring and loving mother.

Buffy knew she needed to put some space between them. They were for all intensive purposes naked in a pool. But she felt more than safe in his arms. He was warm too. Buffy wasn't going to deny it she was falling for him. Could you accidently fall in love with someone? She liked him more than she will admit but Angelus was still in the shadows of her mind. But Angel could protect her right? But if she did surrender to her feelings how would he react to the truth? She knew how, he'd leave and she would understand too. Who would want to be with the ex-wife of the most ruthless mob boss?

The two parted slightly knowing they both overstepped some kind of line. It was a little awkward as they pulled apart.

"Sorry," Angel apologized quickly.

"It's ok," Buffy assured him as they were still in the water. She really wanted to take advantage of this but right now it couldn't be. Angel could tell something was on her mind though.

"What?" He asked and Buffy shrugged.

"I knew I should have gone with the whole piece bathing suit." Buffy answered.

"Buffy," Angel started and she looked to him. "Can I say something just out of being a friend?" Angel asked and she nodded. "You're hot ok." Buffy smiled and couldn't fight the blushing. "I mean it you are and for having a baby, you're even hotter. You're a very beautiful, strong, smart woman and any one that gets to know you is lucky. And any man that gets to be with you is even luckier." That was very touching and she smiled, she had to smile that made her feel so good.

"Thank you Angel." She said and he nodded. Then quickly without him noticing she splashed water in his face. "That's for getting me into the pool."

"Oh we're going to play that game?" Angel asked and she quickly went to swim away but it was too late and they were in a splashing fight.

Buffy was combing her hair as Angel came out of the bathroom. Angel watched her comb her hair.

"Looks like it hurts," Angel commented.

"No idea, my hair and pool water doesn't mix." Buffy said and Angel smiled as he sat at the edge of his bed as Buffy was finishing. Angel turned on the TV and flipped through some channels as Buffy got up to set aside her brush. She came back and her eyes were glued to the TV because there was someone it.

'"_Angelus O'Reilly had his first sentencing hearing today," The reporter started.'_ Buffy watched it seeing him walking on TV. _'"He will be charged with first degree homicide on forty accounts, second degree murder on twenty five accounts, conspiracy to commit murder on five accounts, also his counts to rape, fraud and theft are still being counted up."'_ Buffy slowly sat down on the bed and in all honesty she didn't want to see this_. '"All these charges are brought on by an anonymous that named him the leader of the Callaghan O'Reilly Mafia leader. Some say it shouldn't be enough to convict him but enough victims and their families are stepping out and praising this person for speaking up."'_ Angel looked over to Buffy as she watched the TV intently. _"The name of the person who identified Angelus as the boss has been sealed in order to protect them and their family. While most people of New York are very happy this crime lord had been brought to justice some feel that Angelus should stay free._

"_He's our Godfather; it's somewhat like the last piece of history." One woman said._

"_Angelus is one hell of a mob boss and it helps that he's hot." Another woman added.'_

Buffy couldn't help be disgusted about the comments those girls made. _'"His sentencing hearing date for the murders are set for May, his rape charges will be brought up on a separate date with a projected date of June and his fraud and theft will be set sometime around August. But by the time those chargers are read Angelus could be facing multiple life sentencings that those charges won't even matter." The reported stated._

"_It's a good day for New York as we put this mob to rest. We're currently perusing those in his circle and hopefully the Callaghan O'Reilly Mafia will be nothing but a memory." A cop said.'_

Angel then turned to Buffy as she was watching the TV. She did her best to stay together. She then turned to Angel and had no clue what to say.

"Yeah, big mafia." Buffy said.

"You knew about the whole thing?" Angel asked.

"Just parts actually I went to one of his parties," Buffy said and then realized she shouldn't have said that. She's been to more than one of his parties in fact she's hosted two or three.

"Ever see him?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Glimpsed," Buffy lied but she couldn't tell Angel her secret. That anonymous person was her; it was her records that were sealed. "He is somewhat a legacy like his father and so on and so forth but he's killed more people than anyone and he's like what thirty?" Buffy played it off but she knew all the information. In fact she gave a video tape of her testimony and it would play at the murder trial. "Angel," Buffy started and looked to him. "How well do you know the justice system?" She asked and he thought about it.

"I'm a cop remember?" Angel asked.

"He has like a hundred accounts stacked against him what are the chances of him slipping though?" Buffy asked.

"Well not all the charges will go through depends on the evidence but enough will go through. Also this anonymous person which sounds like he or she is under Witness Protection as long as they stay protected and can be ready to testify if needed then he'll never see the light of day."

"What about appeals?" Buffy asked. "I mean look at OJ Simpson,"

"Buffy," Angel stopped her and got up and went to her bed and sat down. "First Angelus is in New York and you're not so why are you worried?" Angel asked and she sighed, she needed get a hold of herself and fast. But there was one thing she could say.

"I knew someone he raped and," That was a true statement. Angel then reached out and embraced her and figured that was another reason to leave New York other than a jerk boyfriend. Buffy let him hold her, it was comforting.

"You're always safe with me." Angel stated and Buffy nodded, she believed it. She didn't want him to pull away but he did. "Is that why you left New York?" He asked and she nodded. Part of it was true.

"Also California has some of the best schools." Buffy added and Angel looked at her. She was dying for him to kiss her, it would help but to kiss him while Angelus was on the TV, why did that feel so wrong?

"I'll turn it off." Angel said and got up reaching for the remote to change it. Buffy looked to the screen seeing her ex there walking with that cocky smile. Angel switched the channel seeing if there was something else to watch.

Las Vegas was a new experience for Buffy and she had fun. Angel got a little beat up but he caught the bad guy. Buffy was back home with Connor and he was napping when there was a knock at the door. She went to open it and froze.

"Told you I would find you." And he held up a gun.

Buffy woke up and rolled over and saw the clock. It was four in the morning. She then saw Angel asleep in the other bed peacefully. And on the nightstand by his side was his gun ready to shoot. That gave her some comfort but now she felt the want to go home. But she had the head of the S.W.A.T. team with her not mention he's a sniper. Buffy sat up and was in a cold sweat. She tossed the covers aside and went to the bathroom and rinsed her face off and looked in the mirror. She left the bathroom and looked for her phone and left the room. She dialed a number and waited.

"This is Sweets," A groggy voice answered.

"Sweets this is Eli…Buffy," Buffy said.

"Oh hey what's up?" He asked waking up.

"I know it's a little early for you but I really just need some advice." Buffy said.

"What can I do?" Sweets asked.

"I saw a news report on Angelus and god I close my eyes he's right next to me." Buffy stated. "I know he can't,"

"Buffy listen this fear ok to feel and you won't get rid of right away. He has made threats to your life; it's going to take some to let it pass. I think after he's charged and when his first appeals falls through then that fear will start to fade." Sweets said and Buffy nodded holding back the tears. "Just remember you're safe ok." Buffy nodded.

The trip to Vegas was done. Angel was able to bag the killer and it was because Buffy with her charm and beauty got him into the underground. Of course Buffy racked up a few dollars in some of the casinos. She was happy to be home and back to her regular job but she wasn't going to lie she liked being Angel's engaged to be engaged fiancée. Buffy was now at the Bronze with Willow and Cordelia talking. It first started with Cordelia talking about the wedding to asking Buffy about her past. Buffy gave snippets, just enough she just left out the details of being married to Angelus.

The girls were talking when Xander joined in with Anya. Oz was up on stage playing his last song before the DJ came in. Buffy was really enjoying herself but since returning Angel has been on her mind. Especially that night in hotel room when he held her even if it was for a moment, that was the first time she's felt safe in a long time. The DJ music came on and more people went to the dance floor. Xander and Anya headed to the dance floor and now it was time for Willow and Cordelia to drill Buffy.

"So," Cordelia started and Buffy looked up. "Did you sleep with Angel?"

"Way to ease into that one." Buffy commented and Willow smiled.

"Did you?" Willow asked. "And if so details."

"No I did not." Buffy answered and both had a sad face. "I did dream about him last night though." And then the two perked up. "A vivid dream too."

"Like you could feel his lips and smell his hair?" Willow asked a little bit dreamily.

"It had surround sound." Buffy added and Cordelia smiled even bigger.

"You two are so right for one another." Willow stated.

"Except I have a son and I'm a single mom, I can't be with him." Buffy said and that crushed Cordelia and Willow.

"Oh please," Cordelia started. "I think that's why Angel likes you even more because you have kid, shows how mature you are." Buffy thought about it. "You better grab him while you can because Buffy that is some salty goodness."

"Yeah every girl in high school wanted him." Willow added.

"Thanks," Buffy deadpanned.

"Thanks what?" Spike asked as he walked over to the table.

"Nothing." Buffy answered.

"Nothing?" Cordelia asked. "Spike does Angel have the hots for Buffy?"

"Even a blind man can see that." Spike answered the question. "Buffy I would take him soon before you both go bats." And then Spike went into the crowds to see if he could pick up some girl.

"Seriously guys stop playing match maker." Buffy insisted and the two girls scoffed.

"We just want what's best for you." Cordelia stated and Buffy nodded slowly. "Plus the waiting is killing me."

"Oh no," Buffy had a monotone. "Wouldn't want that?" Cordelia rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

"We're just saying Buffy, that you and Angel," Willow started.

"Ok look," Buffy started. "I like Angel as a friend ok, he's smart, he's funny…he's…really…really…hot anyways," She had to snap herself out of it. "That's not the point the point is when I'm ready then I'll put myself on the market."

"But you do like him?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes." Buffy answered.

"Buffy just admit it you want to date him." Cordelia stated bluntly and Buffy sat there for a moment.

"Ok I do, ok happy?" Buffy asked and Cordelia smiled and then Willow looked up and saw Angel coming into the Bronze.

"And I supposed what would you tell him?" Willow asked as Angel looked for them.

"I would say Angel, I think you are one the hottest men I've ever seen and I'm crazy and going crazy for you. Please let's date, heck let's get married." Buffy was just letting it out and felt rather good. Willow smiled.

"Good because he's coming this way." Willow stated and Buffy turned around and saw him making his way over.

"Nope, can't do it, can't, I'm sick, brain sick." Buffy ranted.

"Hey guys," Angel greeted them.

"Hi," Buffy squeaked out and then grabbed her drink and sipped it. Angel could tell they were talking about something and knew it would be wise not ask. Angel pulled up a seat next Buffy and set his beer down and she smiled at him _'Act normal, god Buffy act normal.'_ She begged herself. To get off the subject of Angel Cordelia started a new topic well new from what has been talked about in the last few minutes. The topic went back to the wedding.

While the conversion went on at some point Angel and Buffy zoned out and they were somewhat gazing at each other, it wasn't a continuous gaze but they would lock eyes once in a while.

"Hey," Xander snapped his fingers breaking their gaze and they didn't realize how long they were gazing at one another. "Let's go dance," Xander suggested and everyone cleared the table. Buffy got up and Angel followed. Angel knew how to dance so they joined up. They felt a little bit more alone at the moment. Buffy's heart was racing and hoped Angel couldn't hear it. Should she give in?

_**Hope I satisfied some your need for Buffy and Angel fluff but they still aren't together. Should they get together? Also got some future chapters typed up. Should I give you sneak peak? I should? Are you sure? Ok.**_

'_**Angel walked over to her and slowly got to both knees and placed both hands on the bed on either side of Buffy. **_

"_**You're something special to me Buffy." Angel said and she looked up. "You and Connor." Buffy shook her head as if she was disagreeing.**_

"_**Are you going to be something I regret?" Buffy asked. "Because if you are then I can't I won't do that again." Buffy made the terms clear and Angel didn't move for a moment. Then to show her that he wasn't going to be something she would regret he leaned in and kissed her.' **_

_**Oooo, gets you wondering what that will be all about huh? So mean for giving you a taste but you asked for it. **_

_**Anyways more to come, any ideas what's to come. Oh and all you Bones fans you picked up on the Booth and Brennan moment. Comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Song The Drumming Song sung by Florence and the Machines. **_

_**Check out the forum and my polls.**_

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	7. Flames of Desires, Flames that Burn

Chapter 7 Flames of Desires, Flames that Burn

_Love hurts, love scars,  
Love wounds, and marks,  
Any heart, not tough,  
Not strong enough  
To take a lot of pain,  
Take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud  
Holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

_I'm young, I know,  
But even so  
I know a thing, or two  
I learned, from you  
I really learned a lot,  
Really learned a lot  
Love is like a flame  
It burns you when it's hot  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

_Some fools think of happiness  
Blissfulness, togetherness  
Some fools fool themselves I guess  
They're not foolin' me_

_I know it isn't true,  
I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie,  
Made to make you blue  
Love hurts, ooh, ooh love hurts  
Ooh, ooh love hurts_

_I know it isn't true,  
I know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie,  
Made to make you blue  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts  
Ooh ooh love hurts  
Ooh ooh..._

Buffy rolled over and woke up and sighed. It was the day, the big day. First she had to go to school and teach but tonight she would be celebrating Connor's one year birthday party. He is now one, where did the time go? Buffy got out of bed and headed to Connor's room and opened the door. Connor was standing up in his crib ready to get out. Buffy had a huge smile and Connor smiled back at her.

"Happy birthday big boy." Buffy said to him as she walked into the room and held out her hands and he reached for her smiling. About three weeks ago he said the word momma and Buffy nearly lost it. She had to announce to the world her son was speaking. In fact she had Angel come over to tell him. Connor said momma in front of Angel and Angel couldn't help but smile. It was intense. Angel thought that was the coolest thing, his first word was momma clear as day.

Now Connor is a year old today. A year ago when her world was crumbling one good thing happened and that was the little boy in her arms hugging her.

'_Elizabeth and Faith were sitting together at a local coffee shop. But coffee didn't seem to be making Elizabeth happy, it was making her feel a little nauseas. She tried to sip on it but no she couldn't. Right now it was girl talk time. _

"_I know that look, when you get really quiet." Faith said and Elizabeth looked up to her friend. "So you going to tell me?" Faith asked and Elizabeth sighed._

"_Something's wrong," Elizabeth answered and Faith looked interested. "I don't know maybe it's me but I've noticed that Angelus leaves in the middle of the night." She explained and Faith nodded thinking._

"_You think he could be," But Faith didn't finish that last part as Elizabeth gave that concerned look as she was considering it. "You two have been married for what a year and half now?" Faith asked and Elizabeth nodded. "That kind of stuff happens when you guys are like forty. It could be nothing."_

"_I don't know I just have this gut feeling you know and I don't know how I can confront him about it. I mean I know what he'll say and he'll give me that charming smile and for a moment I'll believe it but the feeling won't go away."Elizabeth explained and she sighed. In order for marriage to work you had to communicate but to talk about a subject like that, there's no easy way to ease into that one. _

"_You love him?" Faith asked and Elizabeth wanted to say yes right now but she didn't, something was holding her back. _

"_I…I've been asking that myself a lot lately and, and I say yes." Elizabeth answered but there was more. "I'm just trying to figure out how that works. Maybe the real problem is we got married like barely a year of dating and I'm insecure or something." Faith nodded and understood._

"_Eli," Faith didn't know what to say though._

"_How do I find out?" Elizabeth asked. _

_The night was here and it was very late or early depending on the person you talked to. Elizabeth got dressed and headed out, something wasn't right. She's been waking up and Angelus isn't there. He was there when she went to sleep but then he would be gone. At first it didn't seem all that alarming but now, something wasn't right. She stayed awake and once he left she quickly got ready and went to follow. Part of knew she shouldn't because if she did she might see something that could hurt her or hopefully it wouldn't be anything. _

_Elizabeth followed Angelus to his office, maybe he was swamped at work and in order to get things done he had to do it in the oddest hours of the night. But why wouldn't he tell her? Was he too proud? Elizabeth had a key to the building so she went in. She didn't want to get caught so she had to be quiet. Elizabeth headed upstairs to his office hoping to see the light on and Angelus working. As she got close she heard something, it was giggling a woman's giggle. Elizabeth walked to the door and peaked in, her heart was racing not knowing what she was about to see. From the crack she saw Angelus and Drusilla. He had Drusilla bent over his desk and she quickly pulled way not being able to look anymore. Elizabeth left quickly and went home. When she got home she sat on her bed and completely lost it. She curled up in a ball and cried. How do you handle something like that? How do you go on after that?_

_Elizabeth laid in bed and then she heard the door open. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep as she heard Angelus get dressed and then felt him crawl into bed. He cuddled up next to her and kissed her shoulder and pulled her close. She wasn't sure what to do. This man just had sex with Drusilla on his desk and now he was cuddling beside her like nothing happened._

_The next day came and Elizabeth went to work and then came home and waited. She had to know why, was it her? Was she not good enough? As she sat Angelus came in looking happy and she stood up. He came up to her and she backed away. Something wasn't right and he could feel it._

"_Lizzy what's wrong?" He asked and she just looked at him._

"_Why?" She asked and he shrugged not understanding the question._

"_What? What did I do?" He asked and Elizabeth needed to be strong and hold the tears back._

"_It's not what you're doing it's who you're doing." Elizabeth answered and she caught a quick look on his face. He was in trouble there was no getting out of it. But how did she find out? Who ever told her was going to get a beating. "Drusilla, why? What's wrong with you?"_

"_Lizzy," Angelus started but Elizabeth wasn't going to have it. "It's not like that."_

"_Yeah bending her over your desk is all just fun and games. How long have you been sleeping with her? Before we were married? What I'm not good enough?" Elizabeth asked but Angelus said nothing._

"_Lizzy, I, I she means nothing." He tried to save himself. "I love you." But she said nothing. _

"_How could you?" Elizabeth asked and turned away and left him but Angelus wasn't done. He caught up to her and grabbed her. "You don't touch me, you've lost that right!" Elizabeth was clear but Angelus wasn't going to take no for answer. He did love her and wanted her. Elizabeth shoved him off and was going get her bags she packed and leave. He then grabbed her again and this time she wasn't having it anymore. Angelus was trying to kiss her hoping it would make it better. But she was seeing red and wanted nothing to do with him. He reached for her again and she stomped on his foot and with the palm of her hand threw it up so his head went back._

_Her father taught her some basic moves once. It was never meant to take the opponent down but enough to get away. Her father never wanted her to be a victim. It worked but Angelus looked shocked. She looked shocked that she did it. Then Angelus went to swing a punch but he purposely missed her and hit the wall. Elizabeth didn't move and was even more shell shocked. Angelus has hit many women raped them and even killed one but this one he couldn't lay a hand on her. Elizabeth slipped away and grabbed her bags and left as Angelus stood there, blank. He heard the door close and then slowly made his way to clean and well kept bed room. He then went to the bathroom to shower hoping it might make him feel better. But when he got there though he found something. _

_On the counter there was a box and a stick. The tip of the stick was blue and he picked up the box and looked at it. Blue meant pregnant, Elizabeth was pregnant. Angelus dropped the box and stick and backed into the wall and slid to the floor and his world was spinning. Outside Elizabeth got a cab and got in. She was going to her mother's place but as she left she couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears ran down her cheeks like a water faucet on full blast.'_

That felt like a life time ago and now that little baby was here. She wasn't sure if she could trust any man again. Yes Angelus killed people in cold blood but that, sleeping with someone else it seemed to cut deeper. Not every man was like that of course she knew that. But to trust again with the possibility of a letdown, she didn't know if she could handle it. To a degree Connor was created out of love but some of it was desire. She knew in order to move on she needed to place trust back into people, into men again. Buffy looked to her son and he smiled and reached and hugged her. It was time to get Connor ready for the day.

The school day went by so slow for Buffy. She was ready to celebrate her son's birthday. Once the school day was done Buffy rushed to the daycare center. When she got there the girls of the center threw Connor a little party and they were finishing up.

"Look its mommy," Willow pointed and Connor looked up and smiled. He was standing up and holding onto Willow's hand. He wasn't walking yet not alone though. He needed assistance but Buffy could tell he really wanted to just walk. Buffy reached over and picked him up and he laughed. "Yeah threw a little party bash here for him you know pre-gamming." Buffy smiled.

"Thank you." Buffy said to her friend. "So you and Oz still coming?" Buffy asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Willow answered as a little kid came running up to her quickly hugged her and then ran off. "Oh you heard what they want to do with nap time?" Willow asked and Buffy went from smiling to looking livid.

"Oh my god I know they can't do that." Buffy stated. Last week rumor was going around that they were planning on ending nap time for children ages five to seven which meant kindergarten through second grade the kids would go without nap or a quiet time. Buffy needed that quiet time because it was also her quiet time too. After recess when the children wear themselves out it's a forty five minute to an hour nap time or quiet time. Some children just sat and played quietly others completely passed out. "The school will have a riot on their hands if they do that. Who makes these rules?"

"Some dude at desk." Willow answer as Connor was awake from his nap and ready to take on the world. Buffy set him down by her feet and he crawled away because there were toys that were much more fun than adults talking.

"Really," Buffy added. "It better not happen do they have an idea what a six child is like without down time?" Buffy asked and Willow smiled. "They can be awful, just awful." Then they both heard something fall and turned to Connor where he knocked down a tower of blocks. Buffy smiled and looked to Willow.

"He likes to tear down things." Willow explained to Buffy and she smiled and nodded. "Maybe he'll work in construction." Buffy shrugged thinking that could work. Buffy then walked over to her son picked him up but he didn't like that and gave a scream of disapproval and Willow and Buffy did the 'O' look with a smile.

"Connor," Buffy was amazed with that little tantrum. "Well the man of the hour needs to go home and get ready for his big night." Buffy said and Connor smiled forgetting all about the blocks.

"Angel's coming right?" Willow asked and Buffy had that look. For six months now she's been hearing Angel, Angel, Angel. There was nothing wrong with Angel but if it was meant to be then it was meant to be. Buffy nodded and Willow smiled. "Well I'll see you two in a few hours."

At the Summers' house Joyce was decorating for the party. Her mother knew how to go over the top and Giles was with her. Also there was Cordelia and Doyle helping. Joyce would have had Angel come over but he was at work keeping the streets safe. Joyce didn't understand why Buffy was taking so long to date him; he was a well liked and well respected man. Angel was handsome, had a highly respectable job, held a high position, made good money and yet they were only friends. She didn't raise her daughter right.

The decorations were almost done and next was to get the food ready. There wasn't anyone coming except Buffy's friends but Joyce loved to go over the top especially because this was her grandson's first birthday. He will turn one once and never again so might as well go big.

"So should we bring any food?" Doyle asked Joyce as she was on chair putting some streamers up.

"Well I'm breaking the dip." Cordelia stated and Giles nodded and went back to helping Joyce by passing her tape.

"You've gotta admire the purity of it." Doyle added.

"Onion dip, stirring not cooking it's what I bring." Cordelia said and Joyce continued to hanging streamers up.

"So what kind of deal is this?" Doyle asked and they all looked at him. "A gathering, shindig or a hootenanny?" Doyle asked them.

"What's the difference?" Cordelia asked as she helped Joyce in taping the streamers.

"Well a gathering is breá, mellow song styling's. Shindig dip, less mellow song styling's perhaps a large amount of malt beverages. And hootenanny well that's a chock full of hoot and just a little bit of nanny." Doyle explained and Giles nodded not understanding as he passed Joyce more decorations.

"Guys this is a just a kid's one year old birthday party, not like we're breaking out the shot glasses." Giles spoke up and everyone's faces looked a little sad, they were hoping to have drink at the end of the night.

"Party crasher." Doyle muttered and then they all heard the front door open. Buffy walked in and sighed seeing what her mom has been up to. There were blue and red streams everywhere. Hanging right where you walk in you had the Happy Birthday streamer and Buffy walked into the kitchen where the table had a truck table cloth and the all the party decorations that go with it.

"Hello sweetie." Joyce said and everyone said hi and Connor looked around he seemed to like all the streamers.

"Oh my god." Buffy said looking around and realized just much her mom decorated. "And my mom has gone crazy with the streamers and confetti." And Joyce came over to her and put her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"You'll thank me for this one day." Joyce said.

"Doubt that." Buffy added.

"Well at least Connor appreciates it right Connor?" Joyce asked and took Connor from Buffy. "My grandson is one today." Connor smiled and Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes. Her mom can go over the top with things like these but somehow she knew years from now she'll remember this and thank her mom. Connor reached for a streamer wanting it. "Oh balloons those are next."

The evening had settled in and Buffy was ready except she had to blow dry her hair. Connor was in her room with her helping her by holding the hair drier. They were a team and they made a good team too. Then Buffy took the hair drier from Connor and then let the warm air hit him and he smiled. He liked it and would close his eyes and slowly move his head side to side. Buffy giggled every time he did that. Buffy turned off the drier and now it was time to get the birthday boy ready. Connor sat on her bed as she pulled out two outfits he could wear.

"Ok the monkey or the lamb?" Buffy asked him and he looked at his two options. "Money right?" Buffy asked and then started to dress him. Buffy then put his little jeans and socks on and now mom and son were ready. She needed to feed him before the guest come over so she headed downstairs where her mother was still putting up last minute party things up. The people coming were Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, Doyle, Cordelia, Spike, Joyce, Giles and Angel. Maybe when Connor was older she would have friends of his come but for now he didn't have friends, he was just a year. Buffy got into the kitchen and put Connor in his chair and went to put his dinner together.

Connor's dinner was ready and while she was finishing plating everything Joyce turned on the music. No one was watching just Connor and he couldn't say anything so Buffy started to dance because she was alone in the kitchen while Joyce and Giles were in the living room. She knew how to dance so why not. She was in a relaxed mood at the moment and why not enjoy herself tonight with her son.

Connor smiled as his mom danced and thank god no one was watching because she was dancing a little bit seductively. Connor couldn't speak yet not in full sentences so this wouldn't be repeated but someone was watching. Angel had walked into the kitchen but backed off and stayed hidden as he watched Buffy dancing while serving Connor as she swayed her hips. He smiled at it and she kept dancing and then opening the refrigerator swaying her hips. He smiled at it thinking she was way too cute. Then Angel looked to Connor and he saw him and smiled. Angel couldn't help himself and went to join in. He came up behind Buffy putting his hands on her waist and she wanted to die but she laughed instead. Then Angel held out her arms and then spun her around and pulled her close and danced with her rather seductively. Connor was just sitting in his chair smiling at the show. Then as the song ended Angel bent her backwards and she was still laughing and then the song ended.

Connor clapped at the entertainment and both of them stood up smiling. Ever since that trip to Vegas they have grown just a little closer. Their friends were waiting for the day they gave in.

"Hi," Angel said with a smile.

"Hey," Buffy replied and then Angel turned to Connor.

"Happy birthday," Angel said to him and Connor smiled and clapped and then reached for his food and started to eat. Angel was the first here but any minute now everyone else would show up.

The little party went on and there were two cakes, one small one for Connor and one for everyone else. Connor ate some of his cake, some of it was on his shirt, some of it went into his hair, some of it was all over his face, pieces of it were on the ground. It was a mess but a funny mess. For Connor he wouldn't remember this but Buffy would.

After cake and Buffy doing her best to clean Connor up it was gift time. Buffy sat in a chair with gifts around her. She loved gifts and can tear through them in minutes. Connor wasn't old enough to understand so oh well to bad guess she had to open them. Every time she opened up a gift she would show Connor and he smiled. He got a number of toys and clothes which was always good. Joyce helped Buffy set all the toys aside and the guest now just hung out. When some songs came on some of the guest tried to sing to it. Connor wouldn't remember this but Buffy would and it was a great party.

The night went on but it was getting late well late for a school and work night. The party was now down to the birthday boy, Buffy, Angel, Joyce and Giles. The five of them were in the living room sitting together. Well Joyce and Giles were on the smaller couch while Angel, Buffy and Connor had the bigger couch. Connor was fighting sleep as in he didn't want to miss anything. Then Joyce had an idea.

"So Angel you know Buffy was an ice skater right?" Joyce asked and Angel nodded.

"No videos mom." Buffy spoke up.

"Oh Buffy," Joyce got up and went to the shelf that had movies. "She was quite the skater let me tell you. Who was it that you want to be like?" Joyce asked as she searched for a video.

"Dorothy Hamill," Buffy answered and Angel smiled. "Yeah when I was little my room was like a shrine. Dorothy dolls, Dorothy posters I even had the Dorothy Hamill haircut." Buffy said and Angel's smile was even bigger and Buffy laughed realizing she just embarrassed herself. "Yeah there by securing me in the geek hall of fame."

"You liked her." Angel stated and Buffy nodded.

"I wanted to be her, she was my inspiration." Buffy added as Joyce found something and put it in and she searched for a spot to start it. She had to make sure both Angel and Giles did not hear Buffy's real name. Before and after every show the announcers introduces each skater and it might be a little confusing to hear Elizabeth Sherman when they see her on ice when they know her as Buffy Summers. Joyce found a spot as a younger Buffy was on ice. Angel leaned in a little wanting to watch this. The young Buffy was in a pretty deep red leotard. She looked to be maybe fifteen.

"East of Eden, one of her best shows." Joyce said proudly and Buffy smiled as the music started and her younger self on the TV started to skate. Yes she missed those days when it was all so simple. Angel smiled as he watched the show. The young girl looked beautiful skating to the beautiful music. She was very tiny back then but fast and when she jumped in the air it took his breath away. She was something else. Angel was glued to the TV and Buffy noticed. Thinking back on it she couldn't remember if she told Angelus she was a world class skater but all didn't matter now. But she could tell Angel liked it.

The night was done as Buffy put her sleeping son to bed. Connor was out cold as she put him in his crib a crib he wouldn't need soon. Angel was in the room with them watching as Buffy put her son down.

"Someone's tuckered out." Angel mentioned and Buffy nodded smiling.

"He'll sleep right through the night which is a gift to me." Buffy added as she put the blanket on him and then watched Connor sleep for a moment. Angel then stood next to Buffy watching Connor with her. He was an interesting little boy that Angel hoped would see grow up. Buffy went to turn around a leave but ended up walking into Angel. They were still as they looked to each other. The room was dark and the only light coming in was from the hallway. It casted a rather interesting shadow on them, haunting and beautiful if there was such a thing. They were very close and they wanted to get just a little closer and did. Buffy closed her eyes and felt him kiss her. She could remember the New Years kiss and how amazing that was and this one was even better. Angel put his arms around her pulling her in and she allowed it. This kiss was a little bit more intense than the last one and heated too.

They stumbled into the hallway still not breaking the kiss. Buffy managed to close Connor's door before making it to her room. Passion was taking over and it when passion takes control it can be almost impossible to stop. They made it into her room and Angel meant to close the door and somewhat succeeded but it only shut half way. Buffy fell first onto the bed with Angel towering over her. This could get out of hand so very quickly and they both knew it. But why stop? Buffy for once felt safe and comfortable. This it finally they were going give in and be a couple. After nearly six months of waiting finally they were going to be a couple. Angel pulled away from her lips and nipped at her neck and that elicit a moan from Buffy and he liked it.

Buffy was getting lost in his kisses and wanted it. Yes her mother was downstairs but this was her house she could kiss a man if she wanted. It is her mom and friends who want this. She did want this as Angel found her lips again and she felt so warm. Just as she was about to fall completely something hit her, was this something or just desire. The last one was a little bit of love and mostly lust and desire. She tried to push those thoughts away; Angel wasn't all lust and desire. He had desire but it was to have her completely, she was the apple of his eye. It wasn't like Angelus right? Angelus just wanted everything but not Angel right? But there was a deep scar. You couldn't see it, you couldn't touch it but it was there and it has yet to heal. Maybe it never well but it was too fresh right now. But could Angel help close it? She now couldn't drive those thoughts away and some fear and sadness took over and the passion wasn't strong enough.

"No, no I can't," Buffy mumbled in between the kisses that took her well into the heavens. Angel stopped not wanting to push on something she was uncomfortable with. Angel pulled back as she sat up she wanted to kick herself for stopping what could have been a wonderful moment. She knew Angel would want answers but how much could she and want to reveal to him? "I can't, not now," Angel looked hurt, he's waiting and she could tell. He deserved to be told why not just because she knew she was sending mixed signals and it wasn't fair for him. "I'm sorry I," She had no clue where to start. "I'm still messed up from," She paused and Angel got the picture. "I can't think about this or us now." Well she could, she did think about them all the time but the fear had its hold right now.

Angel nodded not saying a word as he got up and she wanted to cry and pretend what she said would be taken back. She wanted to jump into his arms and hold him. His arms felt the safest place to be in. She fought the tears and it was one hell of a battle. Angel didn't know what to do, he wanted her and not just for the sex, he wanted her completely. She was the woman he's been searching for but there was a wall and until she could conquer that wall no matter what he does this, them, could never happen. Whoever she was with before did this and he wanted to find him and really just beat the crap out of him for treating any woman like this.

"I'm so sorry," Buffy said and he could hear it in her voice. She was sorry and she was heartbroken. So what can he do? Angel reached out and took her hand into his and kissed it and then began to leave. That was to tell her he was still sticking around regardless about this moment. That small gesture that had no words was more powerful than anything he could have said. Angel then got up to leave and walked away hurting. Just before he left the room Buffy stood up. "Angel," And he turned around to his name as Buffy stood there but she didn't know what to say. He could tell she wanted to say something but nothing came out. Angel then left to go home. Buffy had to shake it off and act like that never happened before seeing her mother off.

The house was now empty with just Buffy and Connor and now she could finally cry alone. She was alone in her bed crying but that wasn't something new. She's cried many times alone so this was her past time. She was crying not just because of what happened between her and Angel earlier but she was crying about Angelus. He caused her more pain than she thought was possible. He betrayed her trust and that cut deep. Trust can be hard to earn and if not taken care of it may never be returned. But she felt that Angel deserved better than what she had to offer him.

Angel sat in his living room with a glass of whiskey in his hand. The day was a great day and the way it ended and by looking at Angel you'd think he lost a friend. He knew he shouldn't have pushed and just waited. Now he might come off as wanting one thing and that's not all he wanted. Really he wanted to be a part of that little family next door. But Buffy's past relationship did some damage on her. And from what he has felt she loved her previous man and was willing to give him everything but he threw it away. Angel would have accepted the offer in less than a second but he doesn't get to make the calls on this one. This was about Buffy learning to forgive and learn to love another and to understand someday that he was right here.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think_ _that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
_More than just a couple times_  
_Why do we fall in love so easy_  
_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_

_Ever worried that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by by by_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_

_**So a rather powerful chapter. Yeah I know I got Angel and Buffy dancing around each other but I promise it works and it'll make the end of this so much better. So with Elizabeth/Angelus we see the unraveling of their relationship and we'll see more of it until it totally implodes and believe me it ends in an ugly way. But if you noticed as I tell that story and how they fall apart Angel and Buffy make steps forward. Kind of a parallel universe type deal going on. **_

_**So what's next? Well our couple seems to take a step forward but then take two steps back. Don't worry it'll get better and there's drama. We still got a ways to go. Also I used both songs because while they are very similar they're rather different. I used Love Hurts in the beginning because well for Buffy it does. Then Try at the end is saying while she hurts from the flame of love she's got to get up and try again. Also Angel needs to just push through because at any moment Buffy can realize she's ready. So more on the way, comments and reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading.**_

_**Songs: Love Hurts the Nan Vernon version.**_

_**Try by Pink**_


	8. Testimony

Chapter 8 Testimony

Buffy was prepping for summer vacation. She looked forward to summer vacation just as much as the kids did maybe a little bit more. The end of the school year was always fun and Buffy was ready for the three months off mostly to be with Connor all day long. He was an energetic little boy now, walking talking she found it hard to keep up with him. Angel sort of would wear the little boy out on Friday afternoons but not enough. There was one thing Buffy did think about often and that was Angel. That night on Connor's first birthday still haunts her. She wanted to give in but fear is still here. And it was about to become even more real. Connor was in her room helping her pack or at least he tried. Buffy was heading back to New York for a hearing. Now she didn't have to go face to face with Angelus but just to go back was making her nervous and sick. She was debating on visiting him. Angelus does not know who ratted him out he just knew someone close and in his inner circle did. Of course if she sees him then he'll want to know about their son. He has never laid eyes on Connor nor knows that his name now Connor and not Aiden. There was a lot she needed to hide from him if she decided to see him. Connor would not be going to New York he would be staying here and between Angel and her mom he would watched.

After that night that almost happened Angel was still her friend. After the intense and heated moment he was still here. That had to prove something to her and it did. It meant he was here for the long haul. Buffy was done packing her items and had a cover story for her friends. The story that she was invited to a teacher's convention by her old school. And they bought it they had no idea that she was really going to make a secret testimony. Buffy didn't need to pack anything for Connor as Angel would stay in her house overnight when needed. Buffy was packed and there was knock at the door. Connor rushed downstairs as Buffy followed knowing who it was. Buffy opened the door and Connor leaped into Angel's arms.

"Angel!" Connor said and Angel held him. "Horse ride." Connor stated.

"Maybe, if it doesn't rain." Angel answered and Buffy looked around he could tell she was a little on edge.

"Its can't rain I have a flight in three hours." Buffy said as Angel came inside holding Connor. Buffy headed back upstairs to get her bags. This trip would be a total of four days, four days too long for Buffy. Angel put Connor down and went upstairs to help Buffy with her stuff hoping that could help. Without words the two of them grabbed bags and started out with Connor following them. Angel was going to take Buffy to the airport and Joyce would meet them there. Angel packed the SUV as Connor hung by his side while Buffy went inside to make sure all the notes were left in place for Angel if he needed to know what to do. But he had Joyce and he could always call. Not only that he knew Connor very well so she trusted him.

"Ready mommy?" Connor asked and Buffy smiled and nodded as Angel opened the door and she passed him to Angel. Angel bought a car seat to put in his SUV for Connor. Connor liked car rides even more so in the SUV.

"Hands up," Angel said to him and Connor held up his hands as Angel made sure everything was right. Angel then reached out to Connor and put his hands down as Buffy got into the front seat. Angel then got into the driver's side and they were off. He did a check list with Buffy to make sure she had everything she needed and that Connor was set. They arrived at the airport and Buffy saw her mom and friends. It was like she was going away for months but that as ok it meant she had something to come home to. Angel carted Buffy's bags for her so she could her son one last time. Four days isn't long but for mom to be away from her one year old it would feel like a year. Buffy met up with Willow, Xander and Cordelia. The three said good bye and good luck. Then Joyce pulled Buffy slightly aside.

"You sure you want and can do this?" Joyce asked and Buffy sighed. It was a yes and a no. She had to do it but she was dreading it. Buffy nodded and Joyce hugged her. Angel noticed from Joyce that something wasn't right. The others were talking and not taking notice but he did. "You call me when you land, when you get to the hotel all of it."

"I will." Buffy assured her and they hugged one more time. Buffy then went to hug her son who had no idea what was happening except mommy was going away for four days. Then the last person to say good bye to was Angel. The first week after that night that was both amazing and perhaps earth shattering it was awkward. Now they acted as if it never happened. Buffy reached out and hugged him and he hugged her. It was a pure friendship hug. "Don't let him stay up late." She said and Angel smiled.

"He's not going to stay up late." Angel assured her and she pulled away. "Have fun, Connor and I will." Buffy nodded with a smile and then hugged Connor one last time. Joyce picked up Connor as Buffy grabbed her carry-on bag and waved good by to everyone.

"Say bye mommy." Joyce told Connor and we waved.

"By mommy!" Connor yelled and Buffy waved smiling back him and she was off. On the outside Joyce looked calm but on the inside she was screaming. Buffy had a connecting flight on her first flight she would be siting next to a US Marshal that would escort her to New York and home. She knew she would be with a Marshal but they had to act s if they never met. Her first flight would take her to Philadelphia and then that flight would take her to New York. Buffy found her seat and sat next to a man. They glanced at each other and knew who each other was. Buffy then settled and should feel safe but getting closer to New York made her feel less than safe. In fact she wished she could take Angel with then she would feel safe.

Back in Sunnydale Angel was in Buffy's kitchen preparing Connor dinner. Connor sat at the table as Angel was going to make this boy a traditional Irish meal. Connor smelt the food and was getting hungry. Angel looked back him as he started to prep the plates. Connor looked happy to have Angel all to himself. Angel made sure Connor's food was cut up small enough and then came around the counter and Connor clapped. Angel smiled as he set Connor's plate in front of him.

"What dis?" Connor asked him as Angel sat down.

"It's spiced beef," Angel answered and Connor leaned in and sniffed it and Angel smiled. Connor was learning the ways of using forks and spoons and was very good at it but when he got frustrated then he just used his hands. Connor stabbed the meat and took a bite and smiled meaning it was good. Angel smiled back and thought this kid was awesome for liking Irish meals. Connor plowed through the meal and would ask Angel questions and the two had conversations. As Angel was finishing up his meal knowing bed time for Connor was coming he really didn't want to put him to bed. Connor was fun to hang with so he had an idea. "Connor," Angel started and Connor looked up at him as he drank some of his milk. "Repeat after me, when mommy's away we will have fun."

"When mommy's away we will have fun." Connor repeated.

"And you won't tell mommy anything." Angel added and Connor nodded. Angel smiled knowing the next four days was going to be fun.

After a bath Angel put Connor to bed and it was so quiet now. Tomorrow Angel would take Connor to day care and then he would go to work. Joyce would then pick him up after school and take him to the college campus for an hour or so. Angel then would come and get him and then the two boys would go back home. Angel made everything was locked up around the house and headed back upstairs to the guest room. That room had a TV and everything so he sat down to watch a little TV before going to be. He felt so bored with Connor asleep.

Angel woke up and knew it was time to get Connor and get breakfast and head off to work and school. Angel left the guest room and went into Connor's room. Angel reached out and pulled the little guy out of his crib and took him to the changing station. Angel smiled at Connor's hair as it was wild after the night's sleep. Connor was all smiles as he laid him down and changed him. Once he was done he set Connor down and handed him his blanket. Connor could walk pretty well but still stumbled. He could climb the stairs but would have to crawl up them one step at a time. Connor alternated between walking and crawling depending on what was going on. Angel cleaned up the mess as Connor walked around and he put the blanket over his face but that meant he couldn't see and walked right into the wall and fell onto his butt. Angel looked down quickly but Connor got on all fours and started to crawl. That meant he was ok and Angel reached for him to take him downstairs. This was a lot of fun actually Angel thought as he carried Connor to the dinning room to get breakfast.

After breakfast and getting dressed Angel was driving with Connor in the back and they were heading to school. Connor was a chatter box the whole way which kept Angel smiling the whole way. It was going to be a good day. Angel pulled up to the school and got out and then unstrapped Connor and held him. School had two weeks before closing for the summer. Angel then grabbed a bag with Connor's blanket and other needed items and then he headed towards the school to drop him off inside.

"Ok, grandma will pick you up after school and then I'll see you for dinner." Angel said to Connor and the little boy nodded still holding onto Angel. Angel was warned by Buffy that he does like day care but when first dropping him off he'll get upset. The best thing to do is ignore it because he will cry but then he'll see toys and other kids and then he'll forget who you are. Angel walked down the hall to the day care room where other parents were with their kids talking as the kids went into the room. Angel stopped walking and waited to let some of the hallways clear as some parents were leaving. Connor rested his head on Angel's shoulder looking content at the moment. Then a woman walked up to Angel smiling.

"You have a beautiful son," She commented to Angel and then walked away. Angel looked confused did that woman think Connor was his? Deep down Angel wished it was true but right now in this present time it would never be. The hall cleared a little and Angel walked into the center and spotted Willow as it was time to make the exchange. Angel said good by to Connor and he could already see the tears in the little boy's eyes. That crushed Angel and he wanted to call in sick and take Connor home and just hang out with him. He wondered how Buffy did this everyday. Willow could see the crushed look and smiled yup Connor truly stole Angel's heart.

Buffy had arrived in New York safely and now was on her way to the court house. She would spend two days going over her testimony and give information to the police. She's given these statements before but they needed to make sure everything was constisant. This was a huge case because not only were the police of New York bringing down Angelus they were bringing down his entire crew. That needed to be handle with kid gloves and great care. Buffy was very important to this case. She was the number one witness and if she backed out then one she would lose her protection. But if her information was leaked and died then there would be no trial. It seemed on the outside everything was going smoothly but on the inside of this job the police and Buffy were walking on egg shells. Buffy made her way into a room so her testimony would be recorded. She sat down and this was going to be a two day process. She sat at a desk with one cop in front of her with a pad and paper along with a recorder. Next to the cop were two other men. She knew the two men one was Doctor Gordon Wyett and the other Doctor Lance Sweets. Sweets was Buffy's psychologist for the case and Gordon kept watch over Angelus' mental state over the last year or so.

"Well, Miss Summers," Gordon began. "Your ex husband is not insane legally at least. He knew what he was doing and cannot plead to insanity." Gordon informed Buffy and that was a bit of a relief. "Now I've seen people like him and he likes attention so some of this media that is going on is something he's enjoying greatly. Your former husband has quite a bit of pride and believes either he will be freed in some way or escape." Buffy nodded.

"Will any of those happen?" Buffy asked.

"Given the circumstances no he will not." Sweets answered but Buffy still didn't feel safe.

"He still doesn't know that it was me?" Buffy asked and all three men nodded meaning as far as Angelus is concerned Elizabeth moved to get on with her life and had no involvement of his demise. it should comfort her but it didn't.

"Before you make a statement," Sweets started. "How are you doing in your new location?" Buffy said nothing and sighed.

"I'm ok, made new friends." Buffy answered but she wasn't sure if she tell them about Angel.

"Connor?" Gordon asked and she nodded meaning he was ok and doing well.

"Have you met anyone?" Sweets asked and Buffy looked up and said nothing. "It's ok if you have and you should." Sweets assured her. "Ready to make a statement?" Buffy nodded.

After the interview Buffy waited for Gordon and Sweets to come out of the room. What seemed like hours was really only minutes for the two to exit. She was afraid to be here in New York even with a US Federal Marshal just a few feet away watching her. Not all of Angelus' men were off the streets and if they find out it's her that caused this then she would be killed on sight. Gordon and Sweets came out of the room and Buffy looked to them. They knew the question she was begging to ask but it might be too dangerous.

"I would strongly advise against it." Sweets recommended but he knew she had to.

Buffy was in the maximum security prison that housed her ex husband. Two armed guards and Gordon walked with her. She was taken to a wing and then stood out in front of a door while the two guards gave another guard clearance to go in. But before going in Gordon needed to give Buffy some words of advice to her.

"Listen and listen carefully," Gordon began. "He knows how to lie with the truth so don't let him gain any upper hand. You must keep your composure. Don't let him dig into the past and only answer what is relevant anything beyond that is highly dangerous. Don't give in and more importantly don't give him any indication who you are and where you are." Gordon debriefed her and Buffy nodded. Gordon turned to the guard at the door and nodded. The third guard opened a door and a man sat a table in an orange jumpsuit and his feet and hands were in chains. Buffy walked in followed by Gordon and the two guards. Angelus looked up and smiled as Buffy sat down on the other side of the table. Gordon thought this might be a good time to get more from Angelus with his ex wife present. Angelus was obsessed with her so maybe Buffy could get him to talk and fess up to few more things.

"Lizzy," Angelus said as he sat in front of her. "It's been a while," He then looked at her as Buffy sat there. "How's our son?" He asked.

"Good," Buffy answered and Angelus nodded. "See you're doing well," Buffy added and he shrugged.

"I get by," Angelus started. "Although being locked up twenty-three hours a day can get to you." Angelus started and Buffy sat there. "Although you know what I think about during those twenty-three hours?" Angelus asked and Buffy said nothing. "To help pass by time I think about you and all the things we did together at night," Buffy looked away and still said nothing. Gordon was happy that she said nothing because that's what Angelus wanted.

"I shouldn't have come," Buffy said and Angelus looked to her. "Guess I felt sorry for you." Buffy then stood up to leave but Angelus wasn't finished yet.

"I still love you Lizzy even for leaving me. I really wanted to make this work." Angelus stated and Buffy wasn't sure how much truth that held.

"Unless you have something to tell me other than what you think about all day then this will be the last time you see me." Buffy stated.

"I do love you and I swear when I get out and find who did this to us, put all this in between us then we cane be together again." Angelus said and Buffy shook her head no.

"I'm not coming back Angelus, you'll never see me again not with what you did to all those people and what you did to me. You'll never see our son and he deserve a better father." Buffy finished and stood up and Angelus glared at her. Buffy stepped back to leave and Angelus went to lunge at her but with the chains he was pretty much confined to the chair.

"I will find you and you'll pay for keeping him from me! You can't do this Elizabeth! You can't you bitch!" He yelled at her as Buffy left the room still showing no emotion. She heard him call her name as the door shut and now she let her emotions come out and some tears fell. He was here because of her but it was the right thing.

_'Elizabeth and Angelus were trying to make things work. He was able to slightly charm her back so he really had to keep his day and night life a secret. Elizabeth was three months pregnant now and they were seeing each other every few days hoping to get through this. Elizabeth was on a walk to clear her head and to get her last walks in before she got to big. She wasn't sure about her future right now and all she knew was that she was going to have a baby. As she walked enjoying the lights of New York she heard something. Elizabeth stopped walking and peered over the wall to an alley. She then just realized she was closed to Angelus' office. At first she thought someone was about to be mugged which was odd. This was a safer side of town and the sun hadn't completely gone down. There were too many people. When she went to look to see what was going on her heart stopped. She saw three men on their knees and two men standing behind them and one of them was Angelus. He held out a gun and shot one man in the back of the head. Elizabeth held back a yelp of shock and then Angelus killed the other two. The three men were shot exacution style and then the sun went down. Elizabeth turned to the opposite direction and her head was spinning. Was what she saw was real? Was she dreaming? She wanted to wake up._

_Elizabeth went to a front desk where a woman sat and the woman looked up to her._

_"I need to report…" Elizabeth couldn't say it, it couldn't be true. "I need to report three murders.'_

That felt like a life time ago and some of it still felt like a bad dream. Buffy took in a deep breath to help calm herself as she was trembling all over. She thought she was prepared to see him but looking at him it shook her to the bone. Right now she felt naked and alone and all she really wanted to do was go to Angel and have him hold her. The few times he did hold her, when she was wrapped in his arms she felt so safe. Buffy felt sick, he was so nasty and she can't think how she allowed to love such a monster.

Back in Sunnydale Angel was cleaning up the dinner mess as Connor sat at his feet. Connor clingged to Angel and Angel did not mind in the least. As Angel washed up the dishes the phone rang and he went to answer it.

"Summer's residents," Angel answered.

"How you guys doing?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled.

"Good just cleaning up the bath time then bed." Angel answered and Buffy smiled as she sat on her bed. It was good to hear Angel's voice. "How's New York?"

"Oh ,same old same old. Anything exciting over there?" Buffy asked.

"No, not much." Angel answered as Connor stood up using Angel's leg to help him.

"How's Connor?" Buffy asked.

"Doing well."

"You're not letting him do anything he shouldn't?" Buffy asked smiling because she knew when the cat's away the mice will play. "What have you two been up to?"

"Uh you know manly things. Ate a bowl of sugar, went out and looked for women. There's a nice club down the street might take him there." Angel joked and Buffy rolled her eyes with a smile. It was a good idea to leave Connor with Angel. "He's right here if you want to talk to him."

"Oh yes please," Buffy sounded excited and Angel handed Connor the phone.

"Hello?" Connor asked.

"Hi Connor."

"Mommy!" Connor sounded exited. "Angel, Angel let me stay up." Connor said and Angel looked down at the little boy.

"Traitor," Angel muttered with a small smile and went back to finishing the dishes. After the dishes and talking to Buffy Angel and Connor headed upstairs and Connor went to the guest room and ran to the bed. He was trying to climb it and Angel helped him up. Then Connor pointed to something and Angel looked to where he was pointing.

"What's dis?" He asked.

"That my friend is called an X-Box 360, you play games on it." Angel answered and Connor looked to him. "Here, let me show you the finer things in life Connor." And the little boy smiled as Angel sat next to him. Angel could get could use to hanging out like this with Connor everyday.

After showing Connor some games Buffy probably wouldn't approve of Angel bathed Connor and got him ready for bed. Connor raced to his crib and grabbed onto the bars and Angel was about to pick him up to get him but Connor was climbing all on his own. Angel stood there ready to catch him but Connor made to the other side with no problems and Angel smiled. Connor smiled and clapped at what he did. This was both good and bad. Connor can get into bed himself but it almost meant he could get out of bed himself. Angel made sure Connor was settled and then shut off the lights leaving the door slightly cracked so the hall light would shine in his room. Angel went back down stairs to make sure the house was good to go for the night.

In New York Buffy was awake and ready to make her second testimony. She had her original testimony played back to her after she gave her second one and there was little to no change. Both can be used in trial for Angelus. Her first police statement you could barely understand her as she was a wreak at what she saw. She watched her husband shoot three men in cold blood. When he finally came home he had the composure that nothing ever happened and kissed her cheek. After a day or so the cops came and arrested him and he looked so shocked.

_'Elizabeth was in the kitchen trying to keep it together. Her mind was full of questions and in the last few months things were going to hell in a pink hand basket. Her husband slept with Drusilla. That stung but now she was holding a secret to herself. Angelus came into the kitchen dressed up for woe and she looked up at him and had to get it together._

_"I can make breakfast," He suggested and looked to her with a soft smile. "Lizzy are you ok love?" He asked and he sounded concerned and walked over to her. _

_"Yeah still get morning sickness." Elizabeth answered and that was somewhat half true. Angelus leaned in and kissed her cheek and she was screaming on the inside. She wanted to love and forgive him but how could she. Up until that night when she witnessed the murders it seemed that everything was slowly being mended but now it was impossible to love and forgive him for anything. just then there was a knock and she knew who that was and her heart sank to the floor. She was now getting sick as Angelus got up to answer the door._

_"Angelus O'Reilly?" A man said and Angelus nodded as the man flashed his badge. "You're under arrest for the murder of John Biggs, Arron Nolon and Bryce Percy." The man said as the other cop opened the door and grabbed Angelus and shoved against the wall. Elizabeth came in and watched the scene unfold. "Also you're under arrest for conspiracy and for being the mob leader of the Callaghan O'Reilly Mafia."_

_"What's going on I didn't do anything!" Angelus yelled and then looked up to Elizabeth and in his eyes she could see it, fear. He looked so shocked as if he really didn't know what was happening. "Lizzy this is a mistake I promise!" Angelus tried to assure her. _

_"Got ya, you son of a bitch." One cop told him as he started to hauled him off._

_"Lizzy baby I promise I'll be back ok I promise I love you!" Angelus cried to her as he was being taken away.'_

Buffy signed some papers and then was about to leave when one cop handed her a letter. She opened it and read it. It was from Angelus professing his love to her promising that he will get her back. Buffy left it on the table meaning she didn't want his letters and left the place. Tomorrow she would go back home to Sunnydale. But before leaving tomorrow she had to see her friends. It was something that she shouldn't do but she missed Faith and Fred. But when she went to both their places they weren't there. They moved out and Buffy went to see if she could find them in phone books or something but they weren't listed. Something didn't feel right about this so she headed back to the police station hoping to get information where her friends were. When she got there the cop that was helping in leading this case saw her and when they made eye contact it was like he knew what she wanted to know. She walked over to him and he took her to a room and had her wait. Buffy sat down and waited and then both Gordon and Sweets came into the room and Buffy's heart started to race, this wasn't good. The two psychologist sat down and Buffy let some tears fall.

"Winifred has been placed in witness protection like you," Gordon said and Buffy nodded but what about Faith?

"Faith," Sweets paused and Buffy already knew and started to cry. "Faith was involved in a drive by believed to be arranged by Angelus in order for her rape trial to fall through." Sweets finished.

"That bastard," Buffy wiped a tear away but more tears came. She truly could hate Angelus now. Part of her was feeling sorry for him but now she couldn't feel sorry for him just hate and anger. "Faith," That is why they had to keep Buffy safe because she was their number one witness.

Buffy left New York hoping that her testimony was what they needed and she never had to go back ever again. The flight home was so lonely and sad. One friend of hers, a close one was dead because of Angelus and she couldn't help but feel responsible. If she never married Angelus or feel for him then Faith would be alive and Fred wouldn't have to up root and leave. Life could be normal but not anymore. Buffy kept herself together as much as possible on her way but tears would slip every now and then.

Her flight into Sunnydale came in around eleven at night. Cordelia went to pick her up and take her home. It would be a nice surprise for Connor to wake up and mommy be home. Buffy had to tell Cordelia that the convention was great. Buffy had to keep it together and for seeing her ex husband and finding out the death of a friend all in four days she kept it together very well. Cordelia dropped Buffy off at home and she went inside. The place was dark meaning Connor was in bed. Angel maybe up in the guest room. Buffy carted her stuff upstairs and into her room. She then went to see Connor she noticed his door was wide open and she walked in. There was no baby in the crib, was he still away? Buffy then walked to the guest room as that door was cracked and she slowly opened it. Then the sight before her made all the fear and heart ache disappear. Angel was on the bed asleep and sleeping on Angel was Connor. Buffy smiled and quickly left to her room and got her camera. She came back and had to get a picture of this to make it last it was a priceless picture. Once she captured the moment Buffy put the camera away and went to get a blanket and laid it over the two sleeping boys. She leaned in and kissed Connor and turned out the light and shut the door as quietly as possible to not wake them. Buffy went to her room and decided to unpack in the morning and crawled into bed. Part of her wanted to go to the guest room and cuddle up next to her son and Angel. Buffy sat up and walked over to the dresser and opened a little tin box and in were pictures of Fred and Faith. She couldn't hold back the tears for Faith or the tears of maybe never seeing Fred again.

Buffy walked to the guest room and quietly crawled into the guest bed. Both Angel and Connor didn't stir as she got on the other side of Angel and took the empty spot on his chest so she was face to face with Connor. Buffy could hear Angel's heart beating slowly and steadily and it would put her to sleep real fast. He was so warm and Connor looked so at peace right now. For the last four days she felt a huge weight on her and it felt like when she got to New York she could die at any moment. Now for the first time in four days she felt safe. Buffy closed her eyes letting Angel's steady breathing and strong heart beat put her to sleep.

_**Well the end of the chapter was sweet right? So what happens next? Well, because I'm still in the holiday spirit I'll give you another sneak peak of a future chapter.**_

_**'Spike was in shock as Angel still held the gun out. Angel lowered the gun as the man was dead on the floor. Angel always made the perfect shot.**_

_**"I saw him charge at you, total self defense is what you did." Spike stated as Angel walked over to the dead man studying him. Spike walked up next to Angel looking at him. "Guess he can't report back now." Angel said noting but Spike knew that who ever came after Buffy and Connor would have to answer to him and this would be the response they get. Angel then looked to Spike and Spike went to radio this in. Angel knew he had to get back to Buffy and Connor. Sunnydale wasn't safe anymore. ' **_

_**Ooooo what's that all about? Yes, more to come. Also I changed the picture of the story so hope you guys like it let me know. **_

_**Don't forget about the forum or polls.**_

_**Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	9. Kiss the Girl

Chapter 9 Kiss the Girl

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks at the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_Ain't it sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She won't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_Ain't it sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_Float along, listen to the song_

_The song says kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_Music play, do what the music say_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl?_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Whoa, kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Whoa, kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

It's summer time and summer in California was different than summer in New York. It was swimming, the beach, shorts and bathing suits all the time. School was out for summer so Buffy spent most of her time with Connor. Joyce went ahead and taught some summer courses at the college and Angel still worked during the days. But it was also wedding time for Cordelia and Doyle. The wedding was not in Sunnydale it was in Lake Arrow Head. A wooded area and located in a pretty part of California. Some of Angel's family was flying in from Ireland and Buffy was a little excited. But first she needed to pack. Buffy wasn't part of the wedding party at first but Cordelia and her grew as friends and one of the bride's maids couldn't make it so Buffy took her place. Buffy was packing when Angel came over. The three would drive out to Lake Arrow Head together and then back after the wedding was done. Angel had a surprise though for Buffy but didn't know when he should tell her. Buffy was in the living room with clothes spread out making sure she had everything. It would be a four day trip. One day to get there. The wedding rehearsal then the wedding day then leave. Buffy also had to pack for Connor which was different. He needed more items and clothing. Connor had a little suit to wear and Buffy couldn't wait for him to wear it.

But right now Connor was making packing difficult.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled out for him as he was in the kitchen looking at the dining room light. It wasn't hanging right so he was thinking about fixing it. "Rescue me," Angel came into the living room and reached for Connor. "Take him…I don't know outside it'll be easier for me to get done."

"Let's go to the gas station huh Connor?" Angel asked and Connor nodded. Buffy gave that thank you look as the two left.

"No king size candy bars though." Buffy warned Angel but she knew better, Angel would do it.

The three rode together up to Lake Arrow Head and it felt like a family trip and for once during the three hour drive Buffy did not think of Angelus or New York, nothing, she was just content. Connor looked happy as he sat in the back knowing he was going somewhere cool. Buffy though California was beautiful. Angel liked driving with Buffy next to him and Connor in the back. It felt like a family he was hoping he could be a part of it someday. The three checked into a hotel room. It had two beds so Buffy and Connor would have one and Angel would have the other. Tonight half the family would be here soon and Buffy was getting nervous. She shouldn't be because she and Angel weren't together but she was still nervous.

"Angel!" A voice called out and it was Doyle as e was in the pool at the hotel they were at. Cordelia was sunning herself and Willow was in the pool too. Buffy held Connor and Connor's eyes were fixed on the water. Buffy was dressed to go swimming and knew Connor would want too.

"Oh my god Buffy have you seen the bugs here?" Cordelia asked as she passed Connor off to Angel so they could swim. "Like these things that can fly and they're like this big." Cordelia showed Buffy as she sat in the chair to relax. Doyle heard the conversation and smiled rolling his eyes.

The lodge was filling up as Angel and Doyle's family and friends were taking over this place. Buffy was surrounded by Irish people and Connor looked excited to be in the middle of it. Buffy headed outside where Angel, Doyle, Spike and Xander were. When she walked outside she noticed a huge spider web.

"It's like the amazon." Buffy stated and Angel looked up.

"Thought I got rid of it." Angel stated.

"It's back and it's looking for blood." Xander commented and Angel went to get rid of it but Buffy stopped him.

"Eww no that's gross." Buffy told him and Connor smiled.

The wedding rehearsal went smoothly and now it was the wedding day. Buffy went to check on Connor as he was getting ready with the guys. When she walked in her son was all dressed and ready looking handsome. Angel looked up as he put on his jacket and then saw Buffy in the pretty green dress. He went weak in the knees as she walked over to him. She reached for the bow tie and started to put it on him. Then Connor came in wearing his suit and he looked uncomfortable.

"I was like that once, hated suits." Angel said and Buffy smiled. "You look nice." He complemented and Connor hugged his mom. Angel and Buffy continued to look at each other and if Spike hadn't interrupted than they might have stared at each other all day.

During the wedding ceremony Buffy was standing opposite of Angel as the vows for Cordelia and Doyle were being read. Both of them choked up and Clair was siting in the pew had tears of joy for her son. Buffy and Angel locked eyes during the vows and Buffy remembered she exchanged vows before. For better or worse but she couldn't handle it so those were broken vows. But Angel still had his eyes locked on her and she couldn't pull away. Then Cordelia and Doyle kissed and everyone clapped which brought Angel and Buffy out of their gaze and back to reality. The ceremony came and went and the reception was nothing short of a party. Buffy only knew a few people but the way the family welcomed her it was like she was friends with them forever. The party went from the late afternoon to the evening. Lots of dancing and drinking and laughing. Ironically Buffy caught the bouquet and Angel caught the guarder. Buffy fought hard not to turn her bright red but did. Buffy was having a good time with Willow and Cordelia while a song was playing. Angel, Doyle, Spike, Xander and a few of the guy cousins headed outside and were given cigars to take a photo. They stood in a line with the cigars in their mouths and hands in their pockets trying to look cool. After more dancing Connor was asleep and out cold. Buffy got to dance with Connor and she would never forget it. She next to him talking to one of Angel's cousins and then saw Cordelia and Doyle slow dancing. They looked like they were going to fall asleep right there in each other's arms. Cordelia looked perfect today and everything went so smoothly. Buffy was somewhat in dream land watching the newlyweds dance. Then she saw Willow and Oz dancing together. Just then Angel came over. He has long since ditch the jacket and bow tie and his sleeves were rolled up and his shirt button down a little. Buffy looked up as he held out his hand and she took it. Angel's cousin nodded meaning she would watch Connor as he slept in the chair. Angel led her to the dance floor and they danced to the slow music together. Angel spun her out and back in and she smiled. It's been about a year now since they've first met and she found a very true friend. Was now a good time to ask her?

Angel pulled her close and they were locked in each other's gaze again. As they danced Willow saw them and smiled. They seemed to fit so perfectly and when Connor was around it was like the perfect family picture. Clair was watching her two sons dance and she smiled a little. Doyle looked like he was in perfect bliss with Cordelia in his arms. Angel seemed content dancing with Buffy even if they were just friends. Buffy was glad she chose Sunnydale as her new place to live. As they danced it was time to ask her.

"So," Angel started and Buffy fought hard not to smile so big but still smiled. "About a week a go I won a prize, at our summer party at the office." Angel explained and Buffy wondered what kind of prize. "I won an all expense paid trip for four to Disney World not Land but World, seven days, four parks and the hotel is the Polynesian. Well, I'm only one person and I was hoping you, Connor and your mom would join me." Buffy stopped dancing and looked shocked. She's always wanted to go to Disney World and has never been.

"Disney World?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. "Like The Mouse himself, the princesses and the castle, Space Mountain, Disney World?" Buffy confirmed and Angel nodded again. Buffy stood still for a moment and then lunged forward and hugged him. "Oh my god thank you Angel." She wanted to take Connor to Disney it was like the greatest thing to do and see. But to be there for seven days, see all four parks and stay on the property that was something she never thought would be possible.

"So you'll go?" Angel asked as she pulled away nodding.

"Oh yes," Buffy had a huge smile. She's never been to Disney not has her mother so for them it'll be new and they'll be like giant kids. Angel smiled and looked to see Connor but the little boy was out cold so they'll him tomorrow. The two looked to each other again and she closed the gap and rested her head on his chest and they continued to dance.

Buffy had to pack for Disney and Joyce was helping her. Connor knew who Mickey Mouse was but for Buffy and Joyce this was a dream come true. They packed for seven days and they would leave tomorrow morning early like they're flight for Florida was at six in the morning. So they would be waking up at three in the morning. Thinking about the time they had to wake up made Buffy yawn. Like before traveling to Las Vegas she needed clearance and got it. But even if she didn't get she would still be going. No one passes up a trip like this. Angel told Spike that Buffy accepted and thought it was awesome. And right now Connor was the perfect age for this. Buffy and Joyce weren't sure they would be able to sleep tonight they were so excited and when this was over they had to thank Angel in some way.

Angel came over to the house early and Joyce was up she couldn't sleep she was so excited. Buffy would be the last one up though. The bags were in the living room ready to go and Angel headed upstairs to get Connor and let Buffy sleep another five minutes. Angel went into Connor's room and switched on the lights and the little boy slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning little man you ready?" Angel asked and Connor nodded as he reached for him and went to change him. Connor's clothes for the day was laid out and ready and Angel dressed him. "Want to help me pack the car?" Angel asked as he set Connor on the ground and the little boy nodded and followed Angel out of the room. Once the boys were outside getting the bags packed well Angel packed the car Connor held the flashlight well more liked played with it. Buffy came downstairs looking dead as Joyce made sure the house was good and ready for seven days.

"I hate mornings." Buffy mumbled as Angel came in followed by Connor who was now awake but once they take off he'll fall asleep on the plane. "It's zero dark thirty I don't like it." Buffy will get some sleep on the plane later but it was painful to wake up at three in the morning.

"Buffy, you look just how I feel." Angel commented and she gave him a nasty look and stuck her tongue out at him. Angel smiled and laughed a little and went to pack the last of the bags and Connor followed him. "Come on get it excited we're going to Disney."

"Disney!" Connor shouted.

"Coffee, I need coffee." Buffy stated.

"We'll eat and get coffee at the airport." Joyce said and Buffy nodded then Connor came running.

"Disney!" He yelled again and Buffy bent forwards and picked him up as Angel came in meaning it was time to go.

The flight there went smoothly and then they four were bused to Disney and all four got excited seeing the Disney sign and then when they saw the arch they got even more excited. They were dropped off at another bus sight and were give the "First Time" pins and then bused to the Polynesian resort. The place was huge and all four were all smiles. They headed up to the hotel room and it would be joint rooms. Angel had his own room while Buffy, Connor and Joyce would share a room.

"We're here for seven days mom." Buffy said and Joyce smiled nodding. "Seven days!" Angel smiled at their emotions and he knew they were the perfect choices.

"Well we got time before the Aloha dinner tonight so what's first?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled, the dinner would be a complete luau with fire dancers and everything. Connor should nap but if he stayed awake then he could get on East coast time.

"Let's go to Down Town Disney." Joyce suggested and they all went to see Down Town.

After spending some money in Down Town Disney the four went back to the hotel for the dinner and what a show they got. All four couldn't stop smiling and the food was so good. But then Buffy got excited as the Disney characters and Princesses came out. She really wanted to cry because she loved Disney and grew up with. And to see them walking around she had to see them all. Then Pluto came over and Connor stared at the dog so confused. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew who the dog was. Joyce was talking pictures left and right to remember this. Tomorrow they would head to Epcot since it was the smallest of the parks. Then it would be Animal Kingdom, then Blizzard Beach, then Hollywood Studios then on the sixth day Magic Kingdom. Day seven would be the day they leave and all four wouldn't want too. But they had a day at each park to see it all.

Day two came and it was Epcot. Later they would do the World Show Case and dine and get food all around the world but now it was time to Space Ship Earth. Connor liked it and then it was off to try Mission Space but Connor couldn't go and Joyce wasn't willing to try it so it was Buffy and Angel. They headed to the entrance and were asked a question.

"You want to ride more intense or less intense?" One of the workers asked and they looked at each other.

"More," They said at the same time and smiled at each other and went into the line.

Mission Space was intense for them and it proved they couldn't be astronauts. Joyce saw them coming out of the ride and smiled seeing them how close they walked next to each other.

"Oh my god, how many Gs did we get?" Buffy asked as they left the ride.

"Two I think." Angel answered as they went to find Joyce and Connor.

"I got a little dizzy but it was awesome." Buffy commented and Angel nodded smiling. These two were kids right now. Disney will do that to you.

After going to Test Track, Soarin, everything at Epcot the four hit the World Show Case and had to decide what to try. They would snack around the world for sure though. At nine at night though during the summer and holidays Disney does fireworks so that would be something they would stay for. Right now there was the great question of the universe that needed to be answered.

"Where are we eating dinner?" Angel asked having Connor on his shoulders so he could see everything. Connor looked like he could care less about food and was more interested in his surroundings.

"Well, we can have dessert in France." Buffy suggested as she looked at a map looking like tourist for sure.

"How about dinner in Italy?" Joyce added and Angle and Buffy nodded.

"Well, let's hit up Mexico first." Angel said and they were off. Buffy and Angel would try a drink from each place and Joyce knew by the end of the night they would be just a little bit tipsy. First it was a shot of tequila for Angel and Buffy in Mexico while Connor played on some drums.

The four traveled the world and made it to Italy and found the restaurant and sat down to eat. The waiters and waitresses and everyone from each country spoke the language and Buffy smiled hearing Italian. The menu was in Italian with English under it. Buffy and Connor sat next to each other and Joyce and Angel on the other side. The three of them would try to pronounce the words but they knew they were butchering it. But the place smelt so good though. Buffy and Angel though were a but giggly right now after some of the drinks they had. They ordered their food and now waited.

"So Angel can you speak Irish?" Joyce asked and Angel smiled.

"You mean Gaelic and yes I can." Angel answered and Buffy was now falling hard. A man that can speak another language always caught her attention. The two women waited and he thought of something to say. "Is dócha an saoire is fearr Bainim ar." Now Buffy had to keep her heart from beating out his chest. Hopefully it was the alcohol making her act this way but Joyce seemed a little memorized even though she and Giles were together. After talking the food came and it was authentic and good. After dinner the four well Angel and Buffy went to tasting more drinks until they made it to France and went into the bakery and it had such tempting treats.

"What should I get?" Buffy asked looking at the treats and Angel looked at the menu.

"I know what I'm getting," Angel stated. "Eclair hands down." Buffy smiled looking and saw the chocolate mousse. After making a tough choice the four got their dessert. Connor got a chocolate chip cookie in the shape of Mickey Mouse but this cookie was almost as big as his face. Buffy ate her mousse while Angel shoveled down the Eclair and Joyce had the crème brûlée. They sat outside near a fountain and the sun had set a while ago. In another two hours the fireworks show would start. They still had to travel through France, Canada and the UK. Angel smiled watching Connor try to finish such a big cookie.

"We're going to get fat on this vacation." Buffy stated with a smile. "But chocolate the perfect thing, nothing can't be solved by chocolate and sweet treats."

"Oh I think I'm going to barf," Joyce stated and Angel smiled.

"Joyce this is only day one." Angel reminded her and it was true they had the other parks to go to.

Finally it was time for the fireworks and Angel once again had Connor on his shoulders so he could see. Each torch from each country went out and the whole place dimmed and the lake was still. Then from the little island in the middle the fireworks started. It was call Illuminaions: Reflections of Earth and Buffy was excited. It started and all four of them were all smiles.

"Look! Look!" Connor pointed captivated by the lights and the fire. The show continued with a clear globe floating and Angel looked to Buffy and she was in awe and he smiled again this was only park number one.

Day three started and the four were off to Animal Kingdom. The four were in the park looking at a map deciding where to go first. Angel and Buffy wanted to ride Mountain Everest so it was off to Asia first. Joyce and Connor would hang back and and look around at the animals and once Angel and Buffy were done then they would go to Africa. Angel and Buffy waited in line and then were ready to go. Buffy looked nervous and Angel held out his hand and she took it and they began. They went up the mountain side.

"Oh my god we're too high, too high," She squealed but it was a happy squeal. Angel smiled feeling her squeeze his hand but he was strong enough to take it. Then they shot out of the tunnel and Buffy screamed in excitement. But then the ride stopped and the tracks were broken and twisted. "What's going on?"

"Looks like we'll go up and catch the other side." Angel answered and Buffy looked at him and he smiled and she smacked him playfully but then the ride pulled them back into the tunnel and Buffy screamed. After Asia they walked Africa and it was time to see some animals. Both Buffy and Connor flipped seeing a tiger up close. You can tell Connor wanted to go in there and hug the tiger and he was frustrated that he couldn't. After that it was off to Dinoland. Angel and Buffy rode the time machine ride while Connor hung out in the kid section and was content to stay there all day.

Day four was Blizzard Beach. Angel had Connor in the wave pool while Buffy worked on her tan. It was a good day to relax before heading to Hollywood Studios and then the place of all places Magic Kingdom. Then Angel dragged Buffy on some of the water slides but while hanging out together like this it was bringing them closer and she could tell. Sweets told her she should forget Angelus and move on. Angelus was the past and she had so much to live for. She was in the place where dreams come true and magic was real so maybe. Tonight Angel was planning to take Buffy out to dinner. He had told Joyce and that was fine because it would be grandma and grandson time. Angel was going to surprise Buffy and take her to Cirque de Soleil La Nouba and then to the Irish pub and restaurant.

Buffy was surprised with the Cirque de Soleil tickets because this was something separate Angel was doing, this did not come with the vacation. Buffy was all smiles during the show and then they headed to the Irish pub to eat. The atmosphere was rather romantic but fun with Irish tunes playing to classic Disney songs. The two ate and laugh talking and what they noticed is they both talked about Connor. But Angel wanted to know something. Buffy could tell he wanted to ask a question and maybe it was time.

"Buffy you do know that you're not like any girl I've met." Angel started and she smiled

"Yes I am." Buffy said and Angel started.

"I brought you here because even if you say no or aren't ready I understand and I'll always be here as a friend." Angel explained and Buffy listened. "You think," He paused. "You see anything between us?" He asked and Buffy wanted to blurt out yes but had to keep her composer. She was in one of the most magically places on earth with one of the most sweetest and kindest man she's met asking to date her. What impressed her the most was his waiting, not stepping on her and still offered to wait giving her time. But she's had enough time and this might never happen again nor be as romantic and sweet and in Disney.

"I do," Buffy answered and Angel looked to her. "I,"

"Whatever happened in the past is the past and if you want to tell me I'm all yours and if you don't then I won't push it." Angel explained and Buffy smiled. "I want to give you and Connor everything I can." Buffy smiled and fought the tears of joy. She could hear it in his voice that he meant it. He was here for the long road called life.

"So far you've given so much." Buffy was still smiling and Angel held out his hand and she took it. It was time to put the past away and look to what she has in front of her. She had a perfect man right in front of her offering himself and it was now or never. They both smiled at each other. "You didn't bring me all the way to Disney just to ask me out? Buffy asked smiling and Angel shrugged.

"Best date ever then." He said and Buffy nodded agreeing. The way Angel asked her for a date surpassed the way Angelus asked her by far. Angel was a better man than Angelus all around and to make it better Angel was crazy for Connor. He wanted both Buffy and Connor.

The two left the pub and there were people singing and Buffy smiled at the song as they listened. It was Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid and then they looked at each other. Angel didn't time this, this just happened by chance or maybe they were meant to be.

"Now 's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Why you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl. Sh la la la la listen to the song the song say kiss the girl! You want to kiss the girl!" The people sung and Buffy looked up at Angel and he looked to her. Angel leaned in and and Buffy closed her eyes and their lips met. He pulled her closer and she allowed it. He was such a good kisser and she was falling away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. The song ended and they pulled a part and Buffy was smiling same with Angel. Then Buffy's favorite song was being sung now and other random couples started to dance and Angel took her hand and danced to 'Tale as old as Time.' Maybe dreams do come true here as she danced with Angel and they both pulled close to him resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her as they swayed slowly. She thought she could think about Angelus but not anymore he a long and distance memory and all she could think about was Angel. He took her and her family on the best vacation ever. This was a dream she always had to dance in a man's arms at Disney and it came true. Something told her not to let go of this one. Angel held her close not wanting this moment to end. He thought asking to date her was perfect enough but to have this dance was more than what he could ask for and he would remember it.

Day five was Hollywood Studios and Angel and Buffy rode the rides. The Aerosmith Rockin' Roller Coaster was so much fun followed by the Tower or Terror. Next the four watched the Toy Story show were Connor was all smiles. Angel decided to take Buffy to see the Beauty and the Beast show where she looked like a little kid. After the ride they all headed to the Muppet Studios and then to the Little Mermaid show. They spent all day there and by the end of it all four were done. Connor was in Angel's arms already asleep as they headed to the buses. Joyce would probably fall asleep as soon she hit the bed. Angel and Buffy were going to hit up the pool at the hotel as Connor remained asleep on the bus ride and the monorail ride. Once at the hotel Joyce took Connor and they would bathe and change him in the morning the boy was out. Buffy changed into her swim suit same with Angel and they headed out. Joyce saw that they were getting cozy and she smiled as she was getting ready for sleep.

Angel jumped into the cool water and Buffy went in after. They were in Florida in June which meant it was hot. It wasn't a California hot it was moist hot so the water felt great. Once they surfaced Buffy and Angel got close holding one another. This was by far the best vacation and now that Buffy was in his arms Angelus was becoming a faint memory. She made her finally testimony and he was forever locked away. Angel was happy even if Buffy said no he would still be happy because he was Disney World. He's always wanted to go but Buffy finally saying yes made the vacation that much better. Buffy couldn't help herself and kissed him. His kisses were addicting and warm. And then to kiss him in the water that just excited her. They had to keep the public display of affection down because there were kids around. But this was a years worth of tension building up and now it was released. They had a ways to go, Buffy had a ways to go but this was a start. The two just stayed close swimming in the pool and Buffy tucked these memories away.

Day six began and it was the mother of all days. Finally they were here at Magic Kingdom. It was going to take the whole day to get through this park but they had all day. They started off in Main Street USA to Liberty Square where they saw the Hall of Presidents. Then it was Tomorrowland and Angel and Buffy rode Space Mountain. They did the Monster's Inc Laugh House and Stitch. Next it was Adventureland and they met Mickey Mouse. Connor had no clue what to do with Mickey except hug him. Connor probably wanted to take him home and if Buffy had her way they would. Angel and Buffy did the Haunted Mansion, Thunder and Splash Mountain. They all did the Dumbo ride and then went into Fantasyland where Buffy got to meet her Disney Princesses and if she died right now she would die happy. They got to see Belle's Castle, ride the Snowhite ride, they did it all. They all did the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Connor got to get his face painted like a pirate too which he loved. Angel tried to teach him the pirate song and Connor could somewhat sing _'Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me.' _The four then went to the Small World ride, but Angel and Buffy agreed they didm't like The Small World ride and if they ever get stuck on it, it would be '_Lord please end it.' _Night was falling when they made it to The Tiki Room and climbed the Swiss Family Robinson Tree House. By the time they ate and started to gather for the light show and parade Connor was once again out. The four found a place near Main Street to sit while Joyce went to get drinks. Buffy was holding Connor and he was asleep. Angel sat next to Buffy eating the Mickey Mouse ice cream bar.

"Can I have a bite?" Buffy asked him and he let her and Mickey lost his other ear. Angel then looked to Connor and then to Buffy. "He's done."

"Yup." Angel agreed and they both wondered how they were still standing. The fatigue would catch up to them when they get home. Joyce then came back with some water and they all downed it and then the parade started. After the parade Magic Kingdom did their fireworks show called Dreams. As the fireworks lit the night sky Buffy rested her head on Angel's shoulder and Joyce smiled seeing the site. She managed to get two good pictures of them sitting there. She also got a really good picture of them holding hands walking and in the distance was Cinderella's Castle. Maybe she'll have it in black and white for them later. But overall this was a great vacation.

The four made it back into Sunnydale and it was sad to say good bye but they would remember this for the rest of their lives. Joyce went home first and the Angel took Connor and Buffy home. He helped them get all their stuff inside and Buffy put Connor to bed. She was going to nap herself. She went to her room and Angel followed and without words or any protest they crawled into her bed together. Buffy curled up next to him resting her head on his chest. They would fall asleep real fast in a minute. Buffy felt different now. Going to New York one last time gave closure the closure she needed. Maybe now she can move on and be happy.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

In New York Angelus sat in cell and opened up a letter. The letters he got were encrypted so only he would really understand. Once he read this one he tore it up. So it was true, deep down he knew it was true that Elizabeth was the one who did this. He didn't want to believe it though. He wanted to believe it was someone else it would be easier to kill them if it was. But no it was his ex wife. He loved her, he truly loved her but now she betrayed him, betrayed his trust. The man on the outside has been looking for Elizabeth and Aiden but they were gone. The lawyer Angelus had would not win his case and the charges brought up against him. He needed a better lawyer but who? He needed to get out by any means and find Elizabeth and show her what happens when he betray him and take his son. He will find her and take what is his.

"If you go into the woods tonight, you won't believe your eyes." Angelus sung softy as he sat on his cot. "If you go into the woods tonight, you're in for a big surprise." He had an evil and wicked tone as he sung. He was thinking and forming a plan. Angelus was smart and cunning, he knew how to manipulate people and lie. That made him more dangerous than anything. He lies like a person breathes and he does it for fun. He knows how to break you with words of course he just loves to break people with baseball bats and shatter their faces with bullets. But it was time to get out of here and find his lover and sit down and just chat.

_**So Angel and Buffy are finally getting together but at the end Angelus his starting to figure out what it's going to take to get out of prison legally or illegally. Hoped you liked the trip and how Angel and Buffy started off dating. So what's going to happen next? More to come. And if you can't tell I love Disney World.**_

_**Songs- Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) and Whole New World (Aladdin). **_

_**What Angel said- The is the best vacation I've ever been on. **_

_**Thanks for reading and comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	10. Fishing

Chapter 10 Fishing

The summer time was here and California summer was a little bit different than New York summer both were hot though. Right now a group of people enjoyed the sun and the beach. Angel, Doyle and Spike were out tossing a football around while Xander was doing his best to get the grill going. Oz sat and watched him as he sipped on a beer. The girls were on towels letting the sun tan them and they giggled about girl things. Connor was with Angel watching him throw the ball and wanting to try it. Buffy watched them and it was a rather picture perfect day.

"They make me tired watching them." Xander commented watching Angle, Connor, Doyle and Spike run with the football. Buffy saw Angel's surf bored in the ground and was interested in it. Could he really surf and so far the others answered yes. The boys then came back and Buffy sat up a Connor came over and ran into his mom's arms. She then looked up to Angel and he had a playful look meaning he wanted to go swimming.

"Angel, no," Buffy said but it was too late as Angel reached for her and she screamed laughing to get away. He picked her up and Connor laughed. Buffy tried to break free but Angel was too strong as he took her into the water. Then a wave hit them and after a second they stood up well Buffy did as Angel remained in the water. "You think we're a little old for this?" Buffy asked and then Angel spat water at her. She had enough and started to splash water on him and he splashed back. Just then Buffy heard something coming from the beach. It was Connor calling for his mom and Angel.

"Mommy! Mommy! Angel!" Connor yelled and the two smiled and headed back in. Connor let the water splash on his feet and roll back out and he laughed. Angel then scooped him up and Buffy gave permission and Angel took him out to into the ocean and Buffy couldn't stay behind. She went with them and Connor laughed as the waves would come.

After some fun it was time to eat well hopefully they could eat soon but at the rate Xander was going they would eat tomorrow.

"Burger me dude." Oz demanded and Angel saw that Xander just had the grill lit. Angel, Doyle and Spike looked to each other meaning they needed to fix this. They pushed Xander aside and took over. Xander scoffed and Buffy smiled holding Connor who was hungry. Finally the burgers were on the grill and they could eat. Buffy sat on a towel with Connor as Angel served them and Connor took some bites of the burger. Everyone was looking happy sitting here and enjoying the summer day.

"We should so go fishing." Doyle suggested and Angel nodded and agreed.

"You fish?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"Yeah these two can fish they could serve a whole army with the fish they catch." Cordelia commented and Buffy smiled. Well, that was reassuring if need be Angel could provide with or without money. Angel and Doyle hadn't fished in a long time.

"Can you teach me?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. It was something Buffy wanted to learn for a long time.

"Teach you everything." Angel added and Connor smiled as he crawled away from his mom and into Angel's lap.

"So after we eat who wants to surf?" Doyle asked and Angel raised his hand and so did Connor and that made Buffy smile.

Buffy didn't completely agree to this but she didn't entirely say no either. She sat on a surfboard with Angel behind her. Connor was out in the water with Willow to watch this. He looked cute in his little life vest and swimmies. Angel was giving Buffy pointers and tips on how to surf. Buffy nodded with a sigh and Doyle was up first and he caught a wave and surfed it. Buffy smiled seeing it. Cordelia managed to get one too. In the last year she's started but Angel and Doyle have been doing this for years. Angel then started to swim out and Buffy was nervous. She was more scared to fall than anything. Angel turned the board around and started. Angel stood up and Buffy then looked down as the tip of the board dived down. Buffy screamed but Angel knew what he was doing and managed to steer the board. They were now riding the wave and now Buffy slowly stood up. She held out her arms to keep her balance and then she realized she was still standing. She then laughed in excitement.

"Angel I'm surfing!" She announced and Angel smiled. Connor clapped seeing his mom on a board as he was in Willow's arms. Buffy was smiling as the board rode the wave. Angel stuck out his hand letting his finger tips touch the wave as it closed in behind them. Angel then managed to guide the board without flipping it. Both of them sat down on the board and Buffy was smiling and Angel smiled at her. He could tell she wanted to do it again and that made him happy.

The day was done and Buffy was back home. Dinner was going to be light like sandwiches light. She was in the kitchen grabbing what was needed and then went to ask what Angel likes on his sandwiches. She walked into the living room but she didn't say anything. Angel was sitting on the couch, upright and everything but he was asleep and on his lap was Connor who was also asleep. Buffy smiled seeing them completely out. Connor wasn't going to eat he would fall asleep at the table. She walked over to them and sat down on the couch and gently woke up Angel.

"Hey," She said softly and he looked to her. "Hungry?"

"Just a little." Angel answered quietly and then looked down at Connor who was asleep. "I'll put him to bed." Angel stood up and held Connor so the little boy's chin rested on Angel's shoulder. Buffy smiled seeing Connor taken away and knew he would wake up tomorrow morning. It was great to have Angel around because he could wear Connor out and the little boy would sleep all through the night. Angel came back downstairs as Buffy was putting together the small meal. She passed him his plate and he gladly took it. These two would sleep through the night and probably go to bed early. Angel wished he could stay the night but he had to work in the morning.

The next few days came and went and Angel was at his desk. On his mind though was Buffy and Connor. Angel was down in the shooting room and firing his weapon. He had to practice to pass his marksmanship test in a few weeks. When he looked at his target and where he aimed, as always was perfect. Angel headed back up to his desk where a man was waiting. The man was in uniform one Angel knew about but never has come across. Angel walked into his office and the man turned around facing Angel. Angel stood before the man and Angel stood just slightly taller.

"Officer Riley Finn," The man introduced himself holding out his hand. Angel slowly took it and they shook. "You must be Officer Angel, hear you're a real legend." Angel nodded and walked around to his desk and there was a file that wasn't there before but he recognized it, it was an older case that needed some signatures. Angel sat in his chair and knew this man wanted something because it's not everyday that the US Marshals come by.

"Can I help you Officer Finn?" Angel asked and Riley nodded.

"About a year ago you were given a sealed file," Riley started and Angel nodded remembering. "Anyone been asking for it? Tampered with it in anyway?" Riley asked and shook his head no.

"It's been in the file cabinet right outside and I've been here just about everyday since it was brought in why?" Angel asked.

"Just making sure." Riley answered and Angel nodded but something wasn't right.

"Can I see your badge?" Angel asked and Riley took out and showed him it was an official US Marshal badge. "Why so concerned about a sealed file? No one has touched it."

"From the information that was given to me it's a somewhat like a top secret file." Riley answered which did interest Angel but he knew if he opened a file like that without proper procedure and protocol he'll lose his job and probably go to jail. "Just doing some house keeping that's all." Angel nodded and stood up knowing Riley wanted to look at the file to make sure it was not tampered with. Angel lead him to the filing cabinet and opened it looking for the file. Angel found it and it was still sealed and in the same condition it was brought in. Riley took it and inspected it as Angel waited. Once Riley was done Angel refiled it. "One more thing before you close it up," Riley reached in his pocket and handed him a piece of paper. "Check to see if this file is here too." Angel looked at the paper and went searching and there it was. It was also a sealed file and once again Riley inspected it. Angel didn't like this. It was one thing for certain things to remain a secret but he felt out of the loop.

"Mind I ask what this is about?" Angel asked and Riley looked up as he handed the file back to Angel to be put away.

"Official business of the FBI." Riley answered.

"FBI has no jurisdiction out here it's my town. Plus you're not FBI. And I don't want to be stepping all over you but I don't like it when a Federal Marshal comes in demanding files let alone not showing proper identification right away." Angel stated and Riley nodded.

"Well, thank god this has nothing to do with you. Now if you'll excuse me I must report back." Riley then left as Spike walked over giving Riley a strange look.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Spike asked as Angel shut the file cabinet.

"Remember we got a sealed file about a year ago?" Angel asked and Spike nodded. "He was looking for it."

"Should we arrest him?" Spike asked and wanted to but there was no reason to.

"He's a Federal Marshal but he was an asshole." Angel commented. "If we could arrest people for being assholes,"

"No place to put them." Spike finished and Angel nodded and walked back into his office. Angel sat back down to look at the case that needed to be closed but what he didn't know was that a surprise was going to take place later.

At the house Buffy made sure all the reservations were in order. Today was Angel's birthday and all he thought that was going to happen was Buffy taking him out. What he didn't know was that all his friends were going to surprise him at his favorite place. The places was a Japanese Steak House where they cook the food in front of you. At the house were Xander and Willow hanging out with Buffy. Like Buffy, Willow wasn't busy until school started up again. Xander was playing with Connor and they were having fun playing with toy trucks and blocks. Buffy and Willow watched them smiling.

"Boys," Buffy commented as it looked like Xander was having more fun playing with the toys than Connor was.

"They get older but they don't grow up. Their toys change too." Willow added and Buffy nodded agreeing. The two headed back into the kitchen as Buffy was going start preparing for the night. "Ok so I'll pick up the cake." Buffy nodded as she was going to get Connor's afternoon snack ready.

"Ok and whatever else you think we'll need and just combine all that and I'll write you a check." Buffy said as prepped the snack. Connor had just woken up from a nap and his battery was charged up and ready. Connor was going out with them tonight but Buffy was going to play it off the Joyce came by to take Connor out so she and Angel could go out alone. "And everyone will be there by six right?" Buffy asked making sure everything was in order.

"Yes, everything is good Buff." Xander answered as he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator as Connor went to stand by his chair waiting for Buffy to put him in it. Xander reached for something and looked up at Buffy.

"Sure Xander take what you want." Buffy said and he smiled and she rolled her eyes as he opened up the string cheese wrap. Buffy walked over to the table and put Connor in his chair and then she reached for the plate that had a cut up apple and some crackers and placed it before Connor. Connor ate it with delight as Buffy placed his sippy cup in front of him. Sometimes Connor will take the bottle but once he turned one he wanted the sippy cup which was fine with Buffy.

"Juice?" Connor asked pointed to the cup asking what kind it was.

"Grape," Buffy answered and he took it and sipped it. Willow smiled at the little moment. Connor was something else. Xander was still getting some food and grabbed a coke. "Do you not eat at home?" Buffy asked and he shrugged as he went to the table to snack with Connor.

"So what did you get Angel for his birthday?" Willow asked as Buffy cleared away some of the mess.

"A picture," Buffy answered and Willow looked confused. "There were some pictures from Disney my mom took and two of them came out nice so I had then touched up and one is in black and white." Willow smiled and couldn't wait to see them.

After snack time Buffy needed to make sure Connor had some food packed for tonight. She doubted he would want Japanese food well maybe a bite or something but he'll prefer his chips and cookies. Buffy then looked at the time which meant Angel would be home soon. They didn't live together but they lived next door and he was here more and more. And after work he would come here first to see Buffy and Connor and usually have dinner here. Sometimes the three of them would have dinner at his place. But still Angel would come by here which meant Willow and Xander needed to leave in a bit. There was another surprise for Angel other than just the dinner. Buffy had a weekend planned for him to go fishing at Lake Arrow Head something he hadn't done in a long time. It would be Angel, Buffy and Connor for the trip. She knew Angel would love it.

"Excited?" Willow asked and then Connor sneezed.

"Xander can you get a cloth?" Buffy asked before Connor wiped snot on his hands and then all over himself. "And yes I am excited I hope he'll like this."

"He will." Willow assured her as Xander came back and handed Connor the cloth.

"No, no," Connor insisted pushing the cloth away as Buffy looked him. "Boogies." He said meaning that towel was dirty.

"No, it's not, Xander got a clean one." Buffy told him as she handed it to Connor.

"No, I didn't." Xander stated and Willow glared at him and then he realized what he said. "Oh I mean yes I did yes Connor it's clean." Xander caught himself and Buffy smiled and Connor wiped his nose.

"Ok I packed my clothes, Angel will have to pack tonight, packed Connor's stuff." Buffy did a run down making sure she had everything as she picked up Connor. "Oh and I packed you." Connor smiled and she kissed him and set him back down. "Alright out, Angel will be here and if he sees you guys then he'll know something's up so out." Buffy said and they smiled as Connor was running around the house. Joyce would be here any minute to get Connor and get him ready at her place while Buffy got ready for the night. The friends waved good bye and they would all see one another in a bit Buffy shut the door and then looked down at Connor as he stood there. "Ready to see Angel tonight?"

"Yeah!" He answered and she bent over and picked him up and headed upstairs

Angel was at his desk finishing up paperwork for the day and reading some cases that were on the verge of being done. He stood up meaning he was about done when Spike came into the office.

"So we'll do something later for your birthday like go drinking or something." Spike said but he knew what was really going on. Angel nodded as he stacked the papers and grabbed his jacket and headed out to leave. After a few more people at the office wished him a happy birthday he went to Buffy's house. He would pick her up and they would head to the Japanese Steakhouse. Buffy grabbed her purse and she was a little nervous about the surprise but excited. She came out of the house as Angel waited and she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Happy birthday." She told him and he smiled and they shared a soft kiss. Once that moment was over they got into Angel's car and they were off. Down town Sunnydale was so different than down town New York but it seemed cozier with it's little shops and places to eat. The couple walked inside linked in arms and were on their way to get seated and when they rounded the corner all their friends were there.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Everyone said at once and Angel looked shock. The table was decorated with balloons and off to the side were his gifts. Connor came walking up to him and Angel picked him up. Angel came closer to the table as everyone hugged him wishing more happy birthdays. Finally they all sat and it was a Hibachi meaning they cook it all in front of you. What made Buffy smile was Connor's reaction to the show and fire when the cook lit the onion volcano on fire. The food was great and then the cake was brought out as everyone sung happy birthday to him and he blew out the candles. As Clair and Willow dished out the cake Buffy needed to lead in with the other surprise. Connor was climbing all over Angel which Angel didn't seem to mind.

"So are you doing anything this weekend?" Buffy asked Angel and he shook his head no meaning nothing but the usual. Once Angel got his piece of cake Connor settled down hoping to get a bite. "Good because we're going fishing."

"Wait what?" Angel asked not hearing that right.

"We leave tomorrow, we're going to go fishing, got a boat and everything for the weekend at Lake Arrow Head." Buffy answered and Angel looked around and everyone smiled.

"Wait what about work? And I need to pack." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"Taken care of mate." Spike said meaning he was good to go to take a few days off and Angel smiled. He was going on a fishing trip. After that it was time to open up his gifts and his favorite were the two pictures of him and Buffy walking hand and hand with Cinderella's Castle in the background and it was black and white. The other one was all three of them Angel, Buffy and Connor with Mickey Mouse. It was a good birthday.

The next morning came and it was time to go to Lake Arrow Head. The three left early for the four day trip. Buffy rented a boat for the four days and they would stay in a lodge. Angel was excited because he could teach them how to fish. Plus this was like a family vacation. Connor was attached to Angel and took to him quickly. Angel fit in perfectly and while Angel and Buffy had started dating in the beginning of the summer it felt like they have been together for a long time. Angel looked so relaxed as he drove the boat out on the huge lake and he let Connor take the wheel and Connor was all smiles. After that Angel taught Buffy how to tie knots, lines and lures and different ones. Connor seemed interested but he wouldn't care too much right now he was just happy to see the water and liked the boat. After Buffy got her line ready she tossed it out and now it was time to wait. The two sat and waited talking as Connor sat on the deck on a towel playing. They were like a real couple and as they talked Buffy thought about her time with Angelus. Angelus was always at work, he would come home and go to bed, wake up in the morning and leave. But with Angel they could talk and laugh. Buffy had her feet on the side of the boat and relaxing in the peaceful wind.

The two talked about their past well Buffy did her best to not give too much away. She mostly talked about her childhood and Angel did as well. Angel was born in Los Angeles California but moved to Sunnydale when he was three. Then Conor came over wanting Angel's attention and Angel put him in his lap.

"What dis?" Connor asked.

"Fishing, want to try?" Angel asked and Connor nodded.

Night was here and Angel built a fire by the cabin they were in and they enjoyed eating a classic fish fry. Connor ate seconds and loved it and Buffy's never had anything like this.

"You liked it Connor?" Buffy asked as he sat in her lap and he nodded but she could tell that he was getting sleepy. "Should do this all the time?" She asked and Connor nodded again.

"Won't argue." Angel said as he sat back just enjoying the night.

"Think it's bed time." Buffy suggested but Connor gave that groan meaning no he wanted to stay up. He didn't want to sleep because he didn't want to miss anything. "Say night, night to Angel." Buffy told Connor and he walked over to Angel and hugged him.

"See you in the morning." Angel told Connor and pulled and Angel could see it, Connor was done. Buffy took him into the cabin and placed him in a Pack and Play and as soon as he laid down he was asleep. Buffy came back outside and went to the fire and sat down. But she didn't sit next to Angel she sat in his lap and they both enjoyed the warmth of the fire.

"Best birthday gift." Angel said and Buffy smiled and felt proud of herself. The sad thing though was that summer time was coming to an end. Buffy didn't want it to because she had lots of fun playing with Connor and spending time with Angel. "There is was one thing I want to know," Angel began and Buffy nodded. "Who's his father?" Angel asked and Buffy's heart raced. She sat up and faced him. What should she tell him? The truth? He deserved the truth right? She already learned a relationship that begins with lies falls. But what if she tells him the truth and he hates her or feels afraid.

"Nobody," Buffy answered. "He was nobody just a liar. I thought I could trust him but he lied and cheated." Buffy answered which wasn't completely a lie. "I caught him with one of his secretaries and I found out I was pregnant with Connor. We tried at first to work it out but I could't trust him again so I left him." That was all true but the part she was about to say wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie it was just to protect her. "He never came after me or his son so I left. Never saw his son's birth so it was time to move on." Angel nodded and Buffy knew he would like a name and maybe more of a history but she hoped that was a enough. "You won't ever see him if that's what you're asking." Buffy added looking at him knowing that's probably the bigger question. "He didn't pay for anything, no idea what his son's name is and no you won't see him. He does't even know I moved here." Angel nodded and Buffy felt the urge to tell Angel that Connor could be his but she needed to take a step back. The last time her heart did a leap it fell and was shattered so for now things should be done in some sort of steps regardless how attached Connor is right now. Of course Connor is attached because Angel plays with him. He's over a year old but not old enough to really understand anything. Angel could come and go and where would that leave Connor? Buffy wasn't so concern about herself, she could take the pain. She didn't want to go through it but she could take it. But if she could spare Connor's heart then she would.

Angel wanted to be father, he always wanted to be a father. But what about Connor's father? Would Buffy let him? They've only been dating for three months but they've been friends for almost a year now. At the end of August it would be a year. Connor was now about fifteen months old and getting bigger. He was smart for his age and began talking back when he was eight months old. It was mostly babbling but he was already putting meanings and thoughts together. Now he was saying more words and forming sentences even though sometimes it made no sense. Angel for the most part is watching Connor grow before his eyes and it was amazing but would Buffy let him be something more than just a boyfriend? The best thing to do would be to wait it out and see how the pieces fell into place. Buffy looked to him and knew at some point she had to tell him about the past. She had to tell him whether because they were still together or because they were just good friends. She would dread that day but today wasn't the day.

"Sorry I brought that up." Angel apologized and Buffy smiled.

"It's ok," She said smiling but to be sure it was ok she leaned in and kissed him. But before she could pull away and Angel pulled her closer and she smiled kissing him. Angel then leaned back with Buffy still kissing him so he was no on his back and she was half on his chest. The night was warm with a light breeze and comfortable enough to fall asleep in. Buffy pulled away smiling down at Angel and he reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. Just before they could kiss again they heard Connor crying. Buffy sighed but Angel moved first.

"I got it," Angel announced and Buffy smiled as he went inside the little lodge and Buffy went to put the fire out and turn in for the night. Buffy walked into the small den as Angel came out holding Connor in his arms. Connor woke up and probably got spoked because he wasn't in his bed and mommy wasn't around. Angel also held a small stuffed animal and waved around to help Connor settle. It seemed to amuse him for a bit as Buffy locked up for the night. "Forgot to tell you some US Federal Marshal came into the office." Buffy paused and had to keep it together. Why would the Marshal be around Angel? She played it off being interested as Angel waved the stuff animal in front of Connor but it was becoming less amusing with each second.

"Oh," Buffy said thinking on her toes. "Why was a Marshal here?" She chose her words carefully because if she said he and Angel being a cop could raise questions. Angel shrugged as he walked away to get something that might make Connor happier.

"Not sure he was looking for a closed file, well two actually." Angel answered and that seemed to calm Buffy down maybe it wasn't her Marshal. Then Angel held something in front of Connor and he turned it on and Connor liked the spinning light. "Oh look at the light, that's cool huh?" He asked and now Connor was relaxing. Buffy smiled as Angel was able to put Connor in a better mood and walked over to them. "Lights are cooler than stuffed animals right?" Angel asked Connor as he walked into the bed room and Buffy followed inside. Connor was going back to sleep realizing he had his mom and Angel here. Angel put Connor back into the Pack and Play as Buffy went into the bathroom. She quickly changed and when she came out Angel went to change. Buffy crawled into the bed and it was really comfy. She sat there waiting for Angel thinking about the Marshal that came to the office. Then she wondered what Angelus was doing? Sitting in jail, he was in jail while she was out enjoying her life. Then Angel came out of the bathroom and for whatever reason the sweats and the black shirt that hugged his body that had word S.W.A.T. on the front in small print on the left side of the shirt made her heart go wild. She smiled seeing him as he walked around the other side of the bed and got in. Buffy curled up next to him looking forward to what tomorrow would hold.

The weekend was over which meant finally Angelus could talk to his new lawyer. Angelus walked down the prison hall in chains. He has gone through some trials already and he was right now serving a double life sentencing. His next trial would make it a triple let alone all the other crimes.

"Prisoner on the move!." A guard yelled letting the others know plus Angelus was one prisoner to watch for. He already had some followers in the prison which wasn't good. A request was put him to isolate him completely. No lawyer wanted to defend him because there was nothing to defend not with the evidence and the testimonies especially Elizabeth's that was the deal maker. Angelus was brought into a room with a table and sat down. The guards chained him to the chair and then left. After a few seconds a woman walked in. He requested a woman lawyer because he could charm just about any woman he wanted too. The plan was to have a lawyer but make his own case. He could manipulate just about anything he wanted also if he spoke looking into the eyes of those testifying against him then he can put fear in him. Doctor Gordon and Sweets advised that he'd be drugged before his trials so he couldn't do that but they were turned down.

The woman was an older woman but that was easy for Angelus. He found that older woman wanted it more than the younger ones. This woman was no newbie she's been a lawyer for a long time but looking at his file she wasn't sure if she could free him. He had a long list of charges and the ones that were already brought against him would need to be appealed. All in all they had one hell of an uphill battle.

"Angelus," The woman said as she sat down. "I'm Lihal Morgan you requested me." She said and Angelus nodded. "So I was looking through the charges," Lihal began as she opened up the file.

"That this is nearly impossible?" Angelus asked and Lihal looked up as he had his half charming grin. "Been told but remember the word possible is in the word impossible." Angelus said and Lihal nodded a little. "I've heard great things about Wolfram and Hart and if you win this with me I'll give you sixty percent and donate to the firm and believe me one donation from me and your firm will take off in new directions." Angelus laid out and he could tell that intrigued Lihal. "The only way this will work is if we work together because they've got the wrong man and my people have nothing to do with this. There is one thing I'd like to know so when we do win and I become a free man where's my wife and son?" Lihal looked through the chart.

"It says that they have been placed in Witness Protection there's nothing more, no name or location." Lihal answered and Angelus nodded pretending to look hurt but knowing where to start looking was a start. He's been asking that question for a long time now but no one would tell him and for good reasons. Not all his followers were behind bars so he can get the information soon. "So let's talk about getting you out of her." Angelus nodded sweetly but on the inside he wanted to get out now. He was in a cage and he was not meant to be in a cage. An animal like Angelus can't stay locked up. The beast was getting riled up and when the beast gets riled up it gets bad. He wanted to get out the legal way but it could take years. So a back up plan was forming in his head and the woman before him would help him regardless if she agreed or not.

_**So we got some issues people. Looks like Buffy's secret is getting a little harder to keep now dating Angel. And then we have Angelus and his plots. How are things going to go down? I mean in an earlier chapter I mentioned something about Clair and a secret she's carrying. Then we got Angel and Buffy and if Buffy has learned anything from Angelus, a relationship won't last with secrets. How will Angel find out I mean Buffy's file is just outside his office not only that another file is out his office too. And then how is Angelus planning on getting out? It's Angelus take a stab at it (no pun intended). The two worlds have to collide right? Will Angel and Angelus meet? How will that go? What's Angelus going to do when he sees Buffy because he did love her and she ratted him out. It's a hot mess. Love to hear your thoughts on how it's all going to go down. **_

_**More to come soon so in the mean time check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse forum where you can ask questions and don't forget to vote on my bio polls. Thanks for reading and comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	11. The Blonde Woman

Chapter 11 The Blonde Woman

_**A/N: The chapter we've all been waiting for. What does that mean? What chapter have you've been waiting for? I don't know guess you'll need to read. Enjoy.**_

School was in session and the fall term passed by. The holidays came and a new year began. Buffy has been in Sunnydale for more than a year, with Angel for seven months and Connor was turning two in three more months. It was all going well these days for Buffy. Angelus truly felt like a thing of the past and she didn't keep much of a record on him. When she first came here she would follow up on him but now she was busy being happy. Angel was slowly moving into her house spending little time at his. After work he would go to Buffy's and in the morning leave Buffy's after dropping Connor off at daycare. They were forming into a family these days and the transition was seamless.

Today was a day at the park. There was a school fundraiser going on and Buffy being a teacher had to go. Angel managed to get a half day at work to help mostly because he got to be with Connor. Those two were partners in crime these days. Buffy was going from table to table trying to raise money for new computers at the elementary school and Willow tagged along with her. The event was on a Saturday afternoon and it was sunny out with a nice cool breeze. Buffy and Willow were walking together chatting and in the distance she saw Angel and Connor together. Angel looked like he was teaching Connor football. But Connor just looked happy to be outside and playing. Connor spotted his mother and charged after her and she scooped him up as Angel came over looking a little tired.

"You look tired," Buffy commented and Angel nodded.

"Just ran a marathon." Angel answered meaning he was chasing Connor around and Connor maybe be little but he was hard to keep up with. Buffy smiled as Angel came over and kissed her quickly. "So what's next?"

"Well I passed out all the fliers so I'm ready to go home." Buffy answered but Connor wiggled in protest and pointed to something.

"Bouncy house." Connor said meaning he wanted to go to the bounce house.

"You're not tired?" Angel asked and he shook his head no and Buffy smiled. "Ok we'll do the bouncy house and then go." Connor nodded in agreement as they headed over there. Connor got in and motioned for Angel to follow. Angel wasn't sure if he was going to fit in but did. Connor started to jump and Buffy watched with Willow next to her. Willow could see it, they were a family. The two girls then sat down on a bench to enjoy the afternoon.

"So," Will started and looked to Buffy. "You and Angel planning on moving together?" And Buffy turned to her not having an answer to that. It felt like they lived together for the most part. Angel spent the night at her place more than once a week, four or five times to be exact. He would get off of work and got to her place. They sort of lived together now but did they really? Angel was really wedging himself into their lives and it was getting normal and when he wasn't over both Buffy and Connor felt sad and missed him.

"I don't know," Buffy answered and watched the two play well Connor was playing Angel just sat and watched but was amused. "I mean we've been together for almost a year so maybe." Buffy wasn't sure now thinking about it. "I mean what's the next step?"

"Well you could do it backwards, get a place and then get married." Willow suggested and Buffy smiled. "You want to live with Angel?" Willow asked and Buffy thought about it. On a logical stands it would be cheaper and more efficient but on a emotional level were they ready?

"You think we're ready?" Buffy asked. "I mean he's always over and when he's not the house feels empty." Buffy explained. "He's not one to push either I mean we haven't even…you know yet." Willow smiled and she knew that was something important to Buffy. "He would never push I picked up on that a long time ago." Buffy was rambling on a little now. "Has ever lived with a girl?" And Willow shook her head no.

"He's dated before but no, never long enough to move in with someone and I don't know up until you showed up he didn't seem interested in a relationship." Willow explained.

"Why?" Buffy asked, that was something she didn't know or understand. Willow shrugged as she thought about it.

"I guess with the job he has he's afraid he might not come home or something and I guess he never found a connection. I remember he use to like the bad girls." Willow smiled a little. "I mean you know the ones that took risks and stuff but it never lasted and then once he left for the military it all changed. He retired and just never found anyone." Buffy nodded wondering what Angel was like back then. "Well, never found anyone until now." Willow hinted and Buffy looked to Willow.

"I'm not getting married I mean if I do it'll be a long time coming." Buffy stated and Willow understood. "Sometimes I think that's the reason why my first relationship failed. We moved so quickly and I was really young." Buffy then realized she needed to make sure she picked her words carefully. "I don't know guess we'll see what happens." Willow nodded and agreed. If it felt right and worked then maybe these two would move in together. As the girls watched the boys getting tire seeing them play a man looked at them. They giggled thinking that he was checking them out as he sat there but then he got up and walked over to them and they giggled some more.

"Elizabeth?" The man asked and Buffy's heart sank. She hasn't heard that name in almost two years now. "Elizabeth Sherman?" The man asked and Willow looked to Buffy.

"You must have the wrong person." Buffy spoke up playing it off as she stood up and Willow stood up with her.

"No you're Elizabeth," Then he held up the flier that was passed around. "Is your number on here?"

"There's better information on that paper than her number," Angel said and Buffy felt a wave of security hit her. "Now if you want to donate or get more information than go to that booth over there." Angel stated to the man meaning back off. He could tell Buffy was tensing up and uncomfortable same with Willow. The man nodded not wanting any trouble with the man and walked away. "You know that guy?" Angel asked and Buffy looked at him and shook her head no. She honestly didn't recognize him.

"No, I don't." And that was the truth but something told her to put up her defensives and maybe change the locks.

Night had come and once both the boys were asleep she snuck downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She felt horrible for calling at this hour but what else could she do? She dialed a New York area code anded waited.

"Sweets," A groggy voice answered.

"I have a major problem." Buffy said to Sweets. "Like I was the park today for a school fundraiser and a man asked me if I was Elizabeth Sherman." Buffy explained.

"Ok, ok relax," Sweets sounded awake now. "He asked for Sherman not O'Reilly?" Sweets asked.

"Yes," Buffy answered.

"Ok that's not too bad. Remember you were a famous person when you were a figure skater. He could be a fan." Sweets suggested.

"Yeah but that was a life time ago." Buffy sounded nervous.

"Did you recognize him in anyway? Did he come off as a hit man or someone dangerous?" Sweets asked.

"Just he knew my name and I haven't heard that name in a long time." Buffy answered still feeling shaken about it.

"Did you give him your name now?" Sweets asked.

"No," Buffy answered.

"Here's what I'll do I'll ask around to see if any of Angelus' people that they are watching have left in the last two years. In the mean time I want you to stay visible, don't go anywhere alone, don't answer the door unless you know the person, if you don't have caller ID then get it. Be discrete on what information you give to people." Sweets laid out the plan. "Also call the Marshal that's been assigned to you." Buffy was more than nervous right now. "This could be a false alarm."

"And what if it's not?" Buffy asked. "What should I do? Pack up and leave?"

"Running won't change anything. Now it's highly unlikely that one of his men found you. The odds of that happening are a million to one so the odds are in your favor. But for this to keep working you need to be Buffy not Elizabeth. You have a life now so use it." Sweets said and Buffy knew what he meant. If this is to work she needed to unitize what she had.

The weekend went by and now Buffy woke up to a Monday morning. Buffy walked downstairs and the kitchen was already busy. Angel was up half dressed making coffee with Connor sitting in his chair waiting for his breakfast. The sun wasn't up yet and it six in the morning. Angel was up at five to do his morning jog and was now getting ready for work. Buffy got a wave of comfort seeing his gun shoulder holsters on. She had put all her worries out of her mind because she had Angel. She couldn't have picked a better boyfriend. Luck had to be on her side when she moved here. Angel was mixing Connor's oatmeal and went to serve it to him. Connor didn't look all that impressed with it he probably wanted something else. He started to feed himself as Angel was prepping their breakfast and Buffy smelt the coffee being made. She liked it when Angel was here in the morning it meant an extra five minutes of sleep and those five minutes were a blessing.

"I hate Mondays." Buffy mumbled and Angel smiled as he reached for the coffee cups as Buffy needed to pack Connor's lunch. Buffy began and then Angel started to make them some bagels which Connor saw it. The bagel looked better than the oatmeal.

"I want a bagel." Connor stated but asking for something when you already have your food won't get you anything. "I want a bagel," He repeated again and repeating a request defiantly won't get you anything. "I want a bagel!" He got louder. "I want a bagel!"

"Connor!" Both Angel and Buffy said at the same time and the boy looked to them as they both had the stern look that meant stop. Connor was working up some tears but that wasn't going to work on them.

"Eat," Angel said as he went to finish making breakfast.

"And not another sound, better not hear you breathe." Buffy added there was no time for argument not on a Monday morning. Buffy then realized it as she finished packing Connor's lunch, did she and Angel parent Connor together? It worked though and it just happened and it felt so normal. Angel didn't undermine her he stuck with her so it gave Connor no room to fight. Thinking about it Angel has disciplined Connor more than once and it was the same type she did. It was go to the corner or go to your room and Connor obeyed them both equally. Was Angel around long enough to know what to do? That made Buffy smile a little on the inside knowing she had someone who knew how Connor worked and wouldn't let him get away.

After breakfast Angel was driving Buffy and Connor to school. It really did seem like they were a family. First it was the high school to get Connor to daycare. The three walked into the high school and went to the daycare room and like every morning Connor didn't want them to leave. It was normal and as soon as they do leave and the toys are brought out then he forgets who mom and Angel are. Buffy set him down to go in and the crying began and he turned around and hugged his mom. The tears came and Buffy kissed him. Then he turned to Angel holding his arms out for a hug. Angel reached down and picked him up.

"I, I no want, want to go." Connor cried but this was normal. He then hugged Angel crying. "Kiss, kiss and hug." He demanded Angel hugged him. He pulled away and leaned over to his mom and she took him for on last hug as Willow came over knowing she needed to save them or they'll never leave. Buffy put Connor down and he started to make his way in but turned around and went right back to Angel and Buffy. Everyday it was the something and you'd think it would get better. But when Connor got picked up he didn't want to leave so it was just the initial good bye.

"Go with Willow," Buffy said hugging him one more time. He began to walk over to will and turned around one more time and hugged Angel's leg and he had to pry him off. Connor maybe tiny but he was strong. Angel picked him up and handed him to Willow and he started to cough.

"Don't you dare!" Buffy warned him. If Connor wanted something like now which was to stay with Angel and Buffy he would make himself throw up. He learned real fast if he throws up then it's extra time with mom. Buffy learned really fast that was his goal and put a stop to it. She knew when he actually needed to throw up verse just doing it to get what he wanted.

"Don't you dare!" Both Buffy and Angel warned him plus Willow was wearing a nice shirt today and Buffy didn't want Connor to ruin it. The best thing to do now was to shut the door because if he kept seeing them then he would keep wanting them. Buffy closed the door and they disappeared and Buffy rolled her eyes and Angel smiled. As Connor gets older and realizes that they would come back then it would change. But he loved daycare so Buffy wasn't worried. The two headed off and Buffy just had to head to the other side of the campus to the elementary school. They left the building and Angel walked her to the school and down the hall to her class room. The elementary school was empty just staff and teachers. The kids will show up in about a half hour. Buffy unlocked her room and turned on the lights and Angel smiled, he liked the class room. Buffy turned to him and leaned in and kissed her and every time her heart fluttered. She pulled him closer just to deepen the kiss a little more. She then hugged him liking how it felt to be held.

"One more kiss and hug?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled and kissed and hugged her again. She was still feeling shaken by the man over the man at the park. Angel pulled away to leave and Buffy smiled, oh yes she was falling hard for this man.

At the office Angel went to work but as soon as he went to sit down a call came in for a possible homicide. Angel geared up and left to the scene. When he got there it was a car up in flames and there was a charred body in it. The flames were put out and it was time to figure out who this person was and what happened.

Meanwhile in New York, Sweets was working on finding out who the man was Buffy saw. He was at the police station with the records of everyone associated with Angelus and there were tons. A few of his men were not in jail but in hiding and they were top priority to find. But from what Buffy descried this man they were looking for was not in Angelus' inner circle. If it was someone from Angelus' inner circle then he would know Elizabeth and not ask or hesitate to do whatever Angelus wanted. So they had to look down the totem poll. Sweets and the arresting officer who also was one of the leaders on this case were looking. Sweets was the profiler so they could narrow it down.

"Ok we are looking for a white male, of Asian descent mid thirties early forties." Sweets explained to the officer. "The type of people Angelus would pick for hits share no connection with their victims to make the hit easier. The man probably has a criminal background such theft and drugs. He probably owes money and working for Angelus who has money will get him out of debt." Sweets continued as the officer sorted through files making different groups. Another officer came in to help who was also there when arresting Angelus.

"What are the chances of finding Elizabeth?" The second officer asked. "She's been gone for what two years now?"

"We need to follow up on it, we can't lose her." The first officer said which was true. If Elizabeth goes so does the whole case and Angelus not only will be freed but could never be tried again on murder.

"Where is an approximate location we can narrow this guy down too?" The second officer asked and Sweets pulled out a map.

"Elizabeth has been relocated in the Los Angeles area." Sweets said.

"We'll contact those offices and see if there's anything that matches hits that are Angelus' MOs or the profile you gave us." The first office said as he flipped through a file.

"What are the chances of one of Angelus' men making their way to California and finding Elizabeth?" The second officer asked.

"Highly unlikely but we can't risk it." Sweets answered.

"Might have found him." The first officer said as he had a file opened. "His name is Gavin Park, petty theft, drug trade." The officer than showed Sweets the picture and Sweets had a crued drawling of what Buffy described and nodded. "We're good. We'll get this sent out to all police stations and have him considered armed and dangerous."

Back in Sunnydale, Angel, Spike and Gunn returned from the crime scene and within the hour the victim was identified through the liecnces plate. Gunn handed Angel the file and he opened it as the three of them walked to a room.

"Amy Foster, twenty-five, single mother of Allen Foster." Angel read the file. "No criminal history, secretary for the Hampton Hotel." Angel sounded disappointed because now her son who is four according to the file had no mother. He put the file on the table and it hit a close to him because Connor was just two years younger than Allen. And to tell a child your mother isn't coming home, that is about the hardest thing to do.

"You ok mate?" Spike asked and Angel nodded he could help but think about Connor. "So let's catch the guy."

"No father or boyfriend as far as we know so we'll look at friends." Gunn stated and Angel nodded. Angel sat down as a woman came in to drop off something. Spike took it and opened it but it was weird because the fax number and the logo on the file was of New York. "It's a fresh kill so the person behind this is probably close." Angel nodded as he read the woman's file trying to get a feel on who she was and if she posed any threats or had anything that could have her killed and so far nothing but a clean slate.

"Well, this is weird," Spike spoke up. "This was faxed to us from New York, they want us to keep a look out for a Gavin Park."

"Why?" Gunn asked and Spike kept reading.

"Uh he's a suspect in the Angelus O'Reilly murder trials." Spike read but sounded confused.

"Someone's on the run." Gunn added.

"You think if we catch him they'll give us a cop show?" Spike asked and Angel looked up slowly with a _'really' _face. "Right back to the murder." And Spike continued to read.

"Would be kind of cool though." Gunn added and Angel ignored it and continued to read but it was the woman's picture that unnerved him. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes, she was small in size. Gunn noticed that Angel picked up on something by the way he was studying which meant he was onto something. "What you got there?" But Angel remained fix on the photo. "Angel?"

"Well, we'll post his picture around see what happens, doubt he'll come through a small one Starbucks town though." Spike said as he set the man's picture down and Angel glanced it but then looked again. He grabbed the picture and both Gunn and Spike knew something was up. "Ok gears are turning what's happening?"

"I've seen this guy," Angel stated.

"Good for you mate, New York will love you." Spike said but Angel didn't have time to be funny.

"No I saw him at the school fundraiser on Saturday." Angel started to get nervous as he stood up. "He was looking at Buffy." Then he turned to the dead woman's picture. "He was targeting Buffy."

"What?" Gunn asked and Angel showed them the woman's picture and she somewhat resembled Buffy.

"I hate the weird ones." Spike deadpanned understanding the connection. He liked blondes and Spike lit up a cigarette.

"He wanted Buffy's number he stared at her." Angel felt sick this man targeted Buffy, now the case did hit close to home.

"I say then let's get the son of bitch before he strikes again." Spike added and Angel looked up.

"Gunn, Spike," Angel started and meant it was time for a mission. "I want one of you to go to the elementary school and check on Buffy and the other to the daycare center and check on Connor." He ordered and they both nodded.

"Make our presents known or?" Gunn started to ask and Angel shook his head no.

"In, out and done. I don't want to alarm them." Angel answered and they both nodded. "I'll call New York and get more information on this guy." And the three broke off. Angel headed to his office and picked up the phone. After being transferred and on hold someone finally picked up.

"Officer Rick Grimes." A voice answered.

"Officer Rick Grimes, this is Officer Angel O'Brien and I'm head of the S.W.A.T and police team here in Sunnydale California. We just had a recent murder and it's believed that your Gavin Park was involved." Angel said and he could hear on the other line that the man was getting some paper and other things. "He's still at large."

"Ok, Officer O'Brien consider this man armed and dangerous. Who did he kill?" Rick asked.

"A woman named Amy Foster, twenty-five years old." Angel answered and Rick wrote it down as his partner came in and he gave the paper to him and his partner knew it meant to take it to Sweets and he knew what to ask.

"Ok, you do have permission to take him out onsite. He may or may not be leaving." Rick said.

"If I had more to go on like why he's hear I can be more of a help." Angel stated and that was true and Rick wanted to tell him everything especially because they were both officers of the law.

"O'Brien, this man works for the mob boss Angelus O'Reilly very dangerous. One of the people that put him in jail is out in the Los Angeles area and we believe he might have found out where the witness went and put a hit out." Rick was sharing not only vital information but very private information. Angel listened and this was important. Of course he wanted to catch a hit man and he had a very small to tie to Angelus through Buffy. Buffy told him about a year ago that Angelus raped a friend of hers so if this could be a way to help bring the man down even more then he will. But why was he interested in Buffy? Maybe to get a one nightstand. But why Amy Foster? Was she in the line of fire or was she the one he wanted.

"Anything else that is useful?" Angel asked feeling his blood boil.

"Not yet but I will keep in touch to give you more information." Rick assured him. "You be careful Officer O'Brien." Then his partner came into the room shaking his head no meaning Amy Foster was not Elizabeth which was good but the man killed an innocent woman.

"You too." Angel said and hung the phone up and he sat at his desk. Something was nagging at him and he got up and things sort of made sense as he went to a file cabinet and opened it. He started to search and found it. It was the file that came to him over a year ago and it was from New York. Was this the witness that was being protected? The Federal Marshal was interested in the file back in August. It was a sealed file too meaning by law he could not open it without going through the proper channels and people. Then his walk talky went off.

"Angel?" It was Spike.

"Yeah?" Angel asked.

"Your honey and pup are ok." Spike answered and that calmed him a little.

Angel sat down with the two and the sealed file in front of them. He explained his hunch about the file, Gavin and the woman. It was mind blowing to say the least.

"Ok so what now?" Gunn asked.

"I got permission to shoot him on site if need be." Angel answered.

"Good." Spike said and Angel kept staring at the file wanting to open it. A hit man was in his town because of a witness and that witness could be dead. "Moving onto step two got cops all over scouting the hotels to see if he's hiding out." Just then a call came in.

"All officers suspect Gavin Park has been spotted in a Motel 6 off of route 10, all officers please be advise suspect is considered armed and dangerous." The woman over the radio stated and Angel, Gunn and Spike scrambled out of the room to get to the Motel 6. It felt like it was taking forever to get there but they were at the motel. Angel started to put his armor on along with Spike and Gunn. They would infiltrate the building and to the room to get him. Then an officer came up to them with a paper.

"Ok we got the suspect in this room," He pointed as Angel put on the bullet proof vest. "We have an officer in the room next to him and managed to get a camera in there. So far he hasn't moved and is watching TV." Angel nodded and grabbed his rifle. He then lead a team into the motel and it was time to take out a hit man. Angel moved down the hall quietly as the other me members of his team went down other halls clearing the way. They all started to meet up as they got down to the target hall. Angel went first and found the room. Inside the room Gavin sat on the bed holding a rifle falling asleep. Angel then kicked down the door and Gavin jumped and went to fire.

"Drop the gun!" Angel demanded and when Gavin saw the swarm of officers pour in he dropped the gun. "Hands up!" Angel ordered and he did as he was told. "Put them behind your head." His hands went behind his head. "Drop to your knees." Gavin went to his knees and sat there. Gunn made his way over with a set of cuff and in one quick movement Gavin kicked Gunn in the shin. It didn't phase Gunn but Gavin rolled and went to get his rifle but he didn't know who he was dealing with. Angel fired a shot and it caught Gavin in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and both Gunn and Spike ran to him to subdue the man. The other officers surrounded the man as he was being arrested.

"You shot me! You shot me!" Gavin yelled and Angel didn't care.

"Cuff him, bandage him and then get him back to New York." Angel demanded.

"I'll find her! Elizabeth is going down!" Gavin yelled as Angel walked away.

The afternoon was here and Angel looked to the time. Buffy should be done with school and probably home now. He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Summers," Buffy's voice was heard.

"Hey it's me." Angel said.

"Hey what's up?"

"Listen I'm going to be home late, rough day and I still need to finish a few things." Angel said.

"Want me to save you dinner?" Buffy asked and he smiled a little.

"No it's ok." He insisted and Buffy nodded. "But I'll see you soon."

"Ok, see you later, bye."

"Bye." Angel said and waited for her to hang up and once he heard the click he put the phone down. He then turned to his computer and sighed. He typed in the name Elizabeth but got a long search list. Maybe it wasn't worth it. But he had to know who he was protecting if the person was alive. The first few pages were of different Elizabeths even one being the Queen Elizabeth. He had to refine his search so maybe he could search the police database. He could but it was a secure site meaning they track anyone who uses it. And if they find him snooping around he could get in trouble so it meant he had to stick to Google. This Elizabeth was tied to Angelus somehow, maybe she was victim. So he typed in Elizabeth and Angelus and the first thing that came up interested him. It was a news letter titled "Prince of New York Marries." So Angel clicked it and when the picture came up he felt sick, beyond sick.

Buffy was at home cleaning up as Connor was now in bed. She then sat on the couch and sighed meaning it was a long day. She decided to watch TV when the door opened and she looked over and Angel came in. She got up to go greet him and wanted to talk to him about what she wand Willow talked about on Saturday. As she walked over to him he turned away and headed to the kitchen and she knew something wasn't right.

"Angel?" Buffy asked as he stopped still with his back to her. "What happened today?" Angel turned around and she saw him holding some papers and he started to look through them and found the one he wanted. He took it out and held it up to Buffy and her heart sank to the floor. Her jaw dropped and eyes widen.

"When was I going to know about this?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up at him. "A man name Gavin Park killed a woman today. At the same time a New York police officer called me telling me the Park was a hit man of Angelus. That man that asked for you number this past weekend that was the hit man." Buffy took a step back and she felt like passing out. "Lucky for you he's been caught I shot him." Buffy heard a ring in her ears and her vision tunneled. "Who are you?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up. "If lie to me I'll walk out that front door and you will not see me again." Buffy looked to him and about three million things went through her head and she was trembling. "Who are you?" She couldn't run anymore. "Are you her?" Angel asked pointing to a blonde woman in a white wedding dress standing next to Angelus. "Are you the person that's being protected by the US Marshal that came to my office?" Buffy continued to look at Angel.

"The name is in that article," Buffy started but was cut off.

"No, I want to hear it from you I don't want to read it I want you to say it." Angel demanded and she wanted to break down in tears. "What's your real name?" Angel asked.

"My name," Buffy paused gathering what she could to say it. "My real name is Elizabeth Marie Sherman O'Reilly." She said and Angel stood there not moving. "I am the ex-wife of Angelus O'Reilly, New York's most ruthless mob boss. The little boy upstairs, his real name is Aiden Malachi O'Reilly, Angelus' son." Angel felt dizzy. He fell in love with a mob boss's ex-wife and son. "I'm a prime witness is his murder trials." Buffy then looked up to him hoping he would say something. Then it hit Buffy, she had been found or at least possibly been found and headed upstairs quickly leaving Angel still standing in shock. Buffy checked on Connor and he was sleeping and then she went to her room and to her closet and reached for a suitcase and threw on the ground. Angel then stood at the doorway and saw her beginning to pack. "I have to get out of here." She stated but was on the verge of tears. "If he's found me he'll kill me whether he's in jail or not."

"So you're going to run?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up.

"You have no idea what Angelus is capable of. And if you're smart you should be just afraid of him as I am." Buffy warned him.

"Ok then, just leave." Angel said and it hit Buffy. Running away meant leaving Angel and she looked to him. She stopped moving and sat on the edge of her bed and finally the tears fell.

"Oh God," She wiped a tear away and looked up to Angel. "You know you're living next a world champion figure skater." Buffy said to him. "All my medals are in a box, can't even proudly tell anyone." Buffy said but Angel didn't understand what she was trying to get at. "Maybe once he loved me. I caught him sleeping with a woman he worked with and at the time I was pregnant with Connor. Then I don't know maybe by fait or chance I saw him kill three men in alley with the sun up. I turned him in and they found out he was the leader of the mob of New York. I found out he killed forty some people maybe even more. I found out the night before he was arrested he raped my best friend because she told me to leave him. My best friend is dead now. Even in jail he can still kill. If I die half maybe more or even all of the murder charges will be dropped." Buffy paused and looked up. Angel was still standing there listening. It did feel good to talk about it but it probably meant the end of them.

"I," Buffy paused. "One of the last times I saw him he mocked me. He said it was never good enough anyways. So I divorced him, got a new name and left him." Buffy summed it up. "But I still feel that he's watching me and if this Gavin person you said was one of his I can't stay here." Buffy then let more tears fall. "When I first met Angelus, when we were first together I thought it meant something. I thought he loved me. I don't know maybe he did but he wanted power and I took it from him. But if he killed my friend then I know he'll kill me. I went bed with a murder and he killed people like it was nothing. He," Buffy paused again. "For a small amount of time he made me feel special but I wasn't. He'll kill me just the same as all the others." Buffy got quiet with silent tears falling and then she looked up to Angel. "I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you I couldn't risks Connor's life. I understand if you leave. I guess I'll never actually be something special." Angel the walked over to her and slowly got to both knees and placed both hands on the bed on either side of Buffy. He looked up to her and she looked to him.

"You're something special to me Buffy." Angel said and she looked up. "You and Connor." Buffy shook her head as if she was disagreeing.

"Are you going to be something I regret?" Buffy asked. "Because if you are then I can't I won't do that again." Buffy made the terms clear and Angel didn't move for a moment. Then to show her that he wasn't going to be something she would regret he leaned in kissed her. It was a soft kiss and then Buffy pulled away and got up as Angel remained on the floor. Buffy walked to a self and got something. She turned around holding a file and Angel stood up and she handed it to him. "It's everything." She said and she left the room and Angel kind of followed and saw her go into Connor's room. Angel headed downstairs to the kitchen table and opened the file and began to read.

After some time Buffy left Connor's room, her eyes were red from crying out of fear and pain. She noticed though the light was still on downstairs meaning Angel wasn't gone yet. She was excepting him to leave though. This was a huge secret but she had every right to keep it. Buffy walked slowly about halfway down the stairs and sat. At the table Angel read the report that Buffy well Elizabeth had given. He should be upset that she never mentioned this but then again she did just picked her words carefully. But everything made sense, the US Marshal, the timeline all of it. Angel then stood up wondering what to do and then turned around as Buffy came in.

"Is he sleeping?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded as she walked around the table and it was so awkward now. "Buffy this," He paused and looked to her. "This is something most people wouldn't do." Meaning he was proud of her. "So what now?" And she shrugged.

"I don't know." Buffy answered. "I don't have a place to go." She looked over to Angel. "You shot the man?" She asked and he nodded.

"At the time I thought he was just your average serial killer and that the woman he killed was what he liked." Angel answered.

"She had blonde hair, kind of looked like me?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded and Buffy fought the tears. Another innocent person is dead because of Angelus, because of her.

"It's your call Buffy." Angel said and she stood there. She could run but where too? The best thing to do would be to have security around her but that might draw attention. She was playing with a double edge sword now.

"I don't know what to do." Buffy gave her answer. "I don't know where to go or who to trust. He's so dangerous, he lies and he can manipulate just about anyone." Buffy explained to Angel. "If he's gotten this close then everyone I know should be afraid and to keep you all safe I should leave." Angel nodded.

"Will you tell me where you're going?" Angel asked and she wanted to cry. Her feelings were deepening for him and now she just had to cut them. What about Connor? Connor adored Angel and then just to rip him away. It wasn't fair but if meant Angelus couldn't hurt Angel then so be it. Buffy turned around not wanting to show her tears to him. Angel walked closer to her.

"I'll stay in touch." Buffy choked out and then faced him looking to his chocolate brown eyes. "The sooner I leave the better." Angel nodded and his heart was being crushed as they stood before one another. "Thank you." She said to him and grabbed his hand squeezing it and fought the tears but she was losing the fight. She meant to let go of his hand but didn't and she felt his fingers intertwining with hers. She looked up to him and he looked down at her. Angel brought her in for a kiss but it wasn't the soft kiss from earlier. He didn't want her to go, who would protect her and Connor if she did? Buffy threw her arms around his neck and thought about it for split second. Angelus was not her husband anymore, she had a right to live the way she wanted and she wanted Angel. Leaving would be a mistake and mistake she would always regret. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as they kissed feverishly. He went to pick her up but where to go. He walked with her in his arms still kissing her and ended up almost ramming her into the refrigerator but broke the impact with his hand and eased against it. He then went to pick her up and she threw her legs around his waist and they had yet to break the hungry kisses.

Angel wanted to set her down somewhere so he wrapped both arms around her still holding her walked to the kitchen table. But the file was in the way but that was an easy fix. He tossed the file away and laid her down. The past was the past you couldn't erase it but you could move on. Buffy heard the file and its papers hit the ground but she didn't care. Angelus was in jail and if he tried anything Angel would take care of it. He proved that today to her not intentionally but he did. The two scooted a little bit more onto the table still kissing but Angel didn't want it here but to have her hinder him was enough. Angel pulled away to let her breathe as he kissed her up and down her neck and then back to her lips. They should slow down but it was the rush of the last few hours that fueled this. A man came to town to kill her and it scared them both.

They stumbled their way upstairs trying not to wake Connor as they went into Buffy's room. Angel shut the door behind him and they fell to her bed. Buffy hoped if they were going all the way then she would be good enough. Angel already reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it away. He never broke the kiss for the most part while doing that. Buffy was undoing his buttons and peeled the shirt off of him. She then took the undershirt off of him. He was so warm she loved it. Angel rolled over so she was on top of him and he pulled away so he could look into her eyes he tucked some hair behind her ear and pulled her in for another kiss. He wanted to make her forget about Angelus completely. Angel found what held the bra together and removed it. He felt Buffy tremble a little as if she was nervous so he had to make her comfortable but how? He sat up still holding her and decided to show her a real man makes love to the woman he loves. Angel placed a trail of kisses down her neck and to the front and it sent goosebumps all over her.

He pulled her back to the bed and Angel wasn't going to lie to himself he dreamt about doing this for a long time. Buffy did too and as it was happening she couldn't believe it. She reached down and found his belt and it just slid right off and she tossed it somewhere. Angel rolled over so she was under him again and to keep her safe. Their pants came off in a matter of minutes and Buffy was more than nervous hoping she was good enough for him. Angel slipped in and slowly rocked. Buffy wasn't sure if she should keep it down or not because of Connor. But thinking about it didn't do anything because she let out a moan. What was happening was a slap to Angelus. Buffy was sleeping with a cop, something he hated and this cop was becoming the father to his son. If Angelus finds out not only will he be furious to learn that his ex-wife found love but another man was raising his son.

Angel and Buffy found a rythme and kept rocking and one thing Buffy realized when she was with Angelus he barely looked at her when they had sex. But with Angel he gazed at her and his eyes smoldered with passion and she couldn't look away. She didn't want to look away because it felt like someone was adoring her, just her. Angel rested his forehead to hers and it was building up and she kissed him because wanted to tasted him. The rocking motion became faster with each passing moment. She felt him grab her hand squeezing it knowing it was about to happen and she braced herself trying to hold it but couldn't and this was the first time she could honestly say a man gave her a climax. Within moments Angel trembled and Buffy held him as they panted. He collapsed on her and she just took in the bliss and the weight of the world was gone. She then felt his lips on hers and she returned the kisses hoping the night would just continue.

The clock read four in the morning and these two lost count now but it didn't matter. But they both had to wake up in the next two hours. Even though time seemed to stop for them the world outside kept spinning. Buffy was laying on top of Angel and she was giggling. Because he knew her real name she could talk about her past and she was glad she could. She finished telling him a funny story about her and he smiled and laughed too. The laughing died down as Angel reached out cupping her cheek she nuzzled into it and if she allowed herself she could fall asleep now.

"I won't let anything happen to you or Connor." Angel stated clearly and looked to him and she could see it in his eyes that he was being honest. Seeing his eyes she could see what honesty looked like and it was so different than deception. He already shot a man today for her that proved something. Buffy leaned in and kissed him a deep kiss too. Angel rolled over so he was half hovering over her. He pulled away running his fingers though her hair and for the last few hours she hasn't thought about Angelus and to be honest she hasn't had coherent thought since they've started. Angel leaned in and kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around him him in a tight embrace not wanting to let go.

"Guess we're not sleeping." She commented and for some reason they both started to laugh and she pulled away looking at him.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked because if she did he would let her. Buffy shook her head no and he smiled a little.

"What if Angelus does find me?" She asked and Angel looked deep into her eyes.

"Then he'll have to answer me." Angel said which meant Angelus had huge uphill battle to get to her. He might be a mob boss but take that away then who was he really? They were two different men and Buffy knew she was looking at the better one by far.

"Just stay here." She said and he kissed her again. "Stay," She repeated again and again in between the kisses and he nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and promised her.

"No, I mean stay here." She said and he looked at her and smiled and she smiled at him. There was one more thing left even though it's been less than a year and the last time this happened it ended bitterly and badly. "Do you love me?" She asked and for some reason if he said yes she would know. Unlike Angelus who said it there was always this strange feeling with it.

"I love you I really do." Angel answered and she could hear it, it was true. "I think I loved you when you yelled at me for running my motorcycle engine." Buffy giggled but she remember that night and it might have been the best night. Buffy lunged forward hugging him. "I love you and Connor." And she nodded and pulled away.

"I love you too." She said and he kissed her with passion. It felt so right to say it and when he said it she really felt that he meant it. It looks like they weren't going to sleep tonight and would pay for it later in the day but it didn't matter. Buffy rolled on top of Angel and sat up and he smiled a little looking up at her and bent down and kissed him. Angel pulled her closer and the night going into day would be perfect.

_**So they finally did it but that wasn't the even the best part. A hit man came to town. But does Angelus know that his wife is in Sunnydale? Will the hit man tell Angelus he killed a woman but not know if it's the right one? What about Angel and Connor, looks like Angel is falling into a father role. What if Angelus does find out about Angel booming Connor's father? Will Connor even call Angel daddy? How is this all going to play out? So many questions and you'll get answers with each chapter. So hang tight. **_

_**By the way a new story is due soon. If you guys read my story called The Gift rewrite then you might be pleased to know a sequel is in the works so stay alert for that. It's going to be good. **_

_**So with that being said more to come soon. Check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse forum where you can ask questions and I might just answer them. Don't forget about the polls on my Bio page which there is a new one now. **_

_**Commnetns and reviews are always welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	12. New Moves

Chapter 12 New Moves

Angel didn't sleep but he held Buffy for about an hour or so. He looked to the time and knew it was time to wake up and get Connor ready for daycare. Buffy would have go to work even of she was tired but it meant they would sleep great tonight. Angel got up slowly and Buffy gave a small moan in protest and he wished that they could just stay asleep. Angel grabbed his boxers and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower he walked down the hall and when he opened Connor's door the little boy was in on the floor playing and Angel smiled. Connor got up and followed Angel downstairs to the kitchen. Angel looked at the time and saw they would be pushing it today. Angel cleaned up the file that was thrown to the floor last night and he sort of put it back together. Once in the kitchen Connor sat down next to him and didn't leave Angel's side.

Buffy rolled over and sighed knowing she needed to wake up and get ready. It was going to be a long day as she got up and got dressed. She went downstairs and saw Angel was a step ahead and she went to help. Connor smiled at his mom and hugged her. Buffy walked up to Angel and he leaned down and kissed her and that made Connor giggle. Buffy set Connor down and he went to stand by his chair as the day was beginning.

Like always dropping Connor off was the same but he went to his class and then Angel walked Buffy to her classroom at the elementary school. The good bye was a long one as she held him and didn't want to let go. Angel made it to his office and sat down and looked to the picture Buffy gave him for his birthday of Connor, her and him. They looked so happy and it was a perfect picture. Then Spike came into the office with a file about Gavin Park. Gavin was still here in Sunnydale in jail waiting for transportation back to New York.

The file was the report on what happened and then Angel would sign it off. He would also sign the papers to release Gavin back to New York. Because he crossed state lines and possibly murdered others the FBI was involved along with the Federal Marshals. They would be by any time now receive the prisoner and that would be one more person under Angelus' command in jail.

Angel went to the jailhouse to see the man who was to kill Buffy and failed. But the man left a little boy motherless. Angel walked down the hall and found the man cell and he looked up.

"What do you want?" Gavin asked.

"You came into my town I should ask you." Angel shot back and the man smiled.

"Don't worry when I report this back to the boss you'll have a lot more on the way." Gavin threaten as he got close to the bars but that was a mistake and Angel reached out and grabbed his clothes and pulled him closer. "Police brutality!" The man yelled.

"Yeah well file a complaint, there's nothing in this town for your boss." Angel told the man. "If I see any of your kind of people here in my town I will fire on sight." Angel then shoved him back and headed back to his office. He then picked up the phone and dialed Rick's number.

"Officer Grimes," Rick answered.

"Rick this is Angel from Sunnydale." Angel said and Rick was interested. "Just had a conversation with Gavin and he's says when he gets back to New York he'll report to his boss."

"That ain't going to happen. Angelus has been cut off from talking to anyone on the outside." Rick assured.

"Are you sure about that?" Angel asked and now Rick had to think about it. "From what I got about this Angelus he's one not to undermine."

"You know who Elizabeth is." Rick stated more so than asked.

"I do." Angel said and he heard Rick sigh.

"You keep it to yourself and are you friends with her?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Angel answered.

"She's lucky she found a cop for a friend." Rick added and thought about Elizabeth. She was sweet woman and didn't deserve any of this. "But keep this to yourself and we never spoke about this."

"Spoke about what?" Angel asked and he knew Rick was smiling. "I'll keep in touch."

"Thank you."

The school day was over and Buffy went to the daycare center to get Connor and noticed something was different. He wasn't the bright-eyed bushy tail boy from this morning. Buffy picked him up and he was limp and looked tired.

"Yeah about half way through the day he started to wilt." Willow said coming over and Buffy felt his forehead.

"Oh, honey," And Buffy hugged him.

"The flu's been going around so he might have caught it." Willow informed Buffy and she nodded. Buffy had noticed in the last week that the daycare was a little more empty than normal along with her class. Connor held onto his mother and Buffy knew it was going be another long night.

"I have stuff at home and thank god Angel will be there." Buffy said and Willow perked up hearing that. "What?" Buffy asked as Willow studied her. Buffy and Willow were becoming best friends and best friends pick up on the things others wont.

"You have the glow." Willow smiled and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on don't lie." Willow wanted all the secrets. "How was it?" She asked and Buffy thought about it and thought how much should she say in front of Connor. But Connor seemed out of it at the moment.

"It was mind blowing." Buffy answered and Willow did her little giggle.

"We'll talk later you take care of him." Willow insisted and Buffy nodded.

At the office Angel watched as Gavin was being taken away. The hit man was in chains as the FBI was taking him. Standing with Angel was Spike and Gunn. Angel signed the last paperwork and Gavin was out of here. But it worried Angel. Did Gavin know Buffy was Elizabeth? Did he have contact with Angelus? He just knew that he needed to keep a watchful eye on Buffy for now until the dust cleared. Once Gavin was put into the transport bus Angel went back inside followed by Spike and Gunn.

"Ok so what happens now?" Spike asked knowing they needed to have a plan just in case another hit man decides to show up.

"I talked to the officer in charge of the Angelus case and he told me he'll keep me in the loop." Angel answered and while that was good it didn't feel like enough.

"Buffy's a little shaken up from all this I bet." Gunn added. This was all over the Sunnydale news and what Gunn meant was that she ran into him and was a possible target not because she was Elizabeth.

"She's ok we," Angel started as another file was handed to him. "We talked about it last night." Angel walked into his office and sat down at his desk.

"Talked?" Spike asked and Angel looked up and nodded but Spike studied him. "Oh yeah I'm sure you talked about it."

"What does that mean?" Angel asked.

"It's ok mate, nothing to hide." Spike added.

"What's happening?" Gunn asked.

"Angel got some." Spike answered and Angel glared at Spike.

"Nice man." Gunn smiled and Angel wasn't amused.

"Good on you mate."

"Get out of my office." Angel ordered and they left smiling.

Angel came back to Buffy's place and as soon as he walked in he heard Buffy calling for him. Angel headed up stairs and to Connor's room.

"Oh, Connor," Buffy said as Angel walked in. Connor was on his bed and Angel saw it. Connor threw up in his bed. "Not on your comforter." Buffy peeled back the comforter. "Oh, baby." Angel came over as Buffy picked Connor up and he had puke on himself. Angel's seen some nasty things but vomit just gets to him.

"I'm cold." Connor said and he was sick for sure. "I want medicine."

"I'll get you medicine." Buffy assured him. "Angel's going to give you a bath." Buffy was getting the vomit comforter on the floor as Angel took Connor's hand and walked him to the bathroom. Angel took his jacket off and tossed it in the hallway knowing Buffy will get it. Angel started the water making sure the water was warm enough for Connor. Angel rolled up his sleeves and undressed Connor trying to avoid touching the vomit. Connor was shivering and Angel worked as fast as he could to get Connor into the tub. Angel tossed Connor's clothes away and then put him in the tub. Buffy came into the bathroom getting Connor's clothes and went to wash them.

"Yuck, vomit laundry the best kind there is." Buffy commented as she got his clothes; which made Angel smile a little as Connor sat in the tub. Angel took some wash towels and soaked them and put them on Connor's back. A bath would help him feel better. Buffy came back up with a fresh set of clothes for Connor and looked through the cabinet to get some medicine. Angel grabbed Connor's monkey towel and took Connor out of the bath. Angel dressed him and Buffy gave him some medicine. Connor was lethargic and not himself at all. Angel picked him up and he just rested his head on Angel's shoulder.

"Poor baby," Buffy rubbed Connor's back. Then Angel felt Connor convulse a little meaning he could throw up again.

"You ok?" Angel asked Connor and Connor nodded as they walked him to Buffy's room. On the floor was his old pack and play and on it was a comforter and a small bucket inside. Angel then felt Connor's head as he had the saddest look on his face. "Oh he's burning up."

"I know the medicine should help." Buffy assured him as Angel set Connor on the floor. Connor was not himself and just curled up in a ball and went to sleep. "I'll make him a cup of chicken broth." Angel then sat down with Connor for a moment and Buffy smiled and Angel looked up and then got up quickly and kissed her.

"Hi," He said and she smiled.

"Hi," Buffy then hugged him. "Thank you for dealing with puke." Angel smiled and they pulled away and kissed again. Buffy left as Angel sat back down with Connor and started to rub his back.

Connor finally went to sleep as the medicine was working. Buffy was in the office room on the computer while Angel was downstairs making sure everything was locked up. Angel headed upstairs and saw the light on at the end of the hall and went to the room. Angel walked behind Buffy put his hands on Buffy's shoulders and rubbed them for a moment and Buffy could go to sleep if he didn't stop.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked and kissed her cheek.

"Reading." Buffy answered and Angel wrapped his arms around her, rested his chin on top of her head and looked at the computer screen. "Haven't read anything on Angelus in a while and with Gavin visiting town need to catch up."

"How many people have spoke against him?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Before me, almost no one," Buffy started. "People who spoke just disappeared. So when I turned him in they were so careful to keep me safe and then more and more people spoke out. I had letters coming in thanking me for taking a stand." Buffy explained and Angel smiled.

"How much do you know about Angelus?" Angel asked and Buffy sighed. She should know everything about her ex-husband but when she really thought about it she knew nothing. What she thought she knew was all lies. So it was sorting the lies from the truth and hands down deception won. She learned about her husband through the police, newspapers, stories and surviving victims. Before he was brought to the light she thought he was a businessman that owned his own company, oh boy what she didn't know then.

"He's some what legendary," Buffy paused. "From what I've understood is he killed his way to get to the top. His father whom I never knew and he didn't mention him was the leader of the Callaghan O'Reilly mafia. The mafia is two families and well New York has too many Callaghan and O'Reilly last names that the cops can't track them. Anyways his father passed away from cancer so the bid was up for a new leader and Angelus wanted it but no one wanted him to lead not even his own father. To insure that we would be the leader he had all the men in the bid slaughtered. Angelus was the only one and became the mob leader." Buffy explained the story.

"He then gets himself a crew, the worst kind. You have Lindsey Macdonald, his right hand man. Lindsey deals with the money meaning those owe Angelus and if they don't pay up he would bring them in. Lindsey was also the logistics, he made sure everything was kept in line even killed a few people." Buffy thought about Lindsey and pulled up a picture of him. Angel looked at the man with shoulder length hair. "Then there's Marcus Hamill the muscle," Buffy pulled up his picture so Angel could see him. "He said to be able to crush a man's skull with his bare hands. Then his two whores Drusilla and Darla." Buffy found their pictures and she hated looking at them. "All four have not been found and said to be in hiding." Buffy finished the small history lesson. "I met them all and they all want me dead if they find out I was the one behind this." She then looked up at Angel as he was still holding her. "You see any of them you run." Angel understood that these people were dangerous and Buffy feared them. He looked at a picture of all of them together burning their images into his mind.

"You said it's because of you so many people are speaking out?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded and she felt him kiss her cheek. He then kissed down her neck and Buffy closed her eyes letting him kiss her. Buffy found his lips and kissed him. She felt Angel run his hands down her side and that sent a chill up her hold body. Angelus never really romanced her like this so this was a little new to her. She threw her arms around his neck as he kept kissing her neck and knew what was on his mind and she didn't mind. After last night she wanted more of it. "No one will hurt you." Angel whispered to her kissed her lips again. They couldn't go back to her room since Connor was sleeping in there but they had this office room. Buffy got out of the chair and couldn't wait anymore and took her shirt off and Angel smiled as he too his shirt off following suit and tossed it away. Angel then pulled her in kissing Buffy deeply. They both fell to the floor and Angel towered over her and looked down at her and she smiled and she smiled back. He leaned in for another kiss and she happily accepted. The ironic thing was there was a picture of Angelus on the computer screen. They of course didn't care nor took any notice. The screen would go in its saver mode any second as Angel was getting rid of their clothes.

In New York, Angelus paced in his jail cell. He was always so bored not knowing what to do. He was told through the grape vines that one of his hit men was found and arrested and he wanted to know which one. He had a few out scouting places for Elizabeth. They were in the big cities such as Los Angeles, Chicago and Atlanta. He gave the order to kill her and bring back his son at first but had a different plan. One to find Elizabeth was nearly impossible, she could be anywhere she could have even left the country. He also wanted to change the plan on the hit; which was not to kill her but kidnap her and Aiden and bring them back. So a message needed to be sent out somehow and because the cops and guards around here they were making it difficult to send and receive anything. Lilah was trying to have it changed but too many people were against it. The city of New York was against Angelus completely and while he should be in jail he might not be standing a fair trial here. There was talk to move his trial to another location but some were afraid he would use that to escape. Then a man came to his cell and he walked over to him.

"Rick, long time no see." Angelus said with a smile. Rick didn't want to be here at this time of night but he thought he should tell Angelus personally that his hit man was caught not only that the man fessed up to other locations of other hit men and the FBI was already on it.

"Came to see how you were." Rick said and Angelus laughed.

"Caught someone I know didn't you?" Angelus asked not sounding surprised why else would Rick be here other than to transport him and it was too late to be transporting prisoners unless it was an emergence and the likelihood of that happening was zero to nothing. "Gavin right? I can tell which ones are the squealers and he looks like a squealer."

"You know it would be easier if you just pleaded guilty to all the charges against you. You'd be saving this town a lot of money and time." Rick explained and Angelus smiled.

"I didn't do any of it." Angelus said and Rick sighed.

"You're not fooling anyone, least of all yourself."

"Once Elizabeth comes forwards and apologizes to me and gives me my son then maybe we can talk." Angelus said. "I will find her whether I'm locked up or not. I will get out of here and you are on my list but she takes top priority right now." Angelus explained.

"You're not going anywhere Angelus you're going to die in here. Gavin has confessed to the locations of your hit men, thought that would make your night and no he never came close to finding Elizabeth." Rick then walked away as Angelus grabbed the bars looking out and he smiled. So what if Gavin ratted out some of his men, he'll get what's coming to him soon. Angelus was smart he's been keeping tabs on this place. He knows how a system works and he was learning how this one works. Angelus was going on trial again tomorrow for another rape charge; which added onto to his time here. Gavin was back in New York now and in jail but he was in county and anything going to Angelus was looked at carefully. Of course Gavin found out he didn't kill Elizabeth and that was all he was told.

Angel and Buffy laid on the floor of the office room holding each other. They should get dress and go to bed and check on Connor. But they couldn't stop kissing each other right now. Buffy pulled away with a smile and rested her head on his chest.

"Wow," Buffy said and Angel smiled. "Wow," She said again. "Where did you learn how to do that?" She asked and felt him kiss her head. "Cause that was, that was wow." Buffy was in sheer bliss and her head was singing.

"Which part?" Angel asked sounding a little cocky.

"All of it." Buffy answered and he smiled but it was time to turn in for the night. They got up and got dressed and headed to their room now. Angel was moving into her house and since he had Friday off he would do it then. They just needed to go to his place and pick out what would come in this house and what was going out of this house. They both changed and crawled into bed to get some much-needed sleep although with Connor being sick they might not get much sleep.

Connor woke up sniffling and got out of the pack and play and walked to the bed to the side where Angel was sleeping. He then started to pat Angel lightly. Angel woke up and rolled over seeing Connor.

"I want medicine." Connor said and he sounded awful and Angel sat up and got out of bed and picked him up. Connor was so limp in Angel's arms and he felt so bad for the little man. He wished a hug would make it go away. Angel walked to the bathroom where Buffy brought all the medications into since Connor was here tonight. Angel closed the door and turned on the mirror light so it wouldn't blind the both of them. He then looked to see what they had to give Connor. Angel set Connor on the counter top as he measured out a medication and then gave it to Connor. Connor took it but his face twisted in disapproval.

"Yeah, I know it's nasty stuff but it'll help." Angel assured him as he rinsed out the little cup and Connor held out his arms meaning he wanted to be held. Angel picked him up and swayed slowly hoping to get him to sleep. Angel felt helpless for Connor and wished he could take the sickness away for him. "My poor buddy." He rubbed Connor's back gently as the little boy was still in Angel's arms. Angel opened the door to the bathroom and then left the bedroom and walked into the hallway. Angel headed downstairs with Connor still in his arms and paced the house hoping this would help. He didn't like Connor being sick at all and Connor probably doesn't like it either. Connor then coughed and Angel couldn't help but hold him just a little closer. He then walked to the couch and sat down with him and Connor looked at Angel and smiled and leaned up against him. "Are you my buddy?" Angel asked and he felt Connor nodded on his chest and Angel smiled.

Morning came and Angel was in the kitchen. Every once in a while he could hear the faint coughing from Connor from upstairs. Angel was a little tired because he was up during the night trying to get Connor comfortable and sleep. Buffy was up during the night as well, the two tagged teamed for the most part. Angel was getting the coffee ready because they needed it. Buffy slowly came downstairs half asleep and went into the kitchen. She smiled seeing Angel there and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled and he nodded.

"What's the deal with Connor today?" Angel asked.

"I got plenty of sick days saved up so I'll stay home and mom doesn't teach classes on Thursday so she can help tomorrow." Buffy answered and Angel nodded.

"Well Friday I'm off so I'll move in that day." Angel added and Buffy smiled. "Maybe if Connor is feeling better we can pick out what can be moved." Angel suggested and Buffy nodded. Buffy let go and stood next to him. He then looked to Buffy as she grabbed some coffee cups. "Where did the name Buffy come from?" Angel asked and she looked up at him as he poured the coffee.

"Buffy is actually my grandma's nickname. I'm named after my grandma Elizabeth and she had a cousin that lived with her named Elizabeth so they nicknamed her Buffy." Buffy answered and he smiled. "Angelus never knew that so to keep a little bit of me I chose Buffy Ann because my grandma's name was Elizabeth Ann." She smiled talking about it. "Summers is a common last name so we chose that."

"Where did the name Connor come from?" Angel asked as he sipped his black coffee and Buffy stirred her cream and sugar into her coffee.

"I've always liked the name. It's…powerful and strong." She answered and Angel smiled. "Aiden Malachi was Angelus' choice, it's a family name so when I got to change the name I was like Connor Michael. Again Angelus didn't know that's what I wanted." Buffy explained with a smile. Angel liked the little history she gave him. The names weren't just some random names they had meaning and he knew the meanings. Angel then set his cup down and embraced her and she smiled hugging him.

The weekend was finally coming and Connor's flu was subsiding slowly and it was Friday meaning Angel was moving in. Connor was down stairs with Angel as he was making breakfast.

"How are you feeling today?" Angel asked Connor and he looked up as he sat at Angel's feet and nodded meaning ok and better. Buffy then came down dressed for the day to work on the house.

"Hi, Angel," Connor said and Angel smiled.

"Are you my buddy?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled.

"Yeah," Connor answered and stood up and hugged Angel's leg. Angel bent down and picked him up and Connor hugged him. Buffy walked up to the boys and Connor smiled. Buffy kissed Connor and he smiled bigger and then sneezed.

After breakfast Angel and Buffy decided what they wanted from Angel's house and what she wanted out from her house. Buffy liked Angel's mattress but he liked her bed frame so they would combine it. There were tons to do today, as they would be back and forth. What wasn't going into the house would go to storage and then it would be sold. They first gathered what they wanted and what they didn't want. Joyce came over to occupy Connor along with Willow, Cordelia and Anya. Spike, Gunn, Xander, Giles and Doyle came to help to assemble things and take things a part. Connor was much more playful still a little sniffly but better. Angel would then put his house back up for rent. Everyone helped out at some point. Connor wanted to follow Angel around and for the most part did.

Right now Connor was following Angel, Doyle and Spike as they moved Angel's mattress.

"Is that mine?" Connor asked as he followed them and Angel smiled. "I get a bed?"

"Soon Connor," Angel assured him which was true. He no longer had the crib Buffy tossed it out well someone saw her taking it out to the curb and offered her a hundred dollars for it. So now Connor just had a mattress in his room. Buffy was excited to have Angel moving in. Connor was in his mom's room watching them assemble the frame and put the mattress in it. "Here, Connor put the dresser together."

"Ok," Connor said and sniffed and coughed. He was now in that stage where everything was coming out. Angel smiled as Connor walked to the dresser and stood there waiting. Connor then went to Angel and hugged his leg and Doyle smiled. They looked like a father and son team.

The moving was over everyone went home. Buffy liked how her house looked now it seemed fuller and more like a home. Angel was giving Connor a bath and looks like he'll go back to daycare on Monday. Connor was put to bed and next weekend Buffy decided she get Connor a new big boy bed which he was excited for.

The house was quiet as Buffy sat up in her bed creating a lesson plan for next week knowing she had rearrange some things since she was out for three days. Angel was getting ready for bed as he was watching the beginnings of the college basketball season. Buffy liked the new TV in her room.

"Yes, yes turn over!" Angel clapped and Buffy looked up at him.

"That was very loud." Buffy pointed out.

"It's sports it's supposed to be loud." Angel explained as he looked back to the TV and crawled into bed. Buffy put away her lesson book and got close to Angel and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. And for once she felt she had a connection with someone. So this is what love feels like, well she liked it.

_**So who gets the feeling things are going south? It's not a huge downward turn but the events are starting to get going. It seems the happier Buffy gets the more agitated Angelus gets and wants out. I mentioned that Angelus has been keeping tabs on the prison, not good. I do hope you liked the fluff to take the edge off but we got another huge event coming soon. So what's next? More to come, thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Oh story alert! The sequel to The Gift rewrite has been posted and it is now two chapters long, I know right I'm a wild woman. But yes that's going so check it out. Lots going on. **_


	13. Freedom

Chapter 13 Freedom

An armor truck was awaiting one of the most dangerous cargos of all time. Angelus was in chains as he was being escorted by two guards and two armed guards and three guards lined up to make sure everything went smoothly as he made his way to the truck. Angelus was loaded into the truck and chained to the seat and the truck was off to the other side off town. Angelus wasn't alone though. Of course he had the two armed guards next to him and doctor Sweets sitting in front of him. Sweets barely kept his eyes on Angelus.

"You nervous doctor Sweets?" Angelus asked and Sweets looked up. "You seem uncomfortable." Sweets shook his head.

"No, I'm fine I'm merely here to comply with your request for psychological counseling during your transport." Sweets answered Angelus' requested Sweets to see if he could pick his brain about Elizabeth. "You comfortable?" Sweets asked and Angelus pulled on his chains. "Right well it's for the best."

"I do appreciate the company." Angelus said in a smooth and calm voice. "Being alone for so long it tests the sanity."

"Oh, I can assure you, you are sane." Sweets said not wanting to be here, knowing Angelus' intensions and motives but they weren't going to work.

"Just thinking about my wife and son, I miss them." Angelus said more or less as an out loud thought.

"Well you've lost the right to be a father." Sweets stated. "Angelus you're sane by definition. You know exactly what you've done and why you did it. And if you think you can convince me otherwise think again. You won't win this appeal or the next trial for that matter. Lihal's wasting her time on you and you're wasting tax payer dollars." Angelus did a small chuckle.

"You're so young you remind me of a little boy dressed up in his father's suit." Angelus was trying to rattle Sweets.

Meanwhile at the courthouse Rick and his partner Shane along with doctor Gordon waited for Angelus. The police bikes pulled up followed by the truck. Along with that were crowds of people some wanting Angelus free because he was a legend and others wanted him dead.

"There he is," Shane pointed out and Rick put his hand on his gun to feel safe. If Angelus made any attempt to escape he was going to shoot him on site. Inside the transporter both Sweets and Angelus saw the people swarming the courthouse yelling that his appeal not to be overturned and he remain in jail or at least some of them.

"Ridicules." Angelus commented.

"Well there's always a remote possibility you're appeal does happen." Sweets stated a fact. The transporter started to turn around because they couldn't get through.

"I'm the lucky one Sweets," Angelus started up the conversion again. "I mean my appeal falls through I'm locked away to rot. But guess what you're forced to live everyday as a repressed immature imbecile spouting candid theories that people don't really care to hear. You testify at my appeal I walk." Angelus smiled thinking he's won he found the perfect person that can prove that he is "insane". The transport then stopped and Rick and Shane went to help Sweets.

"You ok?" Rick asked as he and Sweets shrugged and walked away from the transport. "Alright what did he say?"

"Nothing worth repeating." Sweets answered.

"Nothing worth repeated alright," And the three watched Angelus get out of the truck and was hauled off.

In Sunnydale a part was about to start today. It was Buffy birthday party and she had to wait a whole week to get it but it was here. But first the birthday girl gets breakfast in bed. Buffy was still asleep as Angel was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready, French toast, eggs and bacon. Connor was with him helping well as much as he could.

"Where's mom?" He asked Connor and the little boy looked up smiling.

"She's sleepin'." Connor answered.

"What's today?" Angel asked Connor.

"Mommy's birthday." Connor answered and Angel nodded with a smile well her birthday was a few days ago but no one was getting technical. Connor then stood up and stood close to Angel holding his leg. They were buddies all right. "Angel, Angel," Connor started and Angel looked down at him acknowledging him. "Why, why call French toast?"

"Why?" Angel asked making he understood right and Connor nodded and Angel shrugged. "Guess the French people made it first." Angel answered and Connor nodded.

"We French?" Connor asked and Angel laughed a little.

"No we're not French," Angel answered and Connor nodded.

"What are we?" He asked and Angel thought about. Actually come to think of it they were both Irish. Connor was half but still Irish. He wouldn't understand at this age, so no harm right?

"We're Irish." Angel answered.

"What I-ish?" Connor asked and Angel smiled.

"Means we're cool." Angel answered and was loving the conversion right now.

"I I-ish?" Connor asked and Angel nodded because it was true he was. Angelus is Irish so that makes Connor half Irish. "Mommy I-ish?"

"No, mommy's…" He didn't know what Buffy was. "No, mommy's not Irish." But Connor still had some questions and they talked until breakfast was ready. Angel set it all on a tray and they headed upstairs to surprise Buffy. Angel opened the door and Connor came running in.

"Hi mommy!" Connor yelled and that could wake anyone up. Buffy rolled over and saw Connor at the edge of her bed smiling.

"Happy birthday," Angel said with a smile holding the tray.

"Hi mommy, hi, hi!" Connor smiled and Buffy smiled back and hugged him and sat up.

"This is all for me?" She asked still half asleep but she wasn't going to complain about breakfast in bed. Yes her real birthday was a few days ago today they were celebrating it. So it was breakfast in bed. "Thank you," She had a huge smile as Angel set the tray before her and now seeing the food she was hungry. Angel leaned in and kissed her and Buffy was giddy. "Breakfast in bed love it.

"Mommy I I-ish," Connor said and Buffy looked to him intrigued by that statement then she looked to Angel and he shrugged.

"Hmm, who told you that?" Buffy asked.

"Angel." Connor answered and she smiled a little. "But you no I-ish."

"No, no I'm not but thank you for pointing that out." Buffy had smile saying that.

"Alright, buddy downstairs got lots to do." Angel told Connor and the little boy nodded.

"Oh, wait," Buffy spoke up. "You want a bite?" She asked Connor and he nodded and Buffy gave him a small bite. "Good?" She asked and Connor nodded. "Alright go downstairs." Connor nodded and ran off. "Irish?" Buffy asked taking a bite of her food and Angel shrugged.

"He asked if we were French because you know made French toast I said we're Irish because well we are." Angel answered and Buffy smiled a little. "He asked if Mr. Gordo the pig is Irish."

"Is he?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"I don't know but he also asked if Mickey Mouse was Irish." Angel added and Buffy giggled. "I said no buddy Mickey Mouse is just a mouse. An Irish mouse? No just a plain old mouse." And Buffy laughed a little louder. "With red underwear." Somehow she knew this would have never have happened with Angelus. "Alright see you downstairs." He leaned in for a quick kiss and Buffy was all smiles as she turned on the TV to enjoy her breakfast in bed.

The house was decorated and her mom brought over the big cake. Of course her friends were coming along with other teachers from school and some other people from the police office that were friends of Angel, Gunn and Spikes. It was going to be a party but the house was big enough.

Willow and Joyce were the masters at decorating and had everything out along with food. Connor was excited to be a part of the party and even though it was Buffy's night he would be in the center of attention half the time. Cordelia showed up and you can she was getting a little bigger. During the holidays she and Doyle found they were expecting, that didn't take long at all. Cordelia was just sad she was going to miss the drinks for the party but no big deal.

The crowds made it and the party was in full swing with laughing and friends. Buffy was enjoying a wonderful birthday and got to be with everyone she wanted. Nothing could wrong today.

There was a lot of a yelling and screaming going on right as too many men were shoved together in cellblocks. A fire broke out in the East Wing and now to make sure everything was in some sort of chaotic order and to make sure every prisoner was accounted for they were shoved together into cellblocks. There was one cell though that needed to be checked but the cell was burnt to a crisp. Rick and his partner Shane were walking down the hall with the prison's Warden.

"Where did the fire start?" Rick asked as they walked down the hall.

"Not sure just yet." The Warden answered as the halls still had smoke looming in them.

"Is it legal to shove that many men in one cell?" Shane asked but it didn't sound like he cared any. They then made it to the end of the hall to a cell. "Angelus' cell?

"Yup," The Warden answered, as that cell was charred and black. "Body's in there too."

"Well good riddance I say." Rick stated as a forensic worker came over to get an overview the body to make a preliminary judgment confirming that Angelus was dead. But this wasn't Angelus' normal cell or prison. He was transferred here to be closer to a trial he was about to face. Some believed it would be good for him to stay in the maxim security prison he was already in but for money purposes he was brought here. The medical examiner came over and looked at the body.

"Male," The examiner started. "Thirty years of age give or take, matches Angelus' general size." Looks like this was a wrap. Angelus pissed off the wrong prisoner and got burned for it literally. "Suffered a painful death based on the contortion of the body."

"Good, just a small token for what's he done all these years." Rick commented. "So we done here?"

"I think so dentals will confirm it." Shane added as these two wanted to get the word out that Angelus was dead.

"Wait," The examiner spoke up. "Does Angelus have a tattoo on his right arm?" And he looked up to Rick and Shane and they looked at each other and shook their heads no. "There's a tattoo on this arm and it's the NY Fire Department logo."

"Are all your prisoners accounted for?" Rick asked the Warden.

"Yes if this is Angelus." The Warden answered.

"What about staff and guards?" Shane asked as panic started to set in.

"Yes," The Warden answered.

"This isn't Angelus this is one of the firefighters." The medical examiner stated and sounded disappointed.

"So the firefighter comes in to save Angelus, Angelus beats him up, takes his clothes and leaves him here." Shane explains the story. "Walks right out the front door."

"Son of a bitch!" Rick yelled and punched the wall. This wasn't good at all. "Lock this place down." Rick ordered as Shane got on the radio to have an order place for a ten-mile radius to be shut down to find him. As of now Angelus was free.

The end of the party was here and the last to leave were Cordelia, Doyle, Oz, Willow and Xander. They were in the living room talking to Angel and Buffy as Connor was still up but soon he would crash. Buffy and Angel would probably be right behind him too. Buffy looked around the mess and Willow and Cordelia got up to help clean some of it up. Angel sighed as Connor climbed on top of him.

"How are you still up?" Angel asked and Connor smiled and cuddled up next to him getting comfortable.

"Well, I'm out," Xander stated as he stood up and everyone stood up to say good-bye. He went to say bye to the birthday girl and left. Both and Doyle and Oz were able to get Cordelia and Willow out the door knowing they needed to get sleep too. Cordelia was just picking Buffy's brain about pregnancy and all that but she'll be back to get more info. Finally it was just the three of them and Connor was still running but he was about to crash in moment, sugar only last so long.

Later around eleven that night a knock at the door was heard and Buffy got up to answer it. She opened it and couldn't help but smile seeing two old friends.

"Rick, Shane," They smiled too because they remembered Buffy well Elizabeth at the time and she was nice woman. "Why are you two out here?" She asked realizing that they should be in New York. What she also noticed is that they were in uniform. Buffy understood when someone comes to your door in uniform it meant something was wrong.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked and she shook her head no.

"Uh just finished a party it's just me, Connor and my boyfriend Angel." Buffy answered and they both nodded meaning that was ok. Plus they both kind of wanted to see Connor. "Come in," She let them in and locked the door. They then followed her into the kitchen where Angel and Connor were. Angel looked up seeing the cops but he didn't recognize them plus their uniforms weren't the Sunnydale uniforms. "Angel this is Rick and Shane."

Angel walked over to his fellow officers and shook hands. He's talked to Rick several times so it was nice to meet him. Then the two officers saw Connor smiled.

"He got big." Shane commented as Buffy picked him up and brought him over. "Hey,"

"Connor, these are friends of mommy's Rick and Shane. Can you say hello?" Buffy asked him and he waved at them.

"Hi," Connor said and they both smiled.

"His birthday is coming up soon right?" Buffy asked and Connor nodded. "How old will you be?" She asked.

"One," Connor answered and Buffy and the others laughed a little.

"You're already one silly. What comes after one?" Buffy asked.

"Two," Connor answered.

"So you're going to be?" Buffy waited fro him to finish.

"Two." Connor answered and everyone smiled.

"Good job, that's right two years old." Buffy praised him and kissed his head he leaned against her meaning he was done for the day. "Let me put him to bed and we'll talk." Buffy suggested and they both nodded. "Say night to Angel." Buffy passed Connor to Angel and the little boy hugged him.

"Get some sleep." Angel said to Connor and kissed him. Connor nodded and looked sleepy. He bypassed his nap today so he was more tired than normal. Angel gave Connor back to Buffy and she headed upstairs. Rick and Shane looked to each other still smiling.

"He did get big." Rick added remembering the last time he saw Connor he was just a baby. "He kind of looks like," Rick paused and then looked to Angel. "You sort of."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Angel said as he stood there waiting for Buffy to return. It didn't take long to put Connor down because he skipped his nap today. She came down the stairs and back into the kitchen. "Uh coffee anyone? Uh I got a bottle of Jameson."

"I'll take that." Shane spoke up.

"Me too." Rick added.

"Straight? On the rocks?" Angel asked.

"Straight." They both answered as Angel grabbed some whiskey glasses and got the bottle from the top shelf and poured three glasses of the Irish whiskey as Rick and Shane took a seat at the table. Buffy sat down as two million questions ran through her head. Angel came over with the liquor; much needed liquor for the two New York cops. They took their glasses gratefully and sipped it.

"Oh," Rick reached for something and handed it to Buffy. "Lori knew I was going to see you." And Buffy took the plastic container and new what it was. When she stayed with Rick and Lori, Lori made her homemade banana pudding and Buffy ate it like no tomorrow so Lori made her some. If Buffy has her way she wasn't going to share.

"How is Lori? And Carl?" Buffy asked and Rick smiled.

"Good and they both say hello." Rick answered and Buffy nodded but the silence fell upon them as Angel sat down next to Buffy.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't come all the way from New York to bring me homemade banana pudding." Buffy broke the silence. Now how do these two them about Angelus getting free?

"At nine this morning Eastern Standard Time a fire was called from a prison. Shane and myself were brought in to possibly identify a charred body. The cell where most of the fire was had the prison Angelus O'Reilly." Rick paused letting Angel and Buffy absorbed it. Buffy couldn't believe he was dead; the mob boss dies by fire. But Angel being a cop could tell something wasn't right by the other two cops' body language. "To know if it was Angelus dental records were pulled the victim in the cell was James Howard a New York firefighter." Rick finished and Buffy looked confused.

"Angelus started the fire, the fighter came in to save, he wrestle with the firefighter, subdues him, takes his uniform and left." Shane finished and Buffy's heart sank and her stomach flipped. She started to get tunnel vision and ring in her ears. "At ten thirty in the morning Angelus has been declared an escape fugitive at large in New York City." Buffy stood up feeling dizzy but she could sit either. Angel sat there remaining quiet with no clue what to say.

"Elizabeth," Rick looked to her she turned and faced him. "Any idea where he can be?" Buffy shrugged and sat back down on the verge of tears. "Anything at all."

"No," Buffy didn't know what to say. "Whatever is in those notes all his places that's all I know." Buffy took in deep breaths trying to calm herself. Angelus was free but he wasn't here.

"What's the next step?" Angel asked knowing he needed to get a step ahead of this guy. Buffy started to think if she left anything behind for Angelus to follow.

"He'll try to find Lindsey and Markus." Buffy blurted out and Rick nodded, it was good information. "Anyone who defied him will be on his hit list but if knows it's me who put him there he'll come after me first."

"You think rally up anyone else from his crew? The low end people?" Shane asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Maybe, why?" Buffy asked.

"We can arrest them just in case Angelus tries to make contact." Rick answered and Buffy shook her head.

"He's too smart for that. He'll try to find Lindsey and Markus first from there he'll try to find me because I have his son. In between that he'll pick people that stood trial, you guys for arresting him." Buffy explained. "I would get Lori and Lily out of town. He might not after you in particular but he'll go after what you love. He finds that more…fun." Rick and Shane nodded understanding.

"Angel," Rick turned to Angel and he was ready to listen. "If Elizabeth allows it you can open her file. Also tell no one of this unless directed to. Causing panic might drawl him here. We won't get the Marshal's here not yet. That might send off a flag to Angelus."

"So just lay low?" Angel asked and Rick nodded.

"There's no point in panicking yet because he hasn't shown anything to worry us that he's found you. He's been out of prison for less than a day no way he's making here." Rick tried to assure them and Buffy nodded. She has realized that Angelus couldn't be here just yet. "You two both live here?" Angel and Buffy nodded. "Place the house under Angel's name, it'll make it just a little harder to find you." Buffy nodded. "Now, can't fly all the time nor can we give you guys up to the minute information as we ourselves will be restricted.

"But we will find a way to keep you guys informed." Shane finished.

"Anything else that I don't about him or that we can use to catch him? Old girlfriends?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged and he could tell Buffy talk about this. "I'm just trying ok, I want to get the little gerbil back in its little ball."

"Right behind you." Rick added and looked to a pale Buffy. "Anything we can do?" Buffy shook her head no. She hoping they were here to tell he was dead but instead he was free. "You guys hang tight ok?" Buffy nodded she was scared out of her mind right now.

Rick and Shane left leaving the couple alone. Buffy sat on the bed trying to keep it together as Angel finished making sure the house was locked up. When he walked into the room he could see the fear all over her so he walked up to her and got down on both knees.

"Hey," Angel reached out cupping her cheek and he tell she had been crying. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Connor ok." Buffy nodded and wanted to believe and she had to believe. She trusted Angel with her life. Angel leaned in and embraced her and she embraced him back sobbing. It was her nightmare come true and she no control over it. Angel had an idea that would help. "Be right back," Buffy nodded as he left the room and in a few seconds came back with a sleeping Connor. Buffy smiled a little as she got into bed and Connor was placed in between them. Connor woke up briefly but then went back to sleep. This helped a little plus it meant Connor was safe. Buffy looked to Angel and knew he was going to do whatever he had in his willpower to protect her and Connor. She reached out and Angel took her hand squeezing it assuring they were going to be ok.

Lindsey lit up a cigarette and handed it to Drusilla as Darla sat there looking bored. Markus came back inside and the four looked bored and tired. They've been on the run for over a year now hiding in this warehouse.

"Well, aren't you guys the saddest low lives I've seen?" A voice asked and everyone jumped at the voice as a shadow walked in. Drusilla smiled and stood up on the table. "I told you I would get out at some point." Angelus stood before them.

"My Angel?" Drusilla asked making sure she wasn't seeing anything.

"Yeah baby, I'm back." Angelus answered, Markus and Darla were in disbelief and Lindsey laughed as Angelus pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

_**So Angelus is free…now what? Well guess you'll have to wait and see right. What's going to happen now?**_

_**In my TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse forum I'm trying something new. After I post a chapter from a story I'll post like an "insighter's" thing about the chapter where we can further expand on it aside from the normal comments and reviews. So I'll see how that goes.**_

_**Anyways more to come soon with lots of drama to come. So what's next? Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	14. The Next Step

Chapter 14 The Next Step

_**A/N: This is a short chapter but it's needed before we get into some craziness. Enjoy. **_

Angel woke up and saw Connor and right behind Connor was Buffy. He didn't want to go to work after last night. At least he didn't have to go into the office until noon and can hang out for a little bit. Buffy's birthday party was ruined with the news that Angelus is free. Angelus wasn't coming here not yet. But just in case he needed back up. Angel sat up and sighed and looked at the time and had about three hours before he needed leave. Angel got out of bed and headed downstairs.

Connor woke up and noticed Angel was gone and looked to his mom. He smiled and then scooted out of bed and reached for the doorknob and opened it. Once the little boy started to walk and learned how to open doors no place was safe. Connor walked down the hall to the stairs and got on all fours and took each step carefully. He made it to the bottom and headed to the kitchen where he found Angel.

"Angel!" Connor greeted him and Angel turned around and smiled. "You go work?" He asked and Angel nodded and Connor didn't look happy. If the little boy had his way his mother and Angel would stay home all day and play with him. If Angel had his way he would stay with Connor all day everyday. Connor walked up to him and stayed at his feet. Angel looked down and Connor reached out and Angel picked him up and Connor held him. Angel just took a moment to hold him. Angel has fallen hard for this little boy.

Spike and Gunn followed Angel to his office and once they were inside Angel shut the door and the two knew something was up. Angel walked to his desk and sat down and Gunn and Spike took the two seats in front of Angel's desk.

"What's up mate you look…exhausted." Spike stated and it was true. Angel was up most of the night watching Buffy and Connor sleep. He knew better that Angelus wasn't going to show up that night but he still couldn't sleep and was worried. Buffy and Connor were his life now and nothing would hurt them.

"I'm going to tell you two something because I will need help but this is huge and no one can know about it not now." Angel started and Spike and Gunn nodded understanding the tone Angel gave off. "There's a secured file that came to us about a year or two ago and I have been given permission to open it."

"Secret service type file?" Gunn asked crossing his arms.

"Federal Marshal, FBI, Witness Protection type file." Angel answered. "I also need you two not to…freak out either." Angel stated and his two friends nodded. "You two heard of Angelus O'Reilly?"

"Yeah," Spike didn't seem all that thrilled hearing that name. "Bloody pouncy killed two friends when I was working for New York."

"Heard of him isn't he like the bad ass mafia leader? Killed like over forty people?" Gunn asked and Angel nodded. "Ok what about him?"

"He escaped yesterday," Angel had no tone it was just plain and Spike looked more than crushed and shocked. Gunn understood that an escape convict was never good but from what he has heard about this convict the last thing New York needed was him back on the streets.

"They'll find him right?" Gunn asked.

"It's not good that he's free but he's in New York we're in California," Spike stated. "Unless we have a witness living here."

"We do," Angel answered. "Angelus will wanted to murder the ones who have or will testify against him. The one on the top of his list is the one who turned him in and that person lives here in Sunnydale."

"Well if I meet the person remind me to say thank you for turning him in." Spike added.

"He'll kill others but he wants this one person dead and it's our to protect her." Angel explained.

"Her?" Spike asked. "Helping a damsel in distress, who's the lady?" Spike asked and Angel had to tell them.

"Buffy." Angel answered and both Spike and Gunn looked beyond confused.

"Wait, wait, wait," Gunn was confused he wasn't sure if he heard that right. "Buffy? Buffy as in your Buffy? Buffy Summers? Your girlfriend?" Gunn asked making sure there wasn't another Buffy. Angel didn't say anything as Spike still sat their confused. "How in the hell happened?"

"Wait, Buffy turned Angelus over? How?" Spike asked.

"Buffy is Angelus' ex-wife." Angel answered clearly and both their jaws dropped. "Her real name is Elizabeth and she saw Angelus murder three people."

"Wait, wait so that makes Connor…Angelus' son?" Gunn asked and stated trying to understand.

"Mate you're banging a mob boss's wife…nice." Spike commented but Angel looked less than amused.

"Buffy married a mob boss?" Gunn asked. "Buffy married a mob boss." He stated now.

"Yeah we know." Spike said and Gunn looked to him.

"Just trying to wrap my head around it." Gunn added and Angel sighed. "Not only are you doing it with the mob boss's ex-wife which I'm pretty sure he'll kill you for that but you're like raising his son."

"You'll be number one on his hit list if he finds out." Spike added.

"Thanks," Angel deadpanned.

"Sorry mate we just…what do you want us to do?" Spike asked seeing how Angel was looking upset, mad, frustrated and a little lost.

"I want you to watch out for our friends. They can't know about this not yet." Angel answered.

"You think Angelus will come to town?" Gunn asked.

"If he does then we have permission to shoot to kill." Angel answered.

"Sounds reasonable." Spike added.

"This is serious ok." Angel had to make sure they knew just how serious this was. Angel took out the file he got from Buffy and it was time to explain who Angelus was and what they might come up against.

Buffy was with her mother and gave Joyce the bad news. For about five minutes Joyce cried uncontrollably about it. She then had to hold Connor for another five minutes and then had to hold Buffy for another five minutes. Then she started to talk about packing up and leaving but Buffy managed to calm her down. Buffy reminded her mother that they had Angel and that Angelus wasn't coming here there was no way at the moment. Joyce decided it was time to tell Giles what was happening. Buffy had to remind her that she needed to be careful who she told.

After being with her mother Buffy was home and started to get dinner ready. Cordelia and Doyle were coming over any minute. Buffy stood at the counter and stood still. It now just hit her Angelus was free. Her heart pounded thinking about it. He was free in the streets, walking around and probably trying to find her. She wanted to cry about it, she wanted to scream and run. This was her nightmare since Angelus was put into jail. He would come after her and she now went through her mind what she might have left behind. She would have to be looking over her shoulder, clean her tracks hoping she didn't leave some grimy scrap of information behind.

As she was in thought, deep thought she jumped at the knock at the door. She almost screamed and burst into tears and then looked to Connor as he went running to the door to wait and greet who ever it was. Buffy opened the door and calmed herself down as it was Cordelia and Doyle. She let them in and they started to talk and Buffy had to push aside Angelus.

As Buffy and Cordelia finished up getting dinner ready Connor came down the stairs and that wasn't always a good thing. Connor's toys were mostly downstairs so he didn't always have to go upstairs. Once he wakes up from his nap it's instant pandemonium and for one little boy he was loud and Buffy forgets it was ever even quiet when he wakes.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Buffy asked and Connor had that look that he was up to no good. "Connor?"

"Na, na, nothing." Connor answered but Buffy wasn't convinced. Cordelia and Doyle smiled knowing this was going to be them soon.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Buffy asked again. "Show me?" She asked and went upstairs and Connor followed. Connor has on a number of occasions taken all the toilet paper off the roll, colored on the wall and taken everything out the garbage cans from the bathrooms and tossed the trash everywhere. Buffy then saw her and Angel's door opened. "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing," Connor answered.

"Show me where you were," Buffy walked into her and Angel's room looking around seeing what was at Connor's level that could be destroyed. "You didn't do anything naughty?" Buffy asked looking down at her son and he looked up at her and shook his head no. Buffy escorted him out and looked into the other rooms and everything looked ok. The two then headed downstairs and back into the kitchen. "Catastrophe avoided for now." And Cordelia smiled as Connor ran to the window in the living room to see if Angel was home. He knew Angel should be back soon.

"So uh Buffy," Doyle started. "Cordy here has been crying during action movies, did you cry a lot during pregnancy?" Doyle asked and Cordelia sighed and Buffy smiled.

"I cried at the Sham Wow commercials." Buffy admitted and then Connor came running into the kitchen. "It's that magic hour,"

"What's the magic hour?" Doyle asked.

"Connor's crazy and I'm exhausted." Buffy answered as Connor was running around the house and Doyle reached for the little boy and he giggled running away. "Got school and daycare tomorrow so have to get all of tomorrow's stuff ready. Connor gets a bath tonight; make sure he has his clothes ready. Oh and tomorrow I'm taking my class on a field trip because I'm crazy." Cordelia giggled and then Connor peaked his head around the corner and laughed as Doyle went after him.

"Being a mom is a full time job." Cordelia and stated and Buffy agreed as they set the table together. "So you and Angel gonna have one of your own?" And Buffy looked up and she hasn't had that thought before. Have Angel's child? Part of her smiled and wanted to say yes but another part was screaming no too afraid because Angelus was on the loose.

"Maybe…" Buffy answered because it was a maybe. "I mean I don't know it's still a little too soon."

"Angel is so in love with both of you and I can see him asking you to marry him." Cordelia seemed happy thinking about it. "Would you marry Angel?" Again Buffy wanted to say yes but she's been married once and it failed. She knew it wasn't her fault but still it failed.

"Baby steps," Was Buffy answer for now and Cordelia smiled.

"Angel's home," Doyle said as he came back into the kitchen.

"Angel home! Angel home!" Connor yelled informing the people of the house. Connor was standing on the couch looking out the window facing the front yard and he saw Angel's car. "Angel home!" He said again seeing Angel get out of the car. Connor got off the couch and ran into the kitchen. "Angel home!" Connor said again just in case they didn't know.

"I know a million people just told me." Buffy said and the front door opened and Angel came in.

"Angel!" Connor cried out with a smile and ran to his arms. Angel reached out and held him and Connor looked more than content. Everyone else greeted him and he could smell dinner and was hungry. Angel smiled seeing Cordelia and her little pouch she was getting. He was going to be an uncle and was excited. Angel set Connor in his high chair and put his bib on as dinner was about to be served.

Cordelia and Doyle left for the night as now it was time to get Connor ready for bed. Buffy would make sure most of Connor's stuff was packed for tomorrow while Angel gave him a bath. Once that was done both Angel and Buffy played with Connor in his room hoping to wear him out a little more. After playing some type of chasing and tickling game Buffy picked up the random toys as Angel put Connor to bed. They both said good night to him and Angel went back downstairs to check the locks and everything else.

Buffy went to her bathroom to take a shower and hoped it would relax her. Last night was horrible and it wasn't supposed to be. She wondered what it would have been like it Angel hadn't been then. She would have lost it completely and probably would have ran. But thank god she had Angel. Buffy let the water hit her and didn't realize Angel had come into the bathroom let alone into the shower stall. She then felt his hands and smiled a little. Yes thank god for Angel.

Buffy felt him press himself closer to her she smiled as his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her bare shoulder and up her neck. Buffy then turned around so she could see him and he leaned in for a kiss, a deep kiss. He missed her all day even though he only worked for about five hours. He finds when he goes to work he misses Buffy and Connor and wonders what they are up to all the time. But with Angelus out there he would not let them out of his sight if he could help it. He finally found someone to love well he got more than he could ask for he got two people to love and he wasn't going to give that up.

Buffy found someone to love too. She thought she knew what love was with Angelus but it was nothing compared to Angel. This was love, when you wake up and you smile seeing that person next to you. When you can't wait for them to come home and just hug you. When they smile and your heart melts and when they touch you it's like there's fire in your blood. Every time you see them you go weak at the knees and you get nervous and happens every time you see them. Where all you want to do is give them everything, body, heart and soul. That's love and these two had it.

Angel pulled Buffy closer so there was no space between them and with the hot water around them it only helped with the mood. For a moment Angelus was not on their minds just each other as he pressed her against the shower wall and slipping inside. Buffy closed her eyes letting everything wash over her and held onto Angel. She knew if Angelus found her Angel would take care of it somehow. He's already proven that he was ready to protect her and he'll do it again.

Buffy was in bed knowing she would fall asleep soon. Her body was tired from the stress but the little shower she took with Angel would help with sleep. Angel crawled in next to her pulling her close as she rested her head on his chest, the best pillow in the world. He wrapped both arms around her and for her it was the safest place in the world.

Angelus was sitting alone smoking a cigarette and was staring at something a photo. It was a wedding photo of him and Elizabeth. They were kissing each other and that moment caught in a photo was the happiest moment for him. He was happy with Elizabeth. She fulfilled something that he needed and for a moment when they first married he thought about leaving the mafia. For a moment he almost gave up that life but didn't. But he was too proud and arrogant to admit it was his fault for the failed marriage and being convicted not Elizabeth. But she ran, she ran away with his son a son he never got see. You don't do that to anyone and he will have his revenge somehow.

Did he want to kill Elizabeth for what she did? A part of him did but another part hoped that she would reconsider and they got back together. As he looked to the picture a door opened and Angelus looked up taking one more puff of the cigarette and tossed it and walked over to Lindsey. Lindsey set down papers and Angel looked to them. They were copies of birth records. He wanted to find his son and maybe from there find Elizabeth so he sat down and looked for the name Aiden and that name be attached to a date in March to woman named Elizabeth.

_**So Angelus is searching…not good not good. Also some questions were asked that I'm sure all of you have asked. Will Angel and Buffy want a child of their own? Will they get married? Hmm we'll see. So what's next?**_

_**There's more coming but if you want more insight to this chapter and ask further questions or just chat go to TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse forum under A Life to Live Up Until Chapter 13 topic and you'll get more. I'm doing this for all my chapter updates for this story and my story Aurora the sequel to The Gift so for those reading that got a chapter insighter stuff for that too. Feel free to post questions there too.**_

_**More to come soon and thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are as always welcomed. **_


	15. Killing Spree

Chapter 15 Killing Spree

_**A/N: This is a very Angelus centered chapter. Enjoy.**_

Prison life was not something he was ever going back to. That much he swore too. But living in a warehouse wasn't what he had in mind either. But given the two choices the warehouse is what he would take. He and his small crew had to be careful on everything they did. Using a computer was almost not an option. NYPD was on a manhunt for him and Rick and his team weren't stupid.

Rick, Sweets and Gordon were talking about Angelus. He has been out on the run for seventy two hours now, seventy two hours too long. Rick and Shane stood at the whiteboard as officers where in chairs listening. Sweets and Gordon were giving the cops a profile of Angelus.

"His IQ is off the charts, he's sociably liked and knows how to manipulate," Sweets continued as a picture of him hung on the board so everyone could see him. "He won't return to any place he had been affiliated with so you can mark those off your list. We know he's looking to find a way to get his name cleared." Sweets then looked to Gordon.

"He is a sociopath remember that. He won't use violence right away. He likes to connect with his victims and make them do as he wishes. Or torture them and not just physically but psychologically too. He can lie with the truth and that's what makes him dangerous." Gordon finished and then Rick came over.

"We have some leads to follow up on," Rick began. "Now he'll be looking for those who have testified against him or will. The lists of names are in your files. There's one person in particular he will be looking for and that's his ex-wife. She has been placed under Witness Protection the Federal Marshals are on that. But as she existed before going into the program she was Elizabeth Marie Sherman O'Reilly. A search criteria has been made for that name and if that name is used in any database the information will come to our tech team and the FBI's." Then a cop raised his hand and Rick nodded.

"The FBI is on this?" The cop asked and Rick nodded.

"We have reason to believe Angelus will flee the state if he hasn't already. If and when he does any fugitive crossing state lines it automatically goes to the FBI." Rick answered. "If that happens we lose our jurisdiction over him until he is brought back or he hacks into the city database."

"So in other words we want him to stay here." Shane added to the group of cops.

"This man is considered armed and extremely dangerous. You all have the green light if needed. He hates cops so don't try to befriend him, you find him you get back up or if threatens you in anyway take him out." Rick ordered.

"Define threatens?" One cop asked to make sure.

"A hiccup," Shane answered meaning just take him out.

"Everyone goes in pairs, no one goes alone." Rick reminded them and some cops looked confused.

"It's not like he's a ghost." A cop added. "How dangerous can one man be?"

"Pray to god we don't find out." Sweets jump in. "If we find a search on Elizabeth or even her mother and any parts of their file like birthday stuff like that it'll go here and the FBI and hopefully we can trace him."

"He's got a few friends out there and if he hasn't found them yet he will. Darla is the only one we've got under surveillance but that doesn't mean he won't try." Rick added. "The goal is to catch this man alive. Dead…just as good."

"Any questions?" Shane asked and no spoke up. "Alright let's bag him before dinner." The room disbursed, as it was time to find Angelus.

Angelus, Lindsey, Markus and Dru were suiting up. Angelus found no records of his son so he had to find Elizabeth's. He knew that police would be tracing everything so in order to get what he wanted he would have to kill. Markus handed Angelus a piece of paper of an address they would go too. The four were all in black and headed off into the night.

A young woman was in her apartment when she heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was. When she opened the door a woman stood outside holding a bible and smiled.

"Hello love, my name is Drusilla," The woman introduced herself and the woman smiled back.

In another apartment complex Angelus, Lindsey and Markus broken in. The place was empty and they trashed it. They didn't take anything just trashed it. Once it was trashed they left and went back to the warehouse. At the warehouse Drusilla finished tying up the woman as Angelus came back.

"She's not your Elizabeth but it's the best we can do." Drusilla said as the woman sat in the chair tied up. The woman was crying and shaking and had no idea why she was here. "I'll go get more." Drusilla said she walked passed Angelus and Markus went to help. Angelus walked to the young woman and knelt in front of her as she was trying to talk through the duct tape. Angel then peeled it off.

"Please, please, please," The woman begged and Angelus smiled and cupped both her cheeks smiling. She then felt his hands move from her cheeks down her neck and she started to cry even louder knowing what he was going to do.

Two days passed by with no real lead on Angelus and that frustrated Rick as he sat at his desk. The only thing that might be attached to Angelus is the fact her trashed his old apartment that now belongs to someone else. He was staring into Angelus' file trying to think where he could be and what he was doing. While he sat there the phone rang and he picked up.

"Officer Grimes," He said and listened. After about ten seconds in he hung up and rushed out of his office. Shane joined up with him getting a phone call too. They drove out to a dock where private boats lined up ready to be taken out. Rick and Shane ran to the scene as cops flooded the area.

"How many?" Rick asked as the Coroners were still pulling bodies out of the bay.

"So far five," The man answered. The bodies were all held together. "This makes six." The man answered and it was the last body. Rick and Shane looked at the bodies. "All female, ages range around twenties to early thirties." The man said and then Rick felt Shane tap him and Rick looked to him and Shane pointed to the name of the boat. The boat's name was Elizabeth. Rick looked to Shane and their eyes said it all.

After dentals were confirmed all six girls were named Elizabeth. That was the only connection they had were their names. What made it worse a few of them were raped. No doubt Angelus was trying to tell them something. As Rick was reading up on the preliminary reports his phone rang.

"Officer Grimes," He stated.

"Rick Grimes," It was Angelus' voice. Rick quietly set down the file and grabbed a pen and wrote something down. "Not in jail anymore oh did you like the bodies? I liked some of them myself." Rick then stayed in his chair and rolled to a window and lightly tapped on the glass and he saw Shane look in and Rick held up the paper that said Angelus. Shane sprung into action and came over with a device. He handed it to Rick and Rick placed it near the phone.

"What do you want Angelus?" Rick asked.

"Oh please, don't act stupid. I want my wife and kid so we're going to make a deal Rick," Angelus said. "Give me what I want and I'll leave your town alone don't then everyone who dies will be your fault." Angelus threatened.

"That's not happening Angelus." Rick made it clear and he heard Angelus chuckle.

"I have ways I'll find her, I'd be careful if I were you Rick, might want to sleep with one eye open." Angelus warned him. "You'll hear from me soon." And then he hung up.

"Got the trace he's at a pay phone off of fifth," Shane said.

"He's already gone," Rick sounded defeated at the moment but got up anyways maybe they could find clues there.

That night Drusilla brought back some alcohol for the group to party in celebrating in rattling the cops. It was to help knock them off their game the next step was to get into the system. But there was one other way to finding Elizabeth than just computers. Angelus had two people he needed to talk to. But first he wanted to get drunk tonight. As for Rick and Shane they asked their families to stay as far away as possible.

A few more days went by and Angelus was out in daylight watching. He was happy to be on the other side of the fence but for a moment he needed to get back in. Angelus spotted Gavin sitting alone and he nodded to Lindsey and Markus. This was a bold move but it was unexpected so it could work. Lindsey and Markus ran to the prison and tossed cans of flash smoke. Everyone in the prison went into an uproar as Angelus, Lindsey and Markus cut at the fence. Angelus went in and found Gavin and took him out.

At the police station phones were ringing off the hook.

"This is not happening!" Rick yelled. "You're telling me a fugitive broke into prison, took another prisoner and got away?" He asked a cop nodded. Shane got off to phone t confirm the worse.

"All the prisoners are accounted for but Gavin Park." Shane said and Rick looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

"He's playing games with us!" Rick yelled. "I want this son of a bitch caught or better yet dead!" Rick walked through the station as teams of cops were mobilizing. As of now two convicts were on the loose.

At the warehouse Gavin told Angelus everything he knew but Angelus wasn't sure how reliable this man could be. He said he saw Elizabeth but he's only seen Elizabeth in pictures and the woman he thought was Elizabeth looked similar. He said he killed a woman but Angelus knew it wasn't her.

"You want to risk going all the way to California?" Markus asked his boss as Angelus looked uneasy thinking about it. "We need more information." Angelus nodded and agreed and went to Gavin and without any thought snapped his neck and Gavin's head fell to the table right in his food.

"I can't look her up or the cops will trace me. My son doesn't even exist," He sounded upset.

"It's ok Daddy," Drusilla assured him and went to hug him but he pulled away.

"Not now Dru," Then he kicked the chair Gavin was sitting in to the ground and the dead body went with it. "She's out there with my son, she changed his name too. Stupid bitch,"

"I have an idea," Lindsey spoke up and Angelus looked to him. "It's a bit suicidal though." He warned them. "If Elizabeth went into Witness Protection then the only way to find her is to get into the system." He explained.

"No shit Sherlock," Angelus deadpanned.

"I'm…not done yet sir," Lindsey continued. "In order to do so I say we bag ourselves a Marshal."

"That is suicide." Markus stated and Angelus stood there not convinced. But then Angelus had an idea on what Lindsey wanted to do.

"Everyone in Witness Protection is assigned to a Marshal." Lindsey informed them. "We might be able to go through a database and find the Marshal."

"How?" Angelus asked. "It's not like names will be assigned to them so easily." Angelus stated. They had things they could do but it all required going online or near some place with too many cops. Right now Elizabeth and Aiden could never be found.

"We need someone on this inside." Markus stated and it was true. To get any information they needed someone on the inside. But who could do it? Who would want too? Unless they force them. But there was one person Angelus knew who was a computer tech and could hack into the system.

"I know someone." Angelus spoke up and finding her would be easier than finding Elizabeth. Also the cops were focusing hits on Elizabeth so it might take some time before they can pick up on this one.

A few days went by and Angelus found the place he was looking for. He waited until nightfall to make his move and walked to the front door. He picked the lock and went in. No one was home at the moment so he shut the door and locked it. Before anyone goes to bed you always have to use the bathroom. Angelus made his way to the bathroom and waited. It didn't take long for the one he was looking for to come home. She was alone too so it was perfect. After a few moments the woman walked into the bathroom in her robe and turned on the shower and opened the medicine cabinet and took out some toothpaste. She closed the medicine cabinet and looked into the mirror and was about to start to brush her teeth.

As she began she looked behind her feeling something. She saw him and her heart dropped and she took a step back as Angelus advanced to her. All she could do was scream and she ran to get out as Angelus went after her. She got out of the bathroom to her room but Angelus grabbed her and got her to the floor.

"Shh, shh, not going to hurt you not yet," He said softly. She screamed again hoping someone would hear it and help her. "Keep screaming and I will hurt you." Angelus threatened and pulled out a knife. "Now get up." He ordered.

Rick drove the cop care as fast as he could to the apartment complex and there were already officers on the scene. Sweets was there too and he joined up with Rick and Shane. Also there was a US Marshal.

"This is Michelle Odone's place but she wasn't always Michelle," Sweets started as they walked to the apartment seeing what damage was done. "Michelle Odone use to be Winifred Burkel one of Elizabeth's best friends."

"How the hell did he find her?" Rick asked seeing the apartment wasn't destroyed meaning the kidnap was easy.

"I don't know but we're looking into that now." Sweets answered. Rick let out a sigh of frustration. "This was a clean break in and nothing is stolen."

Back at the station at huge conference table Angelus' file was laid out along with Drusilla's, Lindsey's and Markus'. Other files were out just not open and they were all the files and cases tied to Angelus' including Elizabeth's old record. It was a late night as Rick, Shane, Sweets and Gordon were working on this knowing time was against them.

"Ok, Michelle Odone was Winifred's half sister. Her half sister died about seven or eight years ago. Angelus probably knew about the sister's name and traced Winifred to it. Since we were so focused on Elizabeth that let him slip right through." Sweets finished as he reached for his drink. Not only was the table covered in files but also with Chinese food.

"Hold her for ransom?" Shane asked. "Some how get the word out to Elizabeth and she comes forwards?"

"No, he doesn't tick that way," Sweets answered. "Kidnapping Winifred is for another purpose."

"Will he kill her?" Rick asked.

"Once he has what he wants most likely." Gordon answered and that wasn't comforting at all.

"He's hell bent on finding Elizabeth but what will Winifred do to help?" Shane asked as Rick read her file.

"She majored in physics and computers." Rick stated and that was the answer.

"He's going to make her hack into the system." Sweets added realizing what was going on. Rick reached for the phone and dialed a number and waited.

"You think she's doing it now?" Shane asked Sweets and Gordon.

"Not yet, first he'll try to persuade her if she refuses then he'll force her. It's going to take some time before she can. Plus the location they chose, Winifred will have to understand certain codes it's going to take some time." Sweets tried to assure him that they had time. "Winifred isn't a hacker so it may take longer."

"Yes this is officer Rick Grimes from the New York Police Department. I need to talk to your top tech employee," Rick waited. "Yes I know what time it is but if you don't you're going to have a serious problem on your hands."

"If Angelus can hack into the Witness Protection he can be putting a lot of lives at risk." Sweets realized because even though he was trying to find one person more information might leak out and thousands could be in danger.

"We have a fugitive on the loose and we have evidence that he's planning on hacking into your server so if you want your information to stay safe you get your best tech on the phone. You refuse I'll play hardball and go straight to FBI hell I'll go to the CIA if that's what it's going to take." Rick threatened.

"He's tenacious," Gordon commented and Shane nodded.

"You have no idea." Shane added as he ate his fried rice.

"Thank you," Rick said over the phone and waited.

"We might want to inform the FBI anyways," Sweets added and Rick looked up and with his expression asked why. "If he really is going to hack into that server it could mean a matter of national security. Some people in Witness Protection are there because of governments." Sweets explained and Shane grabbed another phone to get right on it.

"In twenty four hours if nothing is done we might need to start considering in moving Elizabeth to a undisclosed location." Gordon said and everyone in the room looked to each other agreeing.

Fred woke up and screamed because it was his face the first thing she saw. Angelus got down to one knee looking at her.

"Shh," He sounded calm and pushed some hair out of her face. "I've always liked you Fred so I'm not going to hurt you and as long as you do as I say you'll live."

"I don't know where she is." Fred knew why she was here and Angelus smiled. "I promise I don't so please let me go," Fred begged.

"You're going to help me find her." Angelus stated and Fred shook her head no while he shook his head yes and then reached out with one hand grabbing her face forcefully. "You do exactly as I say and I'll let you live, you don't then your death will be painful." He threatened and then nuzzled against her face. "You always were so fresh Fred, always looked tasty." Fred started to cry. "So here's the plan."

Buffy woke up and sighed seeing she had two more hours to sleep. She got out of bed and walked to the door to check on Connor. She walked down the hall but heard a noise from downstairs. Was Connor out of bed? For she knew he could be so she went to go check. Buffy walked downstairs but the place was empty, just the little light in the kitchen was on. She then heard a noise and walked to the kitchen and saw her hanging pots over the counter top moving. She looked around and felt a chill and walked to the front door and it was locked.

Buffy decided to go back to bed and began to walk upstairs when she heard a noise across the living room.

"Connor?" She asked and walked to the noise but nothing. She then saw a shadow and walked to it and something moved out of the shadows. Buffy's eyes widen as she backed away as the figure came towards her. She screamed as loud as possible and ran and he came after her. Buffy head for the stairs to get to Connor and Angel and ran as fast as possible but the stairs seemed to be getting higher and higher and harder to climb. She looked down and Angelus was right behind her. "No!" Buffy yelled and felt him grab her shoulder.

Buffy's eyes opened and she looked around the room. She looked over to the time and it was six in the morning. She looked to the other side and saw Angel was up and her door was cracked meaning he was downstairs getting breakfast ready. Connor was probably up too. Buffy lay there for a moment and then sat up. Her heart was racing as she sat there. It felt more than real so she got up and headed downstairs and found Angel alone in the kitchen. Connor wasn't up yet.

"Morning," Angel greeted her but saw her face and knew something wasn't right. "Buffy?" He asked and she walked over to him. "What is it?"

"You're ok right?" She asked and he gave her that _'really'_ look because he was standing right there. "Sorry I…I had this dream."

"About Angelus?" Angel asked and she nodded. "What happened?"

"He was here in our house, he found me." Buffy answered and she looked afraid.

"He won't find you." Angel assured her. "It was just a dream," He walked over to her and they got close and she put her hands on his hips and he put his hands on her shoulders and let one hand cup her cheek. "Besides what else did you dream last night?" Buffy thought about it for a moment.

"I dreamed, I dreamt that Giles and I opened an office supply shop in Vegas." Buffy answered and Angel smiled and it made her smile too. "Still, it felt real. They haven't found him yet and what if he does come here?" She asked.

"If he does then we deal." Angel answered but it wasn't enough.

"Yeah, but what if," But Buffy couldn't finish her sentence as Angel covered her lips with his in a kiss. Buffy accepted the kiss and it was deep and slow. Angel pulled away and looked at her and that kiss did the trick. "I'm sorry were we talking?" She asked and Angel shook his head no and leaned in for another kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms wound his neck and he pulled her closer to him. The kiss got heated real fast and then they heard a giggle and pulled away slowly smiling.

"Ew," Connor said looking at them and Buffy smiled seeing him. He ran over to his chair and now that he was almost two he could climb into his own chair but Buffy still watched him. He got in and smiled as Angel placed his juice up on the counter and Buffy took it and handed it to him. Buffy then looked to Angel as he got breakfast together so they could start their day and not only was she smiling on the outside but on the inside too. "Mommy," Connor called out to her and it was a start to another typical day.

_**So…not the best chapter…Anywho…what happens now? Angelus has Fred to hack into the system not good right? Well it's getting closer to what we've known or at least thought might happen. Angelus will find his way to Buffy. What will happen when he does find her? How will this go down? Who will win in an Angelus vs. Angel fight? So many questions that you'll have to wait and see. Oh and thank you for the over 100 reviews, you guys are awesome. **_

_**If you want more on this chapter check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse forum for more plus a sneak peek in the next chapter is there too. It'll be under A Life to Live Up to Chapter 13. **_

_**Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	16. Two

Chapter 16 Two

_**A/N: Pallet cleansing chapter, enjoy. **_

The month of February went without innocents of Angelus. New York searched for him and Winifred but nothing. Buffy was under constant watched by the Federal Marshals and with Angel it just tied in the gaps. March was here and it was time to prep for Connor's second birthday party.

Last year was just a party and Connor wasn't sure what was going on. He ate lots of cake though. This time Connor could enjoy it more. So Buffy decided to have a kids' party and would invite the kids from the daycare center. This was needed to help get her mind off of Angelus and the people always checking in on her day and night.

But this weekend Buffy was dreading it. It was a Friday afternoon like any other Friday afternoon but Angel was at work. He doesn't work Fridays and Saturdays and Sundays were usually half days if that. He's been working overtime this week. For Buffy by the weekend she was ready to have Angel to help with everything. But she might not get it; Angel might have to go in the office again. Buffy sat outside in the backyard with Connor. Today though Connor was full of energy. He was up at the crack of dawn and during the day at the daycare Connor was like the energizer bunny, he just kept going and going.

Connor was running through the sprinklers outside and Buffy hoped that could help him sleep before dinner. Buffy sat outside with Cordelia and they talked. Cordelia enjoyed watching Connor and she fantasied about her child doing something similar.

"Ok, Connor," Buffy stood up and Connor looked to his mom. "Let's try to nap for an hour ok?" She asked Connor came running in and Cordelia got up smiling watching him. Buffy grabbed a towel and dried him off and he ran into the house. He was screaming and laughing and Buffy was just tired. A week with five year olds all day wears you out and then to have one almost two year old it added. She always looked forwards to the weekends. Connor went upstairs as Buffy followed him and put him down for a nap or at least quiet time. After he went into bed Buffy left and had to get dinner ready. This weekend well tomorrow if Angel didn't go to work then the three would go to Lake Arrow Head and relax.

So in preparation Buffy was going to make food for the day. And if they didn't go then she had food they could eat it over the weekend. Cordelia stayed to help and keep her company.

"Angel doesn't work many Fridays or all day on Saturdays either. So hopefully they will give him a day off." Buffy said meaning she missed Angel. Cordelia smiled knowing they were getting closer.

"So if Angel does work then what?" Cordelia asked as she started to help Buffy.

"Take Connor to the park for an all day picnic and ice cream for dinner." Buffy answered and Cordelia smiled. "Going to try and entertain Connor so the day doesn't seem so long without his buddy."

"Connor calls Angel his buddy?" Cordelia asked with a smile.

"Yes he does." Buffy answered also with a smile.

"You two are so right for each other." Cordelia commented and Buffy kept her smile. Buffy finished mixing the brownie mix and poured it into the pan. She then started to lick the bowl. And Cordelia watched her.

"What?" Buffy asked. "You always lick the bowl it says so in the direction." Buffy defended herself as Cordelia went onto another project.

"Mashing pretzels," Cordelia announced. She was helping Buffy get food ready for Lake Arrow Head and cook dinner at the same time. Doyle was coming over and it was going to be a family dinner. Lately Friday nights Cordelia and Doyle would come over for dinner, which was nice. Later on Willow was going to stop by and help Buffy plan out Connor's birthday party.

About half way getting her list of to do Buffy heard Connor coming down the stairs. He probably got half an hour to forty-five minutes of sleep but it was better than nothing. But once he was downstairs he started his usually daily ritual and went crazy. For one child it was loud and pretty soon Cordelia will add to the noise.

"Mommy, mommy," Connor came up to Buffy as she was cooking and Cordelia was cutting the brownies. "I, I want emon aide." Connor said.

"Please?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Connor responded but that wasn't the correct response and Buffy waited.

"Please?" She asked again.

"Pease." Connor said and Buffy nodded and went to get his cup and gave him some lemonade and gave it to him. "Tank you." He said and started to run around and the door knocked. "Someone here! Someone here!" Who needs an alarm system when Buffy had Connor; he was louder than an alarm. Buffy went to answer it and it was Doyle.

"Someone's here let me sing you the song of my people." Doyle joked to Buffy and she smiled as she walked away.

"Doyle!" Connor screamed and ran to him and Doyle picked him up. He felt that this was training for the things to come with him and Cordelia. And if things kept the way they were going maybe Connor would become Doyle's nephew someday. Doyle could see Buffy was tired so he took Connor to the living room to help him burn some energy. Buffy was now counting down to when Angel walks through the door. She missed all the time and when he came home it was the best. She knew in her heart that the life she has now would not be what she would have had back in New York with Angelus. She couldn't explain it but she would not be having as much fun.

"Angel!" Connor yelled seeing Angel's SUV pulling up in the driveway. "Angel! Angel!" Connor was always excited to see Angel. Angel could never get tired of it. Connor greeted him like he's been gone for three years and he loved it. Angel came in and within moments Connor was at his feet and held his leg. Angel leaned over and picked him up and walked to the kitchen starving.

"So?" Buffy asked and the look on his face wasn't a pleased look.

"Lake Arrow Head trip off, work on." Angel answered and Buffy shrugged.

"Well, at least you'll be home Sunday right?" Buffy asked trying to see the bright side. She hasn't seen Angel all week just in the mornings before school and after when he gets home and three times this week he came home after Connor was put to bed. She was looking forward to having him all weekend but not this time. Then Cordelia leaned in to Buffy as the brothers talked.

"Don't worry, abstinence makes the heart grow fonder." Cordelia whispered and Buffy nudged her with a smile knowing what Cordelia meant. "Alright boys time to eat."

"Yes starving." Doyle commented as they all went to sit.

After dinner everyone was out in the backyard as Willow came over. Buffy, Cordelia and Willow were planning Connor's party while Angel and Doyle tossed a football around and Connor watched and then wanted to try and catch.

"Connor, go long." Angel said and Connor ran and Angel threw the ball. Connor didn't catch it as it bounced on the ground but he bent down picked it up and Doyle ran after him. Connor laughed and ran away. "Run Connor run." Angel said smiling and Connor with the ball. Buffy couldn't help but watch them while Cordelia and Willow talked. Just watching Angel and Connor it completed everything. Angelus was out there wanting to find Connor but as the months went on and seeing Angel and Connor together she saw more than just buddies. Could Angel really be Connor's father?

Their friends left and Angel was upstairs giving Connor a bath well more like making a mess. Connor started to splash and Angel encouraged it and when Buffy came in to hand Angel clothes it looked like a flood had occurred.

"I thought Connor was getting the bath?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled as Connor was in his monkey towel. After Connor was dressed all three were in Angel and Buffy's room well Buffy was in the shower as Angel and Connor watched TV. Buffy came out toweling her hair and looked to see what the boys were watching.

"What's this?" Buffy asked and Angel looked up and Connor was still watching. Buffy recognized the movie but couldn't put a name to it.

"The Dark Crystal." Angel answered and then Buffy gave Angel a small disapproving look. "It's…puppets…Oh come on its Frank Oz the guy who plays Yoda and Jim Hensen, Kermit the Frog." Angel explained and Buffy smiled a little. "It's PG, nothing bad besides he seems to like it." Angel looked down as Connor was in his lap looking intrigued by the movie as it was all puppets. "You've seen it?"

"Gelfling, yes hmm." Buffy said and Angel smiled meaning yes she's seen it. "Dad loved this movie." She answered as she crawled into bed with her boys.

"Mommy look, look," Connor pointed. "That bird him ugly." Angel smiled at the comment and Buffy rested her head on Angel's shoulder getting comfortable.

Morning came and Angel was helping Buffy packed for her and Connor's all day picnic and it sucked he wanted to go too. At least they had a little time in the morning before he was off.

"Angel, Angel," Connor came into the kitchen and Angel looked to him. "I, I get ice cream." He said.

"Aren't you lucky." Angel commented and Connor nodded.

"For dinna," Connor added and then he walked up Angel and hugged his leg. "Why, why you no go?" Connor asked. Connor knew the routine of the day and when Angel has his slacks on with a nice shirt and a tie it meant work. Connor doesn't have a sense of time but he had an idea when Angel was supposed to work and not and lately Angel's been working too much for the little boy.

"Have to work buddy," Angel answered and Connor nodded.

"Why?" Connor asked and Angel smiled a little.

"It's what I do." Angel answered.

"I go too?" Connor asked and Angel thought about it. That would be fun to have Connor with him at work. It would make the day better. Then Buffy came downstairs and Connor smiled at her as he sat at Angel's feet like he always does. Buffy looked to Angel and he knew she wanted him to just stay home. But the office has been so short staffed this week and they needed him. At least he'll get a nice paycheck and then to make up for lost time he'll spoil Buffy and Connor somehow.

After breakfast Angel and Buffy were going to part ways for the day and Connor was put in Buffy's car as Angel was packing up his SUV and the little boy didn't like it. Buffy strapped Connor in and saw Angel out the window shutting the SUV door and he started to tear up.

"I want Angel," Connor started to cry. "I want Angel."

"I know I want Angel too." Buffy agreed with Connor as he did small wining. "But he needs to go to work."

"I want Angel," Connor said and Buffy looked up.

"Angel, Connor wants you." Buffy said and Angel came over and reached in the car and hugged Connor. "I want a hug too." Buffy stated and once Connor was done hugging Angel, Angel hugged Buffy.

"I'll see you two tonight." Angel said and Buffy nodded. "Love you." He kissed Buffy and she smiled and kissed him back.

"Love you too." Buffy responded and Angel waved at Connor.

"Be good." He told Connor and the little boy waved and nodded.

Angel was work thinking about Buffy and Connor while they were enjoying a warm sunny day at the park. Cordelia and Willow joined Buffy along with Doyle and Xander. Doyle and Xander were with Connor out on the playground while the girls hung back and talked mostly finalizing the party details. The party would be here so the kids could play all day until they had no energy left. But as the planning went on Buffy drifted off thinking about Angelus and what he was doing. There was no news of him and that could be good or bad. Angel kept in touch with Rick and so far it was the same thing, nothing. Angel has told Buffy several times he doesn't like waiting for Angelus to make the first move but they might have too.

"Buffy?" Willow asked and Buffy came out of her thoughts and looked to Willow. "You ok? You seem distracted lately." Willow commented and Buffy looked around and found Connor was safe with Doyle and Xander as they were playing on the monkey bars. Well, Doyle and Xander were on the monkey bars while Connor smiled and watched.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Buffy answered but Cordelia and Willow knew something was up.

"What's bothering you?" Cordelia asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Nothing, a little tired but I'm ok. So anyways the cake," Buffy brushed it off and Cordelia and Willow glanced at each other knowing something wasn't right but they had to let it go. If she wanted to talk about it then she will. Buffy wanted to tell them about Angelus but she was afraid it would do more harm than good right now.

Connor's birthday fell on a Saturday this year which was great for Buffy and Angel and everyone. Connor woke up on his birthday and ran out of his room and knew it was his party day. Buffy has told him all week and now he was two years old. Buffy was asleep when she felt someone tapping her. She opened her eyes and it was Connor and she smiled.

"I two." He said and she smiled but also wanted to cry. He was two and time was moving too fast. She smiled and sat up as he tried to crawl into bed and she helped him.

"Happy birthday," She said and he smiled and hugged her. He was two and really in two years, the two years that have gone by have been a rollercoaster. So much has happened to them and one day he'll understand. But another year had gone by meant another year that her life in New York was becoming more of a memory to her. Buffy then looked to Connor and laughed a little at his bed hair and she tried to fix it a little. Connor was the only good thing Angelus did and the only good thing that came from their relationship.

Buffy and Connor headed downstairs. Connor got to the foot of the steps and laid down on his stomach and let himself slide down the stairs and Buffy smiled. Angel heard the laughing and smiled to himself. Once downstairs Connor ran to Angel telling him that he was two. Angel was making breakfast for the birthday boy. Today was going to be a long day but fun. Buffy started to pack for the all day park party. Connor ate all his pancakes and more. Angel had no idea where Connor put all the food he ate. After breakfast Connor was running around while Angel and Buffy got everything ready.

Connor was half wrestling with Angel as he was going upstairs to dress Connor. Angel really liked this age as Connor could play and be tossed around. They both had wrestling matches on a daily bases. Connor would run into him and laugh and run away and then come back. Angel started upstairs with Connor following him. Angel then stopped and turned facing down the stairs.

"Buffy?" Angel called as Connor finished climbing the stairs and ran to his room as Buffy came over to the foot of the stairs looking up. "What is he wearing today?"

"Uh, comfortable clothes," Buffy answered and Angel nodded. "Shorts with a polo and bring a jacket just in case."

"A Polo?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, why?" Buffy asked back.

"He's going to be playing the dirt." Angel answered and then Connor could be seen running up and down the hall not screaming but being loud.

"But he looks so cute in Polos." Buffy defended. "With nice kakas," Buffy had it in her head how Connor was going to look.

"Babe, he's going to be out in the sun, in the dirt and sand; shorts, t-shirt and play shoes." Angel explained and Buffy gave that sigh. "Here, take this," Angel picked up something and tossed it down to her and she caught.

"Angel, that's nasty," Buffy told him as she held a small garbage bag of Connor's diapers and Angel laughed as she rolled her eyes and walked away. Next week though the diaper days were going to end, Buffy had plans to potty train Connor. He has given up bottles and drinks from a sippy cup now and one in a while wants a big boy up. His crib was gone and this week his new bed was in, he was getting big. Angel walked into Connor's room and the little boy followed him in and Angel picked him up and placed him on the changing table and changed him. After that Angel took his pajamas off and put his day clothes on.

Buffy came upstairs as Angel was combing out Connor's hair because it was a little unruly this morning. As Angel did that Buffy watched Connor as he was making noises and twisting his hands around and Angel smiled and looked to Buffy.

"He's off in his own world." Buffy said and Angel smiled and then Connor looked up at Angel smiling and gave a little laugh. Connor was something else and Buffy couldn't believe someone like Angelus could make something like Connor that was a total one eighty from his father.

Angel then went to change into his clothes too and made sure he was comfortable. Buffy came in to change and Angel smiled at her as he left. He may only be in jeans and t-shirt but he was wearing his cologne and Buffy smiled. He looked so relaxed and that made her giddy. Once she was dressed it was time to get going. Connor was out in the front yard with Angel and somehow Buffy was going to pack Connor's gift into the back of the SUV. She and Angel got him a car that was big enough for him to sit in and drive. And somehow last night they wrapped it up in the big box.

To make sure Connor couldn't see it Angel had Buffy occupy him as he stuffed in the back and with the cooler and other things hid it. Connor was still a little young to really get it but it was still fun to make it a secret. Angel got it in and then Connor came running over knowing he was going for a car ride. Angel picked him up and put him in his car seat.

"Hands up," Angel said and Connor put his hands up as Angel buckled him in. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Connor said and Angel smiled as Angel got out and shut the door and got back in on the driver's side and Buffy got in the passenger's side and looked behind her seeing Connor.

"Ready for your party?" Buffy asked and he nodded and she smiled. "How old are you?"

"I two." Connor answered.

"Show me the number two," Buffy asked and Connor held up his hand and held up two fingers and Buffy smiled. "Yup that's how old you are."

The park was infested with little kids playing. To them it was just a day at the park with cake and ice cream to come soon. Connor was playing with all the kids as the parents conversed among each other. Angel sat at a table talking to Spike as they ate some food. Spike got up to grab more chips and Connor came over to Angel. Angel reached out and picked him up and he sat there for a moment. Buffy wasn't far away talking and out of the corner of her eye saw Angel and Connor together. Connor was talking to Angel briefly before going back to playing with the others.

"Who did you invite?" Angel asked Connor and he looked up and handed him a chip and Connor ate it quickly.

"Julie." Connor replied and Angel nodded and then looked to him with a curious look.

"Wait you invited a girl?" Angel asked and he nodded. Angel then gave a bit of a concerned look to the boy. "You're too young to have a girlfriend."

"She's, she not girlfriend." Connor insisted. "She friend." He made it clear and not far away Buffy was in earshot and smiled and then watched them. "She buddy." Connor climbed into Angel's lap explaining himself and Angel smiled a little.

"Oh ok well you don't hug her do you?" Angel asked and the little boy shook his head.

"No," Connor said and Angel smiled. "I don't, don't hug girls." He said and Angel nodded.

"What about mommy you hug mommy right?" Angel asked.

"She not girl." Connor stated with a smile. "She mommy." Connor stated like 'don't you know anything' look and Angel nodded understanding. "I, I no hug girls. Or, or friends. I no hug no kiss 'em." Connor said and Angel smiled a little he was something else. "I only hug and kiss my parents." Connor insisted but Angel tried to think real fast did he just say parents? Not parent but parents. Buffy heard it too and stood still. Connor got closer to Angel and then hugged him. "I love mommy. And love you." Angel's heart sank; Connor just said he loved him. Buffy watched as Connor ran off to play some more and smiled.

Angel was about to go back to eating when he looked up and saw a man across the way standing on the other side of the street. He ignored it but made sure to remember what the man looked like. Angel got up and saw Connor playing and he didn't break eye contact until he found Buffy. Angel looked up to see the man again but he was gone. Something wasn't right but then he felt Buffy wrap her arms around his waist. She then felt him pull her closer and knew either he was just wanting to hold her or something was up.

Angel and Buffy watched Connor sleep as he was out completely out from the events of today. He had no nap, lots of food and cake and now he was done.

"Two," Buffy said softly and Angel nodded. It was surreal that he was two now. They quietly left the room and went to theirs for the night. They both wanted to talk about something but neither one realized it was the same thing.

"Connor," They said at the same time and smiled.

"You first," Angel said to Buffy.

"I heard what he said to you today." Buffy began but where could she start? "Connor," She paused trying to gather all her thoughts. "You're the closes thing he has to a father." Angel looked to her. "If I have my way he'll never know his real father. Angelus isn't in his life I just knew if I stayed Connor's life would be nothing like this. Connor wouldn't be happy because of the life we would have." Angel sat there listening. "You love him and I see it and he loves you right back. And today just proved that anyone can be a father but it takes a real man to be dad." Angel got up from the bed and walked over to her and embraced her. "Connor's yours, it feels right and it feels like he belongs to you." They pulled away and Angel looked down to her.

"What are you trying to say?" Angel asked to make sure he understood everything. Buffy then looked up to him.

"He's yours." She answered meaning she wanted Angel to be Connor's father. By blood no but by choice. Angel smiled a little and leaned in for a kiss meaning yes, yes he will do it. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. After a short but deep kiss they pulled away mostly to breathe a little. Angel rested his forehead to hers and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned in for another kiss and then looked to her. She saw something in his eyes and he pulled away. "What?" Buffy asked.

He smiled and it meant nothing just happy type of smile and they kissed again this time not pulling away and getting comfortable on the bed. It was a good day Angel thought to himself as he kissed except the one man he saw. He pushed that out of his mind as he removed Buffy's shirt and tossed it away, she won't be needing it anymore. Buffy leaned in for another passionate kiss and Angel rolled on top of her and took a moment just to gaze at her and smiled again. He had everything now. Buffy took his shirt off and he kissed up and down her neck and unclasped her bra getting rid of it.

Buffy reached down to get Angel's pants off wanting him. Angel kept kissing her as she managed to get his pants down a little. At the same time Angel worked to get her pants off too. Finally they were free of their clothes and once Angel advanced in Buffy responded with a bite to his shoulder which only heated things up. It did hit him after finding out about Angelus that he was having sex and sleeping with a mob bosses ex-wife that he still loved, a sick and an obsessed loved though. It was somewhat a slap to Angelus' face and saying that he could give Buffy what he could only dream of giving. It just wasn't about the sex but love, a home and a family.

Angel rocked and gazed down at Buffy as she looked into his eyes that smoldered with love and lust. Coming to Sunnydale was the best choice, she was happy here despite her ex-husband escaping. Angel could protect her and she knew it. Connor was in love with Angel which made things ten times better. Every time she and Angel made love which was quite often she could feel it and see it, a completely new life with him, marriage, children all of it.

Angel could see himself with Buffy. He's dated in the past but not once could he honestly and truly say he could see himself with those women. It never lasted but with Buffy he could see it all, they could have it all. For once in his life Angel could say he had everything his heart desired, it was right there in front of him and just down the hall sleeping peacefully. He had everything and nothing and no one would take it from him.

_**Just a sweet chapter to make everyone happy. Connor's two and now we see the beginnings of a father son relationship as Connor is seeing Angel as a father not just a friend. And things are very steamy between Angel and Buffy. **_

_**So more will come as Angelus is on the hunt. Also more on this chapter in the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse if you're interested with little teaser to another chapter, only if you're interested.**_

_**More soon thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	17. No Diggity

Chapter 17 No Diggity

_**A/N: Fluff chapter…at first the end isn't but then again it is. But you guys will like it. So enjoy it.**_

Adult night was going well. Connor was with Joyce so Angel and Buffy could go out with their friends to the Bronze and just be adults and friends. It was needed after a long week. They were all at a table talking and drinking except Cordelia. She had to have water but it was ok she was still enjoying herself and soon she wouldn't be getting out much. Willow and Cordelia noticed something though. Buffy was kind of all over Angel. It didn't help that he was in his black on black look. He's been working a lot lately and she missed him. The boys went up to get drinks and Willow leaned in.

"Buffy what's gotten into you?" Willow asked and she had a sad face.

"Angel's been working a lot and coming home tired and," She explained and Cordelia smiled and rolled her eyes. "What?" Buffy asked her seeing the look Cordelia had.

"I thought men wanted it more." Willow commented smiling.

"Well, he's been working with the LA department doing this whole revamp thing and then he plays with Connor and then he's done. I mean I'm glad he's doing the stuff out in LA. I mean his last paycheck was like whoa. But…but," Buffy squirmed a little. "Momma needs a little sugar too." Cordelia and Willow smiled. "Like tonight seeing him dressed like that I just want to rip his clothes off and just get,"

"Ok, Buffy," Cordelia stopped her. "Too much info for me. Yeah Angel is hot and we all like it but please I don't want to know what you two do." Cordelia finished.

"Wow, Buffy you are worked up about it." Willow smiled.

"Well when Oz is gone for too long aren't you. And Cordy when Doyle pulls more hours at the Pub," She was trying to make a point and both Cordelia and Willow couldn't argue with her. "See, just miss him. But Connor is gone for the night so,"

"Again," Cordelia stopped her. "Don't need details." While the girls were talking waiting for another round of drinks Angel just stared Buffy down.

"Dude, you ok?" Gunn asked and Angel broke out of his trance.

"What? Yeah, I'm good," Angel answered and Spike smirked.

"I know that look," Spike commented. "Something's on your mind." Angel ignored Spike as he grabbed his beer and Buffy's mixed drink. "Get her not trashed but you know feeling really good and tonight will be amazing." Angel ignored it and walked away. Buffy saw Angel coming closer and knew she had to contain herself until they got home. After talking the group went to dance for a little bit.

Then because Buffy and Willow were just a little tipsy they wanted to sing and it was karaoke hour so it was perfect. People come up to the stage all the time to sing some songs and they dragged Cordelia with. The guys laughed knowing this wasn't going to work but it would be fun anyways. The three girls were on stage but didn't have a song and the band behind them waited. Stage fright was settling. Buffy looked around and thought maybe she could get her New York side to come out. Maybe if she started to sing then the band would catch on along with Willow and Cordelia.

"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet. The homies got RB, collab' creations. Bump like Acne, no doubt. I put it down, never slouch. As long as my credit can vouch. A dog couldn't catch me ass out. Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves. Attracting honeys like a magnet. Giving em eargasms with my mellow accent. Still moving this flavor. With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy. The original rump shakers." Buffy then looked to her friends and everyone was quiet. Did she have them stumped? Or did they think she couldn't sing? "Shorty get down, good Lord. Baby got em up open all over town," People looked shocked at her voice. Angel was shocked he had no idea she could sing really well.

"Strictly bitchy, she don't play around," Cordelia jumped in knowing the song and if Buffy was going to sing then she will too.

"Cover much ground, got game by the pound." All three sung and Angel's jaw dropped. The guys of the group smiled. "Getting paid is a forte. Each and every day, true player way. I can't get her out of my mind I think about the girl all the time." The three sang and everyone in the Bronze liked it as the band softy came in. "I like the way you work it. No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up. I like the way you work it. No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up. I like the way you work it. No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up."

Then everyone who knew the song joined in and clapped. Angel was still standing there smiling. His girlfriend was something else.

"Oh yeah, she's from New York." Spike commented and patted Angel on the back as he was moving and clapping to the beat. Angel swayed a little as Buffy, Cordelia and Willow sung.

"Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo. Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo. Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo. No diggity. Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo." The crowds joined and Angel, Gunn, Doyle, Oz, Xander and Spike cheered for them.

"We out." The three girls finished and the laughed as they got claps and cheers. They came off the stage and Buffy walked up to Angel and he was still smiling.

"I didn't know you could sing." He said and she shrugged.

"Just a little." Buffy shrugged and Angel put his arm around her as they all headed back to their table. Plus the guys owed the girls some money. It was a bet that they couldn't sing and boy did the guys lose that bet.

The night was over and Angel and Buffy went home to quiet house with no Connor. They liked the quietness but they missed his voice. While Buffy was in the bathroom finishing a really long shower. Well with Angel in the shower with her it can last a while; Angel was rummaging through some stuff and found boxes of things. They were Buffy's old things and he smiled. The first box was all over her skating medals and there were tons. Most were gold too which made him smile. The other boxes were videos of her shows. He picked a random one and put it in.

Angel got comfortable in the bed and began to watch. He's seen one show but he wanted to see another. _'And here's a living legend, all the skaters young and old have been talking about how grateful and amazing it is to be skating on the same ice as Elizabeth Sherman.'_ Angel heard the announcer on the video and then a petite little blonde came out and he smiled. She looked adorable with a little bun and her leotard. _'Only 16 years of age and she has broken so many records.'_ Just as Angel was listening Buffy stood there watching from afar.

'_Here she is the four time world time champion and five time US champion skating for her fifth world title.'_ Angel watched as the young girl held a pose and the music began and she was off.

"Bacchanal," A voice said and Angel looked to her and looked nervous thinking he did something wrong going through her things. But Buffy crawled into bed with him and sat and watched. "It was one of my favorites to perform." She explained as she watched herself on the screen skating. "Basically when my coach Wes and I wanted to make a show we were always like what's the craziest thing we can come up with?" Angel smiled watching the movie.

"Five time world champion and five nation champion?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. "Wow," He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"I dominated the ice back then. This show won another gold medal. But it wasn't about the wins it was about having fun. I always had fun with a little competitive edge." Angel looked to her.

"Did you break any records?" He asked while he watched the sixteen-year-old jump in the air and twirled and landed perfectly.

"I hold the record for the most triple combinations and the highest score." Buffy answered. "And I'm the only female skater who could ever perform a quad toe loop and land it."

"That's hard to do?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled and nodded.

"I do one in this show it's what won the medal. I remember I blew everyone out of the water in this show like thirty points difference." Buffy smiled as she watched herself. Life then was so simple and happy. Angel watched as she skated on the ice with such beauty and she made it look so easy. She got claps every time she did a jump. "The end coming up was the best." So the two watched and listen. _'And here comes the part where you just have to clap to the beat."_ Elizabeth then jumped into a falling leaf to a stag and then did the quad toe loop. _'"Oh my god! Oh my god! She does it again and the crowd is already on their feet and it's not even over. Elizabeth wins again there's no doubt!"'_ Angel watched as the show was over and the girl got up and was in tears as she took her bow.

'_Representing the United States, Elizabeth Sherman.'_ The announcer said as the girl bowed and it was raining teddy bears and roses. Angel looked to the crowds seeing people hold signs for her like _'This is Elizabeth Country' _or _'Welcome to the land of Elizabeth.'_ In the video he could here some of the crowds chant _'USA, USA,'_ It made him proud. Then the video went back to showing the reaction of Buffy's coach as she did the quad toe loop and Wes jumped and screamed fist pumping. Then it showed her parents' reactions and her dad jumped from his seat and cheered while her mother sat there holding her breath and then began to cry.

"There's my daddy." Buffy pointed out and she smiled. "They actually video taped my parent's reactions through the whole show and it's the funniest thing." Buffy got up to see if she could find it. She did find it and put it in. Angel and Buffy watched the video as her parents were literally doing the jumps with her and squirming in their seats. Buffy forgot how funny it was and Angel couldn't stop laughing. The clip ended and Angel looked to Buffy.

"That's awesome." He commented and Buffy smiled and got up searching the box. She then got another tape and put it in.

"I made the senior level when I was eleven and I remembered because Wes was so made that I took the senior test without him. Anyways this was my first world show as a senior and I won." Buffy explained and sat back down and they watched. "I had no business winning and I skated with the big dogs as they said and I won."

After reliving some of her glory days Angel and Buffy made love all night and with Connor not here they could and completely enjoy it and be with each other. After another round and losing count Angel was downstairs in his boxers looking for food. Sex always made him hungry. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him as Buffy looked to see if there was anything she wanted to eat. She was in one of his big shirts that was more like a dress. Angel then opened the freezer and saw ice cream and took it out. Buffy followed him to the counter as he grabbed two spoons and they dug in. They fed each other and Buffy smiled, tonight was just a good night.

Of course they missed Connor but to have a night alone was always nice and Joyce had no problem keeping her grandson. Plus Connor will tell them that grandma gave him candy. Then by accident a little bit of ice cream fell on Angel's chest. He was about to wipe it off but Buffy grabbed his hand stopping it and leaned in licking the ice cream off his chest. A warm and tingling sensation washed over Angel and he didn't want ice cream anymore. He pulled Buffy closer kissing her with passion and picked her up setting her on top of the counter. At the rate they were going they might have sex all over the house. But that's never a bad thing.

Buffy laid back on the counter and Angel climbed up on of it. Something fell over but they were too engulfed in each other to even care right now. Angel looked down at her with a playful grin and she smiled back as the thought hit them that they were going to do it on the counter top. They just hoped they won't fall over. As they started the ice cream tub fell over which caught their attention but Buffy had an idea so it wouldn't completely go to waste. She dipped her finger in it and Angel licked it off with a smile. Angel then lean in and started to whisper in her ear and she smiled. When he started to talk like that it got her all giddy and unless he stopped and kiss her then she could go crazy.

Buffy searched for his lips and they started to make love on the counter top. For both of them it was a fantasy they had for a long time but with Connor around it couldn't been done. Well it could just very quietly but you can't be quiet when doing this. Angel grabbed the edge of the counter and rocked and Buffy let him take over this time. Last time she took control. She quickly tried to add up the amount of times they had sex tonight since getting home from the Bronze they started. They came in kissing and made it as far as the couch. That was round one. Then they made it to their room and the bed look too lonely so that was round two. They worked up a sweat and showered which turned into round three, four and five; they had a long shower.

Then after the home movies they stayed in bed and went at it some more and by then Buffy lost count and now they were on the counter top making really passionate love again. It had to be like nine or ten. But why was she counting. Well if she tried to count later especially in front of her friends then she'll not only blush but get hot and bothered. Angel was addicting to say the least.

So the couple laid on the counter for a moment and they were a little sticky from the spilt ice cream.

"Might have to shower again," Buffy stated as Angel was pressed against her. "A little sticky," She added and Angel smiled. Nothing wrong with another shower. "Made a mess,"

"We'll clean it in the morning." Angel stated and then licked a little bit of ice cream off her bare shoulder. Buffy smiled and looked at him as he looked to her. He leaned in for a soft kiss and she smiled when she pulled away. Angel sat up and looked around.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"What happen to my boxers?" Angel asked and then Buffy looked around and then they both saw them and started to laugh. "How did they get in the chandelier?" Buffy shrugged and looked back at him wanting another kiss. They weren't sure how long they would be able to keep up the momentum so guess they needed to find out as they got off the counter top and headed back but grabbing the discarded clothing. Buffy laughed a little as Angel kind of hand to climb the kitchen table to get his boxers.

In New York the investigation of Angelus was at a stand still. No leads, no information, tip after tip led them to a dead end. It was like he disappeared completely. Sweets, Rick and Shane were at a roadblock. They had all secure networks for the FBI and Witness Protection under watch. They had all the case files out but nothing. Sweets suggested a fresh look was needed for this.

Buffy was home alone with Connor as usual on a Saturday as Angel was in the office for a half day. Last night at the Bronze was fun but the best part of the night was with Angel and everything they did. The feelings he made her feel, the words he whispered. He could swoon her with whispers and it was in Gaelic, which made him so much harder to resist. She once looked up some the words he said to her and she almost fell out of her chair. They were very steamy and erotic and those were just a few things. She has come to the conclusion that Angel was an animal in bed and she had no complaints. Compared to Angelus it was the best sex of her life. She said to Willow once sex with Angel equals mind completely blown.

Of course all her friends were just slightly jealous of Buffy. They all once had a crush on Angel and it was no surprise. He was handsome, strong, smart, loving everything a woman could dream of. She had to get her head out of that area otherwise time will stop and Angel will never come home. And when he does come home and she's thinking about him in that way then Connor seems to want to stay up and never sleep. Last night happened because they hadn't been able to get close in a while because of Angel's work. He was always gone and came home so exhausted. The LA office had been using him and his team since they were best. It showed at the Bronze and last night.

Buffy took a bite of her apple as Connor walked up to her and held out his arms indicating he wanted to be held. Buffy set her apple down and picked him smiling and set him on the counter top but was sure to place away from where she and Angel were last night. Of course she cleaned it but still it would be a little awkward placing Connor there.

"You ready for Angel to come home?" She asked and Connor nodded. "Where is he?"

"He workin'." Connor answered and Buffy smiled and nodded.

"You ready to tell him you were a big boy to day and used the big boy potty?" She asked and he nodded with a smile. Buffy smiled back at him and ran her hands through his hair. "You need to go down for a nap though."

"No," Connor protested looking at his mom. He needed naps but he was afraid to miss something. "No, I no nap." Buffy smiled a little but he needed one otherwise he would be tired and unruly and then have a melt down and those were bad. He doesn't have many meltdowns but when they happen it was like the world ends.

"Connor," Buffy started. "Angel will be home when you wake up." She said and it was true on Saturday's when he wakes up Angel is either home or home shortly after. "Let's go nap,"

"No, mommy," He started to cry which meant he needed to sleep. He wears himself that a nap was always needed. Buffy sighed and somehow to get him to take one without the tantrum, terrible twos were setting in.

"Five more minutes." Buffy offered and he nodded. Now how to pass by five minutes. She had an idea. For a month or so now she's been teaching Connor his name and how to spell it. It was the teacher side of her. At first Connor looked at her like she was crazy but after a while he started. He knew how to count to ten with no help but still need some help with his name. "What's you're name?" Buffy asked Connor and he smiled.

"Connor." He answered and Buffy smiled.

"Can you spell it?" She asked and he nodded.

"C…o…n…" He paused and Buffy waited as he thought about it. "N…o…r."

"Good job," Buffy praised him and he smiled. "What's your middle name?" She asked and he thought about it for a minute.

"Michael." Connor answered again with a smile.

"Can you spell it?" She asked, his middle name was harder to spell and he got some of it right.

"M…" He started and Buffy nodded. "I…k…"

"C," Buffy corrected and Connor nodded and tried to think what came next. "H…a…" Buffy helped him.

"E…l," Connor finished and Buffy smiled again as he was slowly getting that one.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

"O'Brien." Connor answered and Buffy's heart dropped, he didn't say Summers. Buffy then looked at him as he smiled at her.

"It's O'Brien?" She asked him and he nodded. "Why is it O'Brien and not Summers?" She asked him. "You're not a Summers?" He shook his head no. "Then what are you?"

"I Connor," He answered pointing to himself and Buffy giggled and kissed his head.

"I know you're Connor but your last name isn't Summers?" She asked and he looked to her and smiled. "Why is your last name O'Brien?" She asked.

"Cause…cause Angel my daddy," Connor answered and Buffy didn't know what to think, say, feel. How should she feel? Connor has no idea who is real father is and Angel has been in his life since he was six months old. As far back as Connor's memory can go Angel was always around.

"I thought Angel was your buddy?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"He daddy too." Connor answered. "You my mommy and he…he my daddy." Buffy wanted to cry, he just called Angel daddy. Buffy reached for him and hugged him. Was Connor too little and young to understand to know what a dad was? He knew what a mom was. Buffy pulled away and smiled.

"You want Angel to be your daddy?" She asked and he nodded and it was a yes nod knowing what he wanted.

Buffy came downstairs thinking about what Connor wanted. He needed a father and Angel fit right into it. Angel accepted the job and now Connor was calling him daddy. She went to the kitchen to grab some water with Angel on her mind when the doorbell rang. She headed over to it and opened the door and her heart dropped.

"It's ok," Rick said as Shane was next to him. "No one knows. Angelus isn't here." He assured her and Buffy took a deep breath. "We actually need your help." Buffy nodded and allowed them inside.

"I gave my statement a long time ago." Buffy started as she head back to get her water and they followed.

"I know but this isn't about statements its about catching him." Shane explained and Buffy looked at them.

"How?" Buffy asked not sure if she was liking this.

Angel pulled up to his house and walked inside but heard talking and walked to the dining room and saw Rick and Shane.

"Come in Angel, it's your place." Rick said as Angel seemed hesitant to walk in. "It's ok, nothing new." Rick assured him and Angel came in and walked over to Buffy as she sat in her chair.

"Please tell me Angelus got hit by a freight train and put out of his misery?" Angel asked as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's shoulders holding her. That would have been nice and they could call it a day.

"No such luck," Shane answered as Angel held Buffy for a moment and talked quietly to her.

"Connor's still asleep but they want to talk tonight so another night at grandma's?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. Angel kissed her cheek and stood up and headed towards the stairs and then Buffy turned around in her chair. "Angel," Angel turned to her. "The bank called and the application went through also Monday during your lunch break you can make a trip out to the dry cleaners."

"Sounds like fun can't wait." Angel deadpanned and Buffy gave him a small smile.

"Tired?" She asked and he nodded as he head upstairs taking his jacket off. Buffy turned back around in her chair and faced Rick and Shane.

"Application?" Shane asked and Buffy nodded while sipping her water.

"The house is now under Angel's name and until Angelus is caught or has a "fatal accident" it'll stay under his name only." Buffy answered and both Rick and Shane had smile at the accident part.

"Unless you change a certain part of your name." Rick hinted and Buffy looked up. Just then Angel came downstairs with a sleepy boy in his arms. Buffy smiled seeing Connor and he looked to the two men.

"You remember mommy's friends right? Rick and Shane?" Buffy asked and Connor studied them and the look on his face said yes but he wasn't sure. "Say hi," Connor did a small wave and Rick and Shane smiled. "Oh, you should tell them how old you are now."

"I two," Connor said and they both smiled. They've known Connor since he was born and to see him at the age of two was so nice.

"What else has happened?" Buffy asked.

"I a big boy." Connor said and Buffy had to explain what that meant.

"Potty training." She said and Rick and Shane smiled bigger. Angel held Connor close and was tempted to go back upstairs with him and go to sleep. Sometimes they napped together and Connor would sleep on Angel's chest and they would sleep so peacefully. Connor would have to go to Joyce's again because they didn't want him around talking about Angelus even if he didn't understand.

Joyce nearly had a panic attack seeing Rick and Shane but Buffy explained everything and took Connor for the night. Connor didn't go without protest though. Like his mom he missed his buddy. Angel didn't have to go anywhere tomorrow so he promised Connor a day out to the park. Once Connor was gone Sweets came over with boxes of stuff while Angel and Rick went out to get dinner.

Sweets had a white bored set up and the boxes were case files and not all were Angelus. They were past crimes of the mob itself. Also on the table was Chinese food and lots of it. Angel was flipping through some case files just glancing as Sweets began to write on the whiteboard.

"Ok, so this investigation is at a halt and I think of it as writing a paper. Sometimes you need a fresh set of eyes. Angel you're new on the case and with your reputation you might give us some help. Buffy, some of these old cases are things you haven't seen so it might help to build on what you know." Sweets explained what they were going to do. "It's time to start at square one so a little history lesson on this mob."

Angel knew a little about the mob and Buffy as well. But to know where to go sometimes you need to look at where you came from.

"So around the 1800s in New York City you had the rise of two major crime families," Sweets began. "The Callaghan and O'Reillys hated each other and people got in the cross fire. Now in the mid nineteen hundreds Marie Callaghan and Keegan O'Reilly fell in love which brought the families together. With the family finally teaming up it became the most profitable mafia." Sweets took a moment as he wrote some stuff. "Now in the earlier seventies the new leader of the mob appeared, Arthur O'Reilly but his way of ruling was different. Yes crime still happened but he kept the crime very low and nearly under the radar. His belief was in order for the mob stay afloat they must change with the times. So to do that he revamped the whole system."

Buffy didn't know Angelus' father tried to change everything. The crime and killing didn't stop but it decreased while an increase in money happened. She's never met Angelus' father, he died when he was seventeen long before she even met Angelus.

"Arthur became what was known as a peace keeper and an honorable man by mob standards." Sweets wrote some stuff down while pinning pictures up on the board. "It was a peace time for all intensive purposes and it made the cops work even harder to pin them. Because they were so low key on how they handle things the cops actually stopped for some time with the crime family and focused more on the other crimes."

"So Arthur made the mob better?" Rick asked sounding confused.

"Less killings and more under the table trades which increased profits and ties to major corporations. Now there were dealings gone bad, brutal deaths but compared to earlier times and now it barely registrates on the radar." Sweets answered. "Arthur made sure the mob changed with the times and his untimely passing didn't help. He had a wife named Muireann but she left him after finding out about the mob life. It's said at the time she fled she had a five-year-old son Angelus. She tries to flee with him but Arthur managed to keep him."

"Where is this Muireann now?" Buffy asked it seems that they had some stuff in common.

"We don't know, like you Buffy she changed her name and has disappeared. She's out there somewhere but by now after a good thirty years she might never be found. She left not because she saw a murder but was in fear and confessed like you she knew the mob leader. But there was not enough to tie Arthur to the mob, it's dealings and the murders so they had to let him go." Sweets finished.

"So we go from a peace keeping mob by their standards to now." Angel stated looking into Angelus' file. He didn't like looking at the man, something about him threw him.

"Angelus is about as worse as they come," Sweets then sat down with a sigh. "I've torn apart his records to see how he thinks. He grew in the crime family but it was for all intensive purposes in a peacetime. Angelus had run ins with the law all his life, was a trouble kid and a compulsive liar. I try to tie with the fact that his mom left him not on purpose but still left him. It's why he rapes women, he's got mother issues. He learned at young age about lying so he has years of experience." Sweets finished as Angel passed him Angelus' file.

"So how does the trouble kid become the leader?" Rick asked.

"Makes sense," Angel spoke up. "The whiney little emo kid that has issues takes over." Sweets nodded in agreement.

"Angelus grew up in the mob life early, he didn't discover it when he was older he knew very early on what it was. Now as a psychologist there are theories about human nature and how the environment shapes you," Sweets looked to them. "But I do believe some people are just born bad and Angelus is one like Jeffrey Dahmer, the BTK Dennis Rader, Ted Bundy, Charles Manson, Son of Sam David Berkowitz." Sweets listed some of the top killers. "Angelus kills because he likes it and he gets money."

"Angelus was never supposed to be the leader." Angel stated from what Buffy has told him and Sweets nodded.

"No, when Arthur died he clearly stated in his will that his son is not to be the leader, that no one vote for him." Sweets told them. "Angelus begged to differ and had anyone who was up to be the leader had them killed so only he was left. He took over very much like a dictator and ruled and the killings not only started back up but some were horrific." Sweets stopped to take a breather as Buffy sat there thinking.

"Jesus," Shane commented and set his rice down. "And he's smart too." Sweets nodded.

"IQ is off the charts which makes difficult. He killed but he was very methodical about it." Sweets added. "We had barely enough information on him but just enough to keep looking. Angelus knew how to have two lives. The charming pretty boy life and the life of a mob boss. Those lives didn't cross in the public eye and it looked like he was about to get away with everything."

"Until a woman came in." Rick said and looked to Buffy.

"Buffy you were a driving force to his downfall and not just because you turned him but because you were the one thing he was willing to give up the mob life for." Sweets explained.

"Why? How?" Buffy asked.

"Something about your innocence and what values you had it made him rethink. He confessed to me early on that he was thinking about leaving the mob and moving away with you. You sparked the good nature in him and I don't know maybe if you hadn't caught him he would have that life and chose you and Connor instead." Buffy sat there thinking if that did happen then would she still be married to Angelus. "He was his own downfall Buffy. Pride comes before the fall. He well he got comfortable and started to slack and with you around he slacked some more which lead to his demise."

Buffy nodded as Angel looked to her. Would she want a life with Angelus? Of course she did love him once but when he cheated, he betrayed that trust and once trust is lost very rarely will it be accepted again.

"At some point Buffy if you and Angelus had remained together you would have found out. It's not a secret he could keep from you." Sweets assured her. "He had a love for you and wanted you out of that life but it didn't happen. You kept him honest and honesty is not his best quality." She was Angelus' downfall, his Achilles' heel. "His determination to find isn't him trying to kill you it's him hoping that you will take him back. He talks about killing you to give some drive that fits his personality. But deep down I don't think he could kill you. And if he did he would live with this guilt that would destroy him even more so now because you're the mother of his child."

"So Connor is the reason why I'll live?" Buffy asked.

"No, you're the reason why you'll live," Sweets explained. "You are something to him something he always wanted and will keep safe. It's like you are that innocent and caring person has never had and wants to keep."

"You want to use her as bait." Angel stated understanding where this was going. "Put her in danger to catch Angelus."

"I don't like that." Rick agreed with Angel. "Yeah she maybe something he loves but I've see people love someone and if they can't have them they kill them."

"Sweets I want to catch him too but we can't ask to put Buffy in the line of fire and there's no way we Connor mixed up in this." Shane backed both of them up and Sweets looked a little confuse. It was a good idea, let Angelus find her and then catch him. "We're cops Sweets, we've seen wives, husbands, girlfriends, boyfriends be used to lure their partner in and doesn't always end well. If Angelus is as smart as you say he'll know or figure it out and find another way around the trap." Angel nodded agreeing with Shane.

"Then how can we catch him?" Sweets asked. "He's disappeared, we've got surveillance up but it won't last forever as the months pass. I can't think of another way."

"He's trying hack the system with Fred," Buffy started. "How long will that take?" She looked to Rick and Shane. Angel shrugged thinking about the system he wanted to gain access too.

"Depends what Fred knows as far as computer codes, how they want to hack in, maybe plant a virus or other types of harmful software. But getting into those programs it's not easy." Angel answered.

"Depending on what software the FBI and Witness Protection uses there's lines of coding and you have go through the coding to figure out what you want to do or be able to read the coding to find exactly what you're looking for." Rick added and Buffy nodded.

"How many lines of coding are there?" Buffy asked.

"Depends on the program and software used but at least two million." Shane answered and Buffy nodded.

"Two million," Buffy repeated which meant it could take a while.

"Maybe he'll just come right up and knock." Rick said as he leaned closer to the table.

"That or we got him demoralized." Shane added.

"It'll take him sometime," Angel jumped in. "Right now just focus on tracking him through the system."

"New York is paying for this and if no leads are true and it's quiet he might be forgotten until it's too late." Sweets argued and they understood what he wanted to do but it was too dangerous right now. "We might lose him." Then Buffy thought about something.

"Those killers you mentioned," She started and they looked at her. "They're proud of what they do and they boast and show off their work. Like BTK he wrote letters to the press taunting them. Angelus is very prideful and wants our attention. He likes it," Angel smiled a little understanding what she trying to aim for.

"Stop giving him attention." Rick added and nodded. "He'll try to buy it back he can't stand being ignored."

"He'll step back in the light and possibly make a move and maybe a mistake. Small one but one you can use." Angel continued on with the idea.

"He's watching us knowing we're trying, we start to pull back and resume our daily lives he won't like it." Shane started to formulate a plan.

"The only problem is he could lash out, kill someone." Sweets reminded them and Angel shook his head no.

"He won't do that, not right away too risky he'll do something else. He'll threaten first." Angel explained.

"We purposely make sure he knows we're backing off and let him think he's going to be put on the back burner. He makes a move to get out attention." Rick stated the plan. "It might work."

"There's another thing we can do because anger doesn't always make you think straight," Sweets was starting to lean towards that plan. "Buffy you have a new life here, new man. You can use that to help. Either you're with him or not, he might slip up."

"How do I do that?" Buffy asked.

"Angelus wrote letters to you all the time, maybe you can write him one." Sweets suggested.

Rick, Shane and Sweets left with new plans in mind to hope lure Angelus out and catch him. Buffy wasn't completely sold on the plan because it meant she might have a to make a little bit contact with him. Angel and Buffy sat back down at the table and sighed meaning it was a long night.

"Great, I get to write him a letter." Buffy stated but wasn't thrilled about it. "I don't want to drag you in this."

"Too late," Angel said but it was a mean tone it was a it's ok tone.

"Just tell him I'm with someone?" Buffy asked.

"Send him a picture too so he can see it, it'll make him angrier." Angel added Buffy didn't like that idea. Although there was one thing she could do and it would really make Angelus mad and it occurred today.

"There is one thing that'll send him over the edge more so than a picture." Buffy began and Angel looked to her. "Connor," She pauses thinking how to say this. "Connor has been learning how to spell his name, getting good at it too. But today when I asked what his last name was he answered O'Brien." Angel's eyes widen a little. "He says it's O'Brien because his daddy's last name is O'Brien." Buffy finished and Angel said nothing for a moment.

"He said that I'm his dad?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. Angel thought about it for a moment and small smile tugged. "He thinks I'm his dad?"

"You've been around all his life for the most part." Buffy answered but before she could say anything more Angel leaned in for a kiss and she kissed him back. They pulled away and he looked to her.

"We'll get through this." Angel assured her and she nodded. Buffy reached out and hugged him and he pulled her into his lap and they sat there like that for a long time thinking. There were many things to think about.

Sunday around mid morning Connor came home and was pushing around a kid's lawn mower in the living room. Connor had been home for ten minutes and toys were everywhere like he's been home all weekend. Buffy summed up the meeting to her mother and Joyce wasn't sold on the plans. But the plans were not set in stone yet. Joyce left and Buffy watched Connor for a moment at he ran around the house switching from toy to toy. Angel was out at the moment in his office talking to Rick before he flew back to New York.

While waiting Connor would tell Buffy what he did at grandma's and then the two went out front to play. Buffy brought out Connor's little tricycle and he started to ride around it in the driveway. It should burn him out before naptime. Connor went inside briefly to get his cup as Angel came home and he had a great idea and Buffy smiled. Connor came back out and saw Angel's car so he knew his buddy was home and started to look around for him.

Angel was hiding and wanted to scar him. Connor searched looking for him and Buffy smiled and then Angel popped out and Connor screamed with laughter as Angel picked him up and Connor giggled. Angel then tossed Connor in the air a little bit and he was all smiles. Buffy got up coming over to them and Connor did his best to hug both of them. Angel then started to tickle Connor and he howled with laughter and then smiled at Angel and reached out and hugged him. Angel and Buffy headed inside to spend the rest of the afternoon together as a family.

_**So a little steamy in the beginning, which I'm sure you loved. That's why it's there and then Buffy, Cordelia and Willow singing yes that's from Pitch Perfect, don't judge me. Anyways lots occurred in the chapter such as Angel and Buffy getting really close, Connor now sees Angel as his father and they're going to try and lure Angelus out of hiding. Wonder how that will go especially if Buffy sends a letter telling him that his son calls someone else his father. **_

_**But yeah very steamy in the beginning. After typing it up I realized I was very jealous of Buffy. I want my own Angel and pretty sure some of you guys do too. Where's that cloning technology? We should all be able to have a clone of Angel or Booth or both ;). Anyways new direction. Drama is on the way. Later I'll post more about this chapter in the forum but from what you've read it's pretty easy to understand. **_

_**More coming soon so hang tight. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	18. Family

Chapter 18 Family

_**A/N: Yes finally an update sorry for the wait but life gets in the way been busy but finally got this typed and ready. Bombshell chapter enjoy.**_

Angel would dip Connor into the water as the waves washed on shore. Connor would laugh and giggle. The family was out at Lake Arrow Head for the weekend. Buffy was on the shore on a towel just relaxing. Buffy sent a letter to Rick to somehow get it to Angelus. She was nervous about it and wondered how it was going to work. But for now she was in the sun happy. She could hear Connor having fun and everyday he was speaking more and more.

After the day out in the sun they would be heading back to Sunnydale in the morning and get ready for the week. It was May and still nothing about Angelus and it wasn't reassuring so they had to wait. Buffy cleared up everything as Connor was running around the small cabin. Angel was packing up everything so in the morning they could leave and be back by noon and get ready for the week. Summer vacation was almost here.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Connor yelled and Angel smiled and Buffy looked up at him with a smile. The last few weeks Angel's name went from Angel to daddy and he loved it. It was a new thing and it was different. Connor came in smiling at Angel. "Daddy, daddy potty, potty," Meaning he needed help. Angel walked with him and Connor was doing well. He was still in pull-ups but he made the effort. Buffy watched them and they looked like a father and son duo walking together. She was afraid that Angel wouldn't take that role and just leave.

It's one thing to get married, plan a family, have children or for some do it backwards have a family then get married. But overall it would be your child. For Angel though Connor was not his son he was someone else's and for him to take on the father role wanting it and everyday be the father figure it amazed Buffy. It's not easy for a man to do something like that, to accept a child that is not yours and love them as if they were. And now with Connor calling Angel dad it was surreal that this might be it, Angel might be the father for good; but what about Angel and Buffy?

Their relationship was on a whole new level and for Buffy it was cloud nine. She was so afraid to date not just because of Angelus but also because of Connor. She could suffer a heartbreak but she wouldn't do it to Connor. So she was careful and the man she dated had to love Connor just as much as he loved her. Angel jumped right on board and took the helm and was ready. He played with Connor, help discipline Connor, made him meals, hugged him, kissed him, help him learn new things, changed him everything that a father should do but most of all he loved him.

Being at Lake Arrowhead made everything in the outside world fall away. By now Buffy was getting good at fishing and Connor showed interest. Angel thought it was icing on the cake to find a woman who was not only willing to learn how to fish but enjoyed it. It was becoming a regular thing and the two had some future plans about it. Connor was finally asleep and they were outside enjoying the cool evening.

"Maybe we should invest in a cabin here," Buffy suggested and Angel turned his head smiling at her. Right now they rented out cabins. "Like we get one and reserve it and rent it out to people and then like a few times a year just spend time here."

"Maybe," He had to say maybe and not yes let's do it right away. They had to make sure they had the money. With their combine income it was more of a reality than just a dream.

"And a boat, we should buy a boat." Buffy added and Angel smiled.

"Can't get them both at the same time." Angel reminded her.

"If we plan it right," She said and he smiled.

"Maybe the cabin first then buy a canoe and save up for a boat." Angel suggested.

"Can we all fit in a canoe?" Buffy asked.

"For now, Connor's tiny enough." Angel answered and Buffy giggled. "We'll look into a cabin out here." Buffy smiled thinking about it, a summer cabin that would be nice.

The Lake Arrowhead mini vacation was over as Angel walked into the house with his fishing gear and put it away. Connor helped or at least tried. Another week was about to start for them. School was only in session for another three weeks. And then Buffy could be home with Connor all day which she loved.

Monday was here and the day went as usual for everyone. Connor was at daycare, Buffy teaching and Angel in LA doing another training session and would be home later. Buffy and Willow were surprised by Xander as he brought them lunch on a Monday which was nice. The three friends ate together outside on a nice sunny day. It was just the normal friend talk and Buffy had to head back to the elementary school for the rest of the afternoon as she finished up her lunch. The talk though was about moving not a massive move but a move. Xander was thinking in moving with Anya.

"Well," Willow finished as Buffy cleaned up her mess. "Buffy what did you and Angel do that caused you to move in together?" Buffy couldn't answer it well not completely. One reason was for protection and the other was out of love. Buffy shrugged trying to come up with the answer.

"Oh you know, the usual thing…" She answered. "Made sense."

"After only a few months of dating?" Xander asked.

"Well when you know you know." Buffy added.

"Maybe Angel and Buffy can talk to you about moving in with some one instead of just Buffy." Willow added.

"Well, I have to go, thanks Xander for the surprise lunch. Have tons to do when I get home." Buffy explained and Xander nodded. "What?" Buffy asked and he shrugged.

"Tons to do with Angel?" Xander asked and Buffy looked to him rolled her eyes.

"Like Angel and I are helpless slaves to passion, grow up." She then waved to Willow and left. Willow smiled and Xander finished his last bite of food.

Night came around and Connor was put to bed which left some alone time for Angel and Buffy. They were supposed to be figuring out how to redo the house with carpet or go all hard floors but ended up doing something else. Guess redoing the floors had to wait. Afterwards Angel was on top of Buffy resting his chin on her belly looking at her smiling and she smiled back at him while running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." Angel told her and she smiled at him with a dreamy smile. She was so relaxed and comfortable she could fall asleep.

"I love you," She repeated back trying to fight sleep and Angel sat up a little bit as she kept her hand on his cheek and he kissed it then let out a sigh. She knew him so well these days that she knew the difference between each sigh. This was his nervous sigh. He then buried his head into her stomach for a moment collecting his thoughts and then looked back up to her.

"I," He was trying to get his thoughts together but he couldn't. "I don't know, I," And Buffy was little more awake now wondering what was going on. "I don't know how to say this,"

"What?" Buffy asked and Angel sighed and looked to her, it was now or never.

"Will you marry me?" He asked and Buffy's heart dropped along with her jaw and it didn't take but a spilt second to respond.

"Yes!" And she sat up and hugged him and he embraced her. Should she cry? She wanted to. Angel then let go and he reached for the nightstand and opened the door. He took out a little black box and Buffy barely contained herself as he had it in front of her. She just leaned in rest her head on his chest sobbing a little and he kissed her head. She pulled away and he opened the box and her jaw dropped again. Angel took the ring out of the box and took her left hand.

"It's called a claddagh ring," Angel began to explain it as it wasn't the usual engagement ring. "It's tradition in my culture," Buffy smiled. "Hands represent friendship, the crown is loyalty," Buffy was crying as he slipped it on. "The heart is love, you wear the heart facing towards you, means you belong to someone." He finished and it was a perfect fit. It was the traditional claddagh ring but with a modern twist. First it was solid white gold and the hands, heart and crown were between two bans that had diamonds on each of them. The heart was a diamond in a heart shape and the crown had smaller diamonds embedded into it. He had costume made just for her.

Buffy gazed at the ring and to be honest this ring out did Angelus' ring by far. She then looked back up to Angel and leaned in for a kiss and he accepted. He embraced her closer as they fell back to the bed still kissing. They broke the kissed and smiled and Buffy started to giggle and she had to look at the beautiful ring again.

"It's perfect," She told him and he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I have to show Connor." They both got out of bed and were decently dressed as they walked to Connor's room. Buffy gently woke him up and picked him up. "We have a surprise," She whispered and he perked up a little still looking sleepy. She then showed him her hand he saw a ring that was very shiny. "Look what mommy got." He then went to touch it. "You know what it means?" She asked and he shook his sleepy head. "It means I'm getting married to Angel." Connor then looked to Angel. "It means he'll be you're daddy forever." Connor liked that idea and reached out and Angel took him. Connor then looked at Angel's hand to see if he had a ring too but he didn't.

"I'll get one latter bud," Angel explained and he wrapped his hands around Angel's neck. The next of course is to plan the wedding but to make it official to be Connor's father he was going to adopt him. He needed to talk to Buffy about when that could happen but he wanted it to happen. The three went to back to Angel and Buffy's room and slept together as a family. It took a little time for Connor to fall asleep as he kept looking at the shiny ring but soon enough they were all asleep.

At school Buffy found Willow and tried to get her to notice by tucking her hair behind her ear. Willow didn't look at first.

"Notice anything different?" Buffy asked and Willow looked up at Buffy as they were setting up for lunch. Buffy then made it obvious and started to wave her hand around and Willow's eyes lit up. Willow screamed but some of the kids around her looked at her. She quiet down for a moment and then looked back to Buffy and hugged her. Buffy then showed the ring to Willow.

"Wow, oh my god, wow," Willow was stun at the ring. She then hugged her friend again and then looked at the ring again. "Wow,"

"I know," Buffy was all giddy too. "I'm getting married," Buffy stated and they hugged again.

Angel told Gunn and Spike and soon all their friends would know. So a plan was made for Saturday night to celebrate. Angel's family and Buffy's mother and their friends would come over for dinner. So to introduce Buffy and Joyce into the family even though they've been family for a while, Angel wanted to cook. Buffy knew about the Irish life well sort of Angelus never really seemed to be enthusiastic about his culture but Angel was.

So it was Saturday morning and it would take all afternoon to get this big traditional Irish meal together for everyone. It was a typical Saturday as Connor finished his breakfast and used the potty. Buffy was thinking if he kept this up he might go to regular underwear. Connor came downstairs dressed as Buffy followed him and Angel was going to head to the store to gather the ingredients. This was a traditional homemade from scratch meal that his mom would make so he wanted to not only impressed Buffy but his mom as well. Angel can cook but to really be tapping into his heritage he wanted it perfect.

"I go with daddy," Connor stated knowing Angel was leaving.

"You don't want to stay here and help me?" Buffy asked and Connor thought about it. He liked car rides so that's half the reason why he wanted to go with Angel.

"I go shoppin," He answered Buffy smiled and then handed him a piece of paper.

"Can you pick these things up for me?" She asked and he nodded and then she picked him up and kissed him. "You be good." She told him and he smiled and she set him down and he caught up with Angel and he led Connor out to the car. Angel buckled him in and they were off. Connor always giggled during the car rides and was always trying to look out both windows to see everything. Angel had some of the stuff but not all of it. He was going to make a stuffed roast pork loin, brown bread, potato cakes, stewed cabbage and carrots and for dessert his mom's apple cake.

This wasn't hard to make but if Doyle and his mom were coming he had to make a lot. Plus all their friends were coming and Cordelia eats for two people these days. Also Connor over here eats like a horse. Angel makes some Irish foods for him and he can put it down. So all in all he needed to make a lot.

But before the store the two went to the pub first. It was lunchtime there so it was quiet as the headed to the back. Doyle was here by himself as Cordelia wasn't feeling well this morning which was normal. By dinner she would be fine and ready to go. Claire was at the pub to help and she hung back with Connor. Once Angel told her that he and Buffy were getting married she decided to take on the grandma role. Connor liked people especially if they were going to play so he liked Claire.

Claire walked around the pub with Connor and both Angel and Doyle looked up at her. While Angel does not own the pub anymore and signed it all to Doyle he still helped manage it. The two watched as Claire was bouncing Connor on her lap and he laughed as she bent him backwards and he say again, again.

"Yeah she wants lots of grandkids." Doyle commented and Angel nodded. Claire has one now and another baking but two was not going to be enough. When Doyle started to date Cordelia she expressed the amount she wanted from him. And then up until Angel started to hang around Buffy she harped on him about how he needed to find a nice woman and settle. Well he has and Claire was going to get what she wanted. Angel smiled liking the sight before him. "You and Buffy going to have more?" Angel then looked to Doyle and smiled a little meaning yes.

Connor got up holding Claire's hand as she walked around the pub to the dance floor where some music was playing through the speakers. She then started to dance with him.

Angel and Connor came back Buffy saw all the food. Angel had to get this started and began as Connor was sitting in his chair ready for lunch as Buffy was getting that ready. Angel bought something that Connor liked; it was soda bread and horseradish. Buffy made Connor up a piece before lunch and gave it to him.

"Is this from the pub?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. "Oh, Connor be careful it's hotter than what you're use to." Buffy warned him and he took a bite and did this funny look as he ate and Buffy laughed. "Oh do the face again Connor."

"Spicy?" Angel asked and Connor nodded and he ate more. He enjoyed and Buffy had a little bit herself.

After lunch Connor waited and Angel came over and wiped his face off and he was smiling.

"I your son." Connor said to Angel and Angel smiled. Buffy heard it too and smiled.

"Yes you are my son and I love you." Angel told Connor and Connor smiled.

"That's…that my daddy." Connor added.

"That's my son." Angel then finished and took Connor's bib off and set him on the ground and the little boy was off. Connor didn't want to nap he wanted to help his dad but he needed Connor out. Buffy put Connor to sleep because he was going to need it for later as everyone was coming over. Connor was down for his nap and Buffy came in.

"Need help?" Buffy asked as she came in as Angel was chopping up things for the meal tonight. Tonight they were preparing to be bombarded with lots of questions such as when is the wedding, who's the maid of honor, what color flowers do they want, where is the wedding and anything else they could think of. Angel and Buffy had no answers yet.

"Yeah the beer needs to chill." Angel answered and she found the box of Guinness beer.

"Never had this beer." Buffy added and Angel looked up. She also saw two other beers. "Beamish and Murphy's,"

"The blessed trinity," Angel said and she smiled as she out them away. "They're stouts so the flavor is different than other beers."

"Will I like them?" Buffy asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe," Angel answered with a smile and she came over and wrapped her arms around his waist as he was cooking. Buffy smiled and she still couldn't stop staring at her new ring. She loved it so much. She knew Angel wanted to take the helm on cooking tonight so she would assist when he wanted or she can be completely free and watch TV.

Buffy was in the living room and was folding some clothes as she was watching some old rerun of a soap opera called Passions. Angel then came in with something and Buffy looked up and he held out a fork with something on it and Buffy took a bite.

"Oh, that's good," Buffy commented as it was the brown bread he made. "Oh, that's really good." Buffy added and he smiled as he took other bite. "More," Buffy insisted and he handed her the last bit and headed back into the kitchen. "Every week!" She called out and he smiled hearing that.

Connor woke up and came downstairs smelling the food and as soon as he got downstairs the doorbell ran. Like always when the doorbell ran Connor let everyone know.

"People here! People here!" He yelled and Angel smiled hearing it. Buffy let Doyle and Cordelia in and Doyle smiled.

"Smells like childhood." Doyle commented while the girls hugged. Cordelia was getting bigger she was five months along now and was due sometime in September. Doyle picked up Connor and the little boy laughed. For Doyle and Cordelia they were here just a little earlier to talk about baby names to Angel and Buffy. Doyle didn't care if it was a boy or a girl he was just excited to have a baby. While Angel was getting the dinner ready Doyle and Cordelia listed the two names they wanted. If it was a boy they thought Adam Liam and if it was a girl Norah Hope. Both Angel and Buffy liked both they were pretty names.

After talking a little Joyce came over with Giles and then Claire came in. Willow and Oz came next followed by Spike and Gunn. The last two people came over were Xander and Anya. Once Xander and Anya were here the table was set and it was time to eat.

"What food is dis?" Connor asked as Angel set him in his chair.

"Good food boy," Doyle answered ready to eat. It smelt like his mother cooking so he was ready to eat.

Dinner was over as everyone sat at the table finishing whatever food and drink and feeling good.

"So when is the wedding?" Claire asked and Angel and Buffy looked to each other. They hadn't had a date in mind. Of course they didn't want to rush it. Only four people at this table knew Buffy was married once. So Angel didn't want to rush it and make it at least a year from now.

"Maybe next Spring," Angel suggested and Buffy nodded agreeing.

"What kind of wedding are we thinking?" Joyce asked as she tried to finish the apple cake because it was good but she was full. The last wedding Buffy had Joyce barely had a say in it, Angelus' people took over it. So this time she wanted to be more a part of it. Of course Angel and Buffy had the final say but she wanted to know because she knew people that could help and get them discounts and good prices.

"I, I don't know yet." Buffy answered. She didn't want this all done up thing like she had with Angelus. She wanting something more intimate. It was like all of New York knew of the wedding and more than half the people there she didn't know. That would change this time.

"Well, if you want to get married in the church the now's the time to register," Claire began and both her sons had that look. They loved their mom to death but when it comes to these things they wished she would just relax.

"Mom, don't worry," Angel started and Claire looked just slightly offended. Joyce agreed with Claire they needed to get their ducks in a row soon so as they plan and whatever date they settle on things don't go haywire.

"I just want to make sure you have everything. You deserve it." She said to her son. "Plus I want many grandchildren." She added.

"Working on it, growing a human takes a little time." Doyle added and their friends laughed a little. Then Claire looked to Connor who wasn't eating anymore but looked very happy.

"Make them cute like this one." Claire said to her two sons. Buffy smiled and she thought no problem. Angel was good looking and knew he would make beautiful children. How many children did Angel want? Buffy wanted a big family like three or four kids so hopefully Angel wanted that too. "This little one needs to get clean up." Claire got up to clean Connor up. Joyce got up to help and everyone enjoyed the nice celebration.

All their friends left and those remaining were Claire, Doyle, Cordelia, Joyce and Giles. Connor tried to fight sleep but couldn't and was out in Angel's arms. Claire then offered to take him to bed which told Buffy and Angel that she was ready not only to be a grandma but Connor's grandma. She hung around Connor more and more as Angel got closer and closer with Buffy. Claire put Connor down and looked at him and her heart pounded. She should she do this today? It should be a night of celebration her son was engaged. But what if the secret gets out and it ruins this family?

It had to be done now before things become too cemented and for this little boy. Claire came back downstairs and heard her family talking and laughing. She took a moment to see them and she looked to Buffy and Angel and how happy they were. She came to the foot of the steps and cleared her throat and they looked up. Angel and Doyle thought it meant she was ready leave.

"Can we go to the kitchen?" Claire asked and her heart pounded faster. She had to do it even if broke this family up it's better to do it when the strings of attachment haven't formed completely. They all got up and took seats at the table while Claire took the head of the table. Now Angel and Doyle were thinking this would be about the wedding since both families were here. Claire took a moment to clear her thoughts to begin.

"Buffy," Claire looked to Buffy and Buffy looked back. "Who was your father?" That took Buffy off guard along with Joyce.

"My dad?" Buffy asked and Claire nodded. "Uh well, he passed away when I was eighteen of cancer. Military officer." Buffy finished and Claire nodded with small smile. Buffy was a wonderful person and this was not to drive her away. She made Angel happy so would she want to drive her away? This was to warn her and more or less help her.

"You've never met Angel or Doyle's father Patrick," Claire started. "I came here to Sunnydale alone, no family and not hope or a prayer until I met a man building an Irish pub. He came from Galway Ireland with two dollars in his pocket wanting to start something here. Fell in love and we were able to give our boys everything." Claire seemed a little sad thinking about Patrick. "One night he stayed at the pub late and I put the boys to bed. It was raining the other driver was drunk." Claire paused again and Angel squeezed Buffy's hand not wanting to relive any of that. "Patrick was a fine man and I'm proud of my two boys for what they have become."

Angel and Doyle smiled a little. They're father never got to see either one graduate high school, go to college, be a leader in the military, see Doyle's wedding and now miss Angel's. He won't see either of their grandchildren.

"Patrick however," Claire paused. "There was one thing he never knew about me and Buffy you can't have secrets because if anything happens the worse feeling is regret not telling." Claire finished and Buffy did agree but she and Angel had no secrets. "I know tonight should be something to celebrate but I have confession before I can let anything happen." Claire then looked to Angel and knew she had to say it. "Patrick was not my first husband." That wasn't so bad but Angel and Doyle didn't know that.

"It's ok mom I mean you were married before no big deal." Doyle commented but it was a big deal. Joyce looked confused why was she telling her and Buffy this? Was it because they were becoming part of the family? Was this happening so Angel and Buffy could work out their differences now? The biggest secret Buffy had was something Angel already knew and he was marrying her anyways.

"My first husband was Arthur O'Reilly," Claire stated and Buffy's stomach dropped, Joyce's eyes widen and Angel went pale. Buffy stood up in fear. Doyle, Cordelia looked completely confused. Giles looked to Joyce, he knew about her past and this was out of his realm of comfort. Like Angel, he accepted Joyce's pass but this was strange and really uncomfortable.

"You're Muireann," Buffy said and Angel wanted to die. Claire looked to Buffy a little confused.

"How do you know that?" She asked, no one knew that not even her late husband Patrick.

"You're Muireann O'Reilly? Oh my god," Buffy was already solving the equation so was Angel. Joyce wanted to drop dead now for the both of them. Claire was confused on how Buffy knew that name, the entire name.

"I am but…how…how do you know that?" Claire asked again and then she looked to Joyce who was pale and then she looked to Angel who was shocked.

"Ok, back it up," Doyle stepped in. "First, mom what do you mean you're Muireann O'Reilly?" Doyle started and Cordelia nodded. Doyle thought shouldn't she be Claire O'Reilly? For Claire this was much more than she had thought. Claire looked to Buffy and Angel and to explain all this she had to start over.

"I married a man named Arthur O'Reilly in New York," Claire started. "I loved him and," This was the harder part to get out. "I had a child with him." That confirmed the worst for Angel and Buffy. She fought the fear and tears back. "I named him Angelus and five years after he was born I found out Arthur was the leader of the Irish Mafia in New York."

"The Callaghan O'Reilly Mafia?" Cordelia asked. "Oh my god." She was shocked.

"I turned in Arthur and went I to flee knowing they didn't have enough to charge of anything just my word. I…I tried to get my son out but I couldn't not with dying. I fled promising to come back for him but a price was on my head. I couldn't get my son." Claire finished. "I became Claire and then married Patrick and we had you two."

"Angelus is the leader now." Doyle added as he began to put some pieces together. "If he is your son than,"

"He's your half brother, he's yours and Angel's half brother." Claire finished and Angel sat there not moving. Doyle was shocked, Cordelia was shocked but for Claire, Cordelia and Doyle that wasn't the most shocking thing yet. "I had to tell you this and I've want to for so long." Angel then looked to his mom as she did not know who Buffy was. Buffy stood up and left and Joyce followed. That shocked Claire of her reaction but she was confused she knew her real name. She then looked to Angel who had the answer.

"If we're playing let's tell all," Angel paused and kept his eyes locked on his mother. "That's Elizabeth O'Reilly that just stood up." Angel finished and Claire's blood drained from her whole body and Doyle and Cordelia about passed out. "She married Angelus and she witnessed…she witnessed him kill three men, she testified and now lives here." No one said anything the room was dead silent; so quiet you could a pin drop. "Upstairs sleeping is his son." Claire's jaw dropped and Angel stood up.

"Angel," Claire stood up too. "I didn't know about that ok. When I left I also left my past. I felt guilty for leaving him behind but I couldn't go back. I feel even worse knowing he has become a monster. But I didn't know about Buffy or Connor I swear." She finished trying to plead her case. Angel turned to face her.

"I'm marrying my half brother's ex-wife, raising his son which happens to be my nephew," Angel was trying to keep his anger and frustration down. "You've waited thirty years to say something?" He asked. "Buffy told me a few months in our relationship, granted I found out on my own when a hit man came to kill her,"

"Angel," Cordelia sounded concerned.

"But she told me and now that bastard is out there, he escaped and he has one of her friends. He's looking for her and he hates you." Angel continued on.

"I didn't know about Buffy I promise. I didn't say anything because I was protecting you and Doyle." Claire pleaded hoping Angel would understand. Angel's world was collapsing just hours ago he was happy and now how would Buffy take to this? Would she be afraid of him? He wasn't Angelus he was not like that. But would she still be afraid? Would she leave and run again?

"Please leave," Angel told his mother and she nodded knowing she just might have destroyed her son's relationship. That was not her intent but that might be the outcome. Claire left quietly in tears and Angel left the kitchen leaving Cordelia, Doyle and Giles sitting there. Angel slowly headed upstairs in a daze, head spinning, he felt dizzy. Angel looked down the hall to Connor's room and went to it and poked his head inside and the little boy was asleep. Then he heard a door close and looked down the hall and saw Joyce.

Angel stood there knowing she was just as shocked as he was. Joyce then rushed down the hall to him and hugged him something he didn't expect. He was Angelus' half brother; his half brother was a murder. Joyce squeezed him tighter and then let go looking to him.

"You are not Angelus ok?" Joyce began and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know Angelus and you are so far above that. I've never seen anyone love my daughter like you do. I've never seen her so happy after her father's death, after what Angelus has done. You've made her smile, brought her out of darkness. Please I beg you keep her, keep her and Connor they need you." Joyce hugged him again and he hugged her back. After a moment she pulled away and kissed Angel's cheek and left. Joyce would talk to Doyle and Cordelia and answers questions knowing there was a million right now.

Angel looked down the hallway and it seemed like the longest hallway ever. Angel made the walk to the room and opened the door and saw Buffy on the bed lying there and could hear her sobbing. Angel came into the room and quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed. He then crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her and she rolled over still crying.

"Hey," He whispered and she wiped a few tears away. Angel pushed aside some loose strains of hair and leaned in and kissed her forehead. Angel laid on his back and Buffy rested her head on his chest as he held her and sobbed softly. He pulled her closer with his mind racing trying to digest what was said. Both of them hoped to wake up from a horrible dream.

_**Yup, Angelus, Angel and Doyle are related. That is so twisted. Angel's in love and engaged to his half brother's ex-wife yeah very strange. Adds to the already high tension to this story. It is a bittersweet chapter. Should Claire have said this? Is this something that's better left unsaid? And then we have Connor who has no idea what is happening. So much is going on. And more to come later. The forum will have more on this chapter and sort of a look on what's to come. So check it out if you wish.**_

_**Comments and reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading.**_


	19. Trigger Finger

Chapter 19 Trigger Finger

Angelus had received the letter but tossed it. He didn't want to believe Elizabeth had a new life somewhere or with someone. That was impossible and he wouldn't allow it. Angelus was no longer in New York City he had managed to move to Manhattan. It wasn't safe but it was a little better. It was him, Dru, Darla, Lindsey, Markus and Fred. Fred had been studying computer coding as Lindsey and Marcus did their best to figure out what software was used for the Witness Protection Program.

Angelus was outside on a dock taking the last drag of the cigarette and then tossed it away. As he smoked he had an idea. Angelus went back into the broken down warehouse seeing his friends and his prisoner around a table.

"Lindsey," Angelus called out and the man looked up. "Got a job for you," Lindsey stood up as Angel handed him the envelope the letter came in. "Find out where this came from."

"There's no return address, there's no stamp, and it must have been removed from its original envelope and placed in this one." Lindsey explained.

"Find out where it came from." Angelus ordered handing Lindsey the envelope and he walked away. Lindsey took the letter out seeing the pretty handwriting and it signed by Elizabeth. The paper didn't seem special, nothing on this letter indicated where it came from.

Angelus then sat next to Fred as she was reading and she looked over to him and he smiled.

"I'm trying to understand this." Fred assured him and he nodded. "Trying to get into this program will be nearly impossible." Angelus nodded again knowing this was taking too long. He needed another plan. Elizabeth was living a new life out where ever she was. He knew she had a different name and thought of names she could choose but every time he checked he came up empty handed. It was time for a new plan.

In Sunnydale the weekend was a quiet one. After that night Buffy and Angel barely spoke a word to one another all through Sunday night until they went to sleep. They slept in the same bed but far from each other. Angel was now sitting in his office and both Gunn and Spike noticed something was not right. He should be happy, he's engaged but looking at him he looked miserable. Did something happen after the dinner? They both walked into his office shutting the door and he looked up at them.

"So," Gunn started with a shrug. "How are…things?" He asked and Angel went back to his work. "Yeah," Gunn then looked down to his feet.

"Mate," Spike began and Angel looked back up at him. "Whoa something did happen." Spike could tell from the look that Angel wasn't upset but very angry. Was it a family issue like one of their parents didn't want them to marry or something? "What happened?" Angel said nothing and continued to work on a case. "Ok, don't want to talk about it that's cool. Uh we're here if you need us." Spike then gently grabbed Gunn's shoulder telling him they need to leave now.

Angel found himself down in the gun range shooting at a target. He thought about putting Angelus' face on the target but didn't. He fired off a few rounds never missing a mark as Spike came down watching his perfect aim. Spike leaned up against a table as Angel took his earplugs out and had the paper returned.

"Perfect score." Spike commented and Angel faced him.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked and Spike folded his arms and shrugged.

"Odd that all last week and Saturday night you were glowing like freakin' rave stick and now you looked like someone killed your best friend. And all your friends are alive." Spike explained. "What the hell happen? You and your honey get in a fight?"

"It's none of your business." Angel made that very clear and Spike perked up.

"Oh, so not all is right in wonderland," Spike was getting somewhere.

"Spike, drop it." Angel warned him.

"Something to do with Angelus?" Spike asked, he wasn't going to stop and Angel should know better. "Made a threat?" Spike was concerned as Angel put his ear plugs back in and started another round. "Listen!" Spike yelled over the gun. "Whatever this is you need to suck it up! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Angel stopped and ripped the earplugs out and literally got on top of Spike.

"I just found out that Angelus is my half brother!" Angel screamed. "For thirty years my mother kept a secret telling me that she was married to Angelus's father! Connor is my nephew, I'm related to that man." Angel then paused and Spike was wide eyed.

"You're sleeping with your ex sister-in-law, kind like a Luke and Leia thing," Spike began but then found a gun pointed at him and he raised his hands up in defense. "Put that thing down!" And Angel did. "Alright so he's your creepy half brother so what she's not with him."

"That's not the point Spike." Angel defended.

"Then what is?" Spike asked. "She's not married to him. She turned the bastard in. Connor's related to you, he's almost yours. Isn't that what you wanted? Yeah there's weird creepy factor but you love her right?" Spike asked as Angel stood there. "She's with you and if you think you're like Angelus you're not. She knows that. Maybe she was supposed to be with you ever thought about that?" Angel sighed and rubbed his face. "Look Angel, you've found someone, the woman of your freakin dreams mate. She's everything and you're not thinking about throwing that away are you?"

"I don't know, I don't," Angel sound confused and frustrated.

"You're going to leave her? Leave her and that little boy?" Spike asked. "That little boy loves you."

"What am I supposed to do Spike?" Angel asked. "Tell me if you were told you had a half brother that's a murder and you're sleeping with his ex, how would you feel?"

"She's me with not him. You don't even know Angelus. This would be different if it was Doyle but this is a man you never met. You leave her you'll never get that chance again. Not only that Angelus is out there looking she needs you." Spike then got up and left.

Buffy called in sick to school and had Connor with Joyce. She was at the ice rink lacing up her old skates. Once they were on she made her way to the empty rink and started. She was always able to take to the rink like a duck to water. This would help clear her head hopefully. She and Angel barely spoke a word since his mom dropped the biggest bomb. Buffy gained some speed and then jumped landing perfectly and continued on. As she skated Claire walked into the rink. Angel told her that Buffy loved to skate so her she was. Then Buffy did another jump and Claire clapped.

Buffy looked up seeing her and had no idea what to do. This woman might have ruined everything. Claire came to the side of the rink as Buffy skated passed her.

"Buffy, Buffy I am so sorry about Saturday." She started to apologize. "I swear I didn't know." Buffy then stopped and skated to her and crossed her arms. "I have a small idea on what you're going through. I left my husband who I thought I could trust and god I didn't think I could trust another man again. Then I met Patrick and I had to put all that aside and,"

"You may understand about the fleeing part but you didn't fall in love with your ex's brother." Buffy added.

"You know Angel and Angelus are not the same. You of all people know the difference. I'm so ashamed that I gave birth to a monster and maybe I don't know maybe if I was brave enough like you and went back then Angelus wouldn't be what he is now. So yes he's my fault I'll take that. But this, you've made Angel so happy you and Connor." Claire paused trying not to cry. "Don't let this fall apart."

"How can I? If Angelus finds me and learns about Angel and you and Doyle," Buffy paused and quickly wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry about this." Claire then walked away knowing that this wasn't going to work so what will? She needed to talk to Angel on this matter. Maybe after the shock of it wears off then everyone can talk.

That night Connor was put to bed and now it was quiet, oh so quiet. Buffy was sitting on the couch looking at the engagement ring and then looked up to Angel as he was standing there. Buffy let out a sigh as he stood there.

"So what do we do?" She asked him and he shrugged. This was so strange for them. How do you handle something like this?

"Do you," Angel started. "Do you think about him?" He asked and Buffy looked up at him. "At all? When you're alone, when we're together?"

"God, Angel no, no I don't," Buffy jumped in. "I haven't thought about Angelus in months. Just you and Connor," She was telling the truth. "So now what?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Just have some space I guess." Was Angel's suggestion and Buffy stood up as he stood there. "I'll take the couch." Buffy held back the sobs and nodded and went upstairs by herself. Angel sat on the couch and sighed. It was awkward so, so very awkward.

The week had passed and Angelus looked happy. His little group looked happy as they looked at their new ID cards. They would be able to get into the system now because Fred was able to give them a new identity. Angelus was no longer a criminal but a man that works for the FBI. All of them now had badges and names and all worked for the FBI. So now it was time to head to Washington D.C. and finally get some answers. Fred however wouldn't make it out of New York.

The weekend was here and both Buffy and Angel didn't say much between each other. It was all so weird and what could they say? How can you get passed something like this? Claire and Joyce talked to each of them but they couldn't say much. Claire felt guilty and had to say something so she had Doyle call Angel to the pub so she can try to save something. She couldn't save Angelus but maybe she could save this son.

Angel came to the pub and when he saw his mother he almost left.

"Angel," Claire was stern and he took in a deep breath and a sigh and walked to her as they went into the office and she shut the door. Claire then sat before him and it was quite for a moment. "What are you doing?" She asked and he shrugged.

"My job," Angel answered but that wasn't the right answer.

"No, what are you doing?" She asked again. "Wallowing self-pity? Look I know what I said wasn't easy going down. And if I had known then maybe," She paused trying to slow down. "For a week now you've been avoiding Buffy I know you have. Buffy and Connor are the innocent ones in this. The chance of this happening was nearly impossible but it happened." Angel just sat there. "It's my fault, I should have gotten Angelus out or at least died trying. But Buffy is a different woman a woman Angelus never deserved." Angel looked up to her.

"Maybe things happen for a reason even things like these." Claire continued. "Buffy is perfect for you in every way. You've accepted her past completely, love her son why now will this break you?" She asked and Angel remained quiet.

"We are similar," Angel commented. "I've killed people,"

"You are nothing like him. Buffy knows that I know she knows that. You've killed for your country and for the safety of others. Angelus kills because he likes it." Claire went on trying find a reason why everything could fall apart and fix it. "Angelus is not you and you're not him. Please see that. Buffy is perfect so perfect for you don't throw something like that away because of fear. Embrace it, embrace you have something that Angelus wanted. He maybe your brother by blood but that's it." Claire finished and Angel sat there thinking.

Night was here again and the week was ending. It was the longest week ever for Buffy. Connor knew something was wrong because Angel would wake up and leave before he was even up. When Angel came back he barely did anything with Connor. Buffy sat on bathroom floor as she bathed Connor.

"Where…where daddy?" Connor asked and that broke Buffy's thoughts and she finally focused on him.

"Oh uh," Buffy had to gather her thoughts. "Work," Buffy answered.

"Daddy sick?" Connor asked and Buffy forced a smile trying to hide the fact that this week pointed to the end. Connor knew something was wrong with them.

"No, daddy's…" Buffy trailed off for a moment. "Daddy might be going away for a little bit." Buffy told her son.

"Why?" Connor asked and his eyes widen. "I go to?" He asked and Buffy fought even harder to not cry.

"No, baby," Buffy had no idea how to explain this. "Daddy just might have to leave for a little bit because he's busy and,"

"I…I no want him to go." Connor protested in the idea of Angel leaving. Buffy had no idea what to say now. Was this really happening? Was it going to end like this so quickly? In one night all her happiness was gone.

Once again Angel came home after Connor was asleep. He couldn't look at the boy not because he felt anger or animosity to him but if he looked at the little boy it made it harder. Buffy was at the kitchen table and it was time to talk. Buffy looked up as Angel took a seat.

"Heard about the street fight in L.A.," Buffy started the conversion breaking the silence. "No one was killed it was a good day for you." She tried to sound happy and maybe drive this somewhere. "We need to talk about us but," Buffy paused trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Maybe there's nothing to talk about. We know what's happening." Angel nodded and looked up at her. "So what do we do?"

"You're not a bad mom or a person and this isn't your fault." Angel spoke up looking at her.

"Yeah, but I'm with my ex's bother. That's not right is it?" She asked. "We're going to break up aren't we?" She asked and Angel felt like throwing up just now. Buffy fought the tears but one slipped and she tried to wipe it away before Angel could notice but it was to late. Angel sat up to speak.

"Buffy," But he was cut off by his walky talky.

"Officer O'Brien, come in?" The woman asked and Angel sighed and grabbed the little radio.

"Go ahead," Angel stated.

"Suspicious activity has been reported on route ten in a gas station, requesting your presents." The woman explained.

"Nature?" Angel asked.

"Suspect looks armed." The woman answered.

"I'll be there in a minute." Angel answered and the woman went back to talking to others on the radio. Angel looked to Buffy as it was taking all her will power to not burst into a puddle of tears. Angel had no words at the moment and he stood up to take care of this suspicious activity. But then he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder and Buffy looked up at him. He then left the kitchen and Buffy heard the front door open and close. Buffy then nuzzled her cheek where Angel had touched her. He hasn't touched her all week no hugs and barely looks at her. So she tried to steal that small touch and warmth. She then squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the burning tears from flowing. But when she opened her eyes the tears didn't stop.

Buffy sobbed in her hands knowing when he comes back it'll be over. Angelus wasn't even here and he was ruining everything. She then looked to the engagement ring that she still wore despite what had happened. Would he ask for it back? Buffy took the ring off and looked at it. She tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming. And then her son upstairs who was sleeping so peacefully would suffer the most. How was she going to explain to him that Angel could no longer be his father?

Angel sat in his car for a moment before leaving looking at the house. He fought off the tears and turned his car on. Duty was calling at the moment. He backed out trying to put the thought of leaving Buffy behind. His heart felt like it was shattering into pieces as he drove and his chest hurt so bad like he was shot, worse then a bullet. He had push this away for the moment and figure it out later.

Angel drove to the gas station and saw that Gunn and Spike were on the scene. They both looked shocked that he was here but Angel needed to take a breather and do something. But he knew he would have to face Buffy and then Connor. Thinking about facing Connor and telling him that he was leaving made him sick. But at the moment he needed to focus on the task at hand. The people of the gas station had left the building as there were two men inside.

Gunn and Spike sort of filled Angel in but they really didn't know what was going on. Was this an armature robbery going wrong? Right now the two men needed to be arrested and taken in and this situation needed to be sorted out. Just as a plan was made gunfire was heard and everyone was to get back. Angel, Gunn and Spike looked to each other knowing this could go very wrong. The other cops were ready as Angel made sure he had a vest on along with his handgun and sniper rifle. Angel then advanced to the small gas station. Gunn and Spike followed him in while the rest of the cops surrounded the small building. Spike opened the door as Angel and Gun went in and on the floor was a man lying in a pool of blood.

Angel looked around and then there was gunfire. All three of them got down but the man was sending off warning shots. It was time to at least subdue the guy. Angel had his earphone in and was given the green light to take down the man if needed. Angel didn't want to take him out so it was time to talk and hopefully the man will go quietly.

"Sir," Angel began. "Listen we don't want to hurt you ok,"

"You're a cop, I hate cops!" The man yelled and Angel sighed meaning this wasn't going anywhere.

"Why did you kill your partner?" Angel asked as he was giving Gunn and Spike signals.

"I'd get the whole thing if he died!" The man yelled from across the room. "All the money would go to me!"

"You working for someone!" Angel asked as he stayed low to the ground going down the aisles. Then Angel stopped moving as the man fired his gun.

"Yeah I am!" The man answered and fired a few more rounds.

"Who's your boss!" Angel yelled as he now had a clear shot of the man. The man was tall and rather big, muscle big so to speak.

"If find her I get the biggest payout," The man explained. "Gavin said he saw her." Angel's heart started to race knowing what was happening. The man laughed and shot his gun up in the air. "I saw Elizabeth as well here. She's alive and well and the boss wants her." Angel then took aim at the man. He had the green light as his finger was on the trigger and he looked through the scope to get the best shot. He was a trained sniper and held the record for the longest shot. The man was maybe three yards away so for Angel it was shooting fish in a barrel. "Saw her and the little boy. Angelus will be happy." Even if Angel didn't have the green light he would have fired anyways. The trigger was pulled and the bullet went through the man's head.

Angel stood up as the man was on the ground and blood started to pool around him. Spike and Gunn heard the shot and knew Angel didn't miss. They also heard the conversion which was one that they weren't sure should be discussed in a report. The three men circled the dead man as Angel still pointed the gun to the man. Spike was in shock as Angel still held the gun out. Angel lowered the gun as the man was dead on the floor. Angel always made the perfect shot.

"I saw him charge at you, total self defense is what you did." Spike stated as Angel walked over to the dead man and knelt. "Guess he can't report back now." Angel said noting but Spike knew that who ever came after Buffy and Connor would have to answer to him and this would be the response they get. Angel stood up and looked to Spike and Spike went to radio this in. Angel knew he had to get back to Buffy and Connor. Sunnydale wasn't safe anymore.

Angelus smiled as he looked at the computer at his new job. He didn't get the full details because there were restrictions but he found his ticket to Elizabeth and Aiden. He was looking at the file of US Marshal Riley Finn assigned to his case which meant he was Elizabeth's Marshal. Angelus leaned back in his chair smiling; finally he could find her and his son.

_**And cue the Governor's Theme from The Walking Dead as Angel looks at the man and Angelus sits back in his chair smiling. Whoa what a short but rollercoaster of a chapter right? Angel and Buffy are on the verge of breaking up over the fact Angelus is Angel's half brother. You can't say that's not weird right? Sleeping with your ex's half brother is weird. But now Angelus has found someone who might know where Buffy is…not good. And what about Angel, he knows people are looking and they're coming here to Sunnydale. Will he stay with Buffy or will he take the other road and be the cop that defends her but only as a friend? What's going to happen? I don't know you tell me. More soon comments and reviews are welcomed. The chapter review in the forum is up. Thanks for reading. **_


	20. Turning Point

Chapter 20 Turning Point

_**Warning: Torture sequence at the end, mature people only. **_

Spike saw Angel packing up his stuff but he couldn't leave there were two dead men. Angel needed to give an initial statement. But he needed to get back the man said he saw Elizabeth and had no idea if there were more of them. Did Angelus know? What if his brother now knows where Buffy is? This was bad he needed to find her.

"You can't leave yet mate," Spike informed him but Angel wasn't listening as he was almost done and ready to speed off. "If you're worried call in a cop to check in on her or have someone stake out in front of the house but you just put someone down, you'll get written up."

"My family could be in trouble, not letting anything happen to them. If I get written up for that I can care less." Angel gave his reason and Spike on the inside smiled but on the outside acted concerned. Spike agreed, go to your family but he made seem like he didn't which he knew would only make Angel race home faster. Angel got in his SUV and was off and Spike smiled a little.

Angel raced back to the house with his heart pounding. He had no clue if the hit men were able to tell Angelus if Buffy was here. What if Angelus was in town waiting for a signal. He had to push that out of the way and just get home. He was supposed to stay on the scene but how do you do that knowing two people you care about lives were in danger right now. He sped home and if he had to would turn on the sirens just to bypass traffic.

Angel parked the car and headed inside. Buffy's car was still here but that meant nothing. He went in and there were no signs of disruptions but his heart was still racing. But until he saw Buffy and Connor it didn't matter how calm the house looked.

"Buffy!" He yelled. Upstairs Buffy was in bed wide-awake and heard her name. She got out of bed and walked down the hall to the foot of the steps and saw Angel at the bottom of the stairs. His heart sank and it felt like his legs were going to give out. They were ok and he raced upstairs. Buffy stood there confused as Angel raced to her. He then embraced her tightly and now she was confused. He pulled away looking at her as her eyes were starting to tear up in both confusion and happiness because he hugged her.

"What's going on?" She asked because Angel raced inside. But Angel said nothing and leaned in and kissed her a passionate kiss. Buffy didn't pull back but pushed closer. Something happened for him to come back and kiss her. He pulled away and hugged her again.

"God, you're safe," He sounded out of breath but what he said meant it had something to do with Angelus. Buffy pulled away looking at him.

"I'm ok, we're ok, Angel what happened?" She asked possibly breaking a moment but she needed to know. "Angelus?" Angel looked frustrated and sad and confused and concerned.

"It doesn't matter," Angel answered and hugged her again and she accepted it. "Buffy," He squeezed her tighter when he said her name and she just melted in his embrace holding him. "I'm sorry," He apologized. "I promised I wasn't going to leave and I won't." Buffy closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder. He pulled away and leaned in for a kiss and she accepted it. He needed to tell her about the hit men but right now he wasn't going to ruin this perfect moment. Angel picked her up and took her to their room to make up for what has happened all week. This was not her fault, this was not his fault, there should be no anger between them.

Buffy fell back onto her bed not once breaking the kiss with Angel. He was fierce in his kisses devouring her. It was out of love but tonight was going to be more out of lust, want and need. Spike was right Buffy was with him not Angelus. She left Angelus and asked Angel to be father. Angel would never get this chance again and he was going to take the chance, the risk for these two people.

Connor woke up and climbed to the end of the bed to avoid the side rails and got out. He ran to his door and reached for the knob and opened it. Connor learned how to open doors about two weeks ago so no place was safe. He peaked out into the barely sunlit hall and then smelt food. Someone was cooking breakfast. Connor ran back to his bed and grabbed his pig and his blanket and went to the stairs. He saw his mom's door closed and looked to the bottom of the stairs. He took each step one by one until the he got to the bottom. He then went to the kitchen and smiled.

Angel felt someone at his feet and looked down and Connor looked up at him smiling. Connor barely saw Angel all week and the way he was greeting him was like he hadn't seen him in three years. Angel set everything down and picked Connor up and hugged him. Angel let out a sigh holding him. Connor pulled away and smiled at Angel and placed his hands on Angel's cheeks.

"You going away?" Connor asked and Angel shook his head no.

"No, I'm staying here." Angel answered and Connor nodded.

"Kiss and hug, kiss and hug," Connor demanded and Angel did as he was told. Connor did his best to wrap his arms all around Angel and hold him so he won't go away. Angel loved holding Connor and just wanted to squish him with love.

"Ok, bud," Angel set Connor down and he remained at his feet latching on. Buffy came downstairs and smelt something good and walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy," Connor greeted still next to Angel and she smiled. "Daddy, daddy cookin," Connor explained and Buffy smiled. Angel looked to Buffy and he had a soft smile as she walked to him.

"I'll need to go to the office," Angel explained as Buffy reached for coffee cups as Angel was finishing up the breakfast.

"How long?" Buffy asked and it felt like their normal routine. Of course they needed to talk about all this but for now it was just let's enjoy this.

"I don't know but I'm in trouble." Angel answered and Buffy looked at him.

"Oooo," Connor jumped in looking up at them and they looked down at him as he smiled. "Daddy in trouble," Angel smiled along with Buffy.

"Yeah, I am bud," Angel said. "Go to the table it's breakfast time," Connor got up with his pig and blanket and walked to the table to his chair. He then climbed into his high chair and sat down. Buffy grabbed some plates as Angel started to plate things up.

"Cup daddy," Connor informed Angel meaning he needed his cup. "Cup daddy," Connor repeated as Angel went to the cupboard to get Connor's sippy cup. "Cup daddy,"

"Working on it," Angel answered as he filled Connor's cup with juice and handed him the cup. Buffy then gave Connor his plate with pancakes and sausage all cut up and ready. Connor dug in as Buffy sat down with a plate for her and Angel and they began to eat.

"We need to tell everyone," Angel spoke up and Buffy nodded. "Bring them over tonight and tell them." Sooner or later everything will be told but it needed to be said by the right people. Angel and Buffy had to accept the idea that Angelus would come or at least make some dangerous threats before this was all said and done.

Angel helped Buffy clean up while Connor went on his jogging marathon around the house. Buffy was glad that she got a house and not an apartment. Connor had room to run and jump as he was getting bigger. She wondered how Angelus would handle the noise of Connor. He probably wouldn't like it versus Angel who at times encouraged it. Connor was two now and time went by so fast. He was two and it was summer time. Connor wouldn't stop growing no matter how much she wanted time to stop. Would Angel want more children, would he want hers?

"Would," Buffy started and Angel looked to her and she sighed. "Connor's yours but would you," Angel smiled a little knowing what she was trying to ask.

"Yes," Angel answered and Buffy faced him. "Connor's a handful but I've always wanted lots of children whole ball team if I have my way." Buffy smiled at him. "Would you want to have my children?"

"Yes, I do maybe not a whole ball team but yes. We'll add onto the craziness of this house. Besides it seems a little empty." Buffy answered and Angel smiled. "What would you do if you had a girl?"

"The glitter and baby powder would fly. I already know if I had a girl she would be spoiled. Boys are tough. Connor's like my boy, we can do man stuff but a girl." Angel thought about it. "She'll control me and I know it." Buffy giggled thinking about more children with Angel and it made her happy. "But it doesn't matter what I have as long as they're yours." Angel then pulled her in for a kiss and she accepted it. The heat between them hasn't died down yet so the kiss was passionate. They pulled away for a moment resting their foreheads together.

"Well, while we wait for the ball team to arrive we can practice cause you know practice makes perfect." Buffy suggested and Angel smiled leaning in for another kiss. He then made a trail of kisses down Buffy's neck and she playful slapped his butt.

"Oooo, she slapped me," Angel giggled but it didn't stop him from kissing her neck.

"Angel," She tried to protest knowing Connor was loose in the house but as soon as he started to whisper in Gaelic to her that was it. She didn't want him to stop but if he kept going it would be harder to resist and she needed him after this long and awful week. Angel found her lips again and kissed her slowly enjoying it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little voice ruined the moment as they pulled apart smiling. They headed upstairs hand in hand to see what their son needed.

Angel left to the office to finish what should have been done last night. He was prepared to get yelled at for it. But Connor didn't want him to leave and looked out the window as Angel left and he cried.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Connor cried and Buffy felt bad but Angel needed to go to the office for a bit after what happened last night. "I want daddy. I want go with daddy." He whined as he looked to the empty spot in the driveway.

"Connor," Buffy came to him as he cried.

"I want daddy." Connor stated clearly and she wanted him too.

"I know I want daddy too but he needs to work for a little bit." Buffy tried to explain but Connor wouldn't have any of it. "We can play in the water out in the backyard while we wait for daddy," Buffy suggested as she sat next to Connor on the couch while he still looked out the window. Connor then looked to his mom thinking. "He'll be back I promise." Buffy assured him.

After Angel left Claire came over. She stood outside the door nervous to knock. She finally did and she heard Connor yelling, "People here." Claire smiled and the door opened as Buffy stood there. Claire would understand if Buffy didn't let her in and just shut the door on her but she didn't. Buffy stepped aside allowing Claire to come in and she did as Connor looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi, Connor," Claire greeted her grandson. It was her grandson by birth. She thought he would be her grandson by Angel marrying Buffy and adopting him but no he was already her grandson through Angelus. Connor ran off somewhere in the house to burn off energy. Buffy shut the door and walked back to the kitchen with Claire following. "I am sorry," Buffy looked up at Claire knowing she was sorry.

"Angel came home last night and," Buffy smiled a little. "He's not going anywhere." Claire smiled a little and then Connor came running in. "We need to get dress don't we?" Buffy asked Connor and he nodded. Claire smiled as Buffy picked him up and headed upstairs to get Connor in his bathing suit and get him outside to distract him until Angel came home.

Connor was out in the backyard running through the sprinklers laughing. Buffy and Claire sat on the chairs watching Connor smiling. But they needed to talk about what happened last week.

"What happened?" Claire asked and Buffy looked to her. "I mean what caused this?"

"I fell in love with the wrong man." Buffy answered and sighed. "I caught him cheating and confronted him. Then I saw him kill three men. So I left." Buffy summed it up and Claire nodded.

"Arthur told me and I tried but couldn't. I felt awful for not getting Angelus. And now he's a monster because I wasn't like you. I was too afraid." Claire told her feelings.

"You are brave for standing up." Buffy assured her and Claire nodded.

"I thought the fear was gone from running." Claire confessed and then she felt someone grab her hand and she looked to Buffy.

"At least we can be a family." Buffy stated and Claire smiled. "You did what was right. Angelus chose his life he could have changed but he didn't. So I left and did my best to give Connor a better life." Claire smiled and looked to the little boy as he was playing. If he was still in New York there was no way of knowing if he would be this happy. "I did love Angelus, for the time we were together did love him."

"And Angel?" Claire asked and Buffy smiled.

"I love him, he's what I wanted I just had to wait." Buffy answered and Claire nodded. Both her sons had a great woman but one threw an amazing life away but the other saw what he could have, brushed it off and took it.

Connor was still wet as he climbed into his chair for lunch while Claire helped Buffy. Just then Angel came in and saw his mom and Buffy and knew they worked something out.

"Dad!" Connor greeted Angel as he walked into the kitchen. "Emon aide, I want emon aide!" Connor said as Buffy got lunch ready. Connor was always a hungry man and she didn't know where he put it. He eats like a horse and sleeps like a rock. Angel jumped in to help and smiled at little at his mom.

Once that was over and Claire offered to clean everything up so Angel and Buffy could be with Connor. Connor told Angel what he did outside as he headed upstairs with him followed by Buffy. Angel sent Connor to the bathroom to use it while Buffy went to Connor's room to get his pajamas to sleep in. He was outside running around for almost three hours in the water so he should sleep for a good two maybe even three hours. After Connor was done he came bouncing in his room doing a dance or at least going in circle.

"Into bed," Buffy said and Connor looked at her like she was crazy.

"But I wanna, Connor no eh, Connor no sleepde." It turned into gibberish but it meant no. Sometimes Connor would add an extra syllable to word like "Connor playde eh. Or parts of his sentences were gibberish but somehow Angel and Buffy could decipher it. He still hadn't master the English language yet but he was learning. Everyday he could talk more and more.

"It's pig Latin he speaks," Buffy was telling Angel. "Connor no ed eh," And Angel smiled. "No idea where he picked that up from."

"Connor you need a nap you're tired." Angel picked him up and he screamed. He missed Angel all week and now that he was home he didn't want to sleep. But that scream meant he needed one. "I'm not going anywhere ok." He laid Connor down and the little boy nodded. "See you soon," He kissed Connor and then Buffy kissed him and they left. The couple headed downstairs to talk to Claire and get their friends over later. It was time to start over from the beginning.

Willow and Xander came over and Connor was put to bed. Everyone was here Angel, Buffy, Claire, Doyle, Cordelia, Xander, Willow, Anya, Giles, Joyce, Willow, Gunn and Spike; all to listen to the story of both Claire and Buffy. Claire was going to start and then Buffy would pick up where Claire left off. They needed to know everything because Angelus was out there. Angel and Buffy would like to hope and think that Angelus will be caught but Buffy knew better than that. He'll find his way here it's just a matter of time.

In small abounded warehouse US Marshal Riley Finn sat in a chair bounded waiting as Angelus stood before him. Riley was beaten, bruises all over his face, a fat lip that was bleeding. Angelus stood before him wiping his hands that had some blood on them. His motley crew all sat around waiting for the Marshal to crack but nothing.

"Beating him up is the same as killing him." Markus informed Angelus as he read a newspaper.

"He's a dead man anyways, can't let him live after this." Angelus spoke and Riley looked up. "Might as well tell me what you know about Elizabeth and my son." Angelus then put both hands on Riley's shoulders and the two men looked at each other. Angelus smiled and looked to Lindsey and Markus and both got up. Lindsey had a towel while Markus brought over a few buckets of water. Dru smiled and clapped as she waited for this.

Angelus pulled Riley's chair back as Lindsey put the towel over Riley's face. Markus then started to pour some water over the towel and Riley did his best not to struggle but it mimicked the drowning feeling. Markus kept pouring until Angelus waved his hand and Lindsey removed the towel. Angelus sat Riley up right as he coughed.

"Where is she?" Angelus asked and Riley looked up at Angelus.

"Not saying anything." Riley answered.

"No one will save you and if they do find you you'll be dead anyways." Angelus explained.

"I'll die first." Riley stood his ground and Angelus nodded. He grabbed the bucket and placed it on the table and grabbed Riley and shoved his head into the water. While he was drowning Riley he nodded to Markus and Markus left. After a few more seconds submerged Angelus took Riley out as he gasped for air.

"You won't talk? Maybe someone else will." Angelus suggested and Markus came in with a woman tied up too. Riley's eyes widen and he wanted to get out of his seat but couldn't. It was Riley's wife Samantha. Angelus smiled walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's pretty Riley." Angelus commented.

"Let her go." Riley demanded and Angelus smiled.

"Maybe if I rape her in front of you you'll say something." Angelus was laying out the terms. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll let her go." Angelus then shoved Samantha to the table and bent her over holding her down. "If not I rape her right here on this table and you get to watch."

"Do whatever you you're going to do," Samantha started and Angelus smiled looking at her. "Then go to hell." Angelus smiled and looked back at Riley.

"She's feisty, got some fight in her, I like it." Angelus was having fun. This was his realm for sure. He ran his hand up her back as Riley could do nothing but watch. "One of you will tell me something."

"Sunnydale California," Riley said and Angelus smiled as he got all the information he needed. "Let us go." Riley demanded.

"I just tortured you, not letting you go." Angelus said and Lindsey handed Angelus a gun while Markus untied Riley enough to get him out of the chair. Markus walked Riley to the wall so he faced and Angelus put Samantha next to Riley and they were going to be shot execution style, Angelus' signature kill. Riley and Samantha looked to each other knowing Angelus very rarely lets people live.

"I'm sorry," Riley said to Samantha and she started to cry. "I love you."

"I love you." Samantha repeated back and Angelus smiled and shot Samantha first as Riley screamed in anger wanting to kill Angelus. Riley quickly got up to fight but Angelus grabbed him and with one forceful twist under Riley's chin he heard his neck snap like a twig and Riley fell to the floor. Dru clapped at the show as Angelus took a step back.

"Get them out of here," Angelus ordered his people. He started to walk away and headed outside into the early morning. The sun would be up soon. He knew that a US Marshal went missing along with his wife. The cops will be able to put two and two together about Elizabeth and that he was on his way. But he wasn't going to just go to Sunnydale and make a mess of things. No that's not his style, he had better plans. He was going to enjoy his time in Sunnydale. Angelus lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag smiling on the inside and outside. After two years of searching he found his family.

_**We all knew it was coming Angelus is on his way. What now? Angel and Angelus are going to go head to head soon, classic Cane and Able right? Anyone excited and nervous as to what's about to come next? I know this is what you've all been waiting for. So time to start placing your bets Angelus or Angel? No chapter review on this one, it's pretty straightforward. More soon, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	21. Calm

Chapter 21 Calm

_**A/N: Flippin' finally a post right? Sorry for the delay and sorry for this being a short chapter. It's one of those chapters that will bridge the last chapter and the next chapter and without it the story still makes sense but doesn't. The title says it this is the last breather chapter after this we get into what you've all wanted since this began. So enjoy. **_

Rick and Shane made a trip out to Sunnydale and broke the news that Buffy's Federal Marshal and his wife had been killed. They knew it was Angelus and now they had to prepare. Angel was at the station in a huge conference room with Rick and Shane along with Spike and Gunn and a few other elite cops. Sweets and Gordon were here as well to give them a profile on Angelus, Lindsey, Drusilla and Markus.

"He's smart so the usual isn't going to work. He's already made a fake identity so we are going on a huge leap to say he's making another one to get here." Sweets explained.

"So, in reality we don't know who we're looking for?" Gunn asked and Gordon nodded. They were looking for Angelus but he had one fake name and he's making another.

"He won't just walk right up and knock either, he'll play this town before he makes a move." Sweets went on.

"Let's say he does get here, finds Elizabeth and Aiden what's his plan?" A cop asked. There were four cops in this room that knew who Elizabeth was at the moment and it needed to stay that way.

"We know he'll kidnap his son for sure but not we don't know about Elizabeth." Gordon answered and Angel thought to himself _"the hell he'll take my son."_ Rick looked up to Angel and can see the fear and he had every right to be afraid. "Also Angelus' mother lives here as well and she needs to be safeguarded too. He may not know that and if possible we'll keep it that way."

"So, how do we go about this?" Spike asked. "We can't alert the whole town,"

"You'll have a riot on your hands." Shane agreed with Spike.

"We can try and put up curfews, extra cops on patrol, check out any suspicious activity." Gunn answered.

"It's Angelus, he'll know that's what will happen." Angel finally said something.

"Then how about we let him think that," Sweets was onto something. "Let's do the hum drum routine, smoke screen type deal."

"The FBI is coming in on this since he has crossed several state lines." Rick added so as for show of force they had it. Also Rick and Shane were not going to leave not until they had Angelus in handcuffs or he was dead. Alive was good so he can go through the whole process but dead that wasn't bad either.

"What about Elizabeth and Aiden?" One cop asked.

"We have someone on that already." Rick intervene which meant Angel.

The meeting was over and the overall plan right now was to have extra patrol on the streets. They don't know when Angelus will be here and for all they know he already was. Angel made it home and as always was greeted by Connor. Connor made whatever kind of day Angel had better than when it started.

"I, I made chocolate milk. And cookies," Connor started to explain as Angel stood there holding him in his arms.

"Did you save me some?" Angel asked and Connor shook his head no and hugged Angel. "No? What kind of cook are you?" Angel smiled as he walked into the kitchen but there was no Buffy.

"Angel!" Buffy called out and he heard her from the back of the house. "Oh my god! Angel!" Angel set Connor down and raced back there ready to defend her and she was standing in the laundry room and she pointed to a spider. Angel sighed as he was ready to pull out his gun and shoot whatever was threatening Buffy. "Kill it," Angel looked around the laundry room and grabbed a plastic cup and a paper plate.

The spider wasn't small but it wasn't the biggest thing either. Angel scooped it up onto the plate with the cup over it and smiled a wicked smile. "Don't you dare or you sleep on the couch." Buffy warned him and he walked over to him. "Angel, no," She backed away as he went out back and shook the cup out and the spider landed on the porch and he went back inside. He walked passed Buffy still smiling and she playfully smacked his arm. "You're mean," Angel was still smiling.

Connor was asleep and the house was quiet and dark. Angel and Buffy were in bed together laying next to each other. Angel was propped up on one elbow staring at Buffy. They knew Angelus was coming and it could be anytime. Angel reached out and tucked some hair behind her head and then left his hand on her cheek. Sometimes they didn't need to speak and could covey all their emotions in touch and looks. Angel could feel it, Buffy was scared. She wasn't scared for her life but for Connor's. Angel was scared out of his mind too. He was scared for Buffy and Connor and scared to come face to face with a brother he never thought existed.

They had to accept Angelus was coming and would find a way to them. They would be arrogant and foolish if they pranced around pretending this wasn't happening. But Angel already made a promise to himself and to Buffy that Angelus had come through him and that was not going to be easy. Yes Angelus has killed people but he was a rich business pretty boy. Angel is a retired Marine sniper with the Medal of Honor turned top S.W.A.T man. So do the math and that'll tell you who has the upper hand. Not only that Angelus was coming onto Angel's turf, home field advantage so to speak. But he shouldn't let that be a deciding factor. Angelus is smart and cunning so he had to make sure he was a step ahead.

Angel leaned in kissing Buffy passionately. It felt like he couldn't kiss her enough or hold her enough. But his brother didn't appreciate Buffy enough and lost her. As childish it as it sounds, finders keepers. Angel towered over Buffy as they were about to start another round together. That was ok they could go all night and have several times before. They paid for it in the morning but it was worth it.

A stolen car crossed the state line of California but it would be a few more hours before he reached Sunnydale. Angelus knew that cops would be on the look out for him and that the FBI was on him. He was offered to take a break will driving because as he drove Drusilla was reading the stolen files from Riley's office and that's when he learned of his mother and how close she lived to Elizabeth. Elizabeth does not know his mother, never even seen her. After all these years he was finally going to get to see the woman that left him behind, ran away from his father.

He drove recklessly after hearing Muiranne was in Sunnydale. What were the odds he would find the two women he hated the most in the same place? Kill two birds with one stone was his idea. It didn't matter the outcome of who he walked away with, if he takes his son or if he ends up dead. What he wanted out of this was to show you do not toy with him or take what he loved or could have loved. Angelus wasn't going to blow into town, he was too smart for that instead he would watch and then strike when it was time. Drusilla would go into town first and gather information.

Angelus had a plan and it was laid out nicely. But what he didn't know was his own half brother was waiting. He didn't know his half brother owned this town nor did he know his ex-wife was with his half brother and his son called his half brother dad. He didn't know Rick and Shane were already here and that his half brother had an army waiting for him. Angelus no longer had his own people and was walking onto dangerous grounds.

_**And so it begins! Angelus is in California but he's totally blindsided about Angel. It's true Angel has the upper hand on this one but it is Angelus. Angelus is smart and resourceful. The two brothers are going head to head here soon. Now Angelus knows his mother lives in Sunnydale and how will that work? Claire, formally Muiranne, had no contact with Angelus since she left. **_

_**What will Angelus do when he finds what has really happened in this town? For all he knows Elizabeth is just living with Connor and a boyfriend. We all know Angelus' temper so will he explode when he learns who Buffy/Elizabeth really is sleeping with. And what about Connor? Connor only knows Angel as his father, you think that will break Angelus' heart or just anger him even more? So much can happen and it will. **_

_**So how much more do we have? It's all going to happen fast like five or six chapters kind of fast. Don't worry it's all going to be good. No chapter review but I'll post a sneak peak for you guys to give you guys something to look forwards too. **_

'_Angel was on edge as he was at the abounded barn. His team was outside hiding and ready to strike but he was still on edge. He knew Angelus was not here to sit down and have a glass of whiskey and make nice. He was here to pick a fight and if he wanted a fight then he'll get one. Angel stood in the empty loft with his weapon at his side. Most couldn't think about pulling the trigger on your brother but Angelus was not his brother. _

_Angel then heard creaking sounds and held his ground and could feel it. A chill went up his back and his heart pounded. He put his hand on the gun that sat in its holster. He heard the footsteps and then turned around seeing a man in black shoes, black slacks, black shirt with a black overcoat. He held his hands out slightly saying he was unarmed but Angel knew not to let his guard down. _

"_Hello, little brother."'_

_**Oh, oh, oh, making you wait. I love doing that to you guys. I'll get a bunch of comments and messages telling me to post right now. No, can't do that sorry. Just hang tight it's coming. Thank you for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. Oh who's going to win this? Angel or Angelus. Place your bets. **_


	22. Shadow

Chapter 22 Shadows

_**A/N: Hell of a lot tension, creepiness in this chapter and the end is awesome. Got the concept of this chapter from BVTS episode Passion. Enjoy. **_

Angelus walked around Sunnydale just once to see what this small down was like. It was that small American town where everyone knows everyone. He liked it and can see why is ex-wife lived here. Angelus stood before a house with the numbers 1630 on the mailbox. He walked closer and could tell no one was home. He looked inside the front window and saw a neat and clean living room. Angelus then went around back and saw a child's swing set and a grill. It was the standard all American home and he smiled.

Angelus kept walking the streets of Sunnydale when he made it to the school where Buffy worked at. The kids were out for the day and he spotted her. She hasn't changed at all. She still had her golden locks, those eyes. She looked better than ever come to think of it. He kept a distance as he followed her and she walked to the high school. She then disappeared inside the school so he waited.

Buffy came out from the high school with a small boy at her side. Angelus knew that was his son Aiden. He's never seen him not once not even in an ultrasound. He watched the little boy holding his mother's hand smiling as they went to the back of the school. Angelus looked around and started to follow but kept his distance. He followed them as Buffy opened her car and helped her son climb in. She buckled him up as Angelus watched and could hear a little bit of their conversion.

"What are we going to do Connor?" Buffy asked before shutting the back door.

"Store!" Connor yelled with a happy tone.

"To get what?" Buffy asked.

"Powder sugar!" Connor answered happily and Buffy smiled as she shut the door and got into the driver's seat and backed out and drove away. From what Angelus picked up his son was happy but this was wrong. She should be in New York with him not here.

Angelus made it back to the house as the sun was setting and now he saw two cars in the driveway, Buffy's blue car and a huge black SUV. Angelus made his way closer to the house and he could smell food and was a little hungry himself. He found the window to see into the dining room and saw three people enjoying a meal together. He couldn't see the man fully as he had his back turned to him but he saw his ex-wife talking to him with a smile. Then she and the man kissed and Buffy got up. Angelus then saw his son in a highchair as he stood up in it and started to do a dance.

He was missing this, all of it and another man got to see it and live it. His son looked so happy and so carefree and she took that from him. Angelus backed away into the shadows still watching from a distance looking into a world he could have had.

The downstairs lights were shut off and Angelus looked up seeing the lights upstairs. The tree was big enough and he climbed it hoping to be able to peer into his son's room but it wasn't his bedroom it was his ex-wife's and he could tell. The room though was dark lit only with candles and he can hear the faintest of music. He saw two people together staring at each other and could tell they were talking but he couldn't hear it. They were dancing too and he watched the man lean in and kissed her.

Angelus sat there watching holding the urge to jump right through that window and killing the man. In the room the man and his ex-wife fell onto the bed as he could see their silhouettes dancing. Angelus lit up a cigarette and watched. She was living a new life without him, forgot about him. Angelus watched them having sex and he could remember when he was with Elizabeth. It was perfect with her, it was love. Other women it was just for the pure lust and want but with Elizabeth it was love, he could say at one time he was happy and loved someone. But now she was with another. This other man was having what he wanted his whole life.

Angelus came back to a small broken down barn outside of town where Drusilla, Markus and Lindsey were. The two men had gone to sleep leaving Drusilla up and Angelus grabbed her and forced her to the wall wanting his way with her. Of course Drusilla will take it she liked Angelus when they had sex no matter how brutal it could get and how much it was out of need and nothing more.

The next day came and Angel was on the chipper side as he was in the police station. Gunn and Spike could tell he had a good night last night but they needed to figure out what the next move could be against Angelus or Angelus against them. So far no reports of strange things but that meant nothing right now. Shane and Rick were in the station at the conference room as Angel came in. He needed them here and he knew they would have to leave soon.

It was half day at school which meant Buffy and Connor were home early and could nap and enjoy the afternoon together. Buffy was getting him settled into his room as he was still rumbustious. Connor ran up to her with shorts on his head as she was trying to clean the place up a little.

"Connor, get into bed it's nap time." She insisted and she felt like taking one herself. Connor climbed up onto his bed smiling and still bouncing. "How do you have all this energy?" She asked and he smiled and reached to hug her. Buffy would never refuse a hug from him and took it. "Get some sleep ok," Connor nodded and he laid down as she left him. Buffy was getting excited for the summer because this was her last year teaching for now. She and Angel decided that they were finically stable without her paycheck and that she could stay home. Besides they spent a lot of money on daycare and Buffy wanted to be more involved in Connor's life knowing kids grow up faster than you'll ever know.

She would be a stay at home mom but that was fine because that was a full time job on its own. Once she got downstairs the doorbell ran and it was Cordelia. The two were going to spend the afternoon together for a bit and Buffy was going to talk baby things to Cordelia such as what she did during labor and how she handled things. Cordelia had an advantage and that was Doyle where as Buffy was somewhat alone with Connor.

The girls were talking and planning both a birth day and a wedding day. A date hadn't been picked yet but they wanted to pick a place so they can pick a date. Cordelia bought Buffy a wedding planning book and told her how much stress it was going to take away. The last wedding Buffy had Angelus had a wedding planner and that was it. Buffy just had to show up. This time she wanted to be in charge and actually know the people when she sees them. As they talked the phone rang and Buffy got up.

"Summers'," Buffy greeted but there was nothing there. "Hello?" She asked and then heard a taping noise. "Hello?" She was going to ask one last time and then she could hear something.

"Elizabeth?" A voice asked and Buffy clicked the phone off and her heart was racing. She looked up at Cordelia and Cordelia saw something in her eyes, fear.

"Check on Connor," Buffy ordered and she dialed a number as Cordelia went upstairs. Buffy heard the ringing on the other line. "Pick up Angel, pick up," She begged and Cordelia came downstairs.

"He's asleep," Cordelia sounded nervous and scared.

"Uh, yes, yes is Officer O'Brien there?" Buffy asked as she got a receptionist on the other line. "Then pull him out of the meeting." Buffy demanded and without words Cordelia went back upstairs to get Connor knowing that they were leaving as Buffy ran to the back of the house locking the back door. She checked the front door and it was locked and then she grabbed her purse and keys as Connor came down in Cordelia's arms half asleep. Buffy hung up on the woman and decided to drive to the police station. She would be safe there not just because of Angel but Rick and Shane were there same with Gunn and Spike.

The three left the house and rushed to the car buckling Connor in as fast as possible. Buffy wasn't going to take Cordelia home just in case Angelus was watching and would follow. He knew where she lived and she was not going to let him find anyone else she knew. Buffy drove to the station as calmly as possible not wanting to alarm Connor of anything. All Connor knew was that they were going to see daddy at work.

Angel was listening to the same crap about Angelus and felt he got the full painted picture of his half brother. He didn't care at this point what kind of personality he had, what he did as a kid he just wanted to catch him and be done with this. As he was in the meeting a woman stepped in.

"Officer O'Brien a Buffy Summers is here," She said and Angel got up quickly and rushed to Buffy followed by Gunn, Spike, Rick and Shane. Buffy never comes to the station so something wasn't right. He saw Buffy with Cordelia and Connor was in her arms.

"What happen?" Angel asked as he got to them hugging all three.

"Angelus, he called." Buffy answered and Angel looked to Rick and Shane.

A team of cops went to the house to check it out to see if there was a sign if Angelus came over for a visit. Inside the house everything looked normal, nothing was out of place but Gunn noticed something outside by a tree. There were several cigarette butts on the ground and he knew Buffy and Angel didn't smoke. Gunn called Angel out as he looked beyond upset right now. This was going to make it worse as Angel came over.

"Found this," Gunn stated holding one cigarette butt up to him and then pointed to more. "They're not that old either." They both then looked up and put it all together. Angelus was sitting up in the tree smoking but what made Angel's blood boil was that tree faced his and Buffy's window.

"Collect them all." Angel ordered and walked away. This man watched him and Buffy have sex and that made him sick. What made it worse he called Buffy while Connor was in the house asleep. He was invading their lives on a more personal level and it was time to draw a line.

Buffy waited at the police station while Cordelia was taken home and a cop would watch her and Doyle. Also Angel had two other cops go on patrol to Joyce's place and his mom's. Connor sat on her lap as they waited and Angel came in and went straight to them and hugged them.

"Listen, we're going to a hotel tonight," Angel calmly explained and Buffy felt the fear hit her as Angel got closer to her and whispered so Connor couldn't hear anything. "He was outside our window last night watching us." Buffy felt like throwing up hearing that as she looked to Angel. He was watching them all learning they're routines. Angel stood up and it was time to control the game. Connor then could tell something wasn't right but he didn't know what it was.

Drusilla drove to the house and saw the cops there and smiled. She got out of the car and started to the house until a cop went up to her.

"Excuse me Miss this is a crime scene," The cop explained.

"Does Angel live here?" Drusilla asked. "I must speak to him, Angelus wants to speak to him."

"You know Angelus?" The cop asked and Drusilla nodded.

Buffy was walking down the hall hearing Drusilla was here. She walked right up the cops telling them who she was. This was either something that was random or very well thought out. Buffy walked into the observation room and looked to the window and saw Drusilla. Buffy hasn't seen her in almost three years and for her to be sitting at the table brought a flood of unwanted memories back. "Stay here," Angel then left the room and went into the interrogation room. Buffy did her best bracing herself because today has just been a huge whirlwind.

Drusilla looked up seeing Angel and studied him for a moment. At first glance she swore she saw Angelus. She then went back to Rick and Shane two cops she's talked to before.

"Where is he Dru?" Rick asked and she smiled.

"Run and catch, run and catch," She smiled. Drusilla was crazy and both Gordon and Sweets were already diagnosing her as being crazy. "All the people talking, whispering things." She then looked up at Angel smiling. "You remind me of my Angelus," She smiled closing her eyes and swayed a little.

"Where is he?" Angel asked not wanting to play games.

"Not supposed to tell," She put her finger to her lips. "Shh," Angel then walked around the table and faced Drusilla getting close to her trying to be threatening.

"Whether you tell or not you're going back to New York and going to jail." Angel told Drusilla her fait. "Tell me, where is he?" Angel sounded very upset as he waited and she smiled.

"He knows who you are." Drusilla smiled and looked to the window and smiled bigger. "Lizzy's behind there isn't she?" Drusilla asked. "Hmmm, hmmm, hmm, hmm, hmm." She hummed. "Angelus' is on his way here now and he's very crossed." Drusilla then got up and walked over to the window and leaned against resting her forehead on it looking intently at it. "I know you're in there Lizzy, I see you," She then rubbed her cheek against it like she was purring. "Poor little Lizzy, you have been a bad girl. Do you know what happens when girls are bad to Angelus?"

"Drusilla, sit down," Shane demanded knowing they weren't going to get anything out of her nothing useful at least. Then the door opened and it was Buffy and Drusilla smiled. She looked to the three cops and they all filed out. Drusilla caught the look Angel and Buffy shared and she smiled. Buffy then sat down and both women looked at each other.

"Sleeping with the little brother." Drusilla started. Buffy knew that they got a hold of all the files from Riley's computer and storage so she shouldn't be surprised that they figured out that Muireanne was here and that she had two more children.

"Where's Angelus?" Buffy asked and Drusilla laid her head on the table.

"It speaks to me, it whispers." Drusilla was talking to herself more than Buffy. She then looked up at her. "The stars hang over and the wood stands still in the wind with its lofty loft." Buffy sighed and decided to leave. "He wants to meet his baby brother under the stars in the wood that stands still in the wind with its lofty loft." Buffy then left as Drusilla smiled and hummed. "He sung a sweet song to me last night and I looked to the stars."

"Dru," Buffy tried but this was Drusilla she was crazy. "What does he want?" And then Drusilla looked to her.

"He wants you Lizzy and his boy that's all." Drusilla smiled again. "Daddy just wants you back but you ran away." Now she sounded a little spiteful. "Lizzy ran away and found herself another angel. Lizzy doesn't want to play. Lizzy's been very bad." Buffy stood up and looked to the double mirror and within in seconds Angel walked in. "He doesn't like you." She said to Angel.

"Feeling's mutual." Angel added a he escorted Buffy out leaving Drusilla alone. Rick, Shane, Sweets and Gordon all gathered in the hallway looking concerned. "She stays in County," He got no argument from that.

"We should start considering moving Buffy and Connor out of the town, Joyce and Claire too." Sweets added and again they all agreed.

"Buffy go to my office and wait there with Connor," Angel started and she nodded and went to get Connor.

"We have no idea where he is nor how many men he might have brought with him." Rick spoke as he walked with Angel. "He could have come alone but we need expect the worse with him."

"Already am." Angel added as they walked. "Spike," And Spike looked up. "I want everyone here with a badge to get a vest on and start handing out weapons."

"What's going on?" Gunn asked.

"Drusilla said he's coming, I'm taking it literally." Angel answered and a Spike went to put in a code. Buffy sat in Angel's office with Connor in her lap waiting to leave. She had a feeling they may not be going to a hotel. She jumped at every noise she heard and was on edge but she had to be as calm as possible for Connor.

As the cops of the station were getting the word about vest and weapons a gun shot went off. Everyone stood still hearing the shoot. And then a round of gun fire went off. Everyone stayed low as Angel took out his gun and made it to a window and peered out. He couldn't see anything at the moment and Spike tossed him a rifle and Angel made sure it was locked and loaded. Angel stayed low to the ground as he made it outside using the cement wall as cover.

The gun fire stopped and Angel peered over the top of the low wall through the scope of the gun and spotted two men with rifles of their own. Shane and Rick came outside were with Angel as there was a moment of silence. Angel looked over and there was a dead cop on the floor. Then the gun fire started again and the three took cover behind the wall. Inside the station Spike went to Angel's office and it was empty and he was about to leave.

"Buffy?" He asked and then Buffy peered over from behind the desk. Spike rushed in locking the door behind him and got to the floor. "You two ok?" He asked and she nodded and he saw Connor terrified out of his mind. "Listen, stay here until Angel gets you. Don't open the door for anyone." Buffy nodded as Spike got up and then saw Angel's window and went to it and looked out. Spike quickly grabbed his walky talky. "Angel, it's Spike you copy?"

Angel was outside as the bullets hit the wall. There was no way to take the two men out from here and this angle. Then Angel heard Spike through on the walky talky and he grabbed it and clicked it.

"Copy," Angel spoke.

"Buffy and Connor are locked in your office, they're safe, I'm coming out to you guys." Spike stated and glanced through the blinds. He then went back to the desk. "Don't go near the window either." Spike then got up and left locking the door and then shut it. This was a small police station so it wasn't like they had an army of cops. One cop already was calling the National Guard.

Behind the concrete wall Angel waited. You had to wait it out because they had to reload at some point. Then the firing stopped and now was their chance. Angel got up and fired and got one man easily. Rick and Shane looked at each other baffled at how fast he was and accurate. Then more gun fire and Angel ducked. The firing stopped and all three of them got up and fired and more cops came out.

"How many!" Gunn asked as they all got behind the small wall. Most of the cops came outside to defend the station.

"There were two!" Angel answered. "There might be more."

"They have a lot of fire power." Spike added and then firing stopped and it was quiet for a moment. Just then they heard an engine and a car was speeding their way. It did a sharp turn and more gun fire and everyone ducked again. Angel got up and shot the car as it was driving away. There were no tags meaning it was stolen. Angel then pointed to where the other man was and before that man could get away Angel pulled the trigger he was down. Everyone stayed low as possible as they pushed out.

Angel ran to the cop that was shot and whoever shot him made the perfect hit right into the head. The cops started to fan out looking to see what was out there. Angel stood up as Rick, Shane, Spike and Gunn came over. Drusilla turning herself in was a way for Angelus to get closer. Shooting at the station was a bold move it was telling Angel that Angelus was not going down lightly. He didn't get a good look but he knew the man in the car was Angelus. Angel went inside the station and to his office and didn't bother unlocking it he just rammed into it breaking the locks.

"Buffy, Connor!" He screamed and the two came out from the desk. Connor was crying as he ran to Angel and Angel scooped him up holding him. Buffy was standing there unable to move and tears of fear ran down her cheeks. Angel dropped the rifle and walked up to Buffy and held her close. She was shaking all over. Angel held them close and then looked out the window seeing a better view of where the two men were. They were that close, too close for comfort.

Rick checked in on Drusilla and she was right where they left her. She was smiling and laughing dancing on the table. There wasn't a whole lot of damage to the station but that wasn't the point the point was someone attacked them. The attack wasn't directly on Angel or Buffy it was on the cops themselves. Angelus hates cops so this was his way of showing it. He had no morals and he enjoyed it as he drove off knowing he wasn't going to get caught. He even killed a cop, which gave him lots of self gratification.

The cops recovered the bodies of Markus and Lindsey but they knew the risks and would gladly die for Angelus. Angel remained in his office still holding onto Buffy and Connor feeling if he let go they would disappear. Angelus shot at him, shot at his men, killed one of his men, shot at his station. He watched Buffy, looked into their home, watched them have sex. That was it, he's crossed the line, he leaped over it in fact. Angel silently declared war on his brother and only one will get out of this alive.

_What you got goin' on  
Behind those eyes closed, holdin' on  
I don't want another day to break  
Take our, steal our night away  
Warm shadow  
Warm shadow  
Won't you cast yourself on me_

_What you got in store for me  
Keep those eyes closed, next to me  
I don't want another day to break  
Take our, steal our night away_

_Warm shadow  
Warm shadow  
Won't you cast yourself on me_

_Warm shadow  
Warm shadow  
Won't you cast yourself on me_

_Won't you stop breakin' in  
Red sky, red light, awakenin'  
I don't want another day to break_

_Take our, steal our night away  
Take our, steal our night away  
Take our, steal our night away  
Take our, steal our night away  
Take our, steal our night away_

_**So…Angelus has some you know to go in like that right? But he was stalking Buffy and even watched her and Angel have sex. How sick is that? This will lead into the next chapter and just remember Drusilla's little rant. She seems crazy but she does make sense…sometimes. The next chapter is going to be every tense and I promise you guys you'll just read it saying "Shoot him, shoot him," over and over. **_

_**So how will this all go down? Angel and Angelus just had their first encounter, that was their first and that was rather intense. In the end who should kill Angelus? Should it be Angel, shoot your own brother? Should it be Buffy pulling the trigger? What about Claire? She brought this monster into the world so could she be the one to take him out? Will it be this shoot out like this chapter? Will it happen in the dead of night? What's going to happen?**_

_**I know what happens cause guess what the story has been typed up and it's done I just have to go over each chapter again and posted. But no not posting all the chapters at once, going to stagger it out. But I would love to know what you guys will think how it all ends because it does end in four more chapters well the climax is in four chapters. There's still a little more beyond that. Which means the next three chapters will be very tense, walking on egg shells type deal. So what's next?**_

_**It's all coming to an end soon. More on the way, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. Oh and no chapter review in the forum unless you want one. **_

_**Song- Warm Shadow by Fink**_


	23. Terms and Conditions

Chapter 23 Terms and Conditions

_Your poker face makes you look tough_

_I'll raise your bet and call you rough_

_I know you like me want to hold me tightly_

_But baby that's not enough_

_I'll show you how to play this little game if you want me too_

_I'll lay the deck and then I'll pack you in_

_That means you bring your friends and we can deal these cards again_

_I'm looking at your eyes baby you don't understand_

_The reflections off your shades can easily show your hand_

_A king can beat a queen I know you understand_

_Put those together and that's a royal flush my man_

_**A/N: Again a rather quick chapter but oh so good. We're actually getting close to the end. Enjoy. **_

The police station was on full lock down and everyone was tense. Joyce and Claire heard about the shooting and wanted to come but they were told to stay home. Right now Angel, Buffy, Rick, Shane, Gunn, Sweets and Gordon were in a conference room talking. Spike had Connor just down the hall playing.

"He shot at us, walked right up to the front door and shot at us, killed one of us." Angel finished and he's in rage and all in all pissed off.

"We'll get him," Rick assured Angel. "The question is where is he?"

"He's doing this to provoke you Angel. We're going to take a huge leap and assume that he knows that you're his half brother and knows about Doyle as well." Sweets finished. "Right now is not the time to make rash decisions and jumping into this,"

"He shot at me, he killed one of my men." Angel reminded them.

"I think we should find as him soon as possible," Rick jumped in. "He's already making plans as we speak, the longer we sit here and 'talk' it gives him more time to come up with something."

"So what do we do?" Gunn asked as they had no idea where he went or where he was. They killed two of his men and had Drusilla but that didn't mean he didn't bring back up of any kind. He could have brought more people from New York. The best thing to do would be to expect that he had people behind him.

"Angelus is a business man," Gordon decided to steer this in another direction. "Let's focus on that instead. Him coming up here and shooting the station is his way to get you rawled up," Gordon directed his attention to Angel. "What he would like is for you to find him and kill him. He has that as a perfectly laid out plan for you. So let's not go that way let's talk business." Gordon finished and that was a rational choice. "If you sit him down and talk you might be able to get more from him maybe he'll drop his guard just enough."

"Ok, sounds good but how?" Shane asked. "We're not just going to send him off hoping they work it out and we all forgive each other."

"No, that would be ludicrous and stupid for us to believe a settlement will be reached." Gordon agreed with Shane. "But he wants to talk and see how he can win even if he uses force. He wants to know his enemy that's what makes him so successful."

"So…we're going to set up a meeting?" Shane asked.

"On a simple note yes." Gordon answered.

"The hell are they going to talk about?" Gunn asked.

"Angelus will want Angel to back off, surrender." Sweets answered.

"Surrender to what?" Angel asked.

"Probably give up Buffy and Connor and then he'll leave or give up Buffy and Connor and kill you. He might even want to talk to his mother maybe even meet Doyle." Sweets answered and Angel sighed. "Unless he's captured or killed he'll stay here and watched and threaten. And if you leave he'll follow." So all in all they had to figure something out.

"Where would I meet him?" Angel asked knowing it was this or having an all out brawl and innocent people get into the cross fire.

"You really want to do this man?" Shane asked and Rick held up his hand to Shane saying relax. They had to start somewhere to get somewhere with this.

"Drusilla knows." Buffy finally said something.

"Talking to Drusilla is like talking to a wall." Rick reminded everyone. "Except you get more from the wall."

"You know," Buffy started. "Drusilla is crazy and what we think what she says is random and stupid it means something." Everyone looked to Buffy. "She said under the stars. She loves the stars, she'll talk to them too. Angelus had the roof of his of his office see through so she could see the stars at night. He'll find a place here so she can see the stars." Buffy finished and everyone directed their attention to Angel and Gunn since they knew this town.

"That old barn," Gunn spoke up. "There's almost no roof on it now and in the next year I think it's finally getting demolished." Angel nodded in agreement.

"You sure?" Rick asked and both Angel and Gunn nodded. "So what's the plan?"

The next day came around but the night before was more than intense for everyone. The whole town knew something was wrong but were given little information at the moment. The less they knew the better. All in due time will the story surface.

Angel stood before the old barn and sighed. This place was once the party spot of the town. People came here all the time to party because it caused no noise to other people and it was secluded. It was the perfect spot for Angelus to hide. No one comes out here anymore. Angel made his way into the barn and once inside he looked around. This place was old as it made creaking noise when the wind blew. Angel saw four makeshift beds in the corner and that confirmed it was the hideout. But there was nothing here so he headed up to the loft. Angel was on edge as he was at the abounded barn. His team was outside hiding and ready to strike but he was still on edge. He knew Angelus was not here to sit down and have a glass of whiskey and make nice. He was here to pick a fight and if he wanted a fight then he'll get one. Angel stood in the empty loft with his weapon at his side. Most couldn't think about pulling the trigger on your brother but Angelus was not his brother.

Angel then heard creaking sounds and held his ground and could feel it. A chill went up his back and his heart pounded. He put his hand on the gun that sat in its holster. He heard the footsteps and then turned around seeing a man in black shoes, black slacks, black shirt with a black overcoat. He held his hands out slightly saying he was unarmed but Angel knew not to let his guard down.

"Hello, little brother." Angelus greeted and Angel held up his gun even though Angelus showed him that he was unarmed. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man? Let alone your brother?" Angelus asked as he walked around the loft with Angel tracking him still holding his gun out. "I'm here to talk little brother, if I wanted to kill you I would have already." Angelus informed him as they stood there. "Ah, I know what we can do." Angel still held his gun up as Angelus went to the back wall and dragged over a beat up table and two chairs. He had this planned out. "Please, sit,"

Angel lowered his gun just slightly as he sat at the table while Angelus grabbed two drinking glasses and a bottle of Jameson. "We're both Irish so this should do," Angelus filled up the glasses and took one and held it up and took a sip. Angel didn't take his glass and just left it there. "So, you're my little brother." Angelus set his glass down and could tell Angel was on guard. "My little brother and my ex-wife are together. You know I would have never seen that coming ever. How about you?"

"Didn't think I had a brother that killed for sport." Angel added and Angelus smiled.

"Maybe if mom had stayed we could have been partners. Hey if that happened you do you think Elizabeth would have chosen?" Angelus asked but Angel wasn't going to answer that.

"You're here for something. You came into my town, shot at my men, killed one of my men, so let's cut the bullshit." Angel didn't want to do this family talk. As far as he was concerned Angelus was not family. "What do you want so you can get the hell out of here."

"Alright fine, you took something that is mine and all I want is you to give it back. I'll leave when I get what I came for. I'll leave this town and never bother you again." Angelus made it plan and simple. Angelus took a sip of his whiskey well finished it. "That's the easy way, the other way is, I kill you if I don't get what I want." Angelus smiled at Angel and Angel knew that was Angelus' plan. This whole lets talk was just that talk. "I have no problem killing you," Angel then shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Feelings mutual on that one." Angel said holding a strong poker face. These two have no idea who each other is. They don't have memories together, they didn't grow up together and had nothing in common except two people. So if one kills the other there would be no loss.

"You killed two of my men." Angelus reminded him.

"Not making plans to weep over those two." Angel then sat there staring down his half brother. Angelus smiled and Angel knew the trick. He was going try and say things to get him to let up his guard. Angel was a cop and knew the drill. Angelus hated cops and knew ways to get to them. Find something that cuts deep and use it.

"Well, I'll kill you and my other half brother, that'll make mom feel bad even more than abandoning me." Angel just sat there and that angered him that he would bring in Doyle. Doyle had nothing to do with this. Angelus was starting to step over the line. "Yeah I know about Doyle and unlike you I can care less if he dies." Angelus then leaned back in his chair smiling still.

"Leave Doyle out of this, this is just between you and me." Angel needed to keep Angelus on them and nobody else.

"It's gotta be weird right?" Angelus asked. "You and my ex-wife doing it knowing I was there first." Angel knew this was going to happen. Angelus will take something a twist it. "She looks good on you then again she can look good on anyone. But have you ever wondered what she thinks about when you two are making love? She's soft isn't she? Sweet, innocent, you almost feel like you can break her."

"Yeah, I know what she thinks," Angel decided to shoot something back at Angelus. "How come she didn't find me sooner because what you lack in size you make up for in insanity." Angelus' grin disappeared and Angel smiled a little. "She faked it every time."

Outside the barn Rick had a clear shot of Angelus from a small window. It was the only a clear shot if Angelus sat in one position though. They were not to engage unless they needed to and they all understood today Angelus will probably go free. Not because they were willing to but because it was necessary. Angelus was very much an egocentric person. But that was his downfall, feed his ego and it'll be the very thing that brings him down.

In the barn the two distance brothers stared each other down. This could be a considered a waste of time because no matter what happens they both know how this will all go down in the end. The ending will be the classic Cain and Able but who's going to be Cain and who's going to be Able?

"You can keep Lizzy or Buffy as she calls herself now. You keep our mom who's also a whore. You give me back Drusilla and I'll walk away." Angelus laid out the terms but Angel wasn't buying it. Everything that comes out of this man's mouth was a lie. "There is one thing I want as well and then I'll leave. You give me my son, not your son, but my son and I'm gone. Don't then I'll kill our mom because I don't care. I'll Buffy and I'll make sure I do it in front of you so you know you caused this. Hell, I'll rape her in front of you so it'll be the last thing you see before you die." Angelus then took out a cigarette and lit it up.

Those were the conditions and Angel thought the hell with both. Angelus took a long drag with a wicked smile as he blew smoke out. Angel felt like he was looking into his own demon right now. All the bad things he's done in his life, the guilt and fear that built up was in front of him right now. He never imagined in a billion years that he would have a brother that was a mass murder. He never dreamt in a thousand lifetimes that he would fall in love for his mass murder of a brother's ex-wife. Angel still had his hand on the gun and the finger on the trigger and the gun's safety was not on. He had the urge to point the gun and take the shot at literally point blank. Angelus could see Angel's hand on the gun ready to do it and smiled.

"I'm not going to kill you." Angel stated. He knew better to draw his gun. He was a cop and knew Angelus had a weapon stashed close by. "I want to see you rot." Angel was going to do his best to arrest him so he could die in jail with nothing a no one.

"I'm giving you three days to decide," Angelus spoke up and then took another long drag from the cigarette. "Three days to give me Dru and Aiden. You do with no tricks I leave. You try anything or you don't give them to me, Buffy dies first." Angelus smiled and put the cigarette out on the table. "Her fate is in your hands little brother." Angelus then stood up smiling and poured a little bit more whiskey into his glass and downed it. "See you soon, I'll leave first." Angelus then went down the loft as Angel sat there looking at his untouched glass. He reached for it and downed it and then slammed the glass on the table.

Night had settled and had been a long day. Everything happened within a day of each other. Outside Buffy and Angel's house were two cops just in case Angelus decided to show up. Connor was up in his room asleep while Buffy and Angel were downstairs in the kitchen. Buffy sort of threw the kitchen towel on the counter top as Angel leaned against the counter knowing they needed to talk.

"He wants Connor," Angel wasn't going to dance around it. It was time to be honest right now. "He gets Connor and he'll leave." Buffy nodded understanding.

"What's the plan?" Buffy asked and Angel sighed.

"I don't know but we have three days to decide." Angel answered folding his arms across his chest. Buffy saw he still had his gun on his belt holster. He never had his guns on him until he left the house but with Angelus loose in the streets he wasn't going to take any chances.

"He gets Connor and both know he won't leave." Buffy said and Angel nodded. He knew all this talk at the barn was a bluff. It didn't matter what they did, Angelus was still going to kill them. "Part of me hoped you took the shot."

"Yeah, not the good part." Angel reminded her. Angel was a good man and even though he wanted to pull the trigger he had no reason too. That would be blood on his hands that he didn't want. If he was going to take Angelus out he was going to do it in good faith and Angelus attacking him or someone he loved then he'll pop one between the eyes. "He's a sick man," Angel then looked up to Buffy.

"It's all my fault," Buffy spoke up and she felt tears starting to form. "I should have never left New York, this would have never have happened." Buffy quickly wiped a tear away and Angel walked up to her and cupped both her cheeks.

"It's not your fault and if you never left I wouldn't have met you." Angel sounded so calm and so reassuring. "I wouldn't have gotten so lucky." Buffy smiled and he leaned in for a soft kiss and pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I have an idea and I want you to trust me." Buffy said and Angel nodded. If they wanted to get through this then they had to do it together. Angel gave her another soft kiss and pulled away just holding her but Buffy couldn't settle for one kiss not even two kisses. She leaned in for another one. The kiss started to be come heated and Angel looked outside the window and so did Buffy, they couldn't do it here. He quickly shut off the lights as she grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. As soon as they got inside their room and the door was shut Angel unlatched his belt as Buffy literally climbed on top of him kissing him. The belt hit the floor and Angel wrapped his arms around her and pinned her against the wall.

They should try to be quiet but with the intensity of the situation and what could happen why should they be quiet. It was needed just to unleash it. Both of them could have died at the police station. Angel could have died this afternoon. Angel quickly removed his shirt still keeping Buffy pinned against the wall as she unbutton his pants. It was like they couldn't get naked fast enough. Angel grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head and tossed it away. They only broke their kisses just to shed their clothes. And they sank to the ground where they continued to get rid of their pants.

Angel took hers off and like the shirt just tossed them somewhere. He crawled on top of her as she unzipped his pants and she wrapped both arms around him pulling him in closer. She then managed to climb on top of him so she was straddling him and smiled. He kind of hoped Angelus was watching knowing this is what Angelus wanted but he had it. Buffy got rid of her bra and kissed Angel some more. She let out a grunt of pleasure as Angel closed his eyes as she was on top of him and she felt him inside. He pulled her closer burying himself in her chest and wanted more. He pushed her back onto the floor and she smiled.

They weren't going to make it to bed but who cares. Buffy held onto him letting out gasps of pleasure. If she had to compare between the two brothers Angel won hands down, Angelus had nothing on him. Buffy bit Angel's shoulder and that signaled to him he was working her up. He got rid of this pants completely and then continued. He kissed up and down her neck and then found her lips and she smiled looking up at him. She then closed her eyes feeling him rocking and held him closer. They weren't going to give up Connor that was out of the question. They would find another way and Buffy had a plan. She had this plan for a while now. It was time to take out her ex-husband.

_**For a short chapter it's rather intense. And the end is surprising, Buffy has the plan not Angel. Hmm wonder what it will be. I think I've made it known that Angelus needs to die, he's too dangerous but how will he go? Angel was pretty close and I know you guys wanted Angel to gun him down right there. No, I'm dragging this out. But the brothers have finally met and they don't like each other do they? But seriously how hot would it be seeing Angel and Angelus at the same table talking over a bottle of Jameson and Angelus smoking? **_

_**What's next, what's next? Some good stuff is next, not going to spoil anything. No chapter in review on the forum because again this was very to the point. We're getting to the end people and I hope you're excited. More on the way comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_**Song- Excerpt from Poker Face remix featuring Gorilla Zoe**_


	24. He's Back Again

Chapter 24 He's Back Again

_**A/N: A great chapter is awaiting you guys. We've got three chapters left, THREE! This chapter, chapters 25 and 26 are going to be flippin' awesome. So enjoy, you guys ready to be on the edge of your seats? **_

_One, two he's coming for you_

_Three, four better lock your door_

_Five, six you might want a crucifix_

_Seven, eight going to stay up late_

_Nine, ten you'll never be seen again_

Tomorrow some sort of exchange was going to be made by Angelus and Angel but what kind? Joyce, Claire, Doyle and all the friends wanted to know what was going to happen but everything needed be kept under a lock and key. Angel and Buffy agreed though Connor would not be going anywhere near Angelus. He would have to be sent away but where? And who will take him? Angelus didn't have spies anymore so they could make certain moves but they still had to be careful.

Claire was going to Angel and Buffy's place but they told her to stay away at the moment so now she sat at the local Starbucks. It was too early for alcohol at the moment so caffeine would have to do at least until five o'clock. She called up Joyce to have a talk with her about all this. Maybe they can find a plan for Angel and Buffy. Joyce was on her way as Claire sipped her latte and then felt a hand touch her back. She turned around thinking Joyce was here rather quickly.

"Hey," But she choked on her word as Angelus sat before her.

"Hi, mom," He greeted her and she looked around . "Oh, I wouldn't do that." He advised her and then she saw that he had his hand under the table and knew he was holding a gun to her. "It's been what thirty some years since I last saw you?" Angelus looked around knowing Claire was silently asking for help. "They won't help you, I'll shoot you dead before they can. Now we need to talk,"

"What do you want?" Claire asked.

"Answers, like why you left me, came here and popped out two more kids?" Angelus answered and Claire just sat there, her body was tense and on the verge of tears as her own son held a gun to her.

"I couldn't get you out, I tired," Claire defended.

"Didn't try hard enough. So when we look at the big picture here mom, this is all your fault." Angelus was getting inside her head. He was talking something, some sort of truth and twisting it making you believe. "If you stayed or got me out we wouldn't be here. So when I point and pull the trigger on Angel that's his blood on your hands. When I rape Elizabeth one last time and kill her that's her blood on yours hand. Doyle…" Angel thought about it. "No, I'll kill him too. I'll do so you can know pain. Not going to kill you though, too easy." Claire held her ground trying to remain calm.

"You have no idea who Angel is do you?" Claire asked and Angelus looked confused. "You're going to get your ass kicked." Angelus wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not. "He holds the Medal of Honor, he retired from the Marine Corp as a Captain, he was one of the best snipers and holds the record for the longest shot. You want to live then you get out of his town." Claire informed Angelus and he smiled.

"No, killing him, a war hero, well that makes this all the better." Angelus was having fun. Even though Claire was trying to strike some sort of fear into him it didn't work. The bigger and better the person is the more he likes it. She might have just added fuel to the already out of control fire. "He's my little brother but I'll cut those blood ties. Now, I know you talk to them so I have a message," Angelus leaned forwards a little. "If anything goes wrong tomorrow afternoon or I find out they hide Aiden, someone will die." Angelus stood up and hid his gun quickly and no one noticed. "Bye mom," And he walked away.

Claire sat there in pure fear and shock. She just saw her son after thirty five years. It brought back a flood of memories and a huge wall of fear smacked her. Then she looked up seeing Joyce coming her way and the woman smiled as she sat down. Just then she saw realized something in Claire's eyes, the way she was sitting.

"Claire?" Joyce asked and Claire looked up at her. "What's wrong,"

"Angelus was just here." Claire answered and Joyce looked around as her adrenaline kicked in. Joyce got up and took Claire by the hand as she pulled out her phone. She should call the cops but she dialed Angel's number. The phone rang twice and it clicked. "Angel, Angel oh god, your mom was here alone and Angelus showed up." She explained. "No, no she's ok, shaken up but she's right here," Then Joyce passed the phone to Claire and Claire took it.

"Angel?" She asked sounding relief hearing him. "No, no I'm ok," Claire sobbed a little. It was a sob of fear and the fact that seeing him brought up so many memories and feelings. She was overwhelmed at the moment with those feeling that at this moment she couldn't even begin to sort through them. But to see him again knowing what he has done, what he plans to do, he shook her. All three of her sons were at each other and while Angelus was a monster he still her son.

Claire and Joyce went to the police station to give a report on what happened. Rick and Shane were outside the room as Gun and Spike were getting the statements and Sweets and Gordon were there giving them emotional support. As Rick and Shane paced Angel came running in with Buffy and Connor. They were safe as they came in further. Rick knocked on the door informing them that Angel and Buffy were here. The questioning was over and both Claire and Joyce left the room.

Claire literally fell into Angel's arms sobbing. She felt safe now even though she was surrounded by cops, she felt safest with him. Buffy embraced her mother was afraid to let go. Joyce didn't see Angelus but know he was that close it freaked her out.

"Grammy you ok?" Connor asked looking up to Joyce. Joyce pulled away and bent down picking up Connor and nodded hugged her grandson. Claire pulled away from Angel and looked to Connor and he smiled. Claire then hugged Buffy as Spike motioned for Angel to come over. He saw Claire take Connor and hug him as he went to Spike and Gunn.

"Angelus made some threats and held your mom at gun point under the table." Gunn read the report he taken. "Joyce showed up but Angelus was gone."

"We sent out a team to see if anyone saw him and what way he was going." Spike added. Angelus held his mom at gun point and that unnerved Angel. Angelus wasn't stupid to shoot someone at a public place like that so it was just for show but still it was wrong. This was getting out of hand and he needed to fix this. Before Joyce called Buffy laid out the plan and Angel agreed to it.

Connor stayed with Joyce and Claire at the police station as Buffy and Angel left to pack him some clothes. Willow went to the station and she was going to take Connor to Lake Arrowhead to keep him safe. Gunn was going with as well to watch them. Connor was told that he was going on a vacation and would home soon. Once Buffy and Angel returned Willow packed her car with Oz and Gunn had his things ready.

"You no go?" Connor asked Angel.

"No, Connor but I'll call everyday and you'll be home really soon ok." Angel assured him and Connor nodded and they hugged. Angel didn't want to let him go at all. Then Buffy came over and knelt before Connor and she was crying.

"Mommy stop crying," Connor said and she smiled a little and hugged him. "Stop crying mommy," She wouldn't be able to. "Connor ok mommy," Buffy pulled away with a smile and kissed his forehead. "Kiss and hug," And she did as she was told. Connor then went back to Angel. "Kiss and hug daddy." Connor was starting to cry because his mother was crying and he could feel that Angel was tense. Angel stood up still holding Connor holding him as long as possible.

"Go with uncle Oz and aunt Willow ok." Angel said and then Connor shook his head no. The idea of a vacation was fun but now that he was being handed off and mom and dad weren't going he didn't like it. Angel passed him to Buffy one last time knowing she needed to hold her baby.

"It's ok Connor," She assured him. "I love you," She then had to pry him off and he started to cry as Willow took him. Willow felt so bad because there was nothing they could do at the moment. This was the best way to get Connor out of the line of fire. Willow held him and he wasn't going to have it as he reached out for Angel and Buffy. They wanted hold him again but the only way he was going to get out of here is if Willow just left.

"We'll call when we get there." Willow assured the now scared parents. "He'll be ok," Buffy nodded and knew that was true. Willow and Oz started to leave and Gunn came up to them.

"I won't let him out of my sight." Gunn told the couple and they trusted him.

"You've got the green light." Angel stated which meant if god forbid he sees Angelus he had the ok to kill him on the spot. Angel and Gunn shook hands and Gunn and Buffy hugged. Gunn waved good bye to Spike, Rick, Shane, Sweets and Gordon and left. Buffy let out a sigh as Angel wrapped both arms around her. She didn't want to cry knowing this was the safest thing to do for Connor but he was leaving. Every time Connor was gone it felt like she was missing his little life pass away.

That night came and went but Angel and Buffy couldn't sleep even if their lives depended on it. Connor was safe in Lake Arrowhead but it was tomorrow they were worried about. Tomorrow the deal was set to be made but Connor was gone. They knew Angelus would be furious but there was no way, hell could freeze over and Buffy would still not hand Connor over to Angelus.

Buffy went to school and taught while Angel went to work. The time of the deal came and pass and now they would be walking on egg shells until Angelus was put down. Claire went to Doyle's and Cordelia's place so she wasn't alone and Joyce and Giles stayed on the college campus knowing the students were always there. It didn't matter that there was a cop outside Joyce's apartment complex she wasn't going to stay there.

Buffy left the school campus and she just knew he was watching, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She looked around wondering where he was. She knew he was hiding in plain sight. Buffy made it to her car and locked the door as soon as she got in and drove to Doyle's place to stay there until Angel got home.

Angel was the station and the phones were ringing off the hooks. People all over town were reporting that they saw Angelus walking around. The big secret was out that the mob boss was here. There were too many leads coming in for the cops to check them out. At some point they would have to so they had to prioritize where to go. Angel didn't want to give up Spike to go on a wild goose chase.

"Ten calls about Angelus in half an hour," Spike came in and then lit up a cigarette. Rick and Shane looked at each knowing this was bad. Some of the calls were probably out of fear but which ones.

"Where the hell do we start?" Angel asked.

"The barn?" Spike asked.

"Its cleared." Angel answered. "He won't go back there not after what was supposed to happen to day."

"So…back to square one." Spike then sat down and sighed as another officer walked in.

"Trying to follow up on the leads but nine times out of ten he's long gone." The officer stated and then Angel looked at the time knowing Buffy was either home or on her way home. He needed to get there but there were tons of leads they needed to check out first and all the help they can get.

"Ok, Murphy," Angel turned to the cop. "I want you to camp at my place until I get in,"

"Buffy won't let me in." Murphy stated.

"Then stand outside, sit the car I don't give a damn you watch her and the house. I'll follow up on a few leads and then I'll be home." Angel answered and stood up. "Rick, Shane you'll look at this lead, Spike you're with me." They all then filed out.

Buffy was home and heard a knock on the door and checked to see who it was and sighed. She knew who Murphy was, he was idiot cop and cop that sort of liked her. Buffy opened the door and he nodded.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked.

"The boss sent me here said he needs to follow up on some leads and then he'll be home." Murphy answered.

"You're really planning on just standing out here all night?" She asked. "This is ridiculous it's drawling attention I don't need."

"Hey, Buffy I'm just doing what the boss tells me." Murphy defended himself.

"Well, I'm the boss of the boss and just sit in your car, I'm high strung at the moment." Buffy laid down the law. Murphy thought to himself Angel founded himself a pistol and she was a little cute when worked up. Buffy then saw his blue lights flashing and sighed. "And turn off the damn gumballs." As she walked inside as the phone rang and picked it up. "Angel, seriously?" She asked.

"Babe, I'll be home soon just looking into something." Angel explained himself.

"Alright, just don't take forever, the house is too quiet." Buffy said and he could hear it in her voice she was more sad about Connor being gone the afraid of Angelus walking around loose in the streets.

"I'll be home soon I promise, I love you," Angel said.

"I love you," Buffy the hung up and sighed and decided since Connor wasn't here she could change over his clothes from the cooler weather clothes to the full California summer clothes.

The night went on and Buffy was downstairs doing the last minute run around before calling it. She looked at the time and it neared ten thirty and no Angel. Angel got bogged down by an old lady who was either really scared about Angelus or just confused either way it delayed him. Angel was finally back at the station filing the reports with Spike, Rick and Shane before calling it one hell of a night. Angel then called Buffy and this was the fourth time since Murphy showed up on the door step. Buffy heard the phone ring and answered it.

"Hey baby," Angel greeted and Rick smiled as he filed a piece of paper away while Spike made a rocking motion with his hips which made Shane laugh even though he was trying to hold it. Angel took a pen and threw it at Spike to get him to stop. There were moments being cops that were funny and those funny moments are needed and sometimes they can be in short supply.

"Angel, the roof hasn't fallen yet." Buffy said. She liked that he was calling and checking even though there was a cop right outside but she was exhausted and wanted to shower and go to bed.

"Sorry, sorry just checking in." Angel stated as he sat there. "Just I love you that's all."

"I know you do," Buffy smiled feeling a little giddy hearing that. She felt like a love struck teen when he said he loved her. "I love you too."

"I'll be home in an hour ok," He assured her.

Buffy washed up the kitchen counter and then headed upstairs to call it a night. She walked to her room and let out a sigh and then made sure she had her towel in the bathroom and turned on the water. She was going to take a hot bubble bath as she poured her favorite lavender soap in it. She would let the tub get full as she walked to the sink and was going to go ahead and brush her teeth.

Buffy looked into the mirror sighed seeing the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. The house being so quiet wasn't going to help. She missed her Connor and hasn't really spent more than a day or two away from him. She knew this could go on for a week. She had to snap herself out of it though. Buffy opened up the medicine cabinet to find some aspirin to take to counter the on coming headache. She was about to open the bottle when she felt it again.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her heart started to race. Buffy turned around and started to back away. Buffy ran out from the bathroom knowing Angel kept a gun in the nightstand with the key in the shelf below but since Connor wasn't here he unlocked it so it was more assessable. Buffy ran but everything felt like slow motion and she couldn't run fast enough. She then felt him grab her and she screamed as she went down. Buffy kicked him away and crawled on the floor to get to the nightstand. Angelus got up and grabbed her feet and dragged her but she fought back.

She clawed at him and he screamed in pain as she scratch him hard drawling blood. Buffy reached the nightstand and pulled the small revolver out and pointed it at Angelus but he hit it away but the gun went off. Angelus pinned her down as she struggled to get away. He then slammed her hand down forcing the gun out and picked it up throwing it out the window as the glass shattered. Buffy couldn't move her hand as Angelus turned her over pinning her down as she screamed for help.

Angelus worked quickly and managed to bound her and then turned her over then covered her mouth and nose. He knew to suffocate a person you had to keep a constant pressure on their airway for a solid two minutes. He covered her mouth suffocating her but he was going to just let her pass out. He didn't want to kill her yet. Buffy let out whimpers as she tried to fight him.

"Shh, Lizzy, shh it's ok," Angelus assured and she fought and fought hard.

Back at the station Angel, Rick, Spike and Shane were all outside about ready to leave. Spike convinced Angel to have a cigarette and Angel knew that was a bad idea as he took a quick huff. Angel smokes cigars once in a while but a cigarette he can count on one hand how many times he's smoked one.

"Buffy's going to smell this on my clothes and kill me." Angel stated blowing the smoke out and the others smiled, he was a kept man now. Spike took the cigarette to finish it off when a cop came running after them.

"Officer O'Brien, Officer O'Brien," She called and they all turned around. "We got a call." She sounded out of breath. Angel shrugged to her sentence.

"Yeah and did you dispatch?" Angel asked and she nodded. "Then why are you telling me?" He asked.

"Because sir there were shots and screams coming from your house." The woman answered and Angel was dead still on his feet.

"You get as many men there and set up a ten block radius right now!" He shouted and took off running. The others ran after him knowing this could be it.

Angel pulled up to his house driving like a maniac. He barely put the car in park as he got up and ran to his house as cops swarmed the property. Angel ran to the front of the house getting a glimpse of Murphy. He didn't know if he was dead or not. Angel raced inside and saw most of the commotion was upstairs and ran up that way.

"Where is she!" Angel demanded as he pushed his way through to their bedroom. "Where is she!" He yelled as Spike, Rick and Shane pushed their way in.

"She's gone!" An office yelled as Angel looked into the room. There was water on the floor from the bath tub over flowing and he saw a bullet hole in the ceiling and the window was shattered. Angel walked in a little more not believing it. Rage filled up in him. Angelus took the only woman he ever loved away. Angel turned around and stormed out and walked passed Rick, Shane and Spike and they knew this was bad. Angel left the house and went to his car and pulled out a rifle. He was going to search for Buffy by foot if he had to.

Spike then tackled Angel to the ground as Rick took his rifle knowing he was not anywhere near in his right mind to be doing anything. Angel fought and took all three of them to hold him down.

"Angel, listen," Spike tried to talk him down. "Listen mate, listen we'll find the bastard ok, we will I promise," Spike was going to make good on it as Angel finally broke down and stayed on the ground. Rick sat down feeling defeated. Angelus for the most part got what he came for. Angel laid there on the ground in silence and felt it, he was going to kill Angelus and even then wouldn't get enough satisfaction from it. There was going to be a show down and only one was walking away alive.

_**Oh, now what? Angel's pissed off and angry. Angelus has Buffy so how will this all end? There's going to be blood and one good kill coming up. In two chapters it all goes down. Getting excited? Tell me what you think. More to come just hang on to your butts. Comments and reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading. **_

_**The creepy poem in the beginning is from A Nightmare on Elm Street but I changed it just slightly. Angelus is like the boogieman when you think about it. **_


	25. Together

Chapter 25 Together

_**A/N: Ok this is by far the tenses chapter and that's hard to believe because chapters 21 until now were nail biting right? Those were all building up to the end but this chapter isn't the end. It continues the build up and oh does this add to the high level of tension. My heart was racing when I typed this chapter up and still races when I read it. Oooo so get ready, take a deep breath and enjoy. **_

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_  
_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_  
_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_  
_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
_For all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_  
_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_  
_For all my life_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_  
_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_  
_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

_So happy together_  
_How is the weather_  
_So happy together_  
_We're happy together_  
_So happy together_  
_Happy together_  
_So happy together_  
_So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)_

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and it was fuzzy at the moment as she looked around. Her vision started to clear and she had no idea where she was. It looked like a factory. She then pulled on her ropes as her hands were tied behind her in a chair and she had tape on her mouth. She could panic, try to scream maybe even cry but what was that going to do? Nothing. The night before all this happened when she and Angel talked they talked about this.

'"_If you get taken you don't scream, you stay calm the worst thing you can do is panic. Study your surroundings, take in the details just in case you can get word out. The more you describe it the better. You hold out as long as possible. If you can break free you run, you run and you don't look back."' _

Those were Angel's words to her and right now it was time to think and figure out how she can get out. She had no idea where Angelus was and by the looks of it she hadn't been out for that long. It was still dark out. Buffy pulled on the ropes and knew if she worked slowly she might be able to slip out of them.

At the police station in the conference room a meeting was going on. Cops were being told to search everywhere and a few would be going to the old barn. This was a small town but Angelus knew how to hide in plain sight. Cops would be scanning the town while Angel had the S.W.A.T team do more of the dirty jobs. The FBI was also on their way to recover Angelus and Rick and Shane would extradite him back to New York that is if Angel doesn't kill him. Angel was in the back of the room while Sweets gave a quick profile of Angelus and Spike came up to Angel.

Spike motioned for Angel to leave the room. This was going to be a long night into an even longer day. Angel followed Spike to a desk and Spike picked up a phone and pressed a button and handed it to him. Angel took the phone wondering who was calling him at this time of night.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Angel? Angel its Willow," Angel let out a sigh and sat at the chair next to the desk and Spike left to give him some privacy. "Angel…"

"He has her right now." Angel confirmed the worse and there was silence on the phone. "Is Connor ok?"

"Yes, Oz is waking him so you two talk, do want to talk to him?" Willow asked.

"Yes," Angel needed to hear his little voice. There was a moment of silence on the phone and then he heard something.

"Hi daddy, hi daddy," Angel's heart sank and he fought the urge to break down. He needed to stay strong for Connor.

"Hey Connor," Angel just needed to hear his voice. "What have you been up to?" He asked.

"I went fishin," Connor answered.

"Really, did you catch anything?" Angel asked.

"No," Connor sounded disappointed. "We, we go fishin?" He asked.

"We will." Angel assured him.

"Where mommy?" Connor asked and Angel felt like he was kicked in the stomach. "She sleepin?" Connor asked and Angel nodded but knew Connor couldn't see the nod.

"Yeah, she's sleeping but she misses you." Angel could tell him what was happening. He was too young for this. After a few more minutes of talking he needed to talk to Gunn. Connor told Angel he loved him and Angel returned that love.

"Angel?" It was Gunn. "Are you ok?" Angel didn't say anything and he heard Gunn sigh. "Its been quiet here."

"Good, don't let him out of your sight Gunn." Angel insisted.

"I won't, you have my word." Gunn assured him and Angel knew he would protect Connor. They all loved Connor.

Once Angel was done talking he looked up and saw Joyce and she rushed to him. Angel stood up and hugged her as she sobbed. Giles came over looking white with fear. Right now not much could be done. Angel held his future mother-in-law doing his best to comfort her. This was Joyce's worst nightmare. Her daughter was taken, that's any parents worst fear no matter how old your child it.

The cops left the conference room and now it was time for more of a private meeting as Rick and Shane stayed behind. Joyce came in with Angel and she hugged the two cops. She wished they were here on better circumstances. Joyce sat down with Giles next to her and he took her hand into his. Angel sat down and they had to get this started right away. They were losing time.

"Alright, we need every second." Spike sat down as plans were being made.

"I don't think Angelus will kill Buffy, he wants to but he won't." Sweets started.

"Why not?" Joyce asked looking confused.

"She symbolizes something to him an innocence he wants and if he takes it away then he'll have nothing. He's placing all his anger actually on Connor saying that's what he wants. But really he wants Buffy." Sweets explained. "He won't kill her not on purpose and if she does die for whatever reason he'll probably kill himself. He does love her, it's sick and twisted but he does love her." That was somewhat comforting to know but they had to assume that Angelus was ready to pull the trigger. "He's going to use her to get to you." Sweets pointed to Angel. "He wants you because you represent everything he wants to be. In his mind you and him can not exist together so one of you has to go."

"What about the rest of them?" Rick asked. "Doyle? Claire?"

"If he can kill Angel and have Buffy then I believe I truly believe he'll disappear. Taking Connor will be the cherry on top but he wants Buffy more than anything. He's obsessed with her." Sweets answered. "She's rather safe, now she can upset him and he may go violent but I don't think he'll purposely with intention hurt her. He'll hurt her but it'll be out off blind rage not calculated."

"Doesn't make me feel better." Angel added and everyone in the room agreed.

"Alright we got the shrink stuff but where do we look?" Spike jumped in.

"He wants Angel to find her and then have duel." Gordon didn't answer the question but explained why this was happening.

"So in the end it's going to be the ultimate sibling rivalry? Angel and Angelus what duke it out, the one who wins gets to keep Buffy?" Shane asked and Sweets nodded.

"That's how he's seeing this." Sweet answered and Angel leaned back into his chair. "He wants this to play out as long as possible too. He wants control and be the puppet master." Angel then sat up and pulled something out of his pocket and put it on the table. It was a GPS and they looked to it.

"Too bad it's Buffy pulling on the strings." Angel said looking around the table. "I know where she is."

'_After a rather few intense love making sessions Angel and Buffy were laying in bed together talking about the next move. To beat Angelus you had play his game._

"_Angelus like a few things, attention, control and power," Buffy explained to Angel. "He has a huge ego and if you feed into it's gets bigger but it's what will trip him up. His ego got so big that he was killing in the middle of the day where people can see." Angel nodded listening. "So I say let's give him the attention, the control and the power."_

"_How?" Angel asked._

"_We give him me." Buffy answered and Angel's eyes widen._

"_I'm not doing that," Angel was about to protest._

"_You trust me?" She asked and Angel nodded as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Sweets is convinced that Angelus will not kill me and I know he won't. He'll talk big but he doesn't have it in him. We'll let him think he's winning."_

"_What's the plan?" Angel asked._

"_Let your guard down, let him think he can come in here and take me. Let him think he can have control and then you pull the trigger." That was the plan. "He'll take me but you put a tracker on me. You come in blowing the situation up. He'll want this to happen over a few days, ask for ransoms, make everyone sweat. But you come in just maybe an hour or two after the fact it'll catch him off guard and he doesn't plan ahead like that." Buffy laid out the plans and Angel didn't like it. _

"_You're crazy Buffy." He was shocked that she was willing to put herself in the line of fire. _

"_I know but that's why you love me right?" She asked with a smile and he had smile too. "Are you with me on this?" Angel then reached out and took her hand into his._

"_Always," He answered and leaned in for a kiss to seal the deal.'_

Everyone at the table looked in shock at what Angel had said as he finished telling them the plan.

"So this was a huge act?" Shane asked and Angel nodded as Shane leaned back in his chair with a smile and looked to Rick. "I say you deserve an Oscar."

"Buffy's good." Rick added.

"That's my girl." Angel looked at the GPS with the coordinates.

"So what's the plan?" Spike asked.

"Taking the best guys, we don't want to scare him." Angel began.

"You sent the cops out making it seem like he's playing us." Spike added and Angel nodded.

"You guys here along with a few other men will surround the building. I'm going in, it's me he wants," Angel started.

"You're going to play Cain and Able?" Rick asked and Angel nodded.

"Buffy will have already escaped from him and will be throwing him off." Angel explained the plan. "I go in, blow a hole in his plan. Once Buffy has the chance she will leave and you guys see to it she gets to a safe place." They all nodded. "I'll do my best to keep Angelus alive but not making any promises."

"Don't worry about it." Rick assured him and Angel stood up.

"It's game time people, let's get this son of a bitch." Angel declared and they all smiled and left the conference room.

At the factory Buffy was slowly wiggling her wrist out of the ropes when the door opened and she looked up and there he was. It felt like it's been a life time since she last saw him. Angelus walked in smiling and took a beat up chair and placed it in front of her and sat down. He leaned forwards and took the tape off her mouth.

"Sorry about this," Angelus started. "But it's necessary." She could tell Angelus was getting a huge high off of this. "You know I never did think about using rope and chains on each other, probably should have right?" Buffy said nothing to him. "No hi?" He asked with a creepy smile. "So, nice little town you found Lizzy."

He was trying to make small talk but Buffy was still studying the room and slowly but surely breaking free from her ropes. She had it in her mind when she would come face to face with Angelus. She knew this day was bound to happen and knew she couldn't run from it. She had to face her fears and she was staring down her fear now. He's been on her heels for so long now that this moment wasn't what she expected, she was not afraid. Why was she not afraid of this man? She should be everyone else was. She pictured meeting him, crying, fearing for her life but not now. There was no fear as she sat there.

"You know Lizzy," Angelus started. "I really and truly believed you and I were going to be happy together. We were going to raise our son together and be that perfect couple. I was so close to giving up the mob life for you until you turned me in. Now look where that's gotten you." Angelus was lying and she knew it. He was trying to put ideas in her head telling her that this was her fault. "And then you find my brother a brother I knew nothing about. Maybe you found him because he is like me."

Again Buffy ignored him he was just twisting things around. Buffy can see passed that. At one point she might have believed this but being with Angel, living here she knew who her ex-husband is. She wasn't the woman he married nearly four years ago.

"Go to hell Angelus." Buffy finally said something and that's not what he wanted to hear. "I'm not yours anymore, Connor isn't yours. You've lost that right to be a father. You're nothing but a monster, you where never a man. Oh, and I faked it every time." Buffy finished and Angelus' face twisted in anger as he got up and went to hit her but instead flipped a table over. Buffy looked up to him staying calm as he started to pace.

"You're not going anywhere Lizzy," Angelus declared. "Once I bring Angel in I'll kill him in front of you and then I'll kill you." He threatened and Buffy nodded and he got closer to her so they were inches a part from each other. "Damn, I forgot how beautiful you are." He was trying to soften her up but she was long past that. "You're stuck here, I'll find Aiden even if I have to beat it out of you." Buffy smiled at him.

"I won't be here for long." She stated and Angelus cocked his head and took a step back.

"Really? How so?" He asked.

"First, I'm going to punch you in the face, maybe even kick you down." She started to explain. "Then that pipe right there," She looked to a single lead pipe. "I'm going to smash your face in with it." Angelus smiled a huge smile at her.

"Nice plan but how?" Meaning she was bound right now.

"Remember the ropes?" She asked and he nodded and she pulled her hands in front of her and Angelus eyes went wide and he was in disbelief. "Magic," Buffy then got up quickly and punched him hard in the face. And then kicked him as she said she would. She quickly reached over and picked up the pipe just as Angelus was about to grab her and she swung at him and he went down to the floor with a broken nose gushing of blood. He let out a cry of pain and Buffy looked to her handy work. "I'm good," She smiled as he looked up to her and she looked to him with look that meant _'suck it'_. "You date and have sex with a cop you pick up a thing or two." She then could help herself and slammed her foot down onto his crotch and this time he went into a fetal position. "Asshole," She muttered and ran out of the room.

Buffy has never been in this factory let alone seen it and it was pitch black so she barely could see as she ran. She had to keep him here and busy knowing Angel was on his way. Angel was bringing the best of his team plus she knew the FBI would be here at some point. If she could keep Angelus here and focus on her then he'll never see Angel coming.

In the room Angelus rolled over trying to shake the pain of his face and in his crotch away. He felt the blood on his face and tried to wipe it off but he would just have to let it stop bleeding on its own. He sat up holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding but it hurt to touch his nose as she broke it.

"Women," He commented as he got up but was wobbly from being kicked in down where men feel the most pain. He stood there trying to shake it all off and saw the lead pipe she used on him and now he would return the favor. He picked it up and limped out using the wall still shaking the pain off. She did a number on him but for Buffy she's been wanting to do that for a long time now. Angelus then turned back to the room and saw the rifle and went to get it. He also had a hand gun on his belt and he had enough of her little game. Angelus used the lead pipe more like a cane as he walked out.

Buffy stayed low to the ground and then heard gunfire go off. She quickly got down making sure to dodge any bullets but they sounded a little ways away. It didn't matter and now the real fun was about to begin. Buffy crawled on the ground knew she couldn't hide the whole time. She had to keep him moving to keep him here until Angel and the other's arrived. Buffy then hid behind a conveyor belt to catch her breath and refocus.

Angelus walked around but with it being close to one in the morning and this factory being old and long out of business he couldn't see much. The pain between his legs was subsiding as he walked and she was going to pay for that. He had to use his hearing to try and find Elizabeth but this was not in his plans so he had to decide should he catch her or kill her?

"Elizabeth!" He screamed out and Buffy heard it as she was about to move but stayed still. "I love you! Please don't do this!" He begged but she didn't know if he meant or not. "Please, come out and we can run away together!" He was offering up a truce but she wasn't going to take it. "I want you! I've always wanted you! Please come back!" Angelus looked around but nothing. "Fine, I gave one last chance!" He then fired around the place and Buffy didn't move. He let up and threw the pipe away and started walking.

"Imagine me and you, I do," He started to sing. "I think about you day and night, it's only right," Buffy had think on her next move as he was getting closer. "To think about the girl you love," Buffy then heard his foot steps and sunk lower to the ground seeing his feet on the other side of the conveyor belt. "And hold her tight." She had a plan and slowly crawled under the conveyor belt. "So happy together," She counted in her head and knew if she did this she would have to get away and fast.

Buffy reached out and grabbed both his feet and yank them towards her. Angelus fell backwards on to the hard ground. Buffy crawled back under and started to run. Angelus got up shaking it off as he hit his head on the ground. He saw her and then started to fire at her. Buffy jumped to the ground and started to crawl away. Angelus grunted in pain as he laid back on the ground for a moment. He never though she could attack him like this.

Buffy got up slowly and started to quietly sneak around. Angelus got up and looked around trying to listen and then heard something as walked to it. Buffy could hear him but also could hear the pounding of her own heart. She wasn't going to go down not without a fight. If she was going to be one of his victims than the would be his worst one. This was for Faith and Fred, for Riley and his wife, for all the people he killed in cold blood. She was fighting for them, she had always been fighting for them.

Buffy then got to the floor to lay low and then looked up and saw chains and hooks. _'What kind of factory was this?' _She asked herself but it didn't matter. She had to get him over here and then saw what looked like a potbelly stove and the door was opened. She crawled over to it and kicked it shut with her foot. Angelus heard it and made his way over as Buffy got up quietly and hid within the chains and grabbed hold. She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself, hold out that's all she had to do.

Angelus found his way to where she was and she could see him, barely but he was there. _'Come on, come on,' _She said to herself and he was right where she wanted him. Buffy then threw the chains and Angelus turned towards them they slammed into him. Buffy took off running as Angelus swatted the chains away. There was one chain with a hook on it that was just inches from his face. He then saw the direction she went and followed.

Buffy kept running and had to stay two steps ahead. She was unarmed and he wasn't. She had to use what was around her to survive. Buffy then got back to the ground and picked up a piece of metal that was broken off from something but it was broken such away that it had a pointed edge. Buffy then crawled into a small hole in the wall and climbed in further. She looked up saw what looked like a shaft that she could wedge herself in and climb up. She did just that and worked her way up. Get to the high ground.

Angel was driving his SUV to the factory but would park just outside the zone of vision. They had to set up a safe zone where no line of fire would come across. Angelus was armed and extremely dangerous. Usually in this situation there would be a helicopter coming in but Angel gave the order to stand down. This had to be done quietly because they might lose him or worse he ends up hurting Buffy.

Angel parked his SUV as a S.W.A.T truck pulled up next to it. Spike, Rick and Shane also got out of the SUV as they headed to the back and Angel opened up the trunk. Angel was packing a lot of heat tonight. The four grabbed bullet proof vest and started to suit up. Angel's best men came out of the S.W.A.T truck as Angel put in an ear piece to keep in contact with everyone.

Then one of his men came over to him with a radio. This would be Angel's constant line of communication between the other cops of Sunnydale and the FBI. Angel hooked together his vest and he was full S.W.A.T gear head to toe. Rick and Shane put on the gear too even though they weren't going in you couldn't take any chances on this. They were given name tags so they can be identified when more people arrived.

"O'Brien," The communicator officer came over and Angel looked up as he was making sure his pockets had ammo, knives, everything. "The FBI team is on their way, E.T.A one hour." Angel nodded as his team finished up gathering their items. They all then gathered around holding their rifles. Sweets and Gordon were here for the emotional support also to talk to Angel to help give him insight once inside.

As Rick and Shane gathered in the circle they looked to each as they were never dressed like this before. Of course they've worn vest before but nothing like this.

"I like this," Shane commented softly and Rick agreed as the team was in a circle as Angel slung his rifle over his shoulder and held out the GPS and Spike had a thermo reader.

"Ok, I'm the only one to engage unless I give you the distress call. That call will be Irene," Angel began and they nodded. "Everyone here is to keep Angelus inside once the FBI comes in any clear shot of him you take it. I'll let you know when Buffy is one her way out and whoever is closes to her get her out of the hot zone. We've got one hour to lock this place down before the FBI gets here." Angel looked around at the best of the best. "Angelus does not leave this building unless he is in cuffs or he's dead, understood?"

"Yes sir," They all agreed.

"The green light is on, he poses any threat, fails to follow commands he goes down." Angel gave the ok to take out his brother. "Keep the chatter down I just need an update every five minutes unless something changes."

"We have a thermo reader that will be set up," Spike jumped in. "We'll will be able to track them on that and talk O'Brien through it. Buffy will most likely be the smaller of the thermo readings."

"Any questions?" Angel asked but this was a clear mission with a clear objective. "Alright, let's move," Everyone broke and went to where they were assigned. They had an hour to keep this quiet before the FBI arrives and once they arrive the media will be on this. They wanted to avoid that as much as possible because Angelus could disappear into the night using the media as cover. The factory also laid right on the edge of the woods and he could run there and hide. There were ten men on this mission as they fanned out. Angel trained them and they were a very tight unit. Everyone was getting into position as Angel ran to the entrance of the building.

It would be nice to know the lay of the land but Angel wasn't only just a trained sniper but an infiltrator too. He knew how to go into a building and clear it without ever stepping foot inside. Angel went in and checked left and checked right and started to move as the mission time started. This was going to be his biggest and most dangerous mission ever. A life he cared so much for, would die for was on the line. And that life was at the mercy of his own blood.

_**Cue some creepy and intense music and wow, what a chapter right? So what did you guys think? There will be a chapter in review for this one because there is so much in this chapter that I can't sort out in my little end notes. But Buffy kicked ass didn't she? So I'm looking at two chapters left maybe three when I re-read the last chapter, I might split it into two, debating. But the next chapter is the climax and it's been building and building really since chapter one. So how does it end? Can't tell you that it would ruin it completely. **_

_**So check out the forum, TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse A Life to Live Up Until Chapter 13 (obviously we're passed 13) for a deeper look into Angelus' madness. He's losing it isn't he? So what's next? Oh and I hope I added some creepiness as he sung Happy Together to Buffy. I love the song and I was listening to a few days before typing this chapter and after I typed it up I re-listen to the song it really adds an eerie effect to this chapter even though it's a love song. Anyways more in the forum about that. Hang tight as we go to the climax of this story. **_

_**More on the way, comments and reviews are welcomed and thank you for reading.**_

_**Happy Together by The Turtles**_


	26. Brothers

Chapter 26 Brothers

_**A/N: This is a sad chapter. Enjoy. **_

_Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time,  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me._

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,_  
_To the open arms of the sea, yeah!_  
_Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"_  
_I'll be coming home,_  
_Wait for me._

_Oh my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered,_  
_Hungered for your touch_  
_A long lonely time,_  
_And time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much,_  
_Are you still mine?_  
_I need your love, I..._  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_

Buffy was on the second floor of the factory and was quiet as she moved around. Something got her attention and she got behind a wall and was still. Angelus found his way to the second floor and looked around. The second floor was small though as it was more of deck that loops around the inside of the factory. Its so you can look down into the factory and watched everything. Buffy heard him coming her way and she had to think fast.

Buffy slowly got to the floor and hopefully she could crawl away. She backed into the shadows as she heard him getting closer to her. She went on the other side of the pillar as Angelus continued to search. Buffy went back around as he kept walking. She peered over to watch him leave but he was gone. Then she felt him grab her.

"Come here," Angelus demanded and Buffy fought back. She took out the scrap metal she found and slammed it down at him catching his shoulder. He let up and she started to get away. Angel was walking through the building when he heard commotion and headed towards.

Buffy tripped over some debris as Angel took the scrap metal out of him and caught up to her. She managed to kick him in the stomach as she backed away and he kept coming. Angelus reached for her and picked her and something surged in him and he threw her over the railing. Angel heard the scream and a crash and raced to it.

Buffy let out a cough fighting for air as the wind was knocked out of her. She landed on a table and felt searing pain everywhere. She couldn't move but knew she had to get up. She kept telling herself over and over to get up. Buffy rolled over and fell to the ground and went to get up on her feet but fell back to the ground and something grabbed her feet and dragged her. She wanted to fight but she was still catching her breath and then felt Angelus climb on her and he was in her face.

"Didn't want to do this but I will," He explained. "One last time, for old time sakes," Angelus sat up and Buffy knew what he was going to do. She looked around trying to think what to do and in her hands felt what might get her away. She grabbed it and then threw dirt at Angelus' face. Angelus grunted as dirt flew in his eyes and Buffy started to crawl away. She got up but tripped and stumbled as she was winded and tired. Buffy got back up and started to pull things down hoping to help keep him from coming. She ran a little and then collapsed to the floor and got behind a wall.

She couldn't stay here anymore. She was holding out as long as she could but Angelus nearly had her. He could have ended everything right there. Buffy's breathing was returning to normal but every time she took in a breath her chest hurt. It'll be a nasty bruise in the morning she knew that much. She heard Angelus walking around trying to find her and she was trying to think of a way not only to get out but how to at least knock him out.

"Buffy?" A voice whispered and she recognized it. "Buffy?" She peered over the small wall and got up and charged at Angel. He slung the gun over his back and embraced her. She didn't want to let go she was safe in his arms.

"Elizabeth! You bitch!" Angelus heard and Angel looked around as Buffy pulled away. Angel reached for his handgun and gave it to Buffy.

"Go," He whispered and she nodded. Buffy started to run as Angel had his rifle ready and rounded the corner.

"Elizabeth!" Angelus yelled and Angel got down looking through his scope and saw him. Angel had his finger on the trigger and braced himself. "Elizabeth!" Angel then fired and Angelus jumped out of the way. Angelus made sure his weapon was loaded and quickly fired at Angel. Angel took cover behind a wall and waited for a moment. Angel came out from the wall and fired as this was going to be a shoot out. Angelus came out and started to fire too. Angel ran across the place to another wall hoping to get a better shot.

Buffy heard the gunfire and kept running as Angel ordered, it was an order and she listened. Buffy saw that Angel left little flares on the ground for her to find her way out and she followed. She saw the entrance and ran out and within seconds Rick grabbed her and lifted her up as Shane held his gun at the door just in case. Rick ran with Buffy to get her away from the factory and she finally was in tears as everything was hitting her.

"You're ok, you're ok," Rick assured her as they got out of the hot zone. Back inside Angel got conformation that Buffy was out and safe and that's all that mattered. Angelus fired and Angel was going to let him, he was going to run out of ammo soon and Angel can take the shot and be done with this. Angel wanted to take the shot to subdue his brother that was the plan. Angel never went in with the mind to kill anyone on any mission no matter who they are or what they did. If he took a lethal shot to end a life it was because that life threatened his own.

Angelus let up and Angel stayed low to the ground as his military training took over. He was in a war zone at the moment. Then Angel stayed put as Angelus fired again.

"Angelus!" Angel called out. "I will put you down if you don't stop!"

"Go ahead!" Angelus challenged him. Angel then fired at him and Angelus ran. Angel took out the empty magazine and reloaded his weapon and saw Angelus heading up the flight of stairs. Angel had to proceed with caution as he slowly went to the stairs. Angelus was heading for high ground. Angel had to get up the stairs fast or he was a sitting duck. Angel made it to the top and looked around and grabbed cover as Angelus fired at him. Angelus fired on his own brother smiling. This was what he wanted, all his victims went down easily but to chase them around like this made it better.

"You think you've ruined my plans!" Angelus yelled. "Think again little brother! I like this, I gun you down in your prime!" Angelus was getting cocky now. "I'll gun you down and show the whole world that I killed a decorated solider and war hero. That's an amazing prize!" As Angelus boasted about his plans Angel was moving around in the dark. "Come on!" Angelus yelled and threw his gun away. "Do we really need weapons for this! Fight me like a man!"

Angel then came out of the shadows with his rifle pointing it at Angelus and he turned around. Angelus held up his hands showing he had no gun and was unarmed.

"Hands behind your head!" Angel ordered and Angelus stood there and as he was told. "Drop to your knees!" Angelus did so as Angel got closer not letting up as Angelus waited but he knew this wasn't over. Angel got closer pointing his rifle right at Angelus' face. Then in a quick move Angelus grabbed Angel's rifle and they both held onto it. Angelus punched Angel in the face and Angel let up his grip just enough for Angelus to toss it away. Angel reached for a second hand gun but Angelus tackled him to the ground.

Angelus grabbed the handgun as Angel fired it but missed and they wrestled on the ground. The trigger was pulled again and Angelus managed to grab it and threw it over the railing and now it was just a fistfight. Angel punched Angelus in the face and did his best to kick him off. Angel got up and as did Angelus and they stared at one another for a minute. Angelus tackled Angel but Angel held his ground and kneed Angelus in the face.

Angelus charged again and the men went back to the ground and Angelus saved the scrap metal Buffy stabbed him with and he took it out and Angel held Angelus' wrist keeping him from stabbing him. Angelus pushed the sharp piece of metal down trying as Angel fought back. While Angel had a vest on he wasn't completely protected from everything. Angelus was using all his strength to drive that piece of metal into Angel. Angelus pushed down with rage to Angel's side that was not protected by the vest. Angel grunted as he felt the tip of the metal pierce him. Angelus smiled knowing he just had to keep pushing.

"It's ok little brother," Angelus whispered to Angel. "It's ok, I'll take care of them, shh, shh," Angelus whispered and then in Angel's mind he saw both Buffy and Connor flash in his head. He wasn't going to let this happened and with what he had left Angel managed a small knee into Angelus' stomach. It gave him just enough time, a split second to reach to his boot and Angelus' eyes widen.

Angelus let up as Angel pushed him away and Angelus sat there holding the knife in his neck. He was making choking noises as he held it. But taking it out wasn't going to save him. If anything if he pulled it out it would kill him faster. Angel sat there looking to his long lost brother.

"I'm sorry Angelus, I am," Angel stammered breathing heavily. Angelus fell back still choking and it would take another minute maybe less for him to die just from the bleeding let alone the fact that he was choking. Angel was a human and while regardless who Angelus was he was suffering now a painful death and Angel wasn't going to let that happened. Angel got up and found Angelus' handgun and walked over to him and Angelus looked up at him as Angel pointed it at his head. For a moment they both looked into each other's eyes, they had the same eyes. Angel had his finger on the trigger and pulled it and Angelus' suffering stopped.

Angel took a step back and dropped the gun and heard the helicopters coming in. He also heard the place being stormed by people. Angel then took a knee next to his brother that made so many bad choices that maybe if he was given the chance he would have never been this way. Angel reached out and closed Angelus' eyes. It had to come to this but they were right his ego is what ended his own life.

"Forgive me brother?" Angel asked and he stood up and took out his badge and flashed it as the FBI was here. Angel just left as the men surrounded Angelus' body. Angel held his side, it was a flesh wound and nothing major but it hurt like hell. Angel left the factory as the place was surrounded he would let the FBI handle this. Angel walked not feeling proud on what he did. He didn't want to kill Angelus he wanted to save him if anything. Now he had his own brother's blood on him, his own blood. This night could not have ended any worse than that but Angelus asked for it. And part of Angel knew Angelus wanted to die. If he couldn't have Buffy and Connor then there was no point.

Buffy was in an ambulance getting looked at but couldn't focus on anything but Angel. She looked up and saw Angel walking across the field and knew exactly what happened and started to cry but not out of sorrow. She got up and with what energy she had left she ran to Angel. Angel saw her sprinting to him and he stood there and she jumped into his arms and started to cry. It was out if sheer exhaustion, grief and happiness. She held onto Angel and he broke down too that they fell to their knees together. Buffy didn't want to let go again. No one won tonight but it wasn't about wining, there was no prize. They both lost something out of this.

Buffy pulled away looking at Angel and kissed his forehead, it was over that's what this was about. An animal had been put down tonight and the world was just a lit bit safer. But Angel took a life and that's not something you ever forget. He took his own brother's life and that is something he will forever have to live with. But he had Buffy and he Connor. Angel just embraced Buffy again knowing she would make the pain go away. Buffy cried and for the first time in a long she felt safe. She didn't have to look over her shoulder; she didn't have to worry if she left some grimy clue behind. It was over.

"It's ok," She assured him. "It's ok, it's over, it's over." She held him just a little tighter. "It's over and we're together and that's all that matters." Buffy sunk her face into his shoulder holding him just a little closer.

Angel walked up to Doyle's house knowing his mother was there. Joyce was here too, his whole family. Buffy came with him and stood a few feet behind him as Angel knocked. Angel was still a solider at heart and he was going to inform a mother about her son's death. He knew everyone was up and after knocking it took only a few seconds and Doyle answered. Doyle knew what happened just by looking at his brother.

Claire came over quickly and saw Angel standing there and she started to cry. It wasn't out of happiness or anger it was out of sadness. She lost a son a son she barely knew but every mother loves her son no matter how much or how little they've known them or what they were. Claire walked over to Angel and just hugged him. This wasn't easy and they knew this wasn't going to be easy. Joyce came over and saw Buffy and broke down and she went outside and hugged her.

For these two women they were running from Angelus and now he was gone. It felt like they could finally move on. This for both families was a lost and a gain. It hit both hard. Buffy loved Angelus once and now he was dead. Angelus loved Buffy once but Angel also loved Buffy. This was something that wasn't going to heal in one night. Buffy and Angel were not going to forget this. Fifty years from now this would still be in their memory. The little all huddled around one another for support for what could be said as a bittersweet end.

It was a beautiful as the sun reflected on the lake water. There was just a calmness to Lake Arrowhead like it was small piece of heaven on earth. Connor was outside in the sun playing with Willow. Gunn came outside with his juice cup and thought this was so much fun. He couldn't wait to find his own family someday. For Willow and Oz this confirmed that they would have kids someday.

Connor laughed as the water sprayed at him from this ball with tons of holes in it. He would try to plug up the holes but it didn't work. He then bent down and picked up a cup and let it fill up with water and then ran to Gunn and threw it on him. Gunn laughed and chased after Connor and he screamed and laughed but then stopped. Willow, Oz and Gunn looked to see what got Connor's attention and they smiled.

Connor dropped the cup and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Angel and Buffy saw him running to them and Angel couldn't hold back and started to run to him as did Buffy.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Connor had a smile seeing them and Angel got to the ground and scooped him up in his arms and Buffy came over and the family embraced each other. Buffy broke down holding Connor. He was the only good thing Angelus did in his life. Angel held his brother's son and the only way he felt he could honor his brother and his family was to keep this little boy safe. "Hi mommy, hi, hi, hi, hi mommy," Connor repeated and Buffy smiled with tears. "No cry mommy, you sad?"

"No, baby I'm happy." Buffy answered and she was. It was over and she had her son. Connor then looked to Angel and smiled and Angel smiled back.

"Hi daddy," Connor greeted with smiles. He missed them and as he was on Angel's shoulder he kissed Angel's cheek and then leaned in and kissed his mom's cheek. He then went back and kissed Angel's cheek again and then kissed Buffy's. He went back and forth back and forth.

"Don't stop, keep going." Buffy insisted, both her and Angel needed it and enjoyed it. Angel then brought Buffy closer and held the two most important things in his life. He held them close finally feeling it, it was over they can live. The weight was gone, the fear was gone, the inner demons were gone. Angelus left them one good thing from his life just one. But it was enough and Connor, they knew Connor would be a wonderful person and get the chance and life Angelus deserved. Connor would live and rise where his father failed. In a way Angelus was given a second through Connor's life. The family stood there not caring about anything else just each other.

_**A bittersweet chapter I must say. It's one of those you feel sad for Angelus because I do but then again you're happy because he is gone and everyone can breathe just a little. The song in the beginning I had that playing when I typed this up and it felt so perfect with the mood of the chapter. Angelus just wanted someone to love and in the end it killed him. Angel killed Angelus but it was something he didn't want. It's emotional because so much could have been avoided but things happen in life. **_

_**I really do like the fact that Angel leaves with Angelus' blood on him and in turn it's own blood. I didn't realize I did that until I re-read the chapter and that's powerful. Again it's a sad chapter because no one won anything out of this. **_

_**One chapter left and then we're done with this rollercoaster. **_

_**Comments and reviews are very welcomed. Thank you so much for reading. **_

_**Song- Unchained Melody sung by The Righteous Brothers. **_


	27. Over the Rainbow

Chapter 27 Over the Rainbow

_**A/N: It's the last chapter. I know it's sad but it was a great story to type for you guys. I'll do all my thank yous at the end. So enjoy Over the Rainbow. **_

The past is the past but to know where to go you sometimes have to look back. Angelus was given a funeral that only five people attended a priest, Claire, Buffy, Doyle and Angel. Out of respect Angel donned his full Marine uniform and made sure his brother had a proper Catholic funeral. Buffy laid flowers for him hoping he was at peace. Claire silently asked for forgiveness to her son she left behind. No one will ever know what life he could have had if he wasn't raised by his father. But you can't live like that guessing what could have been. You had to look at what was in front of you. Buffy and Angel had each other and Connor in front of them.

That ordeal that began ten years ago was now all but a dream and memory. Today though was going to be a long and busy day. Buffy came down the stairs half asleep but the sooner she got started the easier this was going to be. She walked in the kitchen and saw the partners in crime already awake.

"Connor, why are you awake this early?" Buffy yawned and Connor shrugged. Angel handed Buffy her cup of coffee and she gladly took it. "It's summer shouldn't you sleep until noon?" Angel smiled at the comment as he went ahead and got Connor breakfast before the upstairs flood gates open.

"Are the others up?" Angel asked and Buffy shook her head no. "I'll try to leave before they see me." Buffy agreed as Angel grabbed his holsters and put them on his shoulders and was ready except his jacket. He wasn't wearing normal suit and tie just his S.W.A.T t-shirt and jacket. He kissed Connor as his son ate and Connor waved to him and then Buffy walked him out as the sun was barely over the horizon.

By eight in the morning the house was a full one as Cordelia came over with her kids and today would be the final day of packing for a two week trip to Lake Arrowhead. Angel, Buffy and their five kids, Doyle and Cordelia and their three kids, Joyce and Giles and Claire were all going to the summerhouse up in Lake Arrowhead. During those two weeks it was Fourth of July so they would see fireworks and Lake Arrowhead knew how to put on a show.

Tomorrow morning they would leave for the summerhouse and do nothing but fish and swim for two weeks. Angel was so excited; he's been excited since last year's trip. But that meant packing two weeks worth of clothes for fifteen people let alone toys and food and anything else you can cram in. Buffy has been packing for a week now slowly because she also was bringing dishes and silverware Cordelia as well. It felt like they were moving come to think of it.

Angel had a half-day at work and Cordelia came over to help Buffy with the last bit of packing. Also Cordelia and Doyle along with the kids would stay over night here because after Angel got done with work he was picking up a trailer so everyone's things could fit and they can take what was needed. Then they would follow each other to Lake Arrowhead and meet Claire, Joyce and Giles there later on.

Right now the house was at capacity and full of screaming kids as Buffy and Cordelia were finishing up packing and making the final meals. Of course they would cook more up at Lake Arrowhead but these were quick things to heat up because there were going to be days where the last thing they wanted to do was make food. Right now it was two adults against eight kids so this should be fun.

Outside in the backyard all the kids were playing. It was summer time and sunny out so the kids should wear themselves out, have lunch, nap and then Cordelia and Buffy could get more done. Connor was now ten years old. He knew who his real father was but he also knew who his real dad is. At this point in time it didn't do anything to Connor and Angel treated him a son in fact Angel could not see him anything less than a son. In reality Connor was Angel's nephew but they were father and son and unless you knew the story all you saw was father and son duo.

Connor knew who Angelus was, what kind of man he was, what he did and what he planned to do. He knew what Angel did to his father. But because he was so young and only saw Angel as his father it didn't devastate him, it didn't hurt him. Also because Angel and Buffy were open about it to him and would always talk about it Connor never had to guess or wonder.

In fact Buffy was going to go with Connor to New York before the summer was over and take him to his birth father's grave. Connor was the one who wanted to do it and he had Angel and Buffy's full support. But he never called Angelus dad he called him Angelus. Angel was called dad and that's all he knew and it wasn't going to change.

Connor was the oldest of the eight brothers, sisters and cousins. Connor also had two more brothers Patrick named after his granddad and Eli. Patrick is seven and Eli is five. Then there were the two little girls Isabella who is three and Dawn who is year and a half. All in all Angel and Buffy have been busy for the last eight years. They married that summer after Angelus' death and found out just a month before the wedding they were having baby who is now Patrick.

Liam was eight and he is Cordelia and Doyle's oldest son. Connor and Liam were more like brothers than cousins. Then you had Nora who was five like Eli and then the baby boy Francis who was just two months older than Isabella. You would think Francis and Isabella got along like Nora and Eli but they didn't. Francis was orderly and controlling while Isabella was a wild woman. You can't control the wild woman.

Connor was very much like Angel and would rather be with his father if given the chance. Of course he loved his mom but there was just this bond there between Angel and Connor. Patrick was a professor; he liked to study things and was smarter than his years. Eli was sneaky and a whiner. He would whine and whine but when he was happy he had the best smile.

Isabella was just loud and wild. She's game to try anything and she is by far the loudest of them all. It was like she was screaming into a microphone that was next to your ear. She was loud and happy but when she melts down its over. She also had Angel's heart the moment she was born and that man would do anything for her. She was tiny, tinier than most three year olds so she looks deceiving but she can play with the boys and hold her own.

Then you had baby Dawn who was a princess through and through. She was mommy's girl; Buffy and Dawn had a bond similar to that of Connor and Angel. She also knew how to work her father the way she needs to and can get away with murder easily. She was cute and she knew it. It takes all kinds but Angel and Buffy made an interesting assortment of kids.

Right now the kids were outside in the sprinklers playing while Cordelia packed up more things and Buffy was getting makeshift beds ready for a nap later. Connor, Patrick and Liam wouldn't nap on cue but depending what they were doing like shooting each other water guns they very well could sleep this afternoon. The rest of them would sleep most likely. While Buffy and Cordelia worked franticly like mad people Connor came into the kitchen.

Any other day Connor hugging Buffy while being soak and wet wasn't ideal, Buffy didn't care today. Connor just wrapped his arms around his mom's waist and held on as she walked all over the place. Buffy bent over and kissed and held him just for a moment and then he took off to go back to the water fight. He does that all the time, just gives Buffy random hugs and then keeps going. She never refused a hug from Connor.

Lunchtime came and went and Buffy and Cordelia corralled most of the kids upstairs for a nap. Some wanted to stay awake others were about ready to fall asleep once they hit the pillows. But a situation was about to happen.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked looking up the stairs. When all the cousins were together disaster can strike at any moment. Nothing is safe and what you hold dear you should hide. These eight were always together especially in the summer. Nora and Eli were in the same class this past year and were always asked if they were brother and sister. But put all eight together and things get wild.

"We lookin'," Isabella answered and Buffy nodded.

"Oh really? Would it be something that I would approve of?" Buffy asked and Cordelia came over as something was going down.

"Come, come look. Come and see what the boys did." Isabella insisted and that meant trouble. Buffy took a deep breath and headed upstairs bracing herself. These kids can descend on something and strip it down and destroy it. Buffy went to Isabella's room where Nora, Isabella and Dawn were sleeping for the night. Dawn held up something to Buffy and she took it and looked at it.

"This is a door knob," Buffy stated and looked to the three girls. "Who did it?"

"That, that was Dawn," Isabella was quick to throw people under the bus.

"Not uh," Dawn protested knowing what was going on as Buffy looked around the room at the dressers seeing where this belongs. Cordelia was trying to round everyone else up to either sleep or play quietly.

"That was a boy!" Nora added and that was the thing with when all eight were together. They blame each other and in the end no one gets caught. It was going to be interesting to see what happens when they get older can you say lots of practical jokes and setting fire to things? The O'Brien cousins were going to run this town all right.

"Where did it come from?" Buffy asked and Cordelia came in and looked to her daughter.

"Nora, did you do this?" Cordelia asked and she shook her head no.

"That was a boy!" Isabella jumped in.

"Get your night nights on ok, I'm exhausted." Buffy left the room and Cordelia went to get the girls down for a little bit. Buffy walked down the hall to find the one who took the dresser knob off a dresser. The house had a total of five bedrooms. You had Angel and Buffy's, Connor had his own room, Patrick and Eli had a room and the girls had a room leaving a spare room.

Today Connor and Liam would be in Connor's room. Patrick, Eli and Francis would be together and then three girls. Buffy went into Patrick and Eli's room where they were running around with Francis. "Where did this come from?" Buffy asked the boys well the younger boys. Connor heard the commotion and he and Liam came over to see who was in trouble.

Getting in trouble was as normal as blinking when you put them together and to have five boys running around you were asking for it. But to look on the bright side there was no such thing as a dull moment.

"He, he did it," Francis pointed to Eli.

"No, no," Eli was quick. "It was nobody,"

"It was somebody because it's in my hand." Buffy reminded them. "Where did it come from?" She asked and they looked at her and she sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of them. Getting the straight story was like pulling teeth, not going to happen.

"From, from Connor's room," Eli spoke up. "No body did it." Buffy gave up and walked away and went into Connor's room looking to see if anything was missing.

"Are you ok mom?" Connor asked and she nodded. "Can I help?"

"No baby, you stay up here and just relax ok." Buffy then hugged him. She still couldn't believe he was ten. Buffy kissed his head and Connor walked to his TV and turned on his game system and Liam was going to join. Patrick will probably join them in a little bit. "Can I count on you to keep everyone up here?" Buffy asked and he gave her a salute, meaning yes. She smiled at him knowing he will. Cordelia and Buffy left the upstairs knowing some of the kids will run around but soon will pass out.

Within an hour the house was quiet as the two girls were cooking and giggling. They joked how Angel and Doyle could never do this handle eight kids they would go crazy. It looked like some of the older kids were sleeping too, which was good. They wear themselves over the summer and they need down time once in a while.

Cordelia came back into the kitchen as Buffy was putting away more dishes for the trip and going over her mental checklist.

"All are still asleep, Nora is out, Liam is out, Connor and Patrick are playing video games quietly and Eli is on the floor in the hall asleep…" Cordelia informed Buffy and Buffy smiled. They had some of the more interesting children.

"Didn't make it back to the bedroom?" Buffy asked and Cordelia shrugged.

"Guess not." And then Cordelia went to make some brownies for tomorrow's snack on the way to Lake Arrowhead. "Not about to wake him up either."

"Don't," Buffy agreed let sleeping dogs lie in this case. "Nora's sleeping?" And Cordelia nodded. She was getting over the napping phase like the older boys.

"She'll doze off and wake up these days." Cordelia explained as she was done with the batter. "When she wakes up she'll be either pleasant or really awful." Buffy smiled and then they heard a voice.

"Mommy!" It was girl's voice and it sounded very upset.

"That means she's going to be awful." Cordelia sighed and he daughter came in. "Hi sweetie, do you want to help aunt Buffy and me?" She asked.

"You didn't wake me up," Nora whined and Buffy smiled as Cordelia was in trouble.

"I came to get you and you were sleeping dear," Cordelia knew she shouldn't get into this because no matter what she said Nora would be upset. Nora was passionate in life and if she wanted something she'll get it until the death of you.

"You didn't wake me up you said you would." Nora sounded very upset over this.

"No, I said I would come and get you and you were sleeping." Cordelia corrected her and Nora started to whine. "Nora stop, now do you want to help?" Nora wanted to play cooking show with her mom and aunt and they started without her, which she was unhappy about. Nora then came over to the counter as Cordelia grabbed the beaters and put them on a plate. "Here, lick the beaters that's how you can help." Hopefully chocolate does the trick. Nora grabbed the plate and went to the table. "Thank you mommy," Cordelia waited.

"I'm not mommy," Nora insisted and Cordelia sighed.

"Thank you mommy," She repeated.

"Thank you mommy." Nora then went to licking the beaters and Cordelia looked to Buffy who was smiling and trying not to laugh. Cordelia rolled her eyes as they went to finish up and get dinner ready.

Another hour passed and the floodgates opened as all the kids were downstairs running around the house. Buffy and Cordelia forgot it was ever even quiet as they started on the project. Then the front door opened.

"Uncle Doyle!" Patrick yelled as he came in getting attacked by eight kids. He pushed his way through hugging each of them and then Isabella was crying and he picked her up.

"What's wrong darling?" He asked. Connor and Isabella were secretly his favorites out of Angel's five kids. Of course he loved them all but these two were just out there and completely like Angel and Buffy. Connor was Angel's clone the perfect copy and Isabella was much like Buffy knowing how to drive Angel the way she needed him and Connor too. Both Connor and Isabella had a special bond out of the siblings. Connor was the first person Isabella smiled at.

"Daddy, I want daddy," Isabella said, its been a long week and she was ready to have her dad home.

"He'll be home soon ok princess." Doyle assured her and she nodded and hugged him. He passed her off to Connor and she clung onto him. Seven other kids were climbing on top of him wanting attention. How could not like this, eight people wanting to hug you.

"Doyle, we need to get the fishing stuff." Connor said and Doyle nodded.

"After dinner when pops is here for now see if your mom and aunt need help." Doyle sent Connor to help, which they needed it. Then out the window Isabella saw her father.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed like she hadn't seen him in three years. Everyone gets excited to see daddy.

"Daddy!" Dawn cried.

"Dad's home." Connor said to his mom as he was setting the table.

"Uncle Angel is here." Liam came in.

"I don't know but I think your husband is home." Cordelia said sarcastically with a smile to Buffy. Angel then walked and like Doyle got attacked by eight kids. Connor was always the first to greet Angel and he knew that was never going to changed and he loved it. Isabella pushed her way in literally yanking him to the ground to her level and then held on to him like her life depended on it. Connor wrapped his arms around his dad's waist not wanting to give him up either. Doyle and Angel made their way to the kitchen as kids hung onto them.

Angel put Isabella down for a moment and he wanted to hug Buffy. He could never hug her enough and the hugs were never long enough. He wrapped his arms round her and held her close. He was whispering something to her which was today at work wasn't a good one and he'll need her tonight. He pulled away and she kissed him. Angel took his jacket it off and Connor took it and put it on. The jacket engulfed him and that's how big his father was and he wanted to be just like him.

Angel went upstairs to change and as he left his room kids were everywhere. It was that crazy hour of the day whether all eight cousins were together or he just had his five children here. They were bat crazy, hungry and he was tired. Angel headed to the garage with Connor and Doyle. It was time to back in the trailer something Angel hated and both Connor and Doyle would need to help. Connor got into the front seat with his dad and the backing in started.

"Oh Angel, what are doing?" Doyle asked as he tried to redirect his brother. Angel tried again but the trailer always jack knifed just as it was going up the driveway. He hated this but at least Connor was with him.

Night was here and finally the house was quiet. Angel was in the bathroom as Buffy came over to him and he looked up at her. The anniversary was coming up soon. They got married on June 30th and they were going to be married for eight years now and have been together for ten. They were married on the beach though a simple beach wedding right at sunset and it was perfect. Angel came out of the bathroom and pulled Buffy in for a kiss and she smiled.

"Should we add another?" He asked and she laughed.

"You want six? Five isn't enough?" She had a smile and Angel shrugged. "You want another one?" Angel wasn't sure if they did have another child he would be happy he was already happy with five. She gave him five perfect children. He just wanted her in the end. Angel took her hand that had her rings on it and kissed the rings. He too had a matching claddagh ring and in both their rings were engravings that said _'Mo Ghrá Agus An Saol Go Deo'_ which means _'My love and life forever.' _And after that engraving in Buffy's ring had Angel's initials and the wedding date and Angel's ring had Buffy's initials and the wedding date.

Buffy could have gone back to the name Elizabeth but chose not too. Elizabeth was Angelus' wife and that was her old life. Her new life was with Angel and he knew her as Buffy. That old life was gone but not forgotten. They barely talk about it because there was nothing to say. There was no hate towards each other for it because they had no control over it. They had control now well right now they were losing control as they fell to the bed and kissed endlessly.

During the day it was for their kids, be with their kids but at night it was their time. It was their time to talk, to feel, to be together. Sometimes they would talk and laugh until they fell asleep. Other nights like this one they made love until they fell asleep. Angelus was a nightmare but if she didn't face the nightmare she would have never had found her dream who was with her now. This was her life now and she wouldn't change anything about the past to get to here. She would never forget Angelus he was a part of her because she gave him Connor but she can forgive him.

Angel slipped inside and was at peace with his wife. He could remember first meeting her just next door and he was in love. He didn't believe in love at first sight until he met Buffy and Connor. He fell in love with them both at first sight. He fought for them and nearly gave up his life to have them so he'll never take them for granted ever.

The day started early the next morning. Angel was up at five with Doyle to pack the trailer. The longer the kids slept the more they got done. Then Connor came out seeing his dad and uncle packing.

"Dad, can I help?" Connor asked.

"Yes, here grab those and start putting them in." Angel said and Connor was ready and helped. He liked being with Angel and Doyle. Buffy came downstairs very zombie like and she came into the garage seeing the boys already working. Connor came up to her and hugged her as she watched them half asleep.

"Why does it feel like we're moving?" Buffy asked as Angel came into the garage. Then Buffy felt something touch her face she turned towards it and it was two sided duct tape with dead flies on it. She screamed and got behind Angel like something was going to kill her. "It was by my face!" She informed her husband and Angel smiled along with Connor. Connor started to hit it. "Oh, that's so gross!" Angel laughed and she playfully smacked his arm as he picked up another container to pack. Doyle saw all that unfold and smiled. Angel and Buffy made a great couple.

"Mom, they're dead." Connor informed his mom.

"That's nasty, I'm going to get coffee." She then went inside as Angel was still laughing. He loved his Buffy to death and she had all these cute corks that made her perfect. But before letting her go inside he went after her and grabbed her and kissed her from behind. He'd like to continue what they were doing last night but their son and brother were out here so he left it to kiss and small slap on the butt before she went in.

"Gross," Connor muttered as he walked away with a small container.

"You'll like girls one day lad," Doyle said to him.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Connor added putting the container into the trailer. Doyle smiled at his nephew who was wearing Angel's S.W.A.T baseball cap. Connor always brought in Angel in for career day at school to show him off and Angel always showed up in his S.W.A.T uniform knowing the kids enjoyed it. Connor was proud of his dad and always was swiping his things to be like him.

Within an hour everyone was up and breakfast was going to be cereal, easy to serve, easy to clean and Buffy wanted to get rid of the milk so it worked out perfectly. The trailer was packed and hooked to the SUV. Doyle and Cordelia had they're van with some extra things, all the cars were fueled up and all they had to do was leave.

After the kids were dressed they all piled outside and were sorted into the cars. Angel and Doyle talked where they would take rest stops. They could easily drive to Lake Arrowhead nonstop but with eight kids forget it. It was going to take the full three hours to get there.

"Check list?" Angel asked as Buffy came out.

"I have to pee! I have to pee!' Isabella screamed but she didn't have to, she already did she just doesn't like to be in her car seat.

"Clothes, beach stuff, food, dishes, snacks, diapers, blankets, chewies, toys, bikes, pillows," Buffy went through the list and Angel nodded. "Oh and the kids."

"Right can't forget them," Angel looked into the full SUV smiling at them. It was going to be a loud car ride but Angel loved it. "Ready guys?" They all screamed at the same time and Buffy smiled. "We should get those head pieces helicopter pilots wear so we can hear and talk to each other in the car." Buffy had that look like yes. The kids were all loud on car rides and Angel and Buffy could barely hear themselves half the time. Angel then walked up to Buffy wrapping his arms around her and smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She smiled up at him ready not only for the vacation but their wedding anniversary, they were in what was called the Bronze year and the flowers were lilacs.

When they hit ten years they were going to re-due their wedding and vows but this time around they were just going to renew their vows. But still eight years together was something big. The family arrived at the O'Brien family summer home. It was an interesting home built into a hill and had a lakeside view with a dock and a boat and a pool. The house when you pull up you actually walk into the hill and that's the first level.

The first level had a den and a flight of stairs going into the basement and another flight going up to the second floor, which sat on the hill. The second level had the kitchen, dinning room, breakfast room and another den area. The third floor had a living room and the master bedroom. Then the last level had the rest of the rooms and two more bathrooms. The house had a total of seven bedrooms and four bathrooms. It was a huge place and out side on each level had a wrap around deck with stairs connecting to each deck. Basically the adults put the kids outside and they run up and down the decks all day.

It was time to unpack and have two weeks of nothing but fun. The kids took off running and there was plenty of room for them to do so. They opened up all the doors to let the summer air in and you can hear the lake water. The grandparents would be here after the kids had their naps and down time. Buffy and Angel loved this place and wished they could live here for good. They rented the place out to others but the day they retire is the day they live here. Claire and Joyce were actually going to live here in a couple of years and then once Angel, Buffy, Cordelia and Doyle retire they'll live here too.

The special day was here for Angel and Buffy. It was a renewal of vows out on the boat on the lake. Buffy was wearing a simple white summer dress with some flowers in her hair. Angel wore his Marine uniform for this as he's done since they got married. There was a priest to bless them as Buffy came out with her kids walking with her and Angel smiled. It hit him five kids in ten years it likes every two years they had a kid and Dawn was a year and a half so if they were doing that they were due for another one soon.

Buffy joined up with Angel at the front of the boat as everyone was gathered around. Buffy handed off the bouquet of lilacs to Connor and took Angel's hands into hers. He was nervous to renew his vows and seeing her in white even though it was just a simple summer dress he was falling in love again.

"We are gathered here today to renew the vows of these two people. They are renewing their vows to show not only to them that they are committed to one another but to their five beautiful children." The priest started and said a few more words and it was time renew and re-exchanged their vows they said on their wedding day. Angel then started holding Buffy's hands.

"Buffy, when I first met you, you told me to be quiet," He started and she smiled and everyone smiled. "But I knew there something about you something special. I look at you and I swear I fall in love all over again. I can't see myself without you, you're the other half I've searched for and can't be without. I look into your eyes and that's all that matters to me. I just want to keep you safe. I promise to always love you, to respect you, to listen and to be there when there is no one else." Angel fought the tears but they were out of happiness. It was now Buffy's turn and she was nervous like she was getting married to him for the first time.

"Angel," She started smiling. "When I look into the future all I ever see is you and all I ever want is you. I found someone that cares and I never want that to go away. I want to love you no matter what happens, no matter how hard it gets or painful it is. I don't want to walk in front of you because I may not lead. I don't want to walk behind you for I may not be able to follow. I want to walk beside you and be next to you. I want to walk with you on this journey whatever it is. I want to be your best friend and be there for you when you need it the most. I love you my Angel." She was in tears by now and Angel smiled.

They were walking side by side on this. After eight years of marriage and ten years together they still had that spark that light. All of their kids came over presenting their rings. The boys had their mother's ring and gave it to their father. The girls had their father's ring and gave it to their mother. Angel and Buffy put the rings back on each other and smiled.

"You may kiss your wife." The priest said and Angel cupped both of Buffy's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Everyone clapped and the their children came in to hug them. Connor hugged his mom and then went to his father. Of course he knew who his real father was but this was his real dad. They hugged their five children that were created out of love from them. They weren't the perfect family but they were a family. They were in this together.

It was the Forth of July and all of them were on the highest deck of the house watching the fireworks go off. The kids loved it seeing the colors in the night sky. Buffy was wrapped in Angel's arms with Connor sitting between them. The other four kids were scattered around somewhere clapping and cheering. It was perfect, their lives were perfect, they had everything they needed and that was just each other. Angel saved her life in everyway one can save a life and she still owed a debt to him.

The summerhouse was quiet with Buffy and Angel in bed staring at each other. You can't see into the future. You can think about it and dream. But what happens when your dreams come true? Guess you need to have new dreams. They had their whole lives ahead of them something to live for. They had children and before you know it they'll have grandchildren and if the fates allowed then great grandchildren. But they were each other's life and that was enough to live for.

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_  
_And the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_  
_And the dreams that you dream of, dreams really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me_  
_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_  
_High above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_  
_And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?_

_Well I see trees of green and red roses too,_  
_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_  
_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue and clouds of white and the brightness of day_  
_I like the dark and I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky are also on the faces of people passing by_  
_I see friends shaking hands saying,_  
_How do you do?_  
_They're really saying, I a..." I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_  
_They'll learn much more than we'll know_  
_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me_  
_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_  
_High above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?_

_**That's it, it's a happily ever after. Angel and Buffy made it work but all will never be lost. Here goes the list of many thanks to all of you.**_

_**For those who have reviewed: End of story good bye the end, ba2006, kara103, Brandilindigo, SMGbest, stephanieroy25, Imr0211, RRHSram11, toastedbread87, Anne, Paris, Angellufy, jurgita, helciakuras, David Fishwick, TwoBecomeOne, Boris Yeltsin, bradsan11, Boreanaz-Girl1991, and all the guests that commented.**_

_**For those who added this to their Favorites: **__**Boris Yeltsin**__**, **__**BrooklynBryan1301**__**, **__**End of story goodbye the end**__**, **__**Lola Smith**__**, **__**PersianPrincess-SSS**__**, **__**RRHSram11**__**, **__**SMGbest**__**, **__**TwoBecomeOne**__**, **__**ba2006**__**, **__**chevant**__**, **__**darklust34ForEdwardCullen**__**, **__**edadaldal**__**, **__**gemmalouise**__**, **__**kara103**__**, **__**kelly990999**__**, **__**perudencia**__**, **__**stephanieroy24**__**, **__**thedarkrid**__**, **__**toastedbread87**_

_**For those who added this to their alerts: **__**Anapeque**__**, **__**Angel's-Demon**__**, **__**Beefxx**__**, **__**BloodyPasion**__**, **__**Boreanaz-Girl1991**__**, **__**Boris Yeltsin**__**, **__**Dimples08**__**, **__**End of story goodbye the end**__**, **__**Lola Smith**__**, **__**RRHSram11**__**, **__**SMGbest**__**, **__**TIVA GSR FREEK**__**, **__**Tluvsdotty**__**, **__**TwoBecomeOne**__**, **__**XRock-HardX**__**, **__**ba2006**__**, **__**babysayitisn'tso**__**, **__**bradsan11**__**, **__**crazy-cloverleaf**__**, **__**darklust34ForEdwardCullen**__**, **__**, **__**edadaldal**__**, **__**gemmalouise**__**, **__**helciakuras**__**, **__**ivelisse**__**, **__**kara103**__**, **__**loopsyloo**__**, **__**lovemymutts**__**, **__**meg9766**__**, **__**perudencia**__**, **__**queenxcc**__**, **__**songwritermp**__**, **__**stephanieroy24**__**, **__**toastedbread87**__**, **__**trudes193**_

_**For those who viewed and/or commented on the forum.**_

_**For anyone I may forgotten to mention.**_

_**Thank you Joss Whedon for creating this universe. **_

_**Ongoing stories to read Aurora: Die Donum The Gift Sequel, The Chronicles of Angel Book 2 and Baby Blues. **_

_**Until next time thank you for reading.**_

_**Song- Somewhere Over the Rainbow-What a Wonderful World sung by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole**_


End file.
